L'héritière des Dragons et des Sombre-Loups
by SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin
Summary: "Mon frère. Rhaegar ne m'a jamais enlevée ni violée, nous nous aimions et nous étions amants après le tournoi d'Harrenhal. Eddard, je t'en supplie protège-là aime ma fille ma douce Visenya comme si c'était la tienne et chéris là instruit là de l'histoire des Targaryen et des Stark. Ned promets-le moi !" "Sur mon honneur, je le jure devant les Anciens et les nouveaux Dieux"
1. Introduction

**Game of Thrones**

**A Song of Ice and Fire**

**La conquête de Westeros menés par Aegon Targaryen et ses sœurs-épouses Visenya et Rhaenys Targaryen aidés de leurs dragons Balerion, Meraxès et Vhagar. A eu pour conséquence de soumettre les royaumes indépendants des sept couronnes à l'autorité de la maison Targaryen excepté le royaume de Dorne. Depuis, la maison Targaryen est sur le trône de fer pendant près de trois siècles**

**19 ans avant le début de cette histoire, l'un des tournois les plus importants des Sept Couronnes organisé à Harrenhal créer un scandale quand le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen déclare sa flamme et couronne Lyanna Stark "Reine d'Amour et de Beauté". Son "Enlèvement" quelques mois plus tard est en partie responsable de ce qui deviendra plus tard la Guerre de l'Usurpateur, une rébellion mené par Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn et Eddard Stark**

**La guerre s'achève deux ans après mettant fin à la dynastie des Targaryen et à l'avènement de celle des Baratheon. Le Roi fou Aerys Targaryen meurt égorgé de la main de l'un de ses gardes connus plus tard sous le nom de Kingslayer (Régicide), Rhaegar meurt sous le marteau de guerre de Robert Baratheon lors de la Bataille du Trident. Elia Targaryen (née Martell) est violée et coupée en deux lors du sac de Port-Réal mené par la maison Lannister et ses deux enfants Rhaenys âgée de 4 ans est massacrée et Aegon un bébé de quelques mois, le crâne fracassée contre un mur par le meurtrier de sa mère**

**La guerre s'achève par la mort de Lyanna Stark à la Tour de la Joie. Et par la mort de Rhaella Targaryen morte en mettant au monde sa fille : Daenerys Targaryen**

**Désormais, les Royaumes des Sept Couronnes sont sous la gestion du Roi Robert de la Maison Baratheon et de sa femme, la Reine régente Cersei de la Maison Lannister. Mais… malgré la fin de la dynastie des Targaryen, certains membres de cette puissante Dynastie sont toujours en vie et peuvent dans le futur devenir de dangereux adversaires pour Westeros**

**Parmi les survivants Targaryen, on note Aemon Targaryen le mestre centenaire de la Garde de la Nuit. Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen les enfants de Rhaella et d'Aerys le Roi Fou, ainsi que Visenya Stark Targaryen la fille de Rhaegar Targaryen et de Lyanna Stark, possédant ainsi le sang des Dragons mais également le sang du Sombre-Loup**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voici ma seconde histoire, pour le moment il s'agit de l'introduction car le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre sont en cours d'écriture. L'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas, mais le personnage Visenya Stark Targaryen est mon Original Character. L'histoire aura énormément de spoiler pour ceux qui suivent la série, mais mon OC fera également partie intégrante de l'univers créer par G.R.R Martin et jouera un rôle majeur.**

**La trame de l'histoire sera la même que la série et les livres.**

**N'hésiter pas à mettre des review car cela permet de motiver l'auteur à poursuivre l'histoire, en plus de partager une passion.**

**Je tiens également à dire que l'inspiration a besoin de pause, et étant donné que j'écris le prochain chapitre après la publication du précédent, cela prend énormément de temps et il peut m'arriver de ne pas poster pendant plusieurs mois. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Castle black (Châteaunoir)**

Castle Black, siège de la Garde de la Nuit, dirigé par le Lord Commandant Jeor Mormont. Un homme chauve, dont le crâne est tavelé et qui arbore une barbe broussailleuse lui recouvrant presque entièrement le torse, et un homme à la carrure impressionnante était là dehors malgré le froid. Sur son épaule se tenait perchée un corbeau. Un peu plus loin, trois hommes à cheval se préparaient à entrer dans un tunnel de glace permettant de traverser le Mur. Un énorme édifice entièrement fait de glace mesurant plus de deux cent dix mètres de haut pour quatre cent cinquante kilomètre de long. Le Mur marqué la frontière entre le Royaume des Sept Couronnes et les terres sauvages des sauvageons. Il était pratiquement impossible de traverser cette muraille sans y mourir soit lors d'une avalanche, soit de la main de la Garde de Nuit protégeant le Nord de Westeros des Invasions sauvageonnes.

- Ser Waymar Royce ! Cria Jeor Mormont se dirigeant vers le groupe de cavaliers.

- Lord Commandant, qui y a-t-il ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message concernant votre mission. La bande de pillards sauvageons a été aperçus dans la Forêt Hantée au-delà du Mur. Vous êtes tout les trois des combattants chevronnés, mais faites attention, il se peut que cela soit une embuscade, revenez au mur une fois que vous aurez trouvés leur campement, j'enverrais alors d'autres patrouilleurs selon le nombre que vous découvrirez.

- Oui Lord Commandant. Gared, Will. Allons'y.

- Ouvrez la grille ! Cria le Lord Commandant

Les trois hommes et leurs chevaux pénétrèrent dans le tunnel de glace permettant de se rendre au-delà du Mur, pour sortir quelques minutes après en laissant leurs torches à la sortie dans un brasero vide.

Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard, dans la Forêt Hantée. Une grande étendue boisée au-delà du Mur, bordée à l'ouest par la chaîne des Crocgivre, à l'est par la mer Grelotte et le cap Storrold, et au sud par le Mur. La Forêt Hantée est traversée par plusieurs petits fleuves, dont la Laiteuse et l'Épois. D'aspect sinistre, elle abrite plusieurs hameaux sauvageons dont L'Arbre Blanc et Durlieu, le Manoir de Craster, le cercle de Barrals où les frères jurés de la Garde de la Nuit adeptes des anciens dieux prêtent leur serment, le Poing des Premiers Hommes (The Fist of the First Men) un contrefort des Crocgivre, ainsi que bon nombre de fantasmes populaires (Sombre-loup, géants, enfant de la Forêt, Snarks et Tarasque). La Forêt Hantée est composée notamment de chênes, de hêtres, de pins plantons et de vigiers.

- Will, toi qui est un ancien braconnier, utilise tes talents pour la chasse et ton aptitude à te déplacer silencieusement dans les bois pour débusqués ses sauvageons. Gared et moi, nous n'attendrons ici.

Le dénommée Will, continua à cheval pendant près de deux heures dans la neige. Soudain, au loin de sa position, il put distinguer de la fumée. Descendant silencieusement de son cheval, le patrouilleur rampa au sol comme une ombre jusqu'à arrivé à une crête surplombant le campement des pillards de leurs missions. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine… car ce qu'il vit lui gela le sang. Les corps des sauvageons, hommes, femmes et enfants avaient été gelés puis démembrés, cinq têtes décapitées plantés au ras du sol par des piques, des tripes et autres organes avaient été dispersés. Le tout formant un étrange symbole. Effrayés par ce spectacle, Will se retourna pour apercevoir une fillette d'environ dix ans empalée sur un arbre. Will qui était pourtant l'un des meilleurs patrouilleurs de la Garde de la Nuit ne craignant aucuns contes et légendes circulant dans les Sept Couronnes sur ce qui se trouve au-delà du Mur fut pourtant pris de panique, et s'enfuit à cheval pour prévenir son supérieur. Arrivant deux heures plus tard à l'endroit où Ser Waymar Royce et Gared se trouvait, témoignant de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Ce sont des sauvages. L'un d'eux vol une chèvre à un autre, et avant même que tu ne t'en rendre compte, les voilà tous entrain de s'étriper. Se moqua Royce.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de sauvageons faire quelque chose de ce genre là. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, de toute ma vie.

- T'es tu approché suffisamment ?

- Autant qu'un être humain le peut

- Nous devrions retourner au Mur. Conseilla Gared d'un ton pressant, tandis que, peu à peu, l'ombre épaississait les bois à l'entour. Ces sauvageons sont bel et bien morts.

- Les morts t'effraient Gared ? Demanda Ser Waymar Royce, d'une lippe imperceptiblement moqueuse.

- Nos ordres étaient de traqués les sauvageons. C'est chose faite. Un mort est un mort, les morts ne nous concernent pas. Ils ne nous nuiront plus.

- Rien ne nous prouve que ceux-ci le soient.

- Will les a vus. Et s'il dit qu'ils sont morts, la preuve en est faite, pour moi. Ma mère m'a appris que les morts ne parlaient pas. C'est une perte de temps d'y aller.

- S'ils sont morts… répliqua doucement Royce. Tu ne penses pas que Mormont nous demandera comment ils sont morts ? Et puis, ce que serinent les bonnes femmes en donnant le sein, ce sont des conneries, crois-moi. Il est des choses que les morts eux-mêmes peuvent nous apprendre. Remonte en selle, Gared.

- Peu importe ce qui les a tués, nous pourrions subir le même sort. Ils ont même tués les gamins. Expliqua Will.

- Une chance qu'on ne soit pas des gamins. Si tu veux fuir vers le sud, fuis. Bien sûr, tu seras décapité comme tout déserteur. Si je ne t'attrape pas avant. Remonte en selle. Je ne le répéterai pas.

À ces mots lugubres, la forêt noyée par le crépuscule offrit un écho si tonitruant que Gared s'empressa d'observer

- On n'est pas près d'arriver à Castle Black avec ce temps là. Huit jours de route, voire neuf. Et la nuit qui tombe…

- Oui, et… ? Dit nonchalamment Ser Waymar Royce, avec un regard dédaigneux en direction du ciel. C'est l'heure où la nuit tombe chaque jour. En plus d'être effrayés par les morts, le noir t'affolerait, Gared ? On dirait une bonne femme.

Malgré l'épais capuchon noir lui cachant les traits, Will discerna la crispation des lèvres et un éclair de rage mal réprimée de Gared. Certes, celui-ci était rentré dans la Garde de Nuit depuis son adolescence, et quarante années d'expérience ne le prédisposaient pas à se laisser taquiner par un étourneau, mais, par-delà l'orgueil blessé se percevait en lui quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de bien plus grave, de quasi palpable : une tension nerveuse qui menaçait d'avoisiner la peur. Or, ce malaise, Will le partageait, si cuirassé fut-il lui-même par quatre années de service au Mur. Si l'afflux brutal de mille récits fantastiques lui avait, lors de sa première mission au-delà, liquéfié les tripes. Maintenant, les ténèbres insondables que les bougres du sud appelaient la Forêt Hantée ne lui causaient plus la moindre terreur, après tant et tant de patrouilles.

Sauf ce soir. Ce soir différait des autres. Les ténèbres avaient, une espèce d'âpreté qui vous hérissait le poil. Neuf jours qu'ils chevauchaient vers le nord, le nord-ouest puis derechef le nord, qu'ils chevauchaient dur sur les traces de cette bande de pillards, et que, ce faisant, s'éloignaient de plus en plus du Mur. Neuf jours, chacun pire que le précédent, et le pire de tous, celui-ci. Avec ce vent froid qui soufflait du nord et qui arrachait aux arbres des bruissements de choses en vie. A tout instant, Will s'était senti, ce jour-là, sous le regard de quelque chose, un regard froid, implacable, hostile. Gared aussi. Et Will ne désirait rien tant que de regagner au triple galop la protection du Mur. Un désir dont, par malheur, mieux valait faire son deuil quand on n'était qu'un sous les ordres d'un chef pareil...

Dernier-né d'une ancienne maison trop riche en rejetons, Ser Waymar Royce était un bel homme de dix-huit ans, outre force grâces et des yeux gris, une sveltesse de fleuret. Juché sur son énorme destrier noir, il dominait de haut Will et Gared, montés plus petitement. Botté de cuir noir, culotté de lainage noir, ganté de taupe noire, il portait une délicate et souple cotte de mailles noire qui miroitait doucement par-dessus de coquets entrelacs de laine noire et de cuir bouilli. Bref, si Ser Waymar n'était frère juré de la Garde de Nuit que depuis moins d'un an, nul du moins ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne s'être point apprêté en vue de sa vocation. Surtout que le clou de sa gloire était une pelisse de zibeline noire, aussi moelleuse et douce que de la soie...

- Il nous reste une rude course, et je n'aime pas ce temps. S'il se met à neiger, c'est quinze jours qu'il nous faudra... et la neige serait un moindre mal. Déjà vu des tempêtes de glace ? Le jeune chevalier parut n'avoir pas entendu. De son petit air favori d'ennui distrait, il examinait le noircissement du crépuscule. Mais Will l'avait déjà suffisamment pratiqué pour savoir que mieux valait ne pas l'interrompre quand il regardait de cette façon.

- Redis-moi donc ce que tu as vu, Will. Point par point. Sans omettre aucun détail. Ordonna Royce.

Avant d'entrer dans la Garde de Nuit, Will chassait. Braconnait, plus exactement. Aussi, pris en flagrant délit par les francs-coureurs des Mallister, sur les terres des Mallister, en train de dépouiller un daim des Mallister, il eu le choix entre le bonheur de perdre une main et celui d'endosser la tenue noire. Et les frères noirs s'avisèrent vite qu'il n'avait pas son pareil pour courir les bois silencieusement.

- Leur bivouac se trouve à deux milles d'ici, sur cette crête-là, précisa-t-il, juste à côté d'un ruisseau. Je m'en suis approché le plus possible. Ils sont douze, hommes et femmes et deux enfants, semble-t-il. Ils se sont bricolé un abri à l'aplomb du roc. La neige le camoufle pas mal, à présent, mais je pouvais encore tout distinguer. Le feu ne brûlait pas dans la fosse, et je la voyais comme je vous vois. Ils ont tous été gelés et démembrés, certains d'entre eux décapités.

- Des traces de sang ?

- Oui, il y avait aussi des armes, des épées, quelques arcs. L'un des hommes avait une hache effroyable. En fer, très massive, à double tranchant. Elle gisait sur le sol, près de lui, à portée de sa main droite.

- Tu te rappelles la position des corps ?

Will haussa les épaules.

- Il y avait cinq des têtes à même le sol. Le tout formait un cercle avec un couple formant une ligne droite au milieu, les bras et jambes démembrées vers les épaules pour la femme, et vers le bassin pour l'homme. Une fillette était empalée dans un ferrugier. Les branches la cachaient à demi. Le genre à vue perçante. A son corps défendant, un frisson le parcourut.

- Froid ? demanda Royce.

- Un peu, marmonna-t-il. Le vent, Ser. Sans souci de son destrier qui ne cessait de caracoler sur place ni des feuilles mortes qui les frôlaient en murmurant, le freluquet se retourna vers l'homme d'armes grisonnant et, d'un ton neutre, questionna, tout en rectifiant le drapé de ses interminables zibelines :

- A ton avis, Gared, ces gens seraient morts de quoi ?

- De froid, répondit l'autre sans hésiter, et je ne suis pas né de l'hiver dernier. La première fois que j'ai vu un homme succomber au gel, j'étais mioche. Les gens ont beau vous jeter à la tête des quarante pieds de neige et vous assener les ululements glacés de la bise, foutaises ! Le véritable ennemi, c'est le froid. Il s'y prend de manière plus silencieuse que Will lui-même, il vous entame par la tremblote et les claquements de dents, vous battez la semelle en rêvant d'épices, de vin chaud, de belles et bonnes flambées. Ça, pour brûler, il brûle, sûr et certain. Rien ne brûle comme le froid. Un moment, du moins. Ensuite, il se faufile en vous, se met à vous submerger si parfaitement que vous ne tardez guère à vous abandonner. Pourquoi lutter quand il est tellement plus simple de s'asseoir et de s'assoupir ? Il paraît que c'est indolore de bout en bout. Que vous commencez par vous sentir flasque et gourd tandis que tout, autour, s'estompe, et que vous avez peu à peu l'impression de sombrer dans un océan de lait chaud. Mais la fillette m'inquiète ainsi que ce truc bizarre que quelqu'un s'est amusé à faire.

- Quelle éloquence ! S'extasia Ser Waymar Royce. Je ne te soupçonnais pas ce talent, Gared.

Le dénommé Gared repoussa son capuchon, il offrit à l'impertinent tout loisir d'admirer les hideux vestiges de ses oreilles.

- Les deux, Ser. Plus trois orteils et le petit doigt de ma main gauche. A bon compte, en somme. Meilleur que mon frère. On l'a retrouvé tout raide, à son poste, avec un sourire figé. A quoi Ser Waymar repartit, avec un haussement d'épaules :

- Tu devrais t'habiller plus chaudement.

Gared le foudroya d'un regard haineux, tandis que s'empourpraient de colère les cicatrices laissées à la place de ses oreilles par le scalpel de mestre Aemon.

- On verra, l'hiver venu, ce que vous appelez s'habiller chaudement, grogna-t-il en rabattant son capuchon. En le voyant, sombre et muet, se tasser sur l'encolure de son bidet, Will crut bon d'intervenir :

- Si Gared dit que c'est le froid... mais comment expliqué les décapitations et le reste ?

- Surement un sauvageon qui a voulu donné un avertissement, ce sont des sauvages, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Sinon, tu as monté la garde, la semaine dernière ? Questionna Ser Waymar.

- Oui.

- Et l'aspect du Mur ?

- Suintant. C'est donc là, se renfrogna Will, qu'il voulait en venir... A contrecœur, il grommela : Le gel n'a pu les tuer, puisque le Mur suintait. Il ne faisait pas assez froid.

- Mes félicitations, acquiesça Royce. Il a de-ci de-là vaguement gelé, ces jours derniers, neigé aussi, mais des averses éparses. En tout cas pas fait de froid assez rigoureux pour exterminer dix adultes et deux enfants. Surtout qu'ils étaient habillés de fourrures et de cuir, disposaient d'un abri et pouvaient sans peine faire du feu... Conduis-nous, Will. Ces morts-là, j'ai comme une démangeaison de les voir par moi-même.

Impossible de se dérober. C'était un ordre, et l'honneur commandait d'obéir. Will prit donc la tête, cahin-caha, sur son petit cheval poilu qui, pas après pas, tâtait prudemment le terrain à travers les fourrés. Si peu qu'il eût neigé, la nuit précédente, la croûte masquait assez de pierres, de racines et de fondrières pour surprendre les étourdis. Derrière venait Ser Waymar Royce, dont le puissant destrier noir piaffait d'impatience. Exactement la monture qu'il ne faut pas pour patrouiller, mais allez faire entendre raison à son maître... ! Gared fermait la marche en ruminant toute sa rancœur. Le crépuscule se creusait. Le ciel limpide vira peu à peu d'un rouge sombre de vieille plaie au noir d'encre, et les premières étoiles parurent, la lune émergea à demi, Will lui sut gré de sa lumière.

- Nous pourrions tout de même adopter une allure plus rapide, non ? Dit Royce, une fois la lune entièrement levée.

- Pas avec votre cheval, répliqua Will que la peur rendait insolent. A moins que monseigneur ne désire nous guider lui-même ? Monseigneur ne daigna point relever. Du fin fond des bois, quelque part, monta le hurlement d'un loup. Après avoir mené sa bête sous le couvert d'un vieux ferrugier noueux, Will mit pied à terre.

- Pourquoi t'arrêter ? Demanda Ser Waymar Royce.

- Autant finir à pied, Ser. C'est juste en haut derrière cette crête.

Royce s'accorda un moment de pause pour scruter l'horizon. L'air de réfléchir. La bise qui chuintait d'arbre en arbre donnait à la vaste pelisse de zibeline des palpitations quasi animales dont Gared ne pouvait détacher ses yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose ici de bizarre..., grommela-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Sourit dédaigneusement le jeune chevalier.

- Ne le sentez-vous pas ? Insista Gared. Ecoutez ces ténèbres...

Will le sentait aussi. En quatre années de garde de nuit, jamais il n'avait éprouvé peur semblable. Que se passait-il ?

- Le vent. Le bruissement des frondaisons. Un loup. Vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler, Gared, si ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Royce se laissa glisser de sa selle avec grâce, noua fermement les rênes de son destrier à une branche basse, bien à l'écart des autres chevaux, puis dégaina sa longue épée, dont des joyaux faisaient rutiler la poignée. A la clarté de la lune en miroita l'acier brillant. Une arme splendide, forgée au château paternel. Et toute neuve, ça se voyait. Will douta que la colère ne l'eût jamais brandie.

- Dans une forêt si dense, prévint-il, cette épée vous empêtrera, Ser. Une dague, plutôt.

- S'il me faut un conseil, je demanderai. A toi, maintenant. On te suit.

Après avoir traversé un hallier, Will amorça l'escalade du monticule au sommet duquel un puissant vigier lui avait fourni un observatoire idéal à côté de la crête. Sous la mince croûte de neige, le terrain se révélait détrempé, boueux, singulièrement instable et truffé de souches et de rochers sournois à point pour faire trébucher. Et, cependant qu'il grimpait sans le moindre bruit, Will entendait derrière cliqueter l'élégante cotte de mailles, dérangés les feuilles et jurer sourdement son supérieur quand d'aventure quelque buisson lui agrippait sa fichue flamberge ou se cramponnait à ses somptueuses zibelines. Il émergea juste à l'endroit prévu, au pied même de l'arbre qui, telle une sentinelle, se dressait en haut, balayant presque le sol de ses branches basses. Il se coula dessous et, rampant dans la neige et la boue, risqua un œil vers la clairière, en contrebas. Son cœur, alors, cessa de battre et, un long moment, il n'osa respirer. La lune éclairait les lieux de plein fouet, les cendres du foyer, l'auvent tapissé de neige, la falaise, le ruisseau à demi gelé. Tout se trouvait exactement dans le même état que quelques heures auparavant. Tout. Sauf qu'ils étaient partis. Tous les cadavres étaient partis.

- Tes morts semblent avoir levé le camp. Ironisa Royce.

Will demeura sans voix. Les mots qu'il cherchait à tâtons se dérobaient tous. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas possible... Ses yeux parcouraient en tous sens le bivouac abandonné, butaient sur la hache. Une énorme hache de guerre à double tranchant. Qui gisait là même où il l'avait vue la première fois. Personne n'y avait touché. Une arme de prix, pourtant...

- Ils étaient pourtant là ! C'est impossible.

- Regardent où ils sont partis alors. Pas question de revenir à Castle Black dans ces conditions. Va chercher les chevaux Will, on va continuer plus loin.

Sans un mot, Will tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les chevaux. A quoi bon discuter ? La bise lui glaçait les moelles. Gared remarqua alors un bout de tissu ensanglanté et après l'avoir ramassé le montra à Royce. Soudain,

Royce et Gared entendirent des voix étranges leur parvenir. Celles-ci ressemblés étrangement aux craquements de la glace.

- Qui va là ? Émirent les deux hommes en tirant leurs épées... Mais seule répondit la forêt. Les frondaisons bruissaient, le ruisseau ruait dans ses glaces, une chouette ulula au loin. L'origine des voix, eux, ne faisaient nul autre bruit que le craquement de la glace. Du coin de l'œil, Royce et Gared discernèrent néanmoins un mouvement. Des formes blafardes se faufilant à travers les bois. En un sursaut, ils eurent juste le temps d'entrapercevoir au sein des ténèbres une ombre blême. Puis plus rien. Batifolant toujours avec le vent, les branches persistaient à s'égratigner les unes les autres, paisiblement, de leurs griffes sèches. Ils eurent beau ouvrir la bouche pour jeter l'alarme, ils eurent l'impression que les mots se gelaient dans leur gorge. Puis peut-être se trompaient-ils ? Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un oiseau ? D'un simple reflet sur la neige ? D'un banal mirage dû à la lune ? Ils n'avaient pas vu grand-chose, après tout... une tempête de neige s'était soudainement levé, malgré que Gared et Royce étaient à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, ils leur étaient impossibles de voir leur silhouette.

- Où es-tu, Gared ? Appela Ser Waymar. Tu vois quelque chose ? Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi fait-il si froid ?

Il faisait effectivementun froid de loup. Quand, soudainement le mauvais temps se figea, disparaissant aussi net qu'il été arrivé, laissant uniquement le vent et le froid. C'est alors que Gared l'a vu… émergeant de la lisière ténébreuse, parut une ombre, juste derrière Royce. Une ombre de très haute taille, aussi funèbre et hâve qu'un vieux squelette, et dont la chair exsangue avait une pâleur laiteuse. A chacun de ses gestes, son armure semblait changer de couleur : tantôt d'un blanc de neige fraîche, tantôt d'un noir d'encre, et pourtant toujours mouchetée du même vert-de-gris sombre que la forêt. Au moindre pas, cela la moirait comme moire un torrent la clarté lunaire. Au terme d'une profonde inspiration dont Royce perçut distinctement le sifflement, Gared parvint à articuler :

- Les Marcheurs Blancs…

Avant même qu'il est fini, le vent était tombé. Il faisait effroyablement froid. L'Autre, cependant, glissait de l'avant sur ses pieds muets, brandissant une grande épée qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Avec horreur, Royce se dit qu'aucun métal humain n'avait servi à la forger. A la lumière de la lune, elle avait un aspect vivant, la translucidité du cristal, mais d'un cristal si fin que, de profil, elle devenait quasiment invisible. En émanait une lueur bleuâtre, un fantôme de lueur qui folâtrait sur ses arêtes et dont, inconsciemment, Gared déduisit que cette lame-là tranchait plus sûrement qu'aucun rasoir. Ser Waymar n'en affronta pas moins bravement l'adversaire :

- Ainsi les White Walker sont de retour, pour la Garde de Nuit, je vais t'arrêter démon ! Dit-il, l'épée brandie au-dessus de sa tête d'un air de défi.

Était-ce la peur qui faisait trembler ses bras ou le froid ? Ser Waymar Royce ne le sut jamais. En tout cas, il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin de dix huit ans, maintenant. Un homme. Bien digne de la Garde de Nuit. Comme l'Autre marquait une pause, Gared aperçut ses yeux. Des yeux bleus, un bleu qui vous brûlait comme de la glace. Et ces yeux s'attachaient à la longue épée brandie qui tremblait, en face, y scrutant le reflet mouvant de la lune sur le métal. Aussi, le temps d'un battement de cœur, Gared se surprit-il à espérer. Mais déjà surgissaient des ténèbres, en silence, trois..., quatre..., cinq... dix White Walker. Et si Ser Waymar fut sensible au froid que leur présence redoublait, il n'entendit et ne vit aucune autre créature que celui qui était maintenant en face de lui. Un frémissement avertit les deux Gardes de Nuit que l'épée spectrale fendait l'espace. Ser Waymar lui opposa l'acier de la sienne, mais la rencontre des deux lames ne produisit, au lieu du fracas métallique escompté, qu'un son ténu, suraigu, presque inaudible, et comparable au piaulement d'une bête en détresse. Royce contra un deuxième assaut, un troisième, recula d'un pas, une grêle de coups le força à un nouveau repli. Dans son dos, à sa droite comme à sa gauche, formant un cercle autour de lui, les spectateurs patientaient, muets, sans visage et pourtant tout sauf invisibles, en dépit de leur parfaite immobilité, car ils avaient beau ne se mêler de rien, le chatoiement perpétuel de leur précieuse armure empêchait de les confondre avec la forêt. A force de voir les épées se croiser, de subir chaque fois leur bizarre couinement d'angoisse, Gared en vint à ne plus éprouver qu'un désir, se boucher les oreilles.

Épuisé par tous ses efforts, Ser Waymar était à bout de souffle, maintenant. Son haleine fumait sous la lune et, tandis que son épée blanchissait de givre, celle du Marcheur Blanc, plus que jamais, dansait dans son halo bleuté. Survint l'instant trop prévisible où, à la faveur d'une parade un rien décalée, l'épée pâle perça la cotte de maille en dessous du bras, arrachant à Royce un cri de douleur. Avec des bouffées de vapeur au contact du froid, le sang jaillit d'entre les mailles, et chacune de ses gouttes, en touchant le sol, maculait la neige d'un rouge ardent. Du plat de la main, Ser Waymar s'épongea le flanc, et son gant de taupe s'en détacha trempé d'écarlate. Alors, dans une langue inconnue des vivants, le Marcheur Blanc prononça quelques mots. Mais si le timbre de sa voix rappelait les craquements sourds d'un lac pris par les glaces, le ton, lui, était à l'évidence goguenard.

Ser Waymar puisa dans l'insulte une fureur nouvelle avant de s'élancer, hargneux, et, les deux poings crispés sur son épée couverte de givre, de tailler vivement de droite et de gauche, portant tout le poids de son corps sur chacun de ses coups, que l'Autre esquivait assez mollement. Or, au premier contact, et avec un cri strident que répercutèrent, d'écho en écho, les ténèbres de la nuit et de la forêt, l'acier se rompit, la longue épée vola en mille menus morceaux qui, telle une pluie d'aiguilles, s'éparpillèrent, pendant que Ser Waymar Royce, hurlant de douleur, tombait à genoux, les poings sur les yeux. Le sang giclait entre ses doigts. Comme un seul homme et comme à un signal donné, les spectateurs jusque-là passifs s'avancèrent. Dans un silence abominable, les épées de glace se levèrent et retombèrent toutes ensembles pour une froide boucherie. Les lames spectrales tranchaient dans la cotte de mailles comme elles eussent dans la soie. Gared s'enfuya, détalant aussi vite qu'il le put, accompagné du cri de Royce. Le cri fut si fort que Will cherchant toujours les sauvageons l'entendit.

Soudain, il aperçut les chevaux courir paniqués, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passé, il se retourna et aperçu dans la neige, la même fillette empalée plusieurs heures auparavant marchant dans la neige. Celle-ci se retourna comme si elle avait senti sa présence. Terrifié, Will courut dans la direction du Mur. Pour un moment… Gared poursuivi par une dizaine de Marcheur Blanc avait rejoint son dernier compagnon vivant et se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Quand soudain, une main desséchée froide se posa sur sa tête, le gelant sur place. L'Autre utilisa son épée pour l'égorger puis le décapita, lançant la tête de Gared au pied de Will pétrifié et les deux genoux au sol. La dernière vision qu'il vit fut celle d'une dizaine de Marcheurs Blancs, ainsi que Ser Waymar Royce lui faisant face. Ses beaux atours n'étaient plus que loques, et plus que décombres son joli visage. Fiché dans la pupille de son œil gauche, un éclat d'acier l'éborgnait. L'œil droit, grand ouvert ; flamboyait de la même couleur que la fillette : Une flamme bleue.


	3. Winter is Coming

**Note de l'Auteur :**

**J'ai préféré commencé par une présentation du Royaume du Nord et de Winterfell afin de faire découvrir, redécouvrir l'univers immense qu Martin a créer. J'ai également présenté une petite partie des personnages de l'histoire, Eddard Stark, Visenya, Jon Snow, Robb, Arya, Sansa, Brandon, Rickon. le nombre de personnage étant incroyablement important, j'espère que ce n'est pas lourd, et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre, aussi bien que j'en est pris à l'écrire. **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, pour dire ce que vous pensez, les points intéressant et inintéressant, si vous avez appris des choses sur cet univers ou non... et ce que vous pensez du peu de ce que vous avez vu de Visenya, car elle jouera un rôle essentiel dans la plupart des chapitres suivants que j'écrirais.**

**Le premier chapitre se nomme Winter is Coming (l'hiver arrive) devise de la maison des Stark, mais aussi premier épisode de la série télévisée.**

* * *

"Celui qui prononce une sentence doit en personne l'exécuter" Eddard Stark

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Winter is Coming**

**Royaume du Nord :**

Le Nord est la plus grande et la plus septentrionale région des Sept Couronnes. Ce territoire est placé sous la suzeraineté des Stark de Winterfell qui y ont longtemps régné en tant que rois du Nord.

Les côtes orientales du Nord sont bordées par le détroit (formant notamment la baie des Phoques, entre le Nord et l'île de Skagos, et, plus au sud, la Morsure, golfe profond au-delà duquel se trouve le Val d'Arryn près de la Mer Grelote) et les côtes occidentale par les mers du Crépuscule (qui pénètrent profondément dans les terres à la baie d'Enfer, prolongée par le Fjord de Piquesel, et forment plus au nord l'imposante baie des Glaces, où se trouve l'Île-aux-Ours, fief de la Maison Mormont). La frontière nordique est marquée par le Mur qui sépare le Nord des terres de l'au-delà du Mur, peuplées par les sauvageons. Tout au long du Mur se trouve le Don, une zone de deux cents vingt cinq kilomètres de large soumise à l'autorité de la Garde de Nuit.

Vers le sud-ouest du Mur, le pays est montagneux et difficile d'accès, avec de profondes vallées sinueuses, des pinèdes interminables et de nombreux lacs minces et profonds. Là vivent les clans des montagnes du Nord. Le gibier y est rare. Cette région favorise l'élevage plus que les cultures, les Omble y menant paître leurs troupeaux l'été. La région au sud-est est moins accidentée, le seul relief notable étant représenté par les monts Esseulés. En continuant vers le sud, on arrive au Bois-aux-Loups, vaste forêt au relief accidenté. Toujours vers le sud se trouvent les Tertres, les Rus et les Roches, avant d'arriver enfin au Neck, région de marécages à la frontière avec le Conflans et le reste des Sept Couronnes.

Le Nord est traversé par la route Royale qui passe à Moat Cailin, Winterfell, La Mole et enfin Castle Black. Les principaux fleuves se jettent dans le détroit sont l'Ultime, au nord, et surtout la Blanchedague, dans l'embouchure duquel se trouve le seul port important de la province, Blancport.

Le Nord est constitué de terres pauvres, marquées par un climat rude car les chutes de neige n'y sont pas rares en été. Le peuple du Nord est donc assez dispersé. On n'y trouve qu'une seule ville commerçante notable, Blancport, sous la suzeraineté de la maison Manderly, et une bourgade de second plan, Tertre-bourg sous la suzeraineté de la maison Dustin.

Du fait de l'isolement géographique du Nord et qu'il ne soit jamais tombé sous la coupe d'envahisseurs, les Nordiens, habitants du Nord, forment un peuple relativement indépendant du reste des Sept Couronnes. Descendants des Premiers Hommes, ils en suivent encore les coutumes et la religion, celle des anciens dieux qu'ils partagent avec les sauvageons, et sont donc peu influencée par les coutumes importées par les Andals. Le culte des anciens dieux emprunté aux enfants de la forêt y est donc encore très vivace. La rudesse des conditions de vie en hiver et la pauvreté des terres ont façonné un peuple rude qui possède un fort sentiment identitaire en comparaison de nombreuses autres régions de Westeros (en témoigne le ralliement intégral de la noblesse Nordienne à lord Eddard Stark lors de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon). Ils parlent la langue commune des Sept Couronnes, mais dotée d'un accent aux intonations froides.

Suivant encore les traditions des Premiers Hommes. Par exemple, c'est au seigneur qui prononce la sentence qui doit l'exécuter. En conséquence, il n'y a pas de bourreau dans le Nord, les criminels étant exécutés par les seigneurs eux-mêmes. Quelques unes des maisons du Nord conservent également l'ancienne coutume de la première nuit ou droit de cuissage (droit consistant au Seigneur de pouvoir prendre la virginité de toutes les futurs mariées), abolie sous le règne du roi Jaehaerys I Targaryen, telles que les Bolton, les Omble ou encore les clans des montagnes du Nord.

Le climat y étant bien plus rude qu'au sud (il est très courant d'avoir de la neige en été), s'impose là plus qu'ailleurs le stockage massif de denrées en fin d'été. La règle semble être de stocker un cinquième des récoltes dans les greniers.

Comme dans l'ensemble des Sept Couronnes, les forces militaires du Nord sont principalement issues du droit féodal d'ost. Chaque vassal recrute pour le compte de son suzerain des troupes parmi les populations de son fief et convoque ses propres vassaux. Les levées parmi les roturiers complètent un noyau dur composé de soldats de métier issu des garnisons, ainsi que de francs-coureurs et de cavaliers plus lourdement armés. Contrairement aux Couronnes du Sud, les seigneurs du Nord ont peu de chevaliers dans leurs rangs, du fait de leur adoration des anciens dieux, à l'exception notable de la maison Manderly qui possède par ailleurs le plus grand nombre de cavaliers lourds du Nord. Toutefois, cette absence de chevaliers ne les empêche pas de posséder des lances montées du même acabit, et tout aussi compétentes. Par ailleurs, les hommes des clans des montagnes du Nord sont réputés pour leur caractère belliqueux. Leurs champions combattent à l'aide de grandes épées à deux mains, tandis que les hommes du commun utilisent des frondes et des bâtons de frêne des montagnes. Enfin, depuis la destruction de sa propre flotte par Brandon l'Incendiaire, la seule force navale du Nord appartient à la maison Manderly, mais celle-ci est plus adaptée aux rivières et fleuves qu'à la haute mer.

**Winterfell**

Winterfell, fief de la maison Stark et l'une des places fortes les plus mythiques des Sept Couronnes, de par sa position géographique, elle est l'une des plus anciennes places fortes du royaume. Sa construction, remonte à l'Âge des Héros, il y a huit mille ans selon la tradition. Elle serait l'œuvre du légendaire fondateur de la maison Stark, Brandon le Bâtisseur, aidé par des Géants. Winterfell a ensuite été pendant huit mille ans le siège des rois du Nord et le cœur politique du Nord. Depuis, la puissante forteresse n'a cessé de croître et de s'étendre, les nouveaux bâtiments recouvrant les structures plus anciennes. Winterfell désigne le château proprement dit, mais également la bourgade qui se blottit sous ses murailles de granit, aussi appelé la Ville d'Hiver. Ce bourg de pierres brutes et de rondins est de grande taille, mais, durant la belle saison, il est aux quatre-cinquièmes vide. En revanche lors des hivers longs et rudes dès que la devise des Stark "Winter is Coming" les familles de fermiers et chasseurs vivant aux alentours viennent s'y réfugier pour quérir chaleur, protection et ravitaillement de leurs seigneurs. Au pied des enceintes s'étend la place du marché avec ses baraques de bois. On trouve également dans le bourg une taverne ; La Bûche qui fume. L'une des rares habitations qui restent ouvertes en toute saison. Historiquement, les Stark ont souvent été le premier rempart des hommes face aux sauvageons et autres créatures du Nord lorsque le Mur était débordé.

Le château de Winterfell bénéficie, malgré sa situation septentrionale, d'une atmosphère douce. Les bâtisseurs de Winterfell ont érigé la forteresse en réussissant à capté les sources chaudes sur lesquelles il s'élève, pour en irriguer les fondations et les murailles, en réchauffer les grandes salles de pierre, et entretenir dans les jardins d'hiver une chaleur humide, empêchant ainsi la terre d'y geler. L'eau des sources bouillantes passe par des conduites ménagées dans l'épaisseur des murs, procurant en permanence aux jardins d'hiver l'atmosphère d'une chaude journée d'été. Dans les courettes à ciel ouvert, flotte nuit et jour, la vapeur des bassins. Les appartements sont de fait douillets et ne nécessitent que rarement d'y faire du feu.

Winterfell se déploie dans toutes les directions, à la manière d'un gigantesque labyrinthe de moellons gris, de tours, de cours, de tunnels, de salles tantôt hautes, tantôt basses, si bien que, dans certaines parties anciennes, leur décalage interdit de se prononcer sur leur étage exact. Ainsi, le quatrième étage du beffroi se trouve à la même hauteur que le deuxième de la rookerie (endroit où le Mestre garde les corbeaux messager, le système de communication noble des Sept Couronnes). La forteresse enserre, dans ses remparts de granit, collines et vallées car ses bâtisseurs se sont épargné la peine de niveler le terrain. De ce fait, en approchant Winterfell, le voyageur croit avoir affaire à un amoncellement de châteaux plutôt qu'à un seul.

L'enceinte extérieure mesure environ vingt-cinq mètres de haut, contre trente mètres pour l'enceinte intérieure. Le rempart extérieur est d'ailleurs également plus épais, en meilleur état et s'enorgueillit de tours octogonales. La chemise intérieure est la plus ancienne des deux murailles, elle a été dressée bien des siècles avant le rempart extérieur, elle est dotée à chaque coin de tours carrées. Cette dernière est surmontée de puissants merlons. Les murailles sont percées de poternes, dont la principale encadrée de deux bastions colossaux et crénelés, et celle du veneur, sise près du chenil et des cuisines, qui s'ouvre sur les champs et les forêts au-delà des douves. Celles-ci sont profondes et larges.

L'intérieur de Winterfell recèle toute sorte de bâtiments. Jardin, tours, bois sacré, salle des gardes, les quatre portes disposés selon les quatre principaux cardinaux, l'arsenal, chenil, l'hostellerie, lice, bibliothèque, Septuaire, écuries, grande salle, forge et crypte.

La crypte est située sous le premier donjon où s'ouvre un étroit colimaçon, fermé par une porte de Ferrugier (un arbre au feuillage sombre). La crypte forme une très longue galerie plus longue que le château au dallage glacé, elle est ponctuée de piliers de granit entre lesquels se trouvent les caveaux des Stark. Les pierres tombales des rois du Nord puis des seigneurs de Winterfell sont surmontées de la statue de leur occupant, représenté assis sur un trône de pierre, de grands Sombre-loups allongés à leurs pieds. Une épée de fer repose en travers des genoux de tous ceux qui ont porté le titre de Seigneur de Winterfell, parfois réduite à quelques tâches de rouille. Ces épées sont censées maintenir dans la crypte fantômes et esprits vindicatifs. Les trois dernières sépultures renferment lord Rickard Stark, à la longue figure sévère, ainsi que Brandon et Lyanna, deux de ses quatre enfants.

Lors d'une patrouille des gardes de Winterfell ceux-ci capture Will. Unique survivant de l'attaque des Marcheurs Blancs au-delà du Mur qui a fuis vers le sud pendant plusieurs semaines, désertant ainsi la Garde de la Nuit. L'un des gardes de la patrouille partit en tant que messager à Winterfell afin de prévenir son seigneur : Lord Eddard Stark

Eddard Stark appelé familièrement par ses plus proches amis et sa femme Ned, est le seigneur de la maison Stark de Winterfell, suzerain et gouverneur du Nord. Il possède la physionomie des Stark, visage long, solennel et yeux gris sombre. Brun, il porte ses cheveux longs et arbore une barbe. Celle-ci comporte quelques poils gris qui le font paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Environ 1 an après le grand tournoi d'Harrenhal, Lord Eddard épouse Lady Catelyn Tully lors de noces couplées à celles de Lord Jon Arryn et de Lady Lysa Tully. Les Stark ont cinq enfants : Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon. Lord Eddard a également un fils bâtard du nom de Jon Snow, dont il a toujours refusé de révéler l'identité de la mère. Il élève aussi une fille du nom de Visenya, l'enfant unique de sa sœur Lyanna et de Rhaegar Targaryen. Il se montre très protecteur envers eux et les élèves avec ses enfants légitimes. En plus de sa sœur décédée, il avait également un frère, Brandon. Seul son plus jeune frère, Benjen est encore en vie.

Austère et peu enclin à la démonstration de ses sentiments, Lord Eddard Stark est toutefois profondément juste, les notions de droiture et d'honneur étant fondamentales à ses yeux. Son sens du devoir est donc primordial. Courageux, il n'est pas inconséquent pour autant et agit avec réflexion. Il sait se montrer attentif aux avis de ses bannerets et prend acte de leurs opinions. Il méprise l'hypocrisie, la flagornerie et mentir lui est un acte presque douloureux. Son caractère entier et inflexible n'en fait pas un adepte des subtilités diplomatiques. Très attaché aux traditions du Nord et à l'héritage des Premiers Hommes, il vénère les anciens dieux et est convaincu que "Celui qui prononce une sentence doit en personne l'exécuter". Il voue d'ailleurs, à ce titre, une grande aversion aux bourreaux et à leurs fonctions. Très confiant dans la puissance des divinités qu'il adore, lord Eddard est persuadé que personne ne peut mentir en présence d'un Barral (les arbres emblématiques du Nord et au-delà du Mur). Peu superstitieux, il ne croit guère en la véracité des légendes sur la Forêt Hantée. À l'instar de nombreux Nordiens, il se défie des joutes, des tournois et des joueurs en général. Dans l'intimité il sait se montrer tendre et affectueux envers son épouse et ses enfants tout en étant très exigeant à leur égard. Il est, de même, très attaché à la plupart des hommes de sa maisonnée. Convaincu qu'un homme ne peut mourir que pour un chef qu'il estime, il est d'ailleurs extrêmement méfiant à l'encontre des reîtres et mercenaires. Il porte l'une des deux épées en acier Valyrien de la maison Stark, Glace, dont il se sert pour rendre la justice.

Alors que le messager venait tout juste de franchir la porte ouest de Winterfell, la fratrie des membres de la famille Stark s'était rassemblée dans la cour pour un entraînement au tir à l'arc sous les yeux de Lord Eddard Stark et de leur mère Catelyn, alors que leurs sœurs été entrain de faire leur leçon de broderie par la Septa Mordane, leur gouvernante. Une vieille femme possédant un visage osseux, des yeux vifs ainsi qu'une bouche mince, sans lèvres et prompte à la moue. Très respectueuse des convenances et tolérant très mal la provocation. Celle-ci est très attachée à ses protégées, se montrant très inquiète sur leur santé et des dangers qu'elles peuvent courir. Son rôle est d'apprendre à Visenya, Sansa, Arya Stark et aux autres jeunes filles nobles de Winterfell les bonnes manières, l'histoire et les connaissances héraldiques propres aux demoiselles de leur rang. La seule personne absente de la leçon n'était autre que Visenya.

- Sansa, Arya avez-vous vu votre grande sœur aujourd'hui ? Demanda la Gouvernante.

- Ce matin, je l'ai vu allée aider ces misérables paysans, comment peut-elle supporter leur puanteur ? Elle ne devrait pas se rabaisser à les aidés, c'est indigne d'une Lady d'aider ses gueux.

- Sansa ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas vous comportez comme ça ?

- Mais c'est la vérité Septa, Visenya passe son temps à les aidés, à être avec Mestre Luwin, à travailler à la forge, s'entraîner aux armes et à être entouré de ses chevaux dans l'écurie ou à la chasse, je déteste cette odeur, c'est écœurant. La seule chose qu'elle et moi avons en commun c'est que nous aimons tout deux la musique, la poésie et la danse. Le reste elle ne fait que des choses qui ne siéent guère aux grandes dames.

- Elle est moins ennuyante que toi au moins, tu n'aimes pas les chevaux uniquement à cause de leur odeur et parce que tes satanées robes sont froissées, ce ne sont que des vêtements. Au moins Visenya n'a pas ce genre de problème et elle m'aide quand je fais autre chose que ce truc débile qui est de coudre.

- Arya ! Les activités d'agrément sont le plus important pour une femme de notre stature, comment comptes tu habillés tes futurs enfants si tu ne sais pas broder ?

- La broderie est aussi stupide que toi ! Tu ne rêve que de chevaliers galants et de prince charmant, ça me donne envie de vomir.

La Septa soupira depuis qu'elle avait eu les deux jeunes filles sous sa gouverne, les disputes entre les deux sœurs ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Sansa Stark était la fille aînée de Lord Eddard Stark et de Lady Catelyn Stark. Âgée d'environ treize ans, Sansa est une très jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn plus clairs que ceux de sa mère. Outre sa chevelure, elle partage toutes les caractéristiques physiques des Tully de Riverrun (Vivesaigues, ses yeux sont bleus, ses pommettes hautes et son apparence, joviale. Sansa a de longs doigts fins d'une grande habileté et une belle voix suave.

Elle est l'antithèse de sa sœur cadette Arya et complètement différente de sa cousine. Alors qu'avec Arya elles ne peuvent pas se supporter, Sansa s'entend très bien avec Visenya. Sansa est contrairement à sa sœur et sa cousine, très versée dans la pratique des arts d'agrément et ne comprend guère les velléités de révolte de sa cadette, et la liberté que laisse son père Lord Eddard Stark à son ainée, la laissant préférés les accompagnés à la chasse, être avec les paysans et s'entraîné aux métiers d'armes plutôt qu'aux agréments. D'une politesse exquise et très attachée aux convenances, Sansa sait se montrer conforme à tout ce que l'on peut attendre d'une jeune fille d'une maison noble. Particulièrement consciente de son rang, elle peut d'ailleurs, à l'occasion, se montrer hautaine, arrogante et méprisante envers les gens du peuple. Très soucieuse de ne pas plaire et l'une de ses hantises est d'apparaître comme ridicule ou idiote, ce qui ne l'empêche pas, parfois, de se montrer frivole et futile. Naïve et romantique, elle aime partager confidences et rêveries avec ses compagnes, parmi lesquelles, Jeyne Poole a sa préférence. Chevaliers galants et princes charmants sont ses héros favoris et elle a tendance à prendre au pied de la lettre chansons et légendes. Infiniment sensible, elle s'effarouche de peu et est aisément heurtée. Elle peut toutefois faire preuve de courage et se montrer consolatrice pour ses proches ainsi que pour ses contemporains dans la détresse. Sansa n'est, par ailleurs, vraiment complice d'aucun de ses frères. Quant à Jon, elle est bien consciente de son statut de bâtard et de ce que cela implique. Musicienne talentueuse, elle connaît par cœur un grand nombre de chansons et sait admirablement les interpréter. Très délicate et gourmande, elle raffole des gâteaux au citron et déteste l'équitation qui malmène sa garde-robe. Elle répugne d'autant plus à cette activité que l'odeur et la saleté des écuries l'écœure profondément. Sur le plan religieux, elle est plus attirée par la religion des Sept que professe sa mère que par les anciens dieux de son père. Il lui arrive toutefois de prier dans les bois sacrés.

Dès l'âge de trois ans, Sansa Stark se comporte comme une vraie dame, polie et soucieuse de plaire. Elle devient rapidement férue des contes mettant en scène des chevaliers et de princes. Sa mère aime à coiffer elle-même ses longs et épais cheveux auburn. Elle reçoit les enseignements de Septa Mordane qui se déclare enchantée par les nombreux talents de son élève. Sansa montre en effet une grande habileté en couture, se révèle une danseuse gracieuse et une musicienne accomplie. Elle rédige également des poèmes, lit et écrit mieux que n'importe lequel de ses frères. Elle sait, de surcroît, se vêtir avec élégance. Son talon d'Achille est l'économie domestique et le calcul, Sansa pouvant se montrer fort dispendieuse.

Elle s'entend très mal avec sa cadette, Arya, qu'elle ne comprend absolument pas. Intriguée par leurs différences fondamentales, tant physiques que psychologiques, Sansa demande un jour à lady Catelyn si les Tarasques ont substitué Arya à sa sœur véritable, ce qui provoque le rire de sa mère. Courtoise, elle enseigne à son demi-frère bâtard Jon Snow qu'il doit toujours dire à une dame qui vient de lui révéler son nom que celui-ci est joli.

Arya Stark est la seconde fille de Lord Eddard Stark et de Lady Catelyn Stark. Jeune fille rebelle de neuf ans que tout oppose à sa sœur aînée Sansa. Elle préfère les combats à l'épée et les aventures dans les couloirs abandonnés du château en compagnie de son demi-frère bâtard Jon et de sa cousine Visenya, avec qui elle entretient une relation privilégiée, aux arts d'agrément qui constituent le seul enseignement dispensé aux filles de grande maison. Contrairement à toute la fratrie Stark, Jon et Arya sont les seuls enfants Stark à ressembler physiquement à leur père. En effet, à l'instar de Jon, Arya est brune et à les yeux gris de Lord Eddard, plutôt fluette, elle a également hérité de ce dernier sa figure longue et solennelle, ce qui a d'ailleurs poussé Arya à penser qu'elle était elle-même une bâtarde. Elle est très complices avec Jon et Visenya, ils partagent un sens aigu de l'injustice et sont tous trois frustrés par les limites que leur imposent leurs conditions respectives de fille et de bâtard. Arya ressemble à sa tante Lyanna mais par son côté impétueux, vif et avide de découvertes que par son apparence, Lyanna ayant été remarquablement belle. Exagérant ses disgrâces, Arya dresse d'elle-même un portrait peu flatteur. Elle aime l'aventure et rêve de légendes anciennes. D'un caractère farouche et opiniâtre, elle peut s'avérer des plus têtues. Son côté emporté et impulsif peut d'ailleurs l'amener à se montrer peu lucide et irréfléchie voire d'une violence extrême. Très fière, Arya a la hantise qu'on la soupçonne d'être lâche et la passivité lui est un véritable supplice. Elle n'en est pas moins courageuse, loyale, protectrice et sait faire preuve de sang-froid dans les situations délicates. Arya adore faire ce qui lui est interdit, ne dédaigne pas la provocation et semble réservée quant à ses sentiments. Elle peut toutefois se révéler fort tendre et affectueuse, notamment avec son père, sa sœur ainé et son demi-frère. Très alerte, Arya est une bonne chasseuse et une grimpeuse adroite. Peu concernée par les élégances vestimentaires, elle privilégie souvent les tenues masculines, plus pratiques et moins contraignantes. Elle ne semble pas avoir de préférence religieuse marquée et elle prie aussi bien dans le Septuaire de sa mère que dans le bois sacré en compagnie de lord Eddard. Elle possède la même manie que Visenya de se mâchouiller la lèvre.

Les cheveux toujours en broussaille, collectionnant plaies et bosses, Arya désespère sa mère et sa Septa. La plupart des visiteurs de Winterfell la prennent souvent pour un palefrenier lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'improviste. Elle montre peu d'enthousiasme pour les activités d'agrément et les travaux de dame. Malhabile avec une aiguille, Septa Mordane considère qu'Arya a des pattes de charron en guise de mains. De même, les leçons d'héraldique et d'histoire de sa Septa ennuient prodigieusement Arya. Elle vit dans l'ombre de ses sœurs. Sansa qui semble tout réaliser avec aisance et grâce, et Visenya pour en plus de sa beauté, sa maitrise des armes et de l'équitation. Arya surclasse toutefois Sansa dans les domaines de l'économie domestique et de l'équitation, elle est en effet une cavalière aussi douée que son ainée. Elle aime également beaucoup les chevaux et prendre soin d'eux avec Visenya. Elle envie grandement ses frères et sa sœur qui ont tout le loisir de s'entraîner à la pratique des combats. Lorsque lord Eddard emmène ces derniers à la chasse, Arya tente de les accompagner mais se heurte systématiquement au refus de ses parents et aux remontrances de sa Septa. Très liée à son demi-frère Jon Snow, il leur arrive fréquemment de prononcer certaines phrases au même instant. Elle est d'ailleurs révoltée par le sort qui est fait à ce dernier et considère qu'il un membre à part entière de sa fratrie. Tous deux se méfiant du caractère par trop docile et obéissant de Sansa, élaborent une règle : "quoi que tu fasses... jamais... un seul mot... à Sansa". Arya passe beaucoup de temps à observer, écouté, partager le quotidien de la maisonnée Stark. Courageuse, elle peut se montrer protectrice envers ses cadets. Ainsi lorsque Robb organise une descente dans les cryptes de Winterfell pour elle, Sansa et Bran, alors âgé de trois ans, il leur montre leurs futures tombes et leur fait traverser ce qu'il nomme la promenade des morts, Jon et Visenya déguisé en spectre, surgissent et terrorisent Sansa et Bran. Arya, ulcérée, se jette sur eux en les traitant d'idiot et en leur reprochant d'effrayer le petit Bran. La mésaventure s'achève toutefois en fous rires. Elle vit cependant très mal les insultes dont l'affublent sa sœur et l'amie de celle-ci, Jeyne Poole, le surnom de "Arya Ganache" la vexe ainsi considérablement. Elle déteste les légumes, faisant notamment tournoyer sa poupée telle un fléau lorsque l'on la menace d'un plat de légumes.

Alors que Sansa et Arya en compagnie de Jeyne Poole et de plusieurs autres filles continuaient leur leçon de broderie, Arya entendit quelqu'un s'entraînait au tir à l'arc et décida d'y aller au moment où sa Septa serait distrait, ce qui arriva quelques secondes après quand celle-ci complimenta encore une fois Sansa pour son travail de couture et la précision de ses détails. Arya s'éclipsa pour rejoindre ses frères avant d'apercevoir sa cousine : Visenya également présente dans la cour pour voir son frère Brandon s'exerçait au tir à l'arc. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir, et d'une cotte de maille noire tenue par un ceinturon finissant par une décoration en or et d'une chemise noir et rouge. Elle portait dans son dos un carquois, son arc en bois de Barral et avait à sa ceinture, son épée d'acier Valyrien : Noire Sœur. L'ancienne épée de Visenya Targaryen première du nom morte il y a plus de deux siècles.

Contrairement aux restes de sa fratrie, Visenya avait les cheveux caractéristiques de la maison Targaryen, des cheveux d'or argentés, elle avait néanmoins quelques mèches de cheveux noirs héritée de sa mère. Les cheveux de Visenya était plus longs que sa cousine Sansa lui arrivant jusqu'en bas du dos. Possédant des yeux vairons, l'un violet l'autre gris. Visenya avait non seulement la réputation d'être la plus belle femme de tout Westeros au charme incomparable, mais aussi d'être sauvage, obstinée, forte, joueuse, curieuse, vive et énergique, excellant dans la course, la chasse, l'archerie et l'équitation, d'avoir une très belle voix qu'elle utilisait volontiers. Elle possédait aussi la réputation de pratiquer la sorcellerie, de fréquenter les basses classes, et d'aimer se battre.

Visenya regardait Brandon, ses trois autres frères, Robb, Rickon et Jon, à ses côtés, encocher la flèche et tendre la corde de l'arc jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne l'arrière de sa mâchoire. Elle regarda et analysa sa posture pour voir si celui-ci écoutait ses conseils et positionnés correctement son corps avant d'être sûre de ses inspirations pour décocher la flèche. Son petit frère lâcha la corde. La flèche se planta dans un baril deux mètres à gauche de la cible en paille. Frustré et énervé par son échec, celui-ci frappa le sol du pied, Jon plaça son bras sur ses épaules afin de l'encourager.

- Continu, père regarde, ainsi que ta mère, et notre sœur ainée. Rends-les fiers.

Bran leva la tête et aperçu ses parents se tenant sur le balcon au-dessus lui sourire afin de l'encourager. Avant de voir sa sœur

Visenya regarda son frère tendre de nouveau l'arc, et remarqua que celui-ci avait des difficultés à tendre la corde de l'arc mais en plus de cela, visait trop haut. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu les rejoindre, Brandon décocha envoyant la flèche à deux mètres au-dessus de la cible, dans le bosquet sacré. Ses trois frères se moquèrent de lui.

- Et lequel d'entre vous était un tireur d'élite à 10 ans ? Demanda Ned Stark à tous ses fils présents, qui levaient la tête vers lui en silence. Avant d'apercevoir le visage mélancolique de sa fille.

Elle qui lui avait par instinct sauvé la vie lors d'une attaque de sauvageons. Tout comme elle, il se souvenait du visage de la première personne qu'elle avait tuée avec un arc alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, un sauvageon de la tribu des Thenns chauve possédant des cicatrices sur le visage. Ned secoua la tête, se souvenant de la promesse faite à sa sœur Lyanna, il y a de cela dix sept ans. Et il avait respecté celle-ci en ramenant sa nièce âgée d'un an et demi à Winterfell en compagnie de son fils Jon, simple bébé. Sa femme Catelyn, avait donnée naissance à son fils ainé Robb quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il partait pour la guerre. Ned Stark avait accepté d'aimé Visenya comme sa propre fille afin de la protéger et sa femme l'aida mais ne put faire pareil pour Jon Snow, le bâtard de son mari. Lui rappelant constamment sa propre sœur, et sachant pertinemment que si on découvrait l'identité de Visenya, on l'a tuerait, il demanda à son maître d'arme et au capitaine des gardes de Winterfell, de lui apprendre les armes.

- Entraine-toi, Bran. Aller. L'encouragea son père.

Brandon Stark, âgés de dix ans est le quatrième enfant légitime de Lord Eddard Stark et de Lady Catelyn Tully. Tout le monde l'appelle Bran afin de ne pas le confondre avec le frère décédé de son père en l'honneur duquel il a été prénommé. Il partage les caractéristiques physiques des Tully de Riverrun. Ses cheveux sont auburn, son teint, clair et son aspect jovial. Bran est un jeune garçon espiègle, doux et aimable. Il est également fier, courageux et fait preuve d'un grand sens de l'honneur. Très intelligent, ses capacités d'apprentissage sont considérables. Volontiers rêveur, Bran aime les histoires de magie, de monstres et de chevaliers, il souhaite d'ailleurs en devenir un comme ses héros : Ser Erryk, Ser Arryk, le Taureau Blanc Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne l'Épée du Matin, Aemon Chevalier-Dragon l'un des anciens possesseurs de l'épée en acier Valyrien de sa cousine et Ser Barristan Selmy le seul encore en vie. Bran, très agile passe une bonne part de son temps à escalader les murs de Winterfell. Comme sa cousine Visenya, il n'apprécie guère le pupille et otage de son père, Theon Greyjoy.

Contrairement aux autres membres de sa fratrie, excepté Visenya, Bran aime particulièrement les contes de la Vieille Nan et est particulièrement intéressé par ses histoires les plus sinistres et violentes. Il apprécie énormément celle d'Aerion le Flamboyant. Lors d'une visite de son oncle Benjen Stark, Premier Patrouilleur de la Garde de Nuit, à Winterfell, Bran l'interroge à propos des sombres récits concernant Fort-Nox. Benjen, très évasif, ne confirme ni n'infirme les racontars au sujet de la forteresse. Petit garçon à l'imaginaire débordant, Bran est effrayé depuis toujours par l'arbre-cœur du bois sacré de Winterfell. Selon lui, les arbres ne devraient pas avoir d'yeux, ni de feuilles en forme de mains. Il a toutefois toujours aimé ce lieu qui lui procure une certaine sérénité.

Bran adorant l'escalade, sa mère, Lady Catelyn, aime à lui répéter qu'il a su grimper avant de savoir marcher, ce qui n'empêche pas cette dernière d'être terrorisée par la perspective d'une chute de son fils. Alors qu'elle lui fait promettre de ne plus tenter d'ascension, Bran parvient à honorer son serment une quinzaine de jours. N'y tenant plus, il profite une nuit du sommeil de la maisonnée pour s'échapper par une fenêtre. Se sentant coupable, Bran confesse sa désobéissance. Lord Eddard le punit en lui enjoignant de passer la nuit dans le bois-sacré et le retrouve le lendemain endormi dans les branches du plus haut pin. Tout à la fois furieux et amusé, Lord Eddard Stark conseille à son fils de dissimuler ses activités à sa mère. Cette dernière, pas dupe, cherche de nouveaux alliés en charge de dissuader son fils. La Vieille Nan a ainsi pour mission de lui raconter une histoire destinée à l'effrayer et Mestre Luwin de lui faire peur en lançant un mannequin de glaise du haut des remparts, Bran devant constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Aucun de ces stratagèmes n'obtient le résultat escompté et les gardes de son père, chargés de lui donner la chasse dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent sur les toits, sont incapables de le rattraper.

Admiratif et aimant ses aînés, Bran est souvent désireux de se joindre à eux. Il accompagne notamment ses frères et sa sœur lors des parties de pêche organisées par Jory Cassel. Il a également pour coutume d'aller jouer dans les cryptes de Winterfell avec ses frères et sœurs. Il reçoit, à l'instar, de Jon, de Robb et de Visenya, les enseignements de Mestre Luwin, il se montre féru d'histoire et semble un élève attentif. Il est particulièrement intéressé par les récits concernant sa maison.

Son plus jeune frère Rickon est âgé de 6 ans. Comme lui, il possède les caractéristiques physiques des Tully de Vivesaigues. Il est très gourmand, et raffole des friandises. C'est également un petit garçon très fier qui s'évertue à singer ses aînés.

Bran regarda Visenya venir vers lui afin de lui donner des conseils. Visenya était la meilleure archère du Nord et tout le monde à Winterfell le savait. Il encocha de nouveau une flèche et essaya de tendre à nouveau son arc avec difficulté.

- Ne réfléchis pas trop, Bran. Détends ton bras. Conseilla Robb.

Au moment où Bran aller tirer, Visenya lui tenu la main afin de tendre davantage la corde, lui écarta les jambes avec ses pieds, afin que son dos soit droit et lui donna d'autres conseils.

- Souviens-toi de toujours tiré la corde au maximum, derrière ton menton et stabilise ta main, détend le bras qui tient l'arc, respire lentement, concentre toi sur les battements de ton cœur et sur ta respiration et relâche entre les battements et après avoir inspiré. Essaye.

Visenya recula, laissant Bran mettre ses conseils en application, au moment où elle se mit à côté de ses frères, elle repéra Arya, tenant un arc et se préparant à tirer une flèche. Avant que Bran ne tire, Arya décocha sa flèche, qui fila avec célérité pour venir se planter au milieu de la cible. Tous ses frères se retournèrent brusquement, essayant de voir qui avait tiré. Arya leur fit une révérence avec un sourire narquois, avant de courir, poursuivit par son frère Bran. Tout le monde y compris leur père se mit à rire. C'est alors qu'un homme grand et corpulent, doté de cheveux blancs arriva mettant un terme à l'amusement de son seigneur qui prit un visage sérieux.

- Lord Stark, ma Dame. Un garde vient d'arriver des collines, ils viennent de capturer un déserteur de la Garde de Nuit.

- Theon, fais seller nos chevaux. Ordonna Ned Stark à son pupille.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Ned ?

- Il a prêté serment, Cat

- La loi est la loi, ma Dame.

- Ser Rodrick, dites-à Bran qu'il vient aussi.

L'homme acquiesça en baissant la tête avant de se retourner pour atteindre la cour d'entraînement.

- Ned, il est trop jeune pour voir ça.

- Il ne sera pas toujours un enfant, et L'hiver Arrive.

- Tu m'apprendras quand à tirer à l'arc ? Demanda Rickon à Visenya qui l'avait posé au sol quelques instants plus tôt afin qu'il aide Robb et Jon à retirer les flèches de Bran. Suite à l'interrogation de son frère, celle-ci se mit les doigts dans les cheveux, et mâchouilla sa lèvre signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Étant considérée comme la fille ainée, Visenya avait le devoir d'aider sa mère Catelyn à élever ses frères et sœurs. Bien que depuis que Lord Stark lui avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas sa fille mais sa nièce lors de ses dix ans, lui expliquant ainsi toute ses origines. Celle-ci préféra étudier auprès du forgeron, de Mestre Luwin les rudiments du Haut Valyrien, et toutes les connaissances qu'il connaissait, plutôt que d'étudier la broderie et autres activités qu'elle n'aimait guère. Bien que sachant qu'elle n'était pas leur fille et leurs sœurs, Visenya continua à se comporté comme si c'était le cas, et les autres membres de sa fratrie également. Elle aidé continuellement ses sœurs afin qu'elles développent leurs propres personnalités, partageant la passion du chant, de la danse et de la musique qu'elle avait héritée de son vrai père, Rhaegar Targaryen avec Sansa. Elle s'entraîna aux armes avec les hommes de son père et ses frères Jon et Robb les battants à chaque fois que ce soit avec une épée, un arc, où avec une lance. L'un des rêves de Visenya était d'aller à King's Landing (Port-Réal) la capitale des Sept Couronnes pour voir de ses yeux la ville construite par ses ancêtres Aegon, Rhaenys et Visenya Targaryen ainsi que Dragonstone (Peyredragon).

- Visenya ? Demanda Rickon, sortant sa sœur de ses pensées.

- Désolée, excuse-moi Rickon, je pensais à quelque chose. Pour le moment tu es trop jeune, et puis, il faut que père donne son approbation. Aller nos frères attendent que nous les aidions pour ranger les flèches que Bran à utiliser, j'irais chercher l'autre tout à l'heure.

Rickon se mit immédiatement au travail, ramassant les flèches pour les tendres à sa sœur, qui à son tour les donna à son frère Jon distrait. Visenya suivit son regard voyant leur mère le fixait avec un regard rempli de dédain et de mépris. Jon baissa les yeux, rempli de honte, avant que Visenya pose sa tête sur son épaule et jetait un regard de reproche à sa mère. Une fois Lady Catelyn, partit, elle prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains, et lui caressa le visage.

- N'est pas honte Jon, tu es tout comme moi un Stark, ne laisse jamais notre mère te faire pense que tu es le bâtard de la famille, tu es mon frère, et rien ne changera cela, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas un bâtard, tu es Jon de la maison des Stark, tu m'as comprise ?

En retour de ses paroles réconfortantes, Jon la remercia d'un de ses rares et beaux sourires réservés uniquement à son oncle, son père et ses deux sœurs Visenya et Arya. En grande partie à cause de Lady Catelyn Stark qui reprocher l'unique transgressions de guerre de son mari, Jon n'avait pas l'impression d'être un Stark, mais uniquement Jon Snow, l'un des nombreux bâtards du nord.

Fils bâtard de Lord Eddard Stark et d'une inconnue. Lord Eddard l'a vraisemblablement prénommé "Jon" en l'honneur de lord Jon Arryn dont il avait été le pupille aux Eyrié pendant près de onze ans. Jon a le long visage solennel et réservé caractéristique des Stark et ressemble beaucoup à son père. Mince, noiraud et gracieux, il a les yeux d'un gris si sombre qu'on les dirait noirs. Il est également doté d'une grande acuité visuelle. Jon est officiellement plus jeune de quelques mois que Robb, le fils aîné et héritier de Lord Eddard. Il a hérité du grand sens de l'honneur, du courage et de l'austérité de son père. En effet, bien que réservé, Jon peut s'emporter aisément s'il est le témoin d'une injustice. Intelligent et attentif aux conseils de ses aînés, il sait également réagir dans l'urgence. Il ne manque pas d'empathie pour autrui et sait se montrer bienveillant et protecteur envers les plus faibles. Il n'a pas de très bonnes relations avec Lady Catelyn Stark qui le rejette mais il s'entend bien avec ses demi-frères et sœurs, avec Robb, Visenya et Arya en particulier. Il vit toutefois très mal son statut de bâtard qui le prive des droits et honneurs réservés à un membre de la prestigieuse maison Stark, mais sa sœur, lui rappelle sans arrêt qu'il est et restera un Stark. Sa position délicate lui permet cependant d'apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et à sonder l'hypocrisie de ses contemporains. Sur le plan religieux, Jon révère les anciens dieux.

Lord Eddard n'a jamais révélé publiquement l'identité de la mère de Jon. Lorsque sa jeune épouse Lady Catelyn a cherché à en savoir plus, il lui a seulement déclaré que Jon était "de son sang". Cependant, il a dévoilé à son ami et roi Robert Baratheon le nom d'une certaine Wylla, dont il aurait eu Jon pendant la rébellion, après son mariage avec Lady Catelyn Tully. Mais une rumeur circule aussi : Eddard aurait aimé Lady Ashara Dayne, la sœur de Ser Arthur Dayne, l'Épée du Matin, quand il lui a ramené Aube. Ashara Dayne, célèbre pour ses yeux violets, s'est suicidée lorsque Ned est reparti pour le Nord. Jon n'a cependant pas connaissance de ces hypothèses quant à l'identité de sa mère.

Ayant grandit aux côtés de son demi-frère Robb Stark et de sa cousine Visenya. C'est en leur compagnie qu'il fait ses premières passes d'armes et qu'il boit sa première coupe de vin. Vers ses dix ans, alors que lord Qorgyle, Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit rend visite à Lord Eddard à Winterfell, Jon, Robb et Visenya s'amusent à entasser de la neige sur un chemin de ronde au-dessus d'une porte, attendant que quelqu'un passe en-dessous. Ils sont surpris par Mance Rayder, alors jeune patrouilleur de la Garde, qui promet de ne rien dire. Lorsqu'il est enfant, Jon a pour héros Daeron I Targaryen, malgré sa naissance bâtarde, il rêve de conduire des hommes à la gloire comme le jeune dragon l'avait fait. Son souhait le plus cher est de grandir pour devenir un conquérant. Il espère accomplir de nombreux exploits, mais un songe l'obsède particulièrement, il imagine fréquemment qu'il sauve Lord Eddard de la mort. Dans ses visions, Eddard, pour le remercier, lui confie alors Glace et le reconnaît en tant que Stark. Parmi les multiples enseignements qu'il reçoit de Mestre Luwin, il semble que l'astronomie l'intéresse particulièrement ; il connaît en effet par cœur les constellations et les repère aisément dans le ciel nocturne. Ce dernier, pour le valoriser, lui affirme également que les bâtards sont plus précoces que les enfants ordinaires. Élève attentif et raisonné Jon retient nombre de leçons du Mestre. Il se questionne beaucoup sur l'identité de sa mère dont il rêve et qu'il idéalise. Jon est très lié à sa demi-sœur Arya et sa cousine Visenya. Très complices avec Arya, il leur arrive fréquemment de prononcer la même phrase au même instant et Jon a pour habitude d'ébouriffer la chevelure de sa cadette. Comme elle, il se sent en décalage. Tous deux, se méfiant du caractère par trop docile et obéissant de Sansa, élaborent une règle : "quoi que tu fasses...jamais... un seul mot...à Sansa". Malgré ce, Jon sollicite les avis de Sansa sur ce qui concerne les usages, elle lui apprend ainsi qu'il doit toujours dire à une dame qui vient de lui révéler son nom que celui-ci est joli afin de la flatter. Jon sait également se montrer affectueux et protecteur envers Bran. Il méprise toutefois Theon Greyjoy qu'il juge stupide et irraisonné. Il a pour habitude d'aller chasser en compagnie de lord Eddard, Jory Cassel, Robb et Visenya dans le Bois-aux-Loups. Volontiers farceur, il est le complice de Robb et de Visenya pour effrayer et faire rire leurs cadets.

Visenya et Jon reprirent le travail, collectant les flèches et rangeant les arcs, quand Theon Greyjoy, pupille de Lord Stark, approcha des trois plus vieux enfants Stark (et Snow) et leur fit un sourire narquois.

Âgé de vingt et un ans Theon Greyjoy est le dernier fils vivant de Lord Balon Greyjoy et de Lady Alannys Harloi. Il a le teint sombre, les yeux noirs, le visage maigre et son allure est efflanquée. Homme séduisant et fougueux il a un certain succès auprès des filles de taverne de Winterfell, comme Kyra, arrogant et sûr de lui, il arbore toujours un petit sourire narquois. Il est souvent léger, inconséquent et vaniteux. Pouvant se montrer impétueux et irréfléchi, Theon voue un grand mépris aux êtres précautionneux et considère que la circonspection s'assimile à de la couardise. Il peut également s'avérer cynique et cruel. Faisant montre d'une insolence absolue avec ses conquêtes féminines, Theon est un amant indélicat et volage. Ambitieux et retors mais impatient, les plans qu'il fomente se révèlent souvent irréalistes. Son orgueil considérable l'amène également à négliger et méconnaître bon nombre de données majeures. Sa hantise est de passer pour incompétent et couard. Il préfère d'ailleurs être considéré comme implacable que comme naïf. C'est un archer très doué et un combattant ne manquant pas de courage, se faisant toujours remettre à sa place par Visenya qui le déteste et n'a aucune confiance en lui. Il apprécie la fauconnerie et ne dédaigne pas la boisson.

Durant son enfance, Theon est "noyé" à sa naissance selon les préceptes du Dieu Noyé. Comme ses frères et sa sœur.

Dagmer Gueule-en-deux, maître d'armes de Pyk, se voit confier son éducation martiale et navale. Le guerrier et l'enfant se prennent mutuellement d'affection, et Theon appellera désormais son mentor "oncle". Theon est un enfant timide qui vit dans l'adulation et la peur de ses deux frères aînés Rodrik et Maron. Parmi les principes transmis par son père, Lord Balon, figure cet adage : "Les lieux rudes produisent les hommes rudes et ce sont les hommes rudes qui gouvernent le monde". Très jeune, Theon est amené, à l'instar de la plupart de ses compatriotes, à naviguer sur des boutres et à apprendre à éviter les écueils.

Après l'échec de la rébellion des Greyjoy, qui a vu ses deux frères aînés mourir au combat, Theon est devenu à l'âge de dix ans le pupille (et l'otage) de Lord Eddard Stark. Il y gagne l'amitié de Robb qui est le seul Stark avec lequel il a des affinités ; les plus jeunes ne l'intéressent pas à l'exception de Visenya et de Sansa, dont il espère que Lord Eddard lui accordera la main d'une des deux, faisant ainsi de lui son beau-fils, et il n'apprécie guère Jon. Il se montre d'une grande courtoisie avec Lady Catelyn, mais celle-ci s'est toujours montrée distante avec lui. Bien que traité avec les honneurs dus à son rang, il sait qu'il n'est à Winterfell que le garant de la soumission de sa maison, et il a conscience que même Jon le bâtard y jouit de plus de considération que lui. Sans en être totalement conscient, il souffre de sa condition d'otage. Il est toutefois, malgré la défiance que celui-ci lui inspire, fortement impressionné par la figure de Lord Eddard et nombre de ses préceptes trouvent un écho chez le jeune homme.

Il n'est cependant aucunement à l'écart, et ses rapports avec les membres de la maisonnée Stark sont en général bons : il mange à la table de Lady Catelyn et de Lord Eddard, la Vieille Nan lui conte ses histoires, Gage le cuisinier l'accueille chaleureusement à ses retours de chasse, Farlen, le maître des chenils, lui apprend tout ce qu'il sait des limiers, Joseth le palefrenier panse ses chevaux, et il est dépucelé par la femme de Barth, le brasseur. Mestre Luwin lui enseigne à lire, écrire, compter, l'histoire et le métier militaire, et Ser Rodrik Cassel, le maître d'armes, l'initie aux arts martiaux. Parmi les nombreux visiteurs que reçoit Winterfell, Theon, à l'instar de Robb, se lie notamment avec le jeune fils de Ser Helman Tallhart, Benfred. Il prend toutefois un malin plaisir à faire enrager Benfred en se moquant, notamment, de sa nuque aussi épaisse que celle d'un sanglier.

- Lord Stark m'envoie vous dire d'allez-vous préparer pour une chevauchée. Un homme a été capturé et attend la justice du Roi. Bran doit venir aussi. Annonça Theon.

- Bran est trop jeune pour voir une exécution ! Déclara Visenya

- Je me souviens de la première exécution que tu as était témoin, tu étais plus jeune que Bran c'est aussi à ce moment que tu as tué pour la première fois. Dit-il, regardant avec joie les effets de sa provocation sur Visenya qui serrait le poing et les dents, jusqu'au moment où celle-ci le gifla et lui serra son entrejambe, lui faisant courber l'échine et prendre conscience d'arrêter de lui parler de cet événement.

Celle-ci le lâcha une fois à genou et regarda ensuite furieusement son ainé alors que deux ans et demi les séparaient. Theon déglutit. Visenya ne l'aimait pas, et tolérait à peine sons sens de l'humour. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour se couvrir de son manteau en fourrure de loup et épinglé la broche de la maison Stark sur les deux pans de celle-ci afin de les maintenir ensemble. Elle s'équipa ensuite de ses gants en cuir et d'une dague, avant de se hâté vers les écuries, pour chevauchait son cheval déjà sellé, qui attendait son arrivée. Son cheval était une belle jument à la robe aussi argentée que les cheveux de sa propriétaire. Que Lord Eddard Stark lui avait offert lors de son quatorzième anniversaire. Visenya l'avait nommée du prénom de sa mère Lyanna. Après avoir vu Lord Stark ordonné à l'assemblée des cavaliers de partir, elle enfourcha son cheval, et les suivit espérant que pour la première fois que Bran aller voir son père appliquer la justice du Roi soit prêt à voir un homme se faire décapiter. Et cela la contrariée d'autant plus.

Alors que le groupe de cavaliers se mettaient en route pour assister à l'exécution d'un homme qui allait recevoir comme punition la décapitation, un froid sec annonçait aux groupes que l'été approchait de sa fin. Ils étaient vingt deux, vingt et un hommes, et une seule femme, et Bran était heureux de se trouver à leurs côtés pour la première fois. Son père l'avait enfin jugé capable de les accompagnés lui et ses frères pour pouvoir enfin contempler la justice du Roi. D'après les rumeurs que Robb avait entendu, l'homme qui avait été capturé était un des sauvageons de Mance Rayder, le Roi de l'au-delà du Mur. La seule évocation des sauvageons rappelait à Bran les contes que la Vieille Nan lui raconter au coin du feu et rien qu'à l'idée d'en rencontrer un lui donnait des frissons. Des barbares buvant du sang dans des crânes humains, qui tuait et violait pour le propre plaisir de leurs corbeaux, des esclavagistes, des pillards, des coupes gorges. Des hommes qui préféraient être avec des géants et autres créatures du nord pendant que leurs femmes donnaient naissance à des Marcheurs Blancs.

Robb Stark ne cessait d'observer Visenya du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle chevauchait maussadement à ses côtés avec leur père, Jon et Bran sur son poney.

Âgé de dix sept ans, Robb Stark est le fils aîné de Lord Eddard Stark et de Lady Catelyn Stark, et par conséquent se trouve être l'héritier de Winterfell. Robb naît à Vivesaigues. Lorsqu'en compagnie de sa mère, lady Catelyn Stark, il rejoint Winterfell encore nourrisson, son demi-frère Jon Snow s'y trouve déjà aux côtés de sa nourrice. Robb est très proche de Jon durant son enfance et son adolescence et, dans une moindre mesure, de Theon Greyjoy. Tous trois reçoivent l'éducation de jeunes fils de grandes maisons : entraînement poussé aux armes avec Ser Rodrik Cassel, leçons de Mestre Luwin, etc. Enfant, il prend la même habitude que Visenya, se mâchonner la lèvre inférieure. Il partage les principes d'honneur et de justice de son père. Son apparence est davantage héritée de la lignée des Tully, avec un corps trapu et musculeux, un teint clair, des yeux bleus ainsi que des cheveux épais et auburn. Son allure dégage une impression de puissance et de fermeté. Il est, de fait, le demi-frère de Jon Snow qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Il a également une certaine admiration pour le pupille de son père, Theon Greyjoy, plus âgé que lui de quatre ans. Très fier, Robb peut se montrer impétueux et vif. Consciencieux et scrupuleux, il prend ses responsabilités très au sérieux, ce qui l'amène fréquemment à douter et à se remettre en question. De même que son père, c'est un meneur d'hommes exceptionnel qui sait se gagner le respect de ses vassaux en partageant leur quotidien. Malgré son jeune âge, il fait preuve de détermination, d'un courage exceptionnel et manifeste de grands talents de tacticien. Il sait également se montrer attentif et considère avec attention les avis de ses bannerets. Son talon d'Achille est néanmoins la diplomatie et sa fougue l'empêche parfois de prendre des décisions avisées.

Il a pour habitude d'aller chasser en compagnie de lord Eddard, Jory Cassel, Visenya et Jon dans le Bois-aux-Loups. Lord Eddard, soucieux de lui transmettre des principes et de le préparer au mieux à son futur rôle de suzerain, lui enseigne, entre autres que : "Dégainer l'acier contre son suzerain se paye de mort" et que : "L'on doit se montrer à ses hommes avant la bataille". Il lui apprend également à étudier les cartes topographiques. Ses leçons et préceptes marquent considérablement le jeune homme. Parmi les nombreux visiteurs que reçoit Winterfell, Robb se lie notamment avec le jeune fils de Ser Helman Tallhart, Benfred.

L'unique bruit parvenant aux oreilles de Robb Stark était les sabots aux galops des chevaux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur Visenya. Tout comme Jon qui savaient qu'elle était inquiète pour Bran, mais aussi au sujet de ce que leur père leur avait dit durant la chevauchée. L'homme n'était pas un sauvageon mais un déserteur de la Garde de la Nuit. Le pauvre délirait en parlant des Marcheurs Blancs, et que ces compagnons avait été sauvagement massacrés, puis l'un d'entre eux était revenu à la vie. Robb savait aussi que la plupart des cavaliers dont Theon regardaient Visenya alors qu'elle chevauchait, les cheveux au vent habillés de sa cotte de maille et portant cette fois-ci son épée en bandoulière dans le dos non pas en tant que guerrière, mais qu'ils se la représentaient en quelque chose de totalement différent.

Depuis son adolescence, Robb et Jon savaient ce que les gens disaient à propos de leur sœur ainée. La Beauté de Westeros, le Corbeau blanc de Winterfell, la noble guerrière-paysanne et la Sorcière du Nord. Une beauté qui n'avait aucun égal aussi bien au combat que pour le physique et qui passait du temps à labourer les champs avec les gens de basse naissance.

À chaque fois que Robb et Jon surprenaient des hommes entrain de la convoitée, de la déshabillée des yeux, cela les énervaient et les frustraient, même s'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Visenya avait de nombreux prétendant, énormément de demande en mariage, mais à chaque fois, elle avait refusé et leur père ignoré les propositions de mariage la concernant depuis plusieurs années. En plus d'être de la lignée des Stark et donc une vraie fille du Nord, une louve, sauvage, agile, indomptable et froide. Visenya était également une descendante de la lignée des Targaryen, une ancienne maison de l'antique Valyria située à des milliers de kilomètres au sud est de Winterfell. Elle était donc une fille de Valyria, un dragon, féroce, rapide, destructrice et chaude.

Visenya avait avoué lors d'une réunion que si un jour, elle devait épousés un homme, celui devrait la battre en duel et la maîtrisait et qu'elle préférait encore épouser un barbare ou un bâtard du nord qu'un imbécile de noble ivrogne et pervers. Ce qui fit rire Lord Eddard Stark ainsi que ses frères.

Aucun des Stark ne dit quoi que ce soit alors que le groupe arrivaient à destination. Visenya regarda vers l'avant, et aperçu Lord Eddard Stark chevauchait en tête d'un air sévère, en général il riait. Entouré par ses enfants, sa femme, ses amis de confiance, là il avait l'air fatigué, âgé. Il n'appréciait jamais de délivrer la justice du Roi.

Une fois arrivés à leur destination, Visenya se tint derrière Bran, aux côté de Robb et de Jon attendant l'ordre de leur père de détacher et d'amener le déserteur devant eux. La vapeur de l'haleine de Will se mêlait aux chevaux et au froid. Visenya le dévisagea alors qu'il arrivait, murmurant à propos des White Walkers. Elle analysa ses gestes, ainsi que ses propos, le pauvre Will avait l'air abattu, terrifié, ses lèvres étaient craquelées et un air de désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux. La jeune femme s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait vraiment vu. Les hommes de la Garde de la Nuit étaient considérés comme des hommes d'honneur protégeant le Nord de Westeros contre les attaques des Sauvageons au-delà du Mur. Et si ce que cet homme avait vu était pire que le froid et que la décapitation, celle-ci eu des frissons, rien qu'à l'idée que les Marcheurs Blancs étaient de retour.

Avec ses frères et sa sœur à ses côtés restant stoïque, Bran s'efforça de prendre un air neutre quant à pareil spectacle. Au-dessus de leurs têtes ondoyait les bannières des Stark de Winterfell que les porte-étendards avaient emmenés avec eux : Un Sombre-Loup gris sur champ de neige immaculé. Il regarda son père qui avait abandonné sa figure de père, pour revêtir celle du Seigneur du Nord. Ned Stark ordonna aux deux hommes d'emmener le captif portant des vêtements en loque jusqu'au billot qui occupait le centre de la colline. Attendant les ordres de leur Seigneur qui écouta les derniers mots du Garde de la Nuit.

- Les Marcheurs Blancs, j'ai vu les Marcheurs Blancs. Les Marcheurs Blancs, les Marcheurs Blancs, je les ai vus ! Je sais que j'ai brisé mon serment, je sais que je suis un déserteur. J'aurais dû retourner au Mur et les prévenir, mais… je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'ai vu les Marcheurs Blancs de mes propres yeux. Les gens doivent savoir. Si vous pouvez prévenir ma famille, dites-leur que je ne suis pas un lâche. Dites-leur que je suis désolé.

Durant tout le discours de Will, le visage de Visenya, de Robb, et Jon était un masque de froide indifférence, un qu'ils avaient vite appris à adopter. Quand Will termina, elle regarda son père faire un signe de tête à Theon, qui lui amena son épée, et les gardes firent mettre le déserteur à genoux devant la souche d'arbre, déjà taché du sang des précédentes exécutions, et le contraignirent à y poser sa tête. Lord Eddard dégaina Glace, son épée, une épée aussi large qu'une main d'homme, plus haute que Robb lui-même, et dont la lame, forgée par la même magie que l'épée de Visenya en acier Valyrien, possédait par là même un fil incomparable et la teinte sombre de la fumée. Après avoir retiré ses gants, qu'il tendit à Jory Cassel, capitaine de sa garde personnelle, il empoigna l'arme à deux mains, plaçant son arme debout à ses pieds afin de prononcer les mots comme à chaque exécution.

- Pardonne-moi Seigneur. Annonça Will prêt à recevoir sa sentence.

Jon s'inclina vers Bran pour lui souffler : "Ne détourne pas les yeux, Père le verrait." Sans rien dire, Bran s'exécuta.

- Au nom de Robert Baratheon, Premier du nom, Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Suzerain des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume, Moi, Eddard, de la maison des Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord. Je te condamne à mort.

Sur ces mots, alors que Lord Eddard Stark commençait à lever son épée au-dessus de sa tête, Visenya passa son bras autour des épaules de Bran, pouvant sentir que Bran était tendu, et que son cœur accélérait. En un seul et simple coup, leur père abattit son Glace sur la tête de l'homme le décapitant en une seule et unique seconde. La tête de Will tomba sur le sol, alors que le reste de son corps éclaboussa si violemment la colline tachant la terre de sang. Visenya fixant l'endroit où le sol absorbait le sang, avant de cligner des yeux et de complimenter son frère. La justice du Roi n'avait maintenant plus aucun secret pour ses dix ans. La fratrie s'éloigna, rejoignant leurs chevaux. Lord Stark s'approcha de son cadet.

- Comprends-tu mon acte ?

- Jon a dit que c'était un déserteur.

- Oui, mais comprends-tu pourquoi je devais le tuer ?

- L'ancienne tradition ?

- L'homme qui prononce une sentence doit l'exécuter.

- Il a vraiment vu les Marcheurs Blancs ?

- Les White Walkers ont disparu depuis des millénaires.

- Donc il mentait ?

- Un fou voit ce qu'il voit. Allez rentrons, tu t'es très bien débrouillé Bran, je suis fier de toi.

Bien que le vent fût tombé et que le soleil était à son zénith, Visenya eut l'impression, durant le long trajet du retour, que le froid s'aggravait et redoubler depuis la mort de Will. La fratrie ainsi que Lord Eddard Stark chevauchait assez loin devant le gros de la troupe.

- Le déserteur est mort en brave. Commenta Robb. Du courage, faut reconnaître.

- Du courage ? Riposta calmement Jon, non. Il crevait de peur. Ça se voyait dans son regard.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jon, il était terrifié. Je pense qu'il a vu quelque chose de très dangereux au-delà du Mur. Et sincèrement, je le crois, je crois qu'il a réellement vu les Marcheurs Blancs.

- Ce sont des histoires, tout ça Visenya. Les Marcheurs Blancs ont disparu depuis plus de huit mille ans.

- Depuis la Longue Nuit, je sais… mais, cela m'inquiète, l'hiver arrive. On fait la course ? Demanda Visenya en s'adressant à ses deux frères.

Avant même que Robb et Jon acquiescèrent, celle-ci s'éloigna, faisant galoper sa jument. Ses deux frères jurèrent avant de se lancer à sa poursuite en riant et sans autre écho que la vitesse de leurs chevaux et des sabots. Bran ne pouvant les suivre, resta en retrait avec son père avant que les hommes de celui-ci les rejoignent. Portant son regard sur elle et ses fils galopant devant lui, Ned Stark ne pût s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabondait dans les souvenirs, pensant immédiatement à sa sœur, Lyanna. Visenya était comme sa mère aussi bien en apparence qu'en caractère. Elles étaient toutes deux aussi sauvages et incontrôlables et le sang du Dragon coulant en plus dans les veines de Visenya, la rendant d'autant plus indomptable. Arya, était similaire à Lyanna et Visenya, mais uniquement en caractère. Visenya avait la beauté de sa mère et des Targaryen, ce qui augmenta son inquiétude. La beauté et le caractère impétueux de Lyanna avait déclenché une rébellion, alors que tout le monde pensait que Rhaegar Targaryen l'avait enlevé et violée, celle-ci était en faite partie le retrouver et lui annoncer qu'elle attendait son enfant : Visenya. Ned Stark avait retrouvé sa sœur à la fin de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, à l'endroit même où le Prince Rhaegar avait emmené Lyanna Stark dans cette fameuse tour et y avait laissé trois membres de sa Garde Royale pour la protégeait. Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower et Ser Oswell Whent. Tandis que lui remontait vers Port-Réal. C'est dans cette tour qu'elle connut une mort tragique à l'âge de seize ans. La Tour de la Joie. Dans une pièce où l'odeur du sang s'était mêlée à celle des roses, car son frère Eddard et ses compagnons Martyn Cassel le père de Jory, Ethan Glover, Lord William Dustin, Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell et Howland Reed père de Jojen et de Meera Reed venus la secourir, affrontèrent les trois chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Seuls Eddard et Howland Reed y survécurent. Avant de mourir dans les bras de son frère, Lyanna avait eu le temps de lui demander de reposer à Winterfell, aux côtés de son père Rickard Stark et de leur frère ainé Brandon assassiné par Aerys II Targaryen, le Roi Fou. Affaiblie par la fièvre et les yeux pleins de peur, Lyanna demanda à son frère de lui promettre plusieurs choses dont aimée et protéger sa fille unique. Avant de mourir apaisée et souriante. C'était l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle sa fille n'était toujours pas mariée. Ned ne voulait pas rompre l'une des promesses mystérieuses que sa sœur lui avait fait accepter et perdre sa fille de la même manière.

- Lord Stark ! L'appela la voix alarmée de Jory, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

- Qui y-a-t-il Jory ?

- L'un de vos fils vous appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

Robb était apparut au sommet d'une colline qui leur faisait face, près du Bois-aux-Loups. Une grande étendue boisée, accidentée et sauvage du Nord située entre Winterfell, à l'est, et Motte-la-Forêt, à l'ouest. Il est traversé par la route Royale. Tapissé de Bruyères noires, on y trouve notamment des Pins plantons, des Vigiers, des Frênes, des Chênes, des Églantiers, des Bouleaux, des Châtaigniers, des Ferrugiers et des Sapins. Il est parcouru de torrents et parsemé de lacs. Peu sûr, il est fréquenté par des loups, des forestierset quelques brigands. La partie du Bois-aux-Loups entourant Motte-la-Forêt, particulièrement dense et touffue, est appelée le Bois-Profond. Tout en gesticulant, Robb cria :

- Père ! Jory ! Venez…, venez vite voir ce qu'a découvert Visenya ! Avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Les hommes accélérèrent, les rattrapant alors que Visenya accompagnait de Jon descendaient de leurs montures de l'autre côté d'un pont de pierre, s'étant arrêtée devant le cadavre d'un cerf éventré. La jeune guerrière inspectait la zone autour du cerf, quand les hommes démontèrent à leur tour, regardant la créature avec intérêt.

- Quel genre d'animal peut faire ce genre de blessure à un cerf ? Demanda Jon à leur père.

- Un lion des montagnes ? Suggéra Theon

- Il n'y a pas de lion des montagnes dans ces bois. Répondit Lord Stark, avant de s'apercevoir que Visenya avait commencé à avancer dans la forêt, ses yeux inspectant le sol. Ses propres yeux regardèrent le sol, et il vit la trainée de sang qui menait à l'endroit vers lequel sa nièce se dirigeait. Celle-ci s'était avait encoché une flèche à son arc et commença à distancer le groupe alors qu'elle avançait prudemment. Ned l'à suivit, ses trois fils et le restant de ses hommes suivant derrière lui, tous dégainant leurs épées.

- Père ! Venez voir, j'ai trouvée l'animal responsable de la mort du cerf.

Entendit les paroles de Visenya, Lord Stark et ses hommes accélèrent le rythme, avant de la rejoindre.

- Laissez ça, Lady Visenya !

- N'aie crainte, Jory, elle est morte.

- Par les Dieux ! Que diable est-ce là ? Demanda Theon apparemment choqué en voyant l'énorme masse sombre qui gisait au côté de Visenya, terrassée par la mort. La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras, un des bébés de l'animal et caressa le pelage, elle entrevit les orbites aveugles de sa mère où des asticots grouillaient, les babines crispées sur des crocs jaunis.

- Une louve. Répondit Robb.

- C'est un monstre ! Regardez sa taille… !

- Ça, Theon, c'est un Sombre-Loup, c'est normal que sa corpulence et que sa taille soit plus grosse et grande qu'un poney. Expliqua Visenya, en regardant toujours la magnifique et défunte louve.

- Créature coriace. Dit Lord Stark, retirant le bois de cerf du poitrail de la louve et le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

Visenya fut parcouru de plusieurs frissons et un profond malaise s'empara d'elle comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allez pas et qu'elle avait l'impression de revivre l'un de ses rêves. D'abord Will le déserteur de la Garde de Nuit disant avoir été témoin du retour des Marcheurs Blancs, maintenant un Sombre-Loup mort, symbole de la maison des Stark tué par un bois de cerf mort, symbole de la maison Baratheon. Sa réputation de Sorcière n'était pas usurpée, car depuis sa naissance, le feu comme l'eau bouillante ne lui laissait aucune marque, et étant fréquemment sujette à des rêves étranges, que la Vieille Nan qualifie de don de Vervoyance, une capacité animiste et magique que possèdent certains Enfants de la Forêt pouvant ainsi avoir des visions prophétiques et que l'un de ses ancêtres, Daeron Targaryen possédait également. Visenya avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de grave était en train où aller se passer.

- Il n'y a pas eu de Sombre-Loups au sud du Mur. Déclara Robb, comme si la scène devant lui devenait inexacte juste par ce simple fait.

- Il y en a six, tu veux le tenir ? Dit Jon, en soulevant l'un d'entre eux et le passant à Bran. Lord Stark regarda Visenya qui soulevait son propre louveteau, un d'un blanc presque pur avec des tâches noires réparties aléatoirement sur sa fourrure, lui souriant alors qu'il commençait à lui lécher le visage.

Avec un cri de ravissement, Bran se rapprocha. Son louveteau avait une fourrure gris-noir, et avait encore les yeux clos et, à l'aveuglette, tout en émettant un pleurnichement désolé, fourrageait contre la poitrine qui le berçait sans lui offrir à téter que du cuir. Avec hésitation, Bran avança la main.

- Vas'y, l'encouragea Robb, tu peux. Bran aventurait une brève caresse fébrile quand la voix de l'un des écuyers Hullen le fît sursauté

- Ces Sombres-Loups soudain lâchés dans le royaume ne me disent rien qui vaille. Et que va dire votre épouse Lord Stark ?

- Un signe, opina Jory.

- Que nous chantes-tu là ? Répliqua Lord Stark en fronçant les sourcils, un signe ! Rien de plus qu'une bête morte. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle ai pu suffisamment survivre pour mettre bas…

- Peut-être pas hasarda Jory. On m'a raconté… Enfin, elle était sûrement déjà morte quand ils sont nés.

- Nés de la mort, suggéra l'un des gardes les accompagnants, la pire des chances.

- Où est-ce qu'ils iront ? Leur mère est morte. Dit Bran, commençant déjà à s'attacher à l'adorable créature dans ses bras.

- Ils n'appartiennent pas à cet endroit. Dit Ser Rodrick.

- Mieux vaut une mort rapide. Ils ne survivront pas longtemps sans leur mère. Intervena à leur tour Hullen

- Exact. Donne le moi.

Visenya écarquilla les yeux, avant de tourner son regard vers Theon ayant sorti sa dague alors qu'il descendait presque avec joie au côté de Bran et tendait le bras pour prendre le louveteau de ceux de son frère. Comme si le louveteau avait entendu et compris, celui-ci se démena contre la poitrine de l'enfant qui s'opposa.

- Non ! Cria Bran alors que Theon saisissait le louveteau.

- Range ta lame Greyjoy. Ordonna Robb d'un ton autoritaire. Rengaine ta dague, nous voulons garder ces louveteaux.

- Vous ne pouvez faire cela, mon garçon intervint le fils de Hullen dénommé Harwin. Tuez-les, ne serait-ce que par miséricorde. Insista-t-il.

- Je reçois mes ordres de ton père, pas de toi. Répondit Theon

- S'il vous plaît, père ! Implora le jeune Bran, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé Bran. Répondit Lord Stark en fronçant les sourcils. Hullen dit vrai. Mieux vaut une mort prompte qu'une rude agonie de froid et de faim.

- Non… ! Implora de nouveau Bran se détournant pour cacher ses larmes.

Alors que Theon commençait à avancer sa dague pour égorgé l'animal celui sentit soudain la froideur de l'acier Valyrien de Noire Sœur sous sa propre gorge.

- Rend le louveteau à Bran et obéis à mon frère, où je jure par les Anciens Dieux de verser ton sang ici même ! Déclara Visenya avec une voix mortelle. La menace de la jeune femme fit froid dans le dos à toutes les personnes présentes y compris à Lord Stark.

Alors que Theon attendait les ordres de Lord Eddard Stark et qu'il ne rendit pas le louveteau. Visenya commença à appuyé légèrement son épée, ouvrant légèrement le cou de celui-ci, pour le faire céder. Lord Eddard Stark savait très bien que sa nièce n'avait absolument pas les mêmes sentiments que Theon avait envers elle. Et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, Jon, l'interpella.

- Lord Stark ! Il y a six louveteaux. Un pour chacun des enfants Stark. Trois mâles, trois femelles. Le Sombre-Loup est l'emblème de votre maison. Ils sont destinés à les recevoir.

Bran se retourna, et regarda son père, l'expression de celui-ci avait changé, et les hommes échanger des regards furtifs. Il remercia intérieurement son frère pour se revirement de situation. Étant un Snow, terme générique que la coutume du Nord décernait à tout Bâtard. Jon s'était volontairement exclu, malgré la tristesse s'apercevant sur le visage de Visenya qui considérait Jon, non pas comme un bâtard, mais comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Lord Eddard Stark fut néanmoins troublés par les propos de son fils.

- Et toi, Jon tu n'en veux pas un ? Demanda Ned Stark avec douceur.

- Je ne suis pas un Stark, père.

Lord Eddard Stark le regarda d'un air pensif avant de répondre.

- Vous les dresserez vous-mêmes, vous les nourrirez vous-mêmes, et s'ils meurent, vous les enterrez vous-mêmes.

Sur les mots de son seigneur, Theon rendit le louveteau à Bran et regarda Visenya qui avait toujours son épée sous sa gorge.

- Peux-tu remettre ton épée au fourreau Visenya, tu me rends nerveux.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit de rendre le louveteau à Bran et d'obéir à Robb en ce qui concerne ta dague, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Obéissant à Visenya, Theon remit sa dague dans sa gaine, et s'éloigna. Bran ne savoura pleinement sa douce victoire qu'une fois en selle et sur le chemin du retour, au contact du chiot qui, blotti bien au chaud, reposait à l'abri de son pourpoint de cuir. Visenya marchant au côté de Jon s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Jon ? Visenya ?

- N'entendez-vous pas, père ? Demanda Visenya, alors que Jon retourna à la dépouille de la louve.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, Jon regarda partout autour de lui, Visenya le regarda quelques secondes plus tard soulevant d'une main un minuscule louveteau d'un blanc pur possédant des yeux rouges. Jon avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il semblerait que le destin t'est choisi pour être un Stark, mon fils.

Jon leva la tête vers son père, c'était la première fois qu'il le reconnaissait en temps que Stark, mais très vite, le sourire de Jon se transforma en mépris glacial.

- L'avorton de la portée. Un albinos, se moqua Theon Greyjoy, celui-ci est pour toi Snow, il crèvera plus vite encore que les autres.

Au moment où Theon acheva ses paroles, celui-ci reçu une violente gifle le faisant tomber au sol.

- La prochaine fois, que tu te permets d'être méprisant à l'égard de mon frère Greyjoy, tu le regretteras.

Visenya s'installa ensuite confortablement sur la selle de Lyanna, sa jument. Tenant fermement d'une main son louveteau. Une fois en route pour Winterfell, son cheval au galop, la femelle glapit d'excitation, et téta un des doigts de sa maîtresse recouvert de cuir. Faisant sourire l'héritière des Stark et des Targaryen.

- Père, comptez-vous prévenir oncle Benjen de la présence de Sombre-Loup ?

- Visenya… je ne vais pas prévenir mon frère pour si peu.

- Il n'y a pas eu de Sombre-Loups depuis plus de deux siècles, tout comme il n'y a pas eu de Dragon depuis plus d'un siècle et demi, ni de Marcheurs Blancs depuis plus de huit mille ans. Maintenant il y a sept Sombres-Loups, un membre de la Garde de Nuit qui disait avoir vu ses frères jurés massacrés par les White Walkers… Père, je vous en prie, envoyer un message à Oncle Benjen, ou laissez-moi allez à Castle Black. Lord Mormont devrait en savoir davantage, ainsi qu'Oncle Benjen.

- Très bien, céda Lord Stark sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois à Winterfell, prépare-toi pour y aller. Hullen et Harwin t'accompagnerons ainsi qu'une vingtaine des gardes.

- Merci, père. Je serais de retour dans trois semaines.

Une fois arrivé à Winterfell, Robb, Jon et Bran récupèrent tout les louveteaux et filèrent vers la cuisine alors que Visenya alla prévenir ses deux sœurs et son petit frère Rickon, de se rendre là-bas car une surprise les attendaient. Puis se rendit dans le Bois Sacré, afin de savoir avec quel genre d'information elle doit demander à la Garde de la Nuit. Lord Eddard Stark était assis devant l'Arbre Cœur, nettoyant Glace de l'exécution de Will avec un morceau de cuir trempé dans l'eau du bassin du bois sacré.

- Je me rappelle de la dernière fois où je t'ai vue nettoyé Glace, devant le Barral c'était le jour où je t'ai sauvée la vie de ses Thenns… quand j'avais huit ans, c'est aussi ici, que tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas ta fille… et que tu m'as racontée l'histoire de mes parents… Lyanna et Rhaegar. Ned Stark l'a regarda voyant un visage mélancolique et un regard rempli de solitude et de tristesse.

- C'est depuis cette époque… que tu as sans cesse ses… rêves.

- Quelque chose de terrible est sur le point de se produire, je le sens au plus profond de moi, c'est pour cela que je dois savoir à propos du Mur, j'ai le pressentiment que ce déserteur a réellement vu les Marcheurs Blancs.

- Je suppose que tu veux savoir aussi comment va Lord Mormont, Benjen et Qhorin. Dis leur bonjour de ma part quand tu les verras, et aussi, fais attention, j'ai promis à ta mère de tout faire pour te protéger, je sais qu'il m'est impossible de te protéger de toi-même.

- Je reviendrais avec les dernières nouvelles au-delà du Mur ainsi que les effectifs actuels de la Garde de Nuit. Pour savoir réellement ce qui se passe là-bas. Mais… j'ai une requête. Reconnaissez Jon comme un Stark, et non comme un bâtard que tout le monde méprise, cela lui pèse.

- … A ton retour, nous ferons une cérémonie ici même où je le reconnaîtrai en tant que Stark. Bonne route, ma nièce.

- Merci, mon oncle. Prenez soin de vous et de mes cousins pendant mon absence. Visenya et Ned Stark se serrèrent dans les bras avant que celle-ci ne rejoignent la cuisine du Château.

La fratrie des Stark se retrouva tous ensemble une trentaine de minutes après et tous choisirent un nom pour leur Sombre-Loup. Rhaenys, Vent Gris, Fantôme, Lady, Été, Nymeria et Broussaille étaient respectivement les noms des Sombres-Loups de Visenya, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Brandon, Arya et Rickon. Après avoir dit à sa fratrie qu'elle allait partir pour Castle Black, Visenya alla à l'écurie voir si Lyanna, sa jument était prête. Ce qui était le cas.

- En route, j'ai hâte d'être au Mur pour revoir mon oncle Benjen et ce vieil ours de Jeor Mormont, cela fait plus de dix ans, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu Lord Commandant. En avant ! "Winter is Coming"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Comme vous avez pu lire, Visenya va se rendre prochainement au Mur afin de revoir son oncle Benjen Stark, de voir le Lord Commandant Jeor Mormont entraperçu dans le prologue et Qhorin Mimain (que les lecteurs et showrunners connaissent).**

**J'ai aussi préféré gardé et utiliser des termes anglophones afin que ceux-ci ne soit pas perdus et aussi pour éviter la répétition. **


	4. The White Walkers' Gifts

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Juste une petite mise au point concernant la review de Guest Flickaspirit.**

**Ne jugez pas un personnage en vous basant uniquement sur sa description physique et psychologique, un personnage évolue au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progresse.**

**Ne sachant pas qui a écrit ce commentaire, je ne tiendrais pas rigueur de ses commentaires péjoratif concernant la description de Visenya la comparant à une Mary-Sue. Et je tiens à qualifier ceci.**

**J'ai toujours aimé prendre des personnages que la plupart des gens disent Mary Sue (Comme Daenerys, et deux personnages de The Vampire Diaries Caroline Forbes et Elena Gilbert) non pas par fantasme (aucun intérêt) mais uniquement car de mon point de vue, ils ont un développement sans limite, donnant l'opportunité de les faire évoluer (le but d'une histoire).**

**Visenya a beau être "parfaite" pour certains, elle n'est pas infaillible et son code moral ainsi que ses sentiments seront mis à rude épreuve au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera et de ses rencontres.**

**Sinon, encore quelques descriptions de personnage, notamment la famille Stark (Eddard, Brandon, Rickard) Catelyn et Jon Arryn, avec un passage assez long concernant les événements s'étant déroulé plus de quinze ans avant l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

"Nous sommes les gardiens du Mur" Mestre Aemon

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**The White Walkers' Gifts **

**(Les cadeaux des Marcheurs Blancs)**

**Castle Black**

Accompagnée par une vingtaine de garde de Winterfell, Visenya arriva devant la porte principale de Châteaunoir. Malgré le froid et le vent glacial soufflant sur la vieille forteresse de la Garde de Nuit, elle put entendre des bruits de flèches volant contre des cibles de pailles, ainsi que des bruits d'épées témoignant que les hommes de la Garde de Nuit été entrain de s'entraîner. Plusieurs d'entre eux patrouillait sur les murs du château, et l'un d'eux s'adressa aux cavaliers.

- Halte ! Vous là ! Qui êtes vous et que venez-vous faire à Castle Black ? Demanda le Garde de Nuit à l'attention de la seule femme présente du groupe. L'un des cavaliers s'avança vers Visenya.

- À en juger par son comportement, cet homme ne doit pas connaître la bannière de votre père, Lady Stark. Que fait-on ?

- Je suis Visenya de la maison des Stark, fille ainée du Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord et je viens pour m'entretenir avec Jeor Mormont votre Lord Commandant d'une affaire urgente.

- Oh ! Que se passe t-il la haut ? Quel est la raison de tout ce raffut ? Je ne m'entends même pas parler à ces incapables. Cria un homme derrière la porte.

- Des cavaliers Ser Alliser, un membre de la maison Stark prétend vouloir s'entretenir avec Lord Commandant.

- Stark hein ? Fais le rentré espèce de crétin, ce sont les suzerains du nord et le Premier Patrouilleur est un Stark.

Après avoir ouvert la porte principale, les cavaliers entrèrent dans l'enceinte de Châteaunoir, Visenya en tête suivi d'un porte-étendard. Les membres de la Garde de Nuit se retournèrent afin d'admirer la seule femme présente de toute la forteresse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous autres, allez bande d'incapable, vous n'êtes même pas capable de toucher correctement une cible à plus de vingt pas de vous. Et vous. Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous entraînés correctement avec une épée. Putain, qui m'a recruté des guignols pareils, on n'est pas près de sortir du pétrin avec ces bons à rien le jour où des Sauvageons attaqueront.

Visenya regarda le dénommée Ser Alliser. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, massif, sec, et dur. Possédant des yeux noirs comme l'onyx et des cheveux bruns striés de blanc, un visage en lame de couteau, anguleux et un regard sévère accentuant ainsi son côté farouche. Méprisant et son usage permanent de la dérision, le font haïr de toutes les recrues de la Garde de Nuit.

- Arrêtez d'être aussi méprisant avec eux et de les rabaissés à chaque instant. Chaque personne est différente, certains sont plus doués que d'autre à manier des armes à distance et d'autres des armes tranchantes. Utilisez les faiblesses de vos hommes pour en faire leurs forces.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une femme connait de la guerre et des armes ? Vous vivez dans un château entouré de garde et vous passez votre temps à coudre, occupez-vous de vos affaires et non des miennes, la Garde de Nuit n'a pas besoin des conseils d'une femme pour ce qui est de se battre.

- Surveillez votre langue, membre de la Garde de Nuit, vous parlez à Lady Visenya Stark, et selon les lois de l'hospitalité, vous devez l'a respectée.

- Tu devrais plutôt l'a fermé Alliser Thorne, ma nièce est beaucoup plus douée que toi, dans le maniement des armes.

- J'aimerais bien voir cela, me faire battre par une femme à l'épée, on aura tout vu.

- Oncle Benjen ! Déclara Visenya, heureuse de revoir le frère cadet de sa mère Lyanna.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Père m'envoie pour avoir des informations que je dois discuter avec Lord Mormont, Qhorin et vous.

- Mimain ne devrait pas tarder à venir, comment va Jon et mon frère ?

- Ils vont bien, père à décider qu'à mon retour, de reconnaître Jon comme Stark et non plus comme un Snow. J'en suis heureuse.

- Heureuse pour un pauvre bâtard du nord, typique d'une femme. Benjen Stark allait répliquait quand il fut pris de cours par sa nièce.

- Dites-moi, Ser Alliser, de la maison de Thorne. Un fléau d'argent sur champ rouge, une bordure noire rayonnante. C'est bien cela ? L'homme acquiesça. Visenya continua ensuite. Où est donc passé l'honneur et la fierté de la maison Thorne quand Port-Réal a était mis à sac lors de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon, il y a de cela dix sept ans, par Tywin Lannister et ses dix mille hommes ? Étiez-vous entrain de combattre les Lannister sur les remparts au prix de votre vie ? Où avez-vous préférer vivre en tant que Garde de la Nuit en renonçant à votre serment qui était de mourir pour son peuple ainsi que son Roi ? Quelque chose me dit que l'honneur des Thorne a été bafoué en trahissant les serments que vos ancêtres ont jurés aux Targaryen ce jour-là.

- Comment osez-vous insulté ma maison ! Ici ! Celui-ci dégaina son épée, sous les yeux médusés du reste des membres de la Garde de Nuit, de Benjen Stark et de l'escorte de Visenya. Je devrais vous faire fermer votre gueule et vous tuée pour un tel affront. Remarquant que l'un de ses gardes commençait à vouloir sortir son arme du fourreau, celle-ci intervena en leur ordonnant de ne dégainez leurs armes sous aucun prétexte.

- Lady Visenya, laissez-moi lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de menacer un des enfants de Lord Stark.

- Il est hors de question de verser le sang aujourd'hui, Hullen. La Garde de Nuit protège le Mur depuis des millénaires et nous sommes tous soumis aux anciennes traditions des lois de l'hospitalité. Qu'importe l'affront que Ser Alliser Thorne me fait, aucun de vous ne doit en tenir compte, c'est compris ? Annonça Visenya, en descendant de son cheval, une fois qu'elle posa Rhaenys au sol, la Sombre-Louve se dégourdit les pattes mais resta au côté de sa maîtresse, au bout d'une semaine, celle-ci était déjà aussi grande qu'un limier. Les vingt gardes l'accompagnant acquiescèrent. Rangez votre épée Ser Alliser, je n'ai aucun grief avec vous. Mon oncle, j'ai quelque chose à remettre au Lord Commandant Mormont, pouvez-vous me mener à lui ?

- Suis-moi Visenya, je suppose que tout comme les gardes d'Eddard, tu es épuisée après le voyage de Winterfell, et aimerait manger ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour les chevaux, l'intendance va s'en occuper.

Voyant Visenya de dos à quelques mètres de lui. Ser Alliser Thorne, toujours l'épée en main s'avança dans le but d'essayer de se venger de son affront. La jeune femme esquiva au dernier moment son attaque après qu'une recrue de la Garde de la Nuit ait crié. Après plusieurs coups d'épée dans le vide ainsi qu'un combat bref, le maître d'arme de Châteaunoir fut non seulement au sol, face contre terre immobilisé par Visenya se tenant au dessus de lui, mais celle-ci l'humilia davantage car l'épée qu'elle avait utilisée, n'appartenait qu'à nul autre qu'à Ser Alliser. Elle avait désarmé l'homme et s'était servis de sa propre épée pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Sous les yeux des dernières recrues, des patrouilleurs, des intendants ainsi que des gardes de Winterfell qui explosèrent de rire en voyant la leçon qu'une femme venait de donner au maître d'arme.

- Que cela vous servent de leçon Ser Alliser Thorne. Intervena le Lord Commandant. Témoin de la scène depuis déjà quelques temps, quand un membre de la Garde de Nuit lui annonça l'arrivée de Visenya Stark ainsi que l'attitude du maître d'arme à son égard. Vous vous permettez non seulement d'insulté mon invitée, sa famille ainsi que sa maison, et quand celle-ci vous fait la même chose vous lui proféré des menaces et oser l'attaquer ? Ser Alliser vous êtes mis aux arrêts jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et vu la facilité avec laquelle cette jeune femme vous a maîtrisé, celle-ci prendra votre place concernant l'entraînement des recrues jusqu'à ce qu'elle souhaite repartir à Winterfell, ils pourraient en apprendre énormément grâce à elle. Benjen, que tes patrouilleurs emmènent Ser Alliser dans ses quartiers. Lady Visenya, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien Lord Mormont, navré pour ce problème avec votre maître d'arme.

- Ne vous inquiétés pas, et je ne suis plus le seigneur de la maison Mormont depuis vingt quatre ans environ, c'est désormais ma sœur qui régit l'Île-aux-Ours.

- Je sais, il s'agit de Lady Maege je l'ai rencontrée il y a cinq ans environ ainsi que ses cinq filles… "Ici nous nous tenons debout" La Maison Mormont est une maison vassale de la Maison Stark depuis que le Roi du Nord Rodrick Stark mon ancêtre vous a cédée l'Île-aux-Ours en la prenant aux Fer-nés. Votre maison est aussi noble que la notre Lord Mormont, l'honneur est quelque chose d'important pour nos deux maisons.

- Je vois qu'en plus d'être une remarquable combattante, vous vous rappelez de la devise de la maison Mormont ainsi que de son histoire. Cinq ans vous dites…

- Oui, j'avais accompagnée Lord Stark là-bas concernant votre fils…je suis navrée.

- Je vois… c'est moi qui devrait être navré, mon fils Jorah a déshonoré notre maison en vendant des braconniers à des esclavagistes.

- Votre maison n'est pas déshonoré Lord Mormont, vous êtes une famille d'honneur malgré les actions de votre fils, l'honneur coule toujours dans votre sang ainsi que dans vos nièces et les enfants d'Alysane, son fils vient tout juste de naître d'ailleurs, et sa fille n'avait que trois ans lors de mon séjour sur l'Île-aux-Ours.

Un coup du cor de la Garde de Nuit retentit soudainement coupant la conversation entre Visenya et Jeor Mormont. Celui-ci invita la jeune femme à le suivre afin d'aller à la rencontre des patrouilleurs. Benjen Stark était déjà devant le tunnel menant Au-delà du Mur les attendant. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes se dévoila, mené par un officier vétéran, un homme droit aussi dégingandé qu'une pique, dont les membres semblés interminables. Dotés d'yeux gris et de cheveux coiffés en une lourde tresse dépassant de son heaume. En le voyant, Visenya nota un détail qui lui semblait important, l'homme avait les doigts de sa main droite sectionnés, à l'exception du pouce et de l'index.

- Qhorin ! Comment vas-tu mon frère ! Quelle nouvelle de Shadow Tower ?

- Benjen ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Lord Commandant, il faut que je vous parle immédiatement, vous ainsi que Benjen, et Mestre Aemon il y a quelque chose que Ser Denys m'a donné et… Qui est cette femme ?

- Mimain, voici Lady Visenya de la Maison Stark. Elle est notre invitée d'honneur et vient d'arriver avec une escorte de Winterfell après plus d'une semaine de chevauché.

- Lady Visenya ? Sacrebleu, je ne vous avez pas reconnue, vous avez énormément changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vus à Winterfell en l'an 290, il y a huit ans, vous étiez haute comme trois pommes à cette époque.

- Haute comme trois pommes ? Tu avais du recevoir un coup de massue sur le crâne alors Qhorin à l'époque du Lord Commandant Qorgyle.

Les trois hommes ainsi que Visenya rire à haute-voix pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs sérieux.

- Bon, sérieusement, ça tombe très bien qu'un autre membre de la Maison Stark soit là, vous allez pouvoir dire à Lord Eddard de nous envoyés d'autres recrues au plus vite.

- Venez vous trois allons dans mes quartiers privés, Mestre Aemon doit déjà nous attendre, Lady Visenya je vais en profiter pour vous montrés vos quartiers ainsi que ceux de votre escorte, vous logerez dans mes appartements et vos hommes à côtés durant tout votre séjour au sein de notre ordre. Voulez-vous faire quelque chose d'autre sinon ?

- Avez-vous un Barral dans les environs ? J'aimerais allez prier les Anciens Dieux.

- Visenya, le Barral se trouve Au-delà du Mur, il faudra que nous t'escortions pendant environ deux jours aller et retour vers la Forêt Hantée et Castle Black. Si tu compte vraiment y aller.

- Franchir le Mur ? Ma foi, cela pourrait être une expérience enrichissante. Demain si c'est possible Lord Commandant ?

- Benjen et Qhorin vous accompagnerons ainsi que nos meilleurs hommes et s'ils veulent vos hommes. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose arrive à la fille de Lord Stark.

À ces mots, ils rentrèrent tous dans les appartements de Mormont, un vieil homme aveugle les attendaient. Il arborait tous les stigmates de l'âge, une peau tavelée, des mains décharnées, un cou maigre et flétri, et une bouche édentée.

- Lady Visenya voici Mestre Aemon. Mestre voici Lady Visenya de la Maison des Stark de Winterfell.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrés Lady Stark, d'où vous vient votre prénom ? Il est peu courant que des nobles du Nord appellent leurs enfants de prénom provenant de l'antique Valyria.

- C'est exact Mestre Aemon, je vois que vous êtes très perspicace. Et étant consciente que la Garde de Nuit ne prend parti pour aucun royaume des Sept Couronnes, je peux vous révéler ceci. Oncle Benjen est au courant ainsi que Lord Commandant et Qhorin Mimain est ce depuis très longtemps au même titre que certains membres de la Maison Stark qui jouissent de la confiance de Lord Stark.

- Visenya, pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir avouer tes origines à Mestre Aemon ?

- Car il est la première personne vivante que je rencontre appartenant à la maison de mon père, et il a le droit de savoir, mon oncle.

- Que voulez-vous dire Lady Stark ? Que voulez-vous dire par la maison de votre père ? Qui est-il ? Qui sont vos parents ?

- Vous avez-vous aussi un prénom venant de l'antique Valyria, Mestre Aemon, et êtes issu de la Maison Targaryen tout comme moi. Bien qu'étant maintenant reconnue comme une Stark, je suis à l'origine une Sand, une bâtarde de Dorne. Née dans la Tour de la Joie. Mon oncle Eddard Stark a promis à ma mère Lyanna Stark de me considérer comme sa propre fille. Quand à mon père, Mestre Aemon, celui-ci n'est autre que votre petit neveu, tué lors de la Bataille du Trident au Gué du Rubis, Rhaegar Targaryen. Le sang des Maisons Velaryon, Flint, Arryn, Martell, Baratheon, Stark et Targaryen coule dans mes veines.

Écoutant depuis le début la jeune femme, le vieil homme choqué, pris le visage de Visenya dans ses mains et la serra dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Moi… qui avait toujours pensé que ma… notre lignée… s'était éteinte suite à la mort de ton demi-frère et ta demi-sœur, Aegon et Rhaenys lors du sac de Port-Réal par les Lannister, lors de la Rébellion de l'Usurpateur. Le Prince qui fut promis, tu es le Prince qui fut promis, où devrais-je dire la Princesse. Je suis donc ton arrière arrière grand oncle…

Visenya sourit, puis quand Mestre Aemon s'asseya, pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle prit un air grave et sinistre. Elle tendit son sac au Lord Commandant qui regarda à l'intérieur avant de dévoiler son contenu. La tête de Will le déserteur de la Garde de Nuit.

- … Will, je n'en reviens pas que celui-ci est déserté, il était l'un de mes meilleurs patrouilleurs avec Ser Waymar Royce. Quelque chose d'effroyable à dû se passer pour que Will déserte la Garde de Nuit. A-t-il dit quelque chose au moment où tu l'as vu ?

- …Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il avait vu les Marcheurs Blancs… même si Lord Stark pense qu'il divaguait sincèrement, je crois votre homme, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- … Si ce que Will a dit est vrai, cela pourrait expliquer ce que nous avons vu lors de notre voyage ainsi que le message que j'ai à vous transmettre Lord Commandant de la part de Ser Denys Mallister.

- Expliquez-vous Mimain

- Lors de nos patrouilles ainsi que pendant la durée de notre voyage nous avons remarqué qu'un grand nombre des villages de sauvageons avaient été abandonnés, deux d'entre eux avait d'ailleurs été réduit en cendres avec certains d'entre eux. Nous avons aussi remarqués des feux nocturnes dans les montagnes au nord de Tour Ombreuse.

- Des villages et des sauvageons en cendres… cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose… acquiesça le Lord Commandant

- Il nous faut savoir précisément ce qui est arrivé à Gared et à Ser Waymar Royce avant d'émettre des conclusions hâtives Commandant, si nos hypothèses sont confirmés, nous devrons impérativement nous préparés au pire et à l'éventualité que les Stark ont raison, et que… Winter is Coming.

- Lord Commandant, une fois que Lady Stark Targaryen sera rentrée après avoir prié, moi et mes hommes nous repartirons à Shadow Tower, mais nous devrions envoyer des hommes dans un des forts abandonnés.

- Benjen, quand Lady Visenya voudra repartir à Winterfell, vous la raccompagnerez . Vous demanderez à Lord Stark s'il peut nous envoyer des nouvelles recrues. J'enverrai une quinzaine d'hommes occupés Fort Nox pendant deux ou trois semaines. Bon, nous allons maintenant prendre congé, je pense qu'après ce long voyage d'une semaine, Lady Visenya est fatiguée, et aimerait se reposer. Lady Visenya, je vais laisser votre oncle et…

Le Lord Commandant s'interrompit soudainement en voyant Visenya fléchir et s'appuyer contre l'une des poutres. Celle-ci avait désormais des yeux blancs avant de devenir rouges sang, puis après quelques secondes de silence, ses yeux redevinrent de la même couleur qu'à l'origine. Celle-ci transpirait, et haleta, mettant plusieurs minutes avant de se reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? Questionna Qhorin

- Jon Arryn… je l'ai vue mort…ainsi que… Ser Waymar Royce, celui-ci avait un œil bleu et l'autre un morceau d'acier, et se trouvait à côté d'un… d'un homme décapité sans oreilles, ainsi qu'un... une fillette elle aussi dotée de yeux bleus.

- À quel endroit ? Intervint Benjen Stark à son tour.

- Près d'une forêt au nord du Mur.

- Lord Commandant, nous devons y aller immédiatement. Cette fille possède le don des Zoman, et je dirais même celui des Vervoyants à en jugés par l'état de ses yeux tout à l'heure.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens t'appellent la Sorcière du Nord Visenya… annonça Benjen.

- Vous ne savez même pas où cela se trouve.

- Je peux les guidés, et nous en profiterons pour aller également au Barral.

- Sang… Mort… White Walkers, White Walkers, Winter is Coming, White Walkers. Exprima le corbeau de Mormont présent dans la pièce, écoutant son corbeau, Jeor Mormont pris alors une décision.

- … Très bien, mais vous partirez avec plusieurs gardes dont votre oncle.

En fin d'après midi même, un contingent d'une vingtaine de patrouilleurs dont Benjen Stark et Qhorin Mimain ainsi que Visenya se préparait à aller Au-delà du Mur. Ils arrivèrent le soir même au Barral le plus proche de Châteaunoir. Alors que quelques patrouilleurs montèrent la garde, Qhorin, Visenya et Benjen étaient assis en compagnie de plusieurs autres Garde de Nuit face au feu. Une pleine lune brûlait le ciel d'une couleur aussi froide et glaciale que la neige qui tombait sur le campement improvisé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Visenya ajusta son manteau de fourrure et caressa la fourrure de Rhaenys sa louve qui alla se blottir contre sa maîtresse sentant que celle-ci avait froid.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce Sombre-Loup ? Demanda Qhorin

- Vers Winterfell dans les bois-aux-loups, avec Jon et Robb, nous avons trouvé leur mère morte ainsi que sept Sombre-Loup que nous avons adoptés.

- Gardé cet animal près de vous, elle vous protégera du froid et des dangers. Il va falloir dormir un peu, allez vous reposer.

Alors que la nuit avançait, une averse de neige et un froid mordant envahissa soudainement les lieux. Les deux Garde de Nuit en poste réveillèrent tout le monde, très vite, Qhorin et Benjen s'aperçurent que la couchette de Visenya était vide et que son Sombre-Loup avait également disparu.

- Benjen écoute !

Malgré les rafales du vent glacé, les Garde de Nuit pouvait entendre distinguement le faible écho d'un hurlement ainsi que les grognements de Rhaenys.

- Vite, nous devons aller là-bas.

Au moment où les hommes allaient courir vers la direction des appels du Sombre-Loup, Qhorin et Benjen s'arrêtèrent soudainement, dégainant leurs épées en voyant quelque chose se rapprocher de leur position. Malgré l'averse de neige, la pleine lune révéla les silhouettes de plusieurs ombres commençant à encerclés le groupe. L'un d'eux fut tout de suite reconnu par la Garde de Nuit, il s'agissait de Ser Waymar Royce, les autres au nombre de douze étaient des sauvageons. Cependant, plusieurs détails sautèrent aux yeux des patrouilleurs. La couleur bleu intense et très peu naturelle des yeux, leur peau très pâle ainsi que leurs mains noires, comme s'ils avaient souffert de grand froid.

- Des spectres ! Ils sont tous devenus des morts-vivants ! Le feu ! Utilisez des torches pour les brûlés, c'est le seul moyen de les vaincre ! Nous devons rejoindre Lady Visenya au plus vite.

Alors que la vingtaine de patrouilleurs affrontait les zombies les détruisant tous le plus rapidement possible. Après un affrontement d'une dizaine de minutes, les hurlements de Rhaenys se firent de plus en plus insistants, comme-ci l'animal hurlait pour demander de l'aide, les gardes entendirent également des cris stridents inhumains provenant du même endroit. Inquiets. Benjen, Qhorin ainsi que le reste des membres se précipitèrent vers les appels de la Sombre-Louve. Sur place, Benjen Stark tomba à genou, et les autres patrouilleurs furent horrifiés par la scène se dévoilant sous leurs yeux. Il y avait des cadavres de quatre carcasses de chevaux dont on pouvait voir les muscles, les tendons et ligaments de la gorge, jusqu'au flanc des animaux. Des centaines de corbeaux s'étaient rassemblés sur les différents Barral du Bosquet et certain entrain de festoyer sur les corps. Des morceaux de glace gisaient au sol près des chevaux, et d'autres près du corps sans vie de Visenya face contre la neige, son épée Noir Sœur au milieu des morceaux de glace intacte dont la Sombre-Louve semblait protéger. La neige était tâché de son sang. Preuve qu'un combat avait bien eue lieu pendant l'affrontement avec les spectres. Qhorin retourna le corps de la jeune femme, il s'aperçu que celle-ci avait été transpercée par une sorte d'épée translucide, comme travaillées dans un fin cristal, au niveau de l'abdomen mais la blessure avait été comme aussitôt refermé par des cristaux de glace. L'épée en question gisait à ses côtés, une lueur bleutée planait autour de cette lame et luiser à l'intérieur. Plus effilée et tranchante que n'importe quel rasoir. Il y avait également une étrange armure laiteuse et souple capable de changer de couleur et un étrange œuf bleu fait d'écaille. Visenya avait également cinq marques de doigts au niveau de la gorge ayant créé des gelures. Sa peau était devenue beaucoup plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était avant, mais également plus froide, comme de la glace.

- … Je suis désolé Benjen, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ta nièce est… morte. Il n'y a que les Marcheurs Blancs capables de ramener les morts à la vie et possédant ce genre de montures. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ici, mais il semblerait que Lady Visenya s'est battu contre au moins cinq Marcheurs Blancs et qu'elle les a tués. Nous devons brûlés son corps afin que…

Qhorin s'interrompit en voyant la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait ainsi qu'un souffle. Visenya reprit connaissance quelques secondes après. Mais alors que la jeune femme commençait à se lever, une nouvelle vague de froid terrible et surnaturelle s'abattit sur le bosquet. En très peu de temps, le groupe des patrouilleurs fut entourés de d'un autre White Walker. La créature blême s'avança en silence ne laissant aucune empreinte sur la neige et s'arrêta en face de Visenya. Le Marcheur Blanc prononça une phrase en Skroth, la langue de son peuple venu des lointaines contrées de l'éternel hiver. Une terre glaciale inhabitable du fait des conditions de vie extrêmes qui y règnent. Et montra l'œuf du doigt que tenait Visenya, une lueur bleu émanait également des yeux de la jeune femme et comme si elle comprenait le Marcheur Blanc. Le timbre de sa voix émit des craquements de glace, et elle se saisit de Noir Sœur et de la lame de glace en réponse il dégaina son épée, avant que celui-ci ne puissent se déplacer, la jeune femme se meut en silence, souplesse et légèreté et le transperça profondément. Les Marcheurs Blancs étant vulnérable à l'acierdragon, dont Noire Sœur était fait, la créature craqua et son corps fut transformé en morceau de glace s'éparpillant partout au sol. Visenya se retourna sous les yeux ébahis des Garde de Nuit, alors qu'elle rangée Noir Sœur dans son fourreau, d'accrochée l'épée glaciale dans son dos et de récupérer l'armure des White Walkers.

- Benjen regarde ses yeux, elle a les mêmes yeux que ces créatures. Ils l'ont transformé ?

- Elle semble différente d'eux Qhorin, sinon elle les aurait laissé nous tués. Visenya que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu partie du campement ? Comment as-tu fait pour tués les Marcheurs Blancs ? Et c'était quoi ce son venant de ta voix ? Et cet œuf, qu'est-que c'est ?

- Je suis partie car j'ai eu de nouveau eu une vision cette nuit. J'ai vu une douzaine de spectres et six Marcheurs Blancs marché dans la direction de notre campement. Cet œuf, je l'ai également vu…

- De quel animal appartient cet œuf, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Vous l'avez trouvé ?

- … Il s'agit d'un œuf de Dragon, il me l'a donnée. Visenya se retourna vers la lisière de la forêt, et sembla regardez quelque chose au loin. La nuée de corbeaux s'envola vers la direction que Visenya indiquait, cachant ainsi la présence montait sur un grand cerf et habillé de lainages noirs semblables aux Garde de Nuit qui observait au loin les patrouilleurs.

- Qui il ?

- … Il se nomme lui-même Mains-Froides. Nous nous sommes faits attaqués par cinq Marcheurs Blancs quand il m'a donné cet œuf. À l'aide de mon épée en acier Valyrien, j'ai réussi à en tuer quatre d'entre eux, pendant que Mains-Froides tués leurs montures, et quand le dernier m'a attrapé par la gorge et transpercée l'abdomen. J'ai pu m'en sortir de justesse grâce à lui quand il utilisa ceci. Visenya sortit des filons de minerais de couleur noire, dans un sac.

- De l'obsidienne que l'on appelle aussi du Verredragon annonça Qhorin. Incroyable, il s'agit d'une roche volcanique fragile et vitrifiée qui a été créé par les dragons d'après les légendes. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas devenu un spectre ?

- Ça n'était pas leur intention. D'après Mains-Froides, le Marcheur Blanc qui m'a infligée cette blessure voulait me transformée en l'un d'entre eux, l'intervention de Mains-Froides a permis de mettre un terme au sort, et de le rendre inachevée. Mes yeux et ma peau ressembleront à ça à chaque pleine lune. Mais… apparemment, il semblerait que j'ai acquis la capacité de comprendre et parler dans la langue des Marcheurs Blancs, le Skroth ainsi que de leur rapidité à se mouvoir en silence et rapidement sans laisser d'empruntes dans la neige.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda l'un des patrouilleurs.

- Retournons au mur, nous devons mettre ma nièce à l'abri, et prévenir le Lord Commandant.

Le groupe arriva en vue de Châteaunoir en fin de matinée. La pleine lune ayant disparu, les yeux et la peau de Visenya était redevenu normal comme Mains-Froides lui avait dit. Néanmoins, celle-ci se déplaçait plus vite et beaucoup plus silencieusement que les autres en plus de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige. Apercevant les arrivants, les patrouilleurs du Mur, sonnèrent une fois du cor. Le Lord Commandant ainsi que Mestre Aemon se rendirent immédiatement devant la porte de glace afin de les accueillir.

- Qhorin ? Que faites-vous encore là vous et vos hommes?

- Lord Commandant nous avons un énorme problème. Nous avons retrouvé Ser Waymar Royce, et sommes tombés dans une embuscade…

- Une embuscade ? Des sauvageons ? Et Ser Waymar Royce ?

- Une Douzaine de Spectres, Nous les avons brûlés, Ser Waymar Royce parmi eux. Mais…

- Des Spectres qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Lady Visenya a été séparé de nous pendant une dizaine de minutes… elle a était prise dans une embuscade menés par des Marcheurs Blancs, Lord Commandant, ils sont de retour…

- Comment avez-vous fait pour rester en vie ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Visenya dévoila l'armure et l'épée récupéré aux yeux de Mormont.

- J'ai pu en tuer cinq à l'aide de Noir Sœur, le sixième a été tué par un… une créature se nommant Mains-Froide, en utilisant du Verredragon.

- Lord Commandant nous devrions mener une expédition Au-delà du Mur et récupéré des informations au sujet des villages sauvageons désertés, Craster a peut-être des informations à ce sujet. Il faut aussi prévenir Cotter Pyke à Fort Levant à propos des Marcheurs Blancs.

- Qhorin toi et tes hommes prendraient les chevaux de Castle Black et partirait demain pour Shadow Tower prévenir Ser Mallister, j'enverrais également des patrouilleurs prévenir Cotter Pyke. Lady Visenya quand vous repartirait pour Winterfell, ramener cette arme et cette armure à Lord Stark, prévenez-le du danger. Vous avez combattu des Marcheurs Blancs, je veux donc que vous formiez mes hommes à la manière de les vaincre.

- Il n'y a pas de manière de les vaincre Lord Mormont. Seuls l'acier Valyrien et le Verredragon peuvent les tués. En avez-vous ?

- Il n'y a que mon épée Grand-Griffe qui est en Acier Valyrien. Mais sinon, j'ignore où trouver du Verredragon.

- Mestre Luwin de Winterfell possède un bon nombre de pointe de flèches en Verredragon, une fois là-bas je les donnerais à mon oncle. Mains-Froides m'a également donné des filons d'obsidienne. Votre forgeron peut les taillés et les façonnées en pointe de flèches, lances et dagues.

- Peyredragon possède des mines rempli de ce minerai, je pense aussi que la Guilde des Alchimistes de King's Landing peut forger des armes en Verredragon annonça Mestre Aemon.

- Lady Visenya, quand vous retournerez à Winterfell, dites à Lord Stark de demander au roi Robert cette faveur. Il nous faut des armes en Verredragon. Et dites-lui bien que L'hiver Arrive.

Elle avait troquée sa cotte de maille noire, son ceinturon en or et sa chemise noire et rouge pour se bottée de cuir marron lui arrivant jusqu'aux cuisses, des brassards en cuir et lacets de noir, une chemise noir sans manche au col formant un v, ainsi que de l'armure du Marcheurs Blancs qu'elle avait modifiée afin qu'elle soit ajustée à sa poitrine et semblable à un corset. À son ceinturon, était accroché un carquois de flèche empennée de plume de corbeaux au niveau de ses fesses. Le fourreau de Noire Sœur du côté droit et une dague du côté opposé. L'épée glaciale tenant à l'aide de sangle en cuir dans son dos. C'est dans cette tenue que pendant plusieurs jours, Visenya entraîna avec son oncle les membres de la Garde de Nuit et leurs recrues. Leurs prodiguant de nombreux conseils sur le tir à l'arc, le maniement de l'épée et de la lance. Sous les regards admirateurs et tenté des Gardes de Nuit. Une seule femme présente dans un fort tenu par six cent hommes. Mais… alors que la Garde de Nuit s'entraînait sous la tutelle de Visenya, quelque chose de terrible se profilait au sud du Mur à des milliers de kilomètres. La vision de Visenya concernant la mort de Jon Arryn s'était avérée.

**King's Landing (Port-Réal) capitale des Sept Couronnes**

Alors que les cloches du Donjon Rouge sonnait, résonant dans toute la ville, afin de mettre un terme à la commémoration de la mort de Lord Jon Arryn, le seigneur de la Maison Arryn, Suzerain des Eyrié, Défenseur du Val, Gouverneur de l'Est et la Main du Roi. Sept femmes membres des Sœurs du Silence rentrèrent dans la grande salle d'audience où siégeait le Trône de Fer, symbole du Roi des Sept Couronnes.

Les sœurs du Silence sont un ordre religieux féminin de la religion des Sept, dédié au service de l'Étranger. Les croyances populaires font d'ailleurs d'elles les épouses symboliques de la divinité et la rumeur prétend que leurs parties génitales seraient aussi humides et froides que de la glace. Elles sont chargées de s'occuper des morts : faire leur toilette, les habiller, les transporter d'un lieu à un autre (y compris les ossements). Ces femmes sont vêtues de robes à capuchon et de longs voiles gris qui ne permettent de discerner que leurs yeux. En effet, regarder un cadavre en face porte malheur. Elles ont également la particularité de ne pas s'adresser aux vivants, les contes pour enfants prétendant à tort que leur langue est amputée. Elles ont également la réputation de pouvoir entrer en communication avec les défunts. Se taire est, pour une sœur, un acte de contrition, un sacrifice destiné à prouver sa dévotion aux Sept. Pour signifier leur statut religieux, elles portent un collier ainsi qu'une bannière montrant une étoile à sept pointes. Symbole de la foi de la religion des Sept.

Une femme, blonde les observa pratiquer une cérémonie funèbre complexe impliquant une marche silencieuse en cercle autour de la dépouille de Jon Arryn et de brûler des cierges et de l'encens, elle fut rejointe par un homme arborant la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle.

- En tant que frère, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est de mon devoir de te prévenir. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Ça commence à se voir.

- Et toi, tu ne t'inquiète jamais. Quand on avait sept ans, tu sautais du haut de la falaise de Casterly Rock, une chute de trente mètres dans l'eau, et tu n'as jamais eu l'air d'avoir peur.

- Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, jusqu'à ce que tu le dises à père. "Nous sommes des Lannister, les Lannister n'agissent pas comme des fous ! "

- Et si Jon Arryn avait parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Et à qui il aurait pu en parler ?

- À mon mari.

- Si Jon Arryn l'aurait dit au roi, nos têtes orneraient les portes de la ville. Peu importe ce que Jon Arryn savait où ne savait pas. Il a emporté ses secrets dans la tombe. Et Robert va choisir une nouvelle Main du Roi. Quelqu'un qui gouvernera à sa place pendant qu'il baisera les sangliers et chassera les putes. Ou est-ce l'inverse ? Et la vie continuera.

- Tu devrais être la Main du Roi.

- Un honneur dont je me passe bien. Leurs journées sont interminables et leur espérance de vie trop courte.

Quelques jours après, un corbeau portant la terrible nouvelle arriva à Winterfell.

**Winterfell**

Réceptionnant le corbeau, Mestre Luwin l'apporta à Catelyn Stark.

Lady Catelyn Stark, est la fille aînée de Lord Hoster Tully et de Lady Minisa Whent. Épouse de Lord Eddard Stark, le Seigneur de Winterfell, et la mère de ses cinq enfants légitimes : Robb, Sansa, Arya, Brandon et Rickon. Elle aime et protège également Visenya, la fille unique de la sœur décédée de son époux Lyanna. Belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année, Lady Catelyn Stark est dotée des caractéristiques physiques des membres de la maison Tully de Vivesaigues. Ses cheveux épais sont auburn, ses yeux, bleus, son teint, clair et ses pommettes hautes. Elle est une épouse aimante et une mère attentionnée. Très protectrice, elle connaît la plus grande difficulté à se séparer de ses enfants. Elle se montre, de même, très fière de leurs prouesses et talents. Elle éprouve en revanche un ressentiment tenace (mêlé cependant de culpabilité) envers Jon Snow, fils bâtard de son époux, élevé à Winterfell comme l'un de ses fils légitimes. Elle n'a jamais pu découvrir ou faire avouer à Ned qui était la mère de son bâtard. Quand elle s'est ouverte à lui des bruits qui nommaient LadyAshara Dayne, Eddard lui a répondu froidement qu'elle n'avait pas à connaître qui était la mère de Jon et qu'il était de son sang. Ned prend alors des mesures pour que le nom de Lady Ashara ne soit plus prononcé devant sa femme (Une rumeur répandue parmi la maisonnée de Lord Eddard Stark, mais aussi dans les Sept Couronnes, prétend qu'Ashara serait la mère de Jon Snow, le fils bâtard de Lord Stark conçu durant la rébellion de Robert Baratheon). De fait, Jon représente la seule partie du cœur de Ned qu'elle ne peut atteindre. Bien qu'il lui ait toujours montré le plus grand respect, Lady Catelyn n'éprouve guère d'affection pour le pupille de son mari, Theon Greyjoy, l'héritier de lord Balon, accueilli comme otage à Winterfell après la fin de la rébellion des Greyjoy. Elle se méfie de sa famille, et le petit sourire sarcastique qu'il arbore en permanence l'exaspère.

Son rôle de fille aînée destinée à un mariage politique, les absences de son père durant son enfance, le départ de Brandon Stark pour Port-Réal après l'enlèvement de Lyanna et enfin le départ d'Eddard pour la guerre, donnent à Catelyn l'impression qu'elle passe sa vie cantonnée dans un rôle passif et attentiste. Elle est pourtant une femme volontaire, forte, et capable de prendre des décisions dans l'urgence. De même, elle n'a pas un rôle effacé vis-à-vis de Lord Eddard qui écoute volontiers ses conseils. Catelyn n'a d'ailleurs rien à envier à son époux sur tout ce qui touche à la fierté, à l'honneur et au sens du devoir. Elle est toutefois plus souple, pragmatique et diplomate que ce dernier. Elle porte généralement un regard lucide sur la valeur des gens qu'elle connaît, notamment les vassaux de son époux et de son père. Peu encline au laisser-aller, Lady Stark ne montre que rarement ses émotions et n'est guère indulgente vis-à-vis d'elle-même, se reprochant avec amertume ses erreurs ou ce qu'elle estime telles. Tenaillée fréquemment par le doute, elle se remet souvent en question. Très consciente de son rang, elle peut parfois s'avérer des plus hautaines et dédaigneuses à l'égard du peuple. Son aversion pour les bâtards ne concerne d'ailleurs pas que Jon, mais malgré le fait que Visenya soit elle aussi une bâtarde, celle-ci l'aime comme sa propre fille. Catelyn est également une femme pieuse, adepte de la Religion des Sept.

Lady Catelyn a grandit dans la grande affection de son père, Lord Hoster Tully, qui la surnomme "chaton" et lui demande toujours si elle l'a bien guetté depuis les créneaux de Vivesaigues à chaque fois qu'il revient de la chasse, d'un tournoi ou de la guerre. À Vivesaigues, elle est élevée avec son frère Edmure, sa sœur Lysa dont elle est très proche (elles s'inventent d'ailleurs une langue secrète afin de pouvoir communiquer sans être comprises), et un jeune pupille de son père, Petyr Baelish, (surnommé "Littlefinger" par Edmure) qui lui est un ami cher (et rien de plus, même si Lysa et elle-même jouent parfois à l'embrasser). Lorsqu'elle est en âge, Catelyn accompagne son père, lorsque ce dernier inspecte ses domaines. Catelyn, à qui son père marque une prédilection certaine, est en effet considérée par celui-ci, au moins jusqu'à la naissance d'Edmure, comme un fils. Ils s'arrêtent fréquemment à l'auberge du carrefour et la tenancière, Masha Heddle, offre des sucreries à la jeune fille. Si Catelyn goûte particulièrement celles-ci, les sourires rouges de Masha, grande amatrice de surelle, l'effraient au plus haut point. Le décès de sa mère, Lady Minisa Whent fait d'elle la dame de Vivesaigues avec les responsabilités que cela implique. Elle est très attachée à son oncle, Ser Brynden Tully qui joue le rôle de confident, mais également à Septon Osmynd et à Mestre Kym. Ces trois présences fortes la rassurent et l'apaisent.

Lord Hoster arrange son mariage avec l'héritier de Lord Rickard Stark, Brandon pendant sa jeunesse. Cependant, Petyr est alors tombé amoureux d'elle, au point de défier en duel Brandon Stark lorsque ce dernier vient rencontrer sa fiancée. Catelyn rejette alors Petyr, donnant à Brandon son écharpe en gage, tout en lui faisant promettre d'épargner son ami d'enfance. Brandon tient parole, mais Petyr est néanmoins sérieusement blessé et renvoyé de Vivesaigues. Catelyn ne le reverra que bien des années plus tard, à Port-Réal.

Alors que Brandon se rend à Vivesaigues pour ses noces, il apprend l'enlèvement de sa sœur par le prince Rhaegar et se rend aussitôt à Port-Réal, où il trouve la mort. Après le déclenchement de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, Catelyn épouse son jeune frère, lord Eddard Stark, peu de temps après la Bataille des Cloches. Cette union politique, simultanée à celle de Lysa et de Lord Jon Arryn, marque le ralliement des Tully aux forces rebelles. Neuf mois plus tard, à Vivesaigues, elle donne naissance à son premier enfant, un fils, nommé Robb. Peu après, elle quitte le château de son enfance, traversant la Culbute avec Robb bébé, pour se rendre à Winterfell et y rejoindre Lord Eddard. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la demeure, le bâtard de Lord Eddard, Jon Snow, et sa nourrice sont déjà installés dans la forteresse. Elle met du temps à s'adapter aux coutumes et mœurs Nordiennes. Le Bois Sacré de Winterfell la rebute particulièrement. Elle trouve en effet l'endroit austère et inquiétant. Lord Eddard lui fait d'ailleurs construire un petit Septuaire afin qu'elle puisse honorer ses dieux. L'apparence sévère et réservée d'Eddard la déstabilise avant qu'elle ne découvre la tendresse et les grandes qualités de son mari. Formant un couple uni, ce mariage de raison s'avère heureux pour les deux époux. Elle se montre consciencieuse concernant ses devoirs d'épouse de suzerain et accueille avec les attentions requises les bannerets de Lord Eddard. Elle parvient, au fil des ans, à se forger une opinion lucide quant à leurs personnalités. Catelyn, en mère attentionnée, s'inquiète de l'éducation de ses enfants et éprouve la plus grande appréhension devant le goût que son fils Bran manifeste pour l'escalade des murs de la forteresse. Elle tente de le dissuader de grimper en lui faisant promettre de ne pas s'y risquer mais en vain.

Lisant le message, Lady Catelyn partit en direction du Bosquet de Winterfell où se trouvait son époux, Lord Stark. Celui-ci était au centre du bosquet comme pour couver les eaux froides et noires d'un pauvre étang près de L'arbre-cœur. Un Barral gigantesque, auquel son écorce blanchâtre conférait un aspect d'os rongé, tandis que son feuillage violacé évoquait des myriades de mains tranchées. Sculptée dans le tronc, une figure longue aux traits mélancoliques vous lorgnait, du fond de ses orbites vides et rougies par la sève séchée, d'un air de vigilance étrange. Etaient-ils vieux, ces yeux ! Plus vieux que Winterfell même... Ils avaient vu Brandon le Bâtisseur en poser la première pierre, assuraient les contes, et regardé s'élever tout autour les remparts de granit_. _On attribuait ce genre d'œuvres aux Enfants de la Forêt. Ils les auraient réalisées à l'aube des siècles, avant que les Premiers Hommes ne traversent le bras de mer. Dans le sud, où l'on avait abattu ou brûlé les derniers Barrals quelque mille ans plus tôt, seuls subsistaient ceux de l'Ile-aux-Faces : là, les hommes verts montaient toujours leur muette garde. Ned Stark, était assis là, sur une pierre moussue, Glace en travers de ses genoux. Et il en nettoyait la lame cette eau. Un millénaire d'humus étouffait les pas de Catelyn. Il ne releva pas la tête, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue approcher.

- Après toutes ces années. Je me sens encore comme une étrangère quand je viens en ces lieux. Lord Stark redressa la tête, et dévisagea son épouse. Avant de lui adresser enfin la parole sur un ton froid mais poli.

- Tu as cinq enfants du nord. Tu n'es pas une étrangère.

- Je me demande ce qu'en diraient tes anciens dieux ?

- Ce sont les tiens qui imposent leurs règles. Encore un… poursuivit Ned d'un ton sinistre qui, armé d'une lanière de cuir huilé, la faisait courir légèrement sur la lame de Glace afin de nettoyer les traces de sang. Le cinquième de l'année… Et Ben qui écrit soupira-t-il, que les effectifs de la Garde de Nuit sont tombés à moins de mille hommes.

- Les sauvageons ? Interrogea Lady Catelyn

- À qui veux-tu d'autre ? Relevant Glace, il la regarda miroiter tout du long. Et cela ne va faire qu'empirer… tôt ou tard, il me faudra convoquer le ban et aller m'en prendre une fois pour toutes à leur maudit roi.

- Au-delà du Mur ? La voyant horrifiée, Ned Stark tenta de l'apaiser.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre d'un ennemi comme Mance Rayder.

- Il y a des choses plus sombres, Au-delà du Mur Ned. Murmura-t-elle en jetant par-dessus l'épaule un coup d'œil furtif à l'arbre-cœur. Du fond de leur masque blême, les yeux sanglants regardaient, écoutaient, méditaient leurs lentes pensées millénaires.

- Allons..., sourit-il gentiment, cesse de te repaître de ces contes à dormir debout ! Les White Walkers sont morts, aussi morts que les Enfants de la Forêt, morts depuis huit mille ans. Mestre Luwin te dira même qu'ils n'ont jamais existé. Aucun homme en vie n'en a jamais vu.

- Ni de Sombre-Loups, je te signale, jusqu'à deux semaines... sans compter les visions que ta nièce possède.

- Je devrais pourtant le savoir, qu'il ne faut pas discuter avec une Tully ! Grimaça-t-il d'un air penaud, tout en replaçant Glace dans son fourreau. Mais tu n'es pas venue me chercher dans cet endroit que tu détestes, je le sais, pour me régaler de sornettes.

Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment que Ned remarqua le rouleau de parchemin dans les mains de son épouse, ainsi que son expression triste. Catelyn vit où son regard s'était dirigé, et regarda ses mains, serrant le parchemin.

- Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dame ? Dis-moi !

- Nous avons reçu, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, une nouvelle cruelle, aujourd'hui mon amour. Un corbeau en provenance de Port-Réal. Navrée, mon amour, Jon Arryn est mort. Emportée par la fièvre. Je sais que tu le considérais comme ton père. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle y lut toute la détresse qu'elle redoutait. Lord Eddard Stark se rappelait d'un événement qui allait marquer un changement brutal à l'histoire des Sept Couronnes. La mort de Lord Rickard Stark, de Brandon Stark et de la Rébellion du futur Roi Robert Baratheon, et mené également par Eddard Stark, Lord Jon Arryn, et Lord Hoster Tully.

Né vers l'an 220, Lord Jon Arryn est le Suzerain des Eyrié et le Défenseur du Val, mais aussi le Gouverneur de l'Est fut la Main du Roi pendant environ les quinze premières années du règne du roi Robert Baratheon. Dans sa jeunesse, Jon Arryn est le Gardien des Portes de la Lune jusqu'à la mort de son père, Lord Jasper Arryn. Il a été marié à Lady Jeyne Royce qui est morte sans lui avoir donné d'héritier. Son deuxième mariage, avec Lady Rowena Arryn, sa cousine, connaît la même issue. Ce fut un homme vigoureux possédant un goût immodéré pour la lecture et dédaignant les frivolités.

Lord Rickard Stark était le fils uniquede Lord Redwyle Stark (mais la Vieille Nan raconte avoir été la nourrice de son frère Brandon, mort en bas âge). Il était le père de Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna et Benjen. Arborant une longue figure sévère, il fut Seigneur Suzerain du Nord, et un ami de la Garde de Nuit. Acceptant de prendre comme pupille le jeune Eddard Stark, Lord Rickard Seigneur du Nord, envoie alors son second fils, âgés de huit ans, aux Eyrié sous la responsabilité de Lord Jon Arryn, Seigneur du Val. Plus tard, quand Lord Arryn accepte de prendre également le jeune Robert Baratheon, héritier des Terres de l'Orage, comme pupille. Les deux jeunes hommes deviennent rapidement meilleur ami. Vouant une grande affection à ses pupilles, les deux adolescents trouvent en lui un second père. Lord Arryn aimait leur répéter qu'"un chef doit posséder un organe que tous entendent dans la bataille".

Lord Jon Arryn n'ayant pas eu d'enfant de ses deux premières épouses, son héritier est alors son neveu, Elbert Arryn, fils de Ronnel Arryn, son frère cadet. Elbert fut un compagnon de Brandon Stark.

Frère aîné de Lord Eddard Stark, de Lyanna et de Benjen. Brandon Stark était l'héritier de Winterfell et du Nord. Il était doté des yeux gris caractéristiques de la maison Stark. C'était un homme fougueux impétueux et orgueilleux et au tempérament emporté, ayant eu plusieurs liaisons féminines, mais resté célibataire. Brandon fut élevé à Tertre-bourg sous la tutelle de Lord Dustin, le père de Lord William Dustin. Il adorait monter à cheval et était un cavalier accompli. Il fut souvent accueilli dans le domaine des Rus par Lord Rodrik Ryswell. C'est lors de ses visites qu'il fait la connaissance de la fille du seigneur, Lady Barbrey Ryswell, qui devient sa maîtresse. Cette liaison prend apparemment fin, peu après l'annonce des fiançailles que Lord Rickard et Lord Hoster Tully préparaient entre leurs deux enfants aînés, Brandon et Catelyn, le mariage ne devant se dérouler que six ans plus tard, en l'an 282.

Vers l'an 281, Lord Rickard Stark accepte de donner la main de sa fille Lyanna à Lord Robert Baratheon. En l'an 281, Eddard se rend avec Robert au Grand Tournoi d'Harrenhal, où il retrouve ses deux frères Brandon et Benjen et sa sœur Lyanna. Il s'y lie d'amitié avec Howland Reed. Il y tombe peut-être amoureux de l'une des dames d'atour de la princesse Elia Martell, l'épouse du Prince Héritier Rhaegar Targaryen, Lady Ashara Dayne, une grande belle jeune femme aux yeux violets et rieurs et aux longs cheveux sombres, Lors de cet événement, elle danse notammentavec son frère, Ser Arthur Dayne, puis avec le prince Oberyn Martell, le jeune lord Jon Connington et enfin avec le jeune Eddard Stark, après que le frère aîné de ce dernier a intercédé en sa faveur. Par ailleurs, à la fin du tournoi, Ser Barristan Selmy se désole de n'avoir pu la couronner reine d'amour et de beauté, s'étant incliné face au prince Rhaegar Targaryen lors de la joute finale.

Ser Arthur Dayne était l'oncle d'Edric Dayne, l'actuel sire des Météores. En tant que meilleur chevalier de la famille Dayne, il était armé de la légendaire épée Aube, et portait le titre d'Épée du Matin. Il fut le meilleur ami du prince Rhaegar Targaryen, excellent combattant lui aussi. Arthur Dayne était l'un des plus célèbres et le plus redoutable chevalier de la Garde Royale d'Aerys II Targaryen. Excellent jouteur, il fut toutefois vaincu deux fois par le prince Rhaegar : en l'an 277, lors du tournoi d'Accalmie (après avoir brisé douze lances), puis en l'an 281 au grand tournoi d'Harrenhal.

Et lorsque, Lyanna Stark, fiancée de Robert Baratheon, est enlevée peu après par Rhaegar Targaryen, le prince héritier. Brandon Stark alors en route pour Riverrun (Vivesaigues) afin d'épouser Catelyn Tully apprend l'enlèvement de sa sœur, celui-ci se détourne sur Port-Réal chevauchant jusqu'au Donjon Rouge, accompagné de d'Ethan Glover son écuyer, de Jeffroy Mallister, de Kyle Royce, de Lord Jon Arryn, et d'Elbert Arryn. Pénétrant dans la salle du trône de fer il demande à rencontrer Rhaegar afin qu'il réponde les armes à la main de l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Rhaegar étant absent à ce moment-là, Brandon est arrêté avec ses compagnons excepté Lord Jon Arryn par le roi Aerys II Targaryen. Ce dernier convoque alors les pères de Brandon et de ses compagnons pour répondre de l'accusation de forfaiture et de conspiration contre son fils et de trahison envers la Couronne.

À son arrivée, Lord Rickard, qui semble conscient qu'il ne peut raisonner le roi, réclame un duel judiciaire, persuadé qu'il devra affronter un chevalier de la Garde Royale. Mais Aerys déclare que le feu est le champion de la maison Targaryen, et que la seule chose que Lord Rickard ait à faire pour prouver son innocence est de ne pas brûler : il le fait suspendre en armure au dessus d'un brasier entretenu par deux pyromants. Brandon assiste impuissant à la mort de son père qui est lentement brûlé dans son armure. Lord Rickard brûle alors petit à petit et meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, sous les yeux de Brandon qui, retenu par un nœud coulant, ne peut l'aider et meurt asphyxié étranglé par la cordelette de cuir. La cruauté de cette exécution, ainsi que la demande du Roi Aerys exigeant alors à Lord Jon Arryn les têtes d'Eddard Stark et de Robert Baratheon, ce que le vieil homme refuse, déclenche la guerre civile connue sous le nom de Rébellion de Robert Baratheon, mettant fin à la dynastie des Targaryen.

Lord Jon Arryn devenu alors le principal meneur de la rébellion, incitent ses bannerets à protéger ses pupilles Robert et Eddard. Son héritier devient alors Ser Denys Arryn, jouteur galant de renom, issu d'une branche secondaire de la maison Arryn. En l'an 282, lors de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon, après la mort de Ser Denys Arryn lors de la Bataille des Cloches, pour des raisons politiques et afin d'obtenir l'appui de Lord Hoster Tully à la rébellion, Jon se marie, pour la troisième fois, à Lysa Tully avec laquelle il a un fils en l'an 292, Robert Arryn. Cette naissance intervient après quatre fausses couches de Lady Lysa et la mise au monde de deux enfants mort-nés. Simultanément, Eddard Stark épouse l'autre fille de Lord Tully, Catelyn. Lord Arryn sait que son épouse n'est plus vierge, mais cette union est trop importante pour la survit de sa maison et pour renforcer la rébellion. Cependant ce mariage de raison est loin d'être harmonieux et Lord Jon même s'il traite toujours son épouse avec honneur et galanterie, ne se montre guère chaleureux devenant revêche envers elle.

Pendant ce conflit, Ned Stark est d'une aide précieuse pour Robert dont il tempère l'ardeur par sa prudence. Eddard quitte tout d'abord le Val d'Arryn pour rejoindre le Nord. Il fait voile depuis les Doigts vers Blancport dans une barque de pêcheur, mais la tempête le contraint à faire escale à Sortonne. Amené devant Lord Borrell avec la fille du pêcheur (son père ayant péri dans la tempête), il parvient à le convaincre de le laisser repartir.

Arrivé à Winterfell, il y convoque son ban, alors que Lord Jon Arryn et Robert défont les seigneurs loyalistes du Val, notamment à Goëville. Une fois son ost assemblé, Eddard marche vers le Conflans afin d'opérer sa jonction avec les forces de Lord Arryn. Pendant ce temps, Robert qui a rejoint les Terres de l'Orage, subit une importante défaite à Cendregué et se replie vers Pierremoûtier, poursuivi par Lord Jon Connington.

Afin de rallier Lord Hoster Tully et les seigneurs du Conflans à leur cause, Ned accepte d'épouser Catelyn Tully, autrefois promise à son frère. Les forces unies du Nord, d'une partie du Conflans et du Val écrasent les loyalistes à la bataille des Cloches, sauvant ainsi Robert. La mort de Ser Denys Arryn, héritier présomptif de Lord Arryn, permet la double union d'Eddard Stark et de Lady Catelyn Tully, ainsi que de Lord Jon Arryn et de Lady Lysa Tully, signant le ralliement définitif de Lord Hoster Tully à la rébellion.

La coalition des rebelles se regroupe au nord du Trident, puis défait l'armée loyaliste menée par le prince Rhaegar Targaryen à la Bataille du Trident. Robert, blessé lors de son affrontement avec le prince, dépêche Eddard vers Port-Réal afin de commencer le siège de la ville. À l'arrivée d'Eddard et de son avant-garde, la ville vient d'être mise à sac par la Main du Roi, Lord Tywin Lannister, et le roi Aerys a été tué par Ser Jaime Lannister. Quand Robert vient prendre le Trône, Lord Tywin lui présente les cadavres des enfants de Rhaegar et jure allégeance au nouveau souverain des Sept Couronnes. Eddard, profondément choqué par le meurtre de ces enfants, presse Robert de punir Ser Jaime Lannister en l'envoyant sur le Mur, mais Lord Arryn est d'avis contraire, et conseille à Robert de maintenir le Régicide au sein de la Garde Royale plutôt que de l'envoyer à la Garde de Nuit.

Eddard quitte alors Port-Réal en colère et va lever le siège d'Accalmie soutenu depuis près d'un an par Stannis Baratheon contre les forces du Bief. Dès l'arrivée de Lord Eddard, Lord Mace Tyrell et ses vassaux ploient le genou. Eddard fait alors route vers le Royaume de Dorne à la Tour de la Joie en compagnie de ses compagnons Martyn Cassel, Ethan Glover, Lord William Dustin, Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell et Howland Reed, où, après un combat à mort contre les derniers membres de la Garde Royale, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower et Ser Oswell Whent. Selon certains, Ser Arthur Dayne aurait été vaincu par Lord Eddard lui-même, en combat singulier. Cependant, selon ce dernier, il ne dut la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de Howland Reed. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lord Eddard garde un souvenir amer de la mort de celui qu'il considère comme un exemple de chevalerie.

Lord Eddard Stark découvre une Lyanna fiévreuse et mourante, ainsi que sa nièce Visenya. Il se rend ensuite aux Météores pour rapporter Aube, l'épée de Ser Arthur Dayne qui vient de trouver la mort à la Tour de la Joie à la maison Dayne. Lady Ashara Dayne se jette alors du haut de Sabrecaux, l'une des tours qui domine la mer de la forteresse des Dayne de Météores. Ce suicide est généralement attribué au fait qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé par la mort de son frère Arthur, mais peut-être aussi parce que Lord Eddard avait épousé Lady Catelyn Tully dont il venait d'avoir un fils et que toute union entre eux était désormais impossible. Néanmoins, il semblerait que son suicide ait en fait été motivé par la naissance d'une fille mort-née, dont le père est inconnu. Le corps de Lady Ashara n'a jamais été retrouvé. De retour à Port-Réal avec les restes de sa sœur, et Visenya il fait la paix avec Robert grâce à leur deuil partagé. Ned retourne alors à Winterfell avec un fils bâtard, Jon Snow, qu'il a reconnu sans révéler le nom de sa mère et sa nièce reconnu comme sa fille. Il est ensuite rejoint par son épouse, qui a accouché de Robb avant la fin du conflit. Il fait sculpter, bien que cet honneur soit en principe réservé aux seigneurs suzerains de Winterfell et aux rois du Nord, une statue à l'effigie de Brandon et une à celle de Lyanna afin d'en orner les cryptes de la forteresse. Et les restes de Lord Rickard Stark et de Brandon sont inhumés dans la crypte de Winterfell en compagnie de Lyanna.

Lord Eddard gouverne alors en seigneur juste et avisé pendant quinze ans, ne quittant ses terres du Nord qu'à l'occasion de la rébellion des Greyjoy lors de laquelle il joint ses forces à celles de Robert. Suite à cette rébellion, il prend le jeune Theon Greyjoy comme pupille à Winterfell.

Après le couronnement de Robert en l'an 284, Lord Jon Arryn est nommé Main du Roi. Afin de consolider la position de son ancien pupille sur le Trône de Fer, il négocie avec Lord Tywin Lannister le mariage du roi avec Cersei. Il s'assure ainsi pour Robert du soutien de cinq des grandes maisons des Sept Couronnes. En tant que Main, et sous couvert de rapporter les restes du prince Lewyn Martell à sa famille, Jon négocie la paix avec le prince Doran Martell afin d'étouffer dans l'œuf les velléités de révolte Dorniennes menées par le prince Oberyn Martell au nom du prince Viserys Targaryen. Par la suite, il réussit à persuader Robert de ne pas inquiéter les derniers prétendants Targaryen en exil dans les cités libres, bien que Varys tienne informé le Conseil restreint de leurs activités. Pour complaire à son épouse, il confie une charge de subalterne aux douanes de Goëville à Lord Petyr Baelish en l'an 288. Puis, devant les résultats miraculeux de ce dernier, le fait venir à la cour avant de le faire nommer Grand Argentier de la Couronne. Quelques années plus tard, Lord Jon Arryn mène une enquête sur les détournements et la corruption de Janos Slynt, le commandant du guet de Port-Réal (qu'il avait fait lui-même nommé à ce poste après la mort de son prédécesseur). Cependant, les pièces à conviction qu'il présente au Conseil ne suffisent pas à déclencher une réaction du roi qui préfère passer l'éponge, prétendant que le successeur de Janos pourrait se révéler pire. Depuis l'an 294, lord Jon Arryn a pour écuyer Hugh du Val.

En l'an 293, Lord Eddard apprend que, pour tenter d'accroître ses revenus, Ser Jorah Mormont a vendu des braconniers de l'île-aux-Ours à un marchand de Tyrosh au lieu de les remettre à la Garde de Nuit comme le veut la coutume. Ulcéré par ce qu'il considère comme un outrage fait au Nord, Eddard se rend lui-même sur l'île afin d'exécuter le coupable et constate alors que Ser Jorah a pris la fuite.

Lord Eddard se montre soucieux de transmettre à ses enfants valeurs et droiture. Il enseigne notamment à ses fils que "Tuer ne devrait jamais être facile.", et, c'est à ce titre, qu'il exécute lui-même les sentences qu'il ordonne. Donner la mort demeure toutefois une épreuve pour Lord Eddard qui se recueille, après chaque exécution, dans le Bois Sacré de Winterfell. Il réprouve d'ailleurs le fait de tuer les captifs après la bataille. Afin de gagner la fidélité de ses hommes, Lord Eddard partage leur quotidien. Il prend l'habitude, à Winterfell, de déjeuner régulièrement en compagnie de sa maisonnée et de ses troupes. Il enseigne ainsi à son fils Robb qu'il faut connaître "ceux qui te suivent et fais-toi connaître d'eux. Ne leur demande pas de mourir pour un étranger.". Il réserve à sa propre table un siège supplémentaire, où il convie chaque jour un homme différent. Père attentif, il partage nombre d'activités avec ses fils en particulier, il a notamment pour habitude d'aller chasser en compagnie de Jon et Robb dans le Bois-aux-Loups ainsi que de sa nièce Visenya. Il a particulièrement à cœur de former son aîné aux responsabilités devant lui incomber et à sa nièce le lourd héritage qu'elle porte sur ses épaules.

- Jon..., dit-il, sortant de ses pensées. Rien ne prouve cette nouvelle ?

- Le sceau royal. Et la lettre, de la main même de Robert. Il écrit, tu verras, que tout s'est passé très vite. Mestre Pycelle en personne n'a pu le sauver. Juste lui faire absorber du lait de pavot pour le préserver de souffrances interminables.

- Piètre consolation, marmonna-t-il. Le chagrin marquait tous ses traits. Néanmoins, mettant son propre chagrin, aussi éprouvant qu'il soit, de côté pour le moment, ayant besoin de s'assurer que la famille de Jon Arryn allait bien et était en sûreté. Sa première pensée fut pour Catelyn : Ta sœur, reprit-il, et leur fils, la lettre les mentionne ?

- Seulement pour dire qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils ont regagné les Eyrié. Bénis soit les Sept. J'aurais mieux aimé Riverrun. Cette forteresse perchée en plein désert était idéale pour lui, pas pour elle qui, dans chaque pierre, l'y retrouvera. Telle que je la connais, ma sœur a besoin d'être entourée de parents et d'amis.

- Mais ton oncle ? Il sert bien dans le Val, si je ne me trompe ? On m'a dit que Jon l'avait nommé chevalier de la Porte...

- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête, Brynden fera de son mieux pour les aider, elle et son fils. C'est un réconfort. Toutefois...

- Va la rejoindre, conseilla Ned. Emmène les enfants, remplissez sa demeure de cris et de rires. Il faut des compagnons à son fils, et à elle quelqu'un qui partage son deuil.

- Je ne le peux malheureusement, mon amour.

S'asseyant sur la seule pierre disponible en face de l'Arbre Cœur, assez près pour pouvoir atteindre son époux s'il en avait besoin. Il demeura stoïque, gérant ses émotions calmement de la même façon solitaire qu'il avait toujours eu. Catelyn Stark reprit :

- Ce n'est pas tout. Le corbeau apporte d'autres nouvelles.

Son époux releva rapidement le visage vers elle, et elle lui donna un moment, avant de continuer à parler.

- Le Roi chevauche actuellement vers le Nord. Il est en route pour Winterfell avec la Reine, ses enfants et toute sa suite.

Après un moment de stupeur qui lui dérobait jusqu'au sens des mots, le regard de Ned s'éclaira :

- Tu veux dire que Robert vient... ici ?, et quand elle eut acquiescé d'un signe, un large sourire détendit ses traits. Catelyn eût été trop heureuse de partager sa joie. Mais, en lui révélant la découverte du Sombre-Loup mort dans la neige et du bois brisé du cerf planté dans sa gorge, la rumeur de la cour de Winterfell avait mis le doute dans son cœur et la peur. Elle se força néanmoins à sourire à l'homme qu'elle aimait, tout sceptique qu'il se montrât à l'endroit des signes.

- J'étais sûre de te faire plaisir, dit-elle. Ne devrions-nous pas envoyer un mot au Mur, pour avertir ton frère, ainsi que Visenya ?

- Si, naturellement. Benjen et Visenya voudront être de la fête. Je prierai mestre Luwin de choisir son meilleur oiseau. Il se mit debout et, tout en aidant sa femme à se relever, s'exclama : Que je sois damné si je sais depuis combien d'années... ! Et il n'a rien précisé ? Même pas l'importance de sa suite ?

- Je dirais une bonne centaine de chevaliers, escortés de toute leur maisonnée, et moitié moins de francs-coureurs... Sans oublier Cersei et les enfants, qui sont du voyage.

- Alors, Robert leur épargnera les marches forcées. Tant mieux. Nous aurons tout loisir de préparer leur réception.

- Les beaux-frères viennent également, souffla-t-elle. Une vilaine grimace accueillit ce détail, prudemment réservé pour la fin, eu égard à l'aversion que se vouaient Ned et la famille de la reine. Les Lannister de Castral Roc ne s'étaient ralliés à la cause de Robert qu'une fois la victoire en vue, et il ne le leur avait jamais pardonné.

- Tant pis, grogna-t-il, si la rançon de sa compagnie est une épidémie de Lannister, payons. Mais c'est à croire qu'il trimballe la moitié de sa cour !

- Ou le roi va, énonça-t-elle, suit la souveraineté...

- Enfin je me réjouis de voir ses enfants. La dernière fois que j'ai aperçu le dernier, il était encore pendu aux mamelles de la Lannister. Il doit bien avoir... dans les sept ans, maintenant ?

- Dix. Le prince Tommen a l'âge de Bran. Mais, par pitié, Ned, tiens ta langue. La Lannister, comme tu dis, est notre reine, et l'on prétend que son orgueil s'étoffe d'année en année.

- Il va de soi, dit-il en lui pressant la main, que nous devrons donner un festin. Il faudra des chanteurs. Et puis Robert voudra chasser. Je vais expédier Jory à leur rencontre, sur la route royale, avec une garde d'honneur pour qu'il les escorte jusqu'ici. Mais, bons dieux ! Comment faire pour nourrir tout ce monde-là ? Et tu dis qu'il est déjà en route ? Ah, maudit soit-il, et maudite sa royale peau !

- S'il vient si loin dans le Nord, ça ne peut être que pour une seule et unique raison. Répondit Ned, regardant son épouse, dont le visage avait revêtit un masque sans émotion. Elle avait perfectionné cela au fil des années, retenant les émotions dont elle pensait qu'elles ne feraient qu'ajouter au poids déjà sur ses épaules, il le savait.

- Tu peux toujours refuser, le poste de Main du Roi. Mon amour. Le Roi Robert comprendrait Ned. L'Hiver Arrive vraiment. Sa voix cachant ses émotions aussi bien que l'expression stoïque de son visage.

- Seul un fou dirait non à un roi. Répondit son époux, et elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Seul un fou se jetterait volontairement dans la gueule du lion.

Ils savaient que bien que Robert soit le roi, c'était les Lannister qui avaient le contrôle, avec leur argent et leur lionne sur le trône en tant que Reine. Oui, un homme, ou une femme, serait fou de se jeter dans la gueule du lion, et les Stark n'étaient pas des fous.

**Castle Black**

Alors que l'entraînement des recrues de la Garde de Nuit sous la tutelle de Visenya et de Benjen se poursuivit, le Lord Commandant arriva en compagnie de Mestre Aemon portant le dernier message reçu en provenance de Winterfell.

- Lady Visenya, Benjen, un message pour vous de la part de Lord Eddard Stark.

- Que dit-il Lord Commandant ?

- Lord Stark réclame votre présence dans les plus brefs délais, le Roi Robert est en route pour Winterfell en compagnie de toute sa suite.

- Alors nous partons sur le champ. Au revoir Lord Mormont, au revoir mon oncle.

- Prenez soin de vous Lady Visenya. N'oubliez pas de prévenir Lord Stark au sujet des derniers événements.

Benjen Stark et Visenya partirent une dizaine de minutes après, en compagnie de quelques membres de la Garde de Nuit en direction de Winterfell.

**Winterfell**

Visenya était rendu à Winterfell depuis maintenant quelques jours, et avait tout raconté à son oncle de ce qui s'était passé, et lui avait même montré sa blessure. Celle-ci avait maintenant cicatrisé grâce à l'intervention de Mains-Froides et des soins que Mestre Aemon lui avait prodiguée afin de connaître davantage l'héritière des Targaryen. Lord Stark avait promis à son frère Benjen d'envoyer une cinquantaine de recrues au Mur dans les jours à venir. Et d'en parler personnellement au Roi. Il était resté dubitatif par rapport à l'œuf de dragon que Visenya avait ramené, mais celle-ci avait insistée pour le garder. Visenya était inquiète, son rêve concernant la mort de Lord Jon Arryn était bien réel, et la venue du roi l'a déboussolée, n'étant pas sûre de comment elle réagirait en voyant celui qui tua son père, dix sept ans auparavant, le Roi Robert Baratheon. Mais elle était excitée à l'idée de faire la connaissance de Tyrion Lannister, elle avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs à son propos notamment ses goûts pour la lecture et voulait le rencontrer en personne. Le fait que si le roi était là pour demander à Lord Stark de devenir sa Main, et que celui-ci acceptait, cela signifiait que Visenya allait se rendre en compagnie de Brandon, Arya et Sansa à King's Landing. La ville de ses ancêtres Targaryen. Mais bien qu'étant heureuse de ses nouvelles, cela la rendait également triste. Triste à l'idée de se séparer de Jon, Robb, et Rickon. Depuis son retour, la fratrie des Stark n'avaient pas eu le moindre temps pour s'exercer à l'archerie, converser… elle s'ennuyait terriblement, passant sa dernière journée à prendre soin de sa Sombre-Louve Rhaenys, de sa jument Lyanna, en compagnie d'Arya et de Rickon.

C'est pourquoi le matin de l'arrivée présumée du Roi selon les messages de Jory, elle s'habilla d'une robe corset de couleur rouge vive sur le devant et dans son dos avec de la dentelle en or entre la soierie noir et rouge présent sur les côtés. Sa robe corset en demi-ceint créer un décolletée en V laissant les épaules nues, et qui ajusté sur le buste, les bras et les hanches de Visenya mettait les courbes de son corps en avant. Le corsage de sa robe était fendu au niveau des hanches, laissant apercevoir une légère partie de ses cuisses. Lady Catelyn était venue dans sa chambre, plus tôt dans la matinée, et avait brossé ses longs cheveux argentés, de manière à les ondulés et à les remontés au niveau de la poitrine, dissimulant ainsi celle-ci ainsi que son épaule gauche. Elle se recouvra d'un manteau en riches fourrures laissant entrapercevoir son épaule droite, replaça son collier d'or et d'argent au dragon tricéphale autour de son cou, épingla sa broche de Sombre-Loup à sa robe, juste sous sa poitrine et mis une rose rouge dans ses cheveux. Visenya avait décidée de mettre sa beauté naturelle en avant, méritant ainsi son titre de Beauté de Westeros.

Une fois terminé, elle alla s'assurer qu'Arya, Brandon et Rickon étaient habillés. Sansa devait, sans aucun doute, être habillée et en train d'attendre depuis au moins plusieurs heures maintenant et Robb et Jon étaient capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arya, s'assurant qu'elle était habillée, que ses cheveux n'étaient pas une crinière sauvage et que son visage était propre.

Gémissant, se débattant au début, la jeune Arya devint vite coopérative quand Visenya promit de l'entraînée, mettant ses compétences de combat à l'épreuve lorsqu'elles auraient un moment. Elle se plaignit néanmoins qu'elle n'aimait pas agir comme une fille, ce qui fit rire Visenya qui tira accidentellement ses cheveux. Murmurant une excuse faisant rire les deux filles. Visenya enroula les cheveux d'Arya formant un chignon et empêcha la coiffure de se défaire à l'aide d'une aiguille.

- Voilà, j'ai fini. Maintenant mets ta cape et je te laisserai courir tout autour du château jusqu'à ce que le Roi soit en vue.

Arya eut un sourire rayonnant avant de se précipiter avec Nymeria pour prendre sa cape. Visenya parti trouver Brandon dans sa chambre, et une fois celle-ci entrée et l'avoir trouvée vide. S'aventura dehors pour se rendre dans la salle du festin où se trouver Lady Catelyn.

Alors que le Roi était à quelques heures de Winterfell, Lady Catelyn inspecta les dernières préparations pour voir si rien ne manquait, et donner ses derniers ordres, au côté de Mestre Luwin.

- Nous aurons besoin d'énormément de chandelles pour les quartiers de Lord Tyrion. J'ai entendu dire qu'il passerait ses nuits à lire.

- Et moi qu'il passerait ses nuits à boire, Lady Stark.

- Il boirait tant que ça ? Un homme de sa stature ?

- Nous avons prévu huit barils de bière provenant des celliers. Peut-être nous le découvrirons.

- Dans tout les cas, n'oubliez pas les chandelles, Mestre Luwin.

Un peu plus loin, Jon qui avait maintenant eu le droit de porter le nom de Stark ainsi que Theon était debout, torse nu, pendant que Robb était entrain de se faire raser et tondre les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ta mère fait toutes ces simagrées pour le roi ? Demanda Jon

- C'est pour la reine, je parie. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait très à cheval sur l'étiquette. Annonça Theon

- J'ai entendu dire que le prince est un vrai pointu. Annonça Robb

- Imagine le nombre de filles du sud qu'il a dû se faire. Déclara Theon alors que Robb venait de terminer et fit asseoir son frère.

- Allez, Tommy, tonds-le bien. Il n'a jamais rencontré de fille qu'il aime plus que ses propres cheveux. Dit-il, se moquant de Jon.

En compagnie de Lady Stark et de Mestre Luwin, Visenya s'aventura dehors marchant à grande enjambée, suivit par Rhaenys qui rejoignit Été assis un peu plus loin remuant la queue et la tête levée vers une tour. Les Sombre-Loups avait doublé de taille et de volume depuis le mois où les Stark les avaient trouvés.

- Par les dieux, ils grandissent si vite. Annonça Lady Catelyn

Visenya, Mestre Luwin et Lady Catelyn roulèrent des yeux comprenant immédiatement où se trouvait Brandon. Celui-ci descendait le mur de l'une des tours de Winterfell.

- Brandon ! Appela Catelyn Stark. La tête brune de Bran se tourna dans la direction de la voix de sa mère et aperçu Visenya entrain de rire et sa mère légèrement furieuse.

- J'ai vu le roi. Ils sont des centaines avec lui. Dit Bran avec excitation alors qu'il continuait de descendre le mur du château.

- Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Ne grimpe pas. Le sermonna sa mère pendant que Visenya tentait de cacher son expression amusée afin de ne pas saper son autorité. Bran n'arrêterait jamais de grimper. Il en était incapable.

- Mais il arrive maintenant, il est en bas de la route. Répondit Bran, sautant sur le toit de chaume avant de continuer sa descente, pour se retrouver en face de sa mère qui se baissa pour aligner son regard à celui de son fils regardant dans ses yeux sombres avec ses propres yeux clairs et essayant de faire passer le sérieux de ses mots.

- Je veux que tu me le promettes, tu ne grimperas plus. Insista-t-elle.

Bran regarda ses pieds, signe qu'il mentait, et Visenya se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je le promets. Dit Bran, comme sa mère se redressait, semblant plus amusée par son "vœu solennel" qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il regarda sa cousine se tenant à ses côtés et vit, sur son visage, la même expression amusée qu'arborait sa mère, ce qui ne fit que l'embrouiller d'avantage.

- Tu sais quoi ? Demanda Lady Stark

- Quoi ? Questionna Bran, toujours confus.

- Tu regardes toujours tes pieds avant de mentir. Déclara Visenya alors que les Lady Catelyn et Visenya gloussaient ensemble suivit par Brandon peu après.

- Cours et préviens ton père. Dis-lui que le roi est proche. Ordonna alors Lady Catelyn.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

**Le prochain chapitre, sera ponctué par l'arrivée du Roi Robert Baratheon, de la Reine Cersei Baratheon née Lannister, de Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, et de Joffrey Baratheon (donc encore des descriptions) à Winterfell. Ainsi que les prémices des événements importants qui se dérouleront dans les prochains chapitres.**


	5. The King's Arrival

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre **

**Toujours quelques descriptions des personnages notamment, Robert Baratheon, Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, Visenya... et un passage émouvant entre Lyanna et Eddard Stark.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce chapitre plus long que les deux précédents. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

"Les morts peuvent attendre" Cersei Baratheon

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**The King's Arrival **

**(L'Arrivée du Roi)**

**Winterfell**

Après que Brandon ai prévenu son père, Lord Eddard Stark, la cour principale de Winterfell fut rassemblés en quelques minutes attendant patiemment le Roi. Les gardes de Winterfell avait sécurisé la route jusqu'à celle-ci. Arya prit place dans un chariot regardant les premières colonnes de la suite du Roi arrivé. Tel un océan d'or, d'argent, et d'acier poli, les visiteurs inondaient l'entrée de Winterfell. La suite du Roi était composé d'environ trois cents personnes, tant bannerets que chevaliers, lames-liges et francs-coureurs. Au-dessus des têtes, le vent du nord fouettait les douze étendards d'or au cerf noir couronné sur champ or de la Maison Baratheon porté par des cavaliers. L'emblème de la Maison Lannister, un lion doré sur champ rouge était également présent. Visenya avait prit place au côté de ses deux frères, Jon se trouvant à côté de Lord Eddard et Benjen à sa gauche, Robb à sa droite, Sansa à côté de lui. Brandon était tout au bout. Rickon, le plus jeune de la Maison Stark, se tenait à côté de Lady Catelyn, elle-même à côté de son époux.

- Où est Arya ? Visenya, Sansa, où est votre sœur ? Demanda Lady Catelyn paniquée, alors que les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent les épaules.

Ayant vu le carrosse royal ainsi que la Garde Royale, Arya se dépêcha de rejoindre sa fratrie. Celle-ci portait un casque sur la tête et essayait de se faufilait devant eux. Lord Stark lui attrapa son bras et l'arrêta devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant le casque de la tête de la fillette. Jon, Robb, Visenya rigolèrent alors qu'Arya grognait quand son père l'envoya à sa place dans la ligne. Arya prit place entre Sansa et Bran, interpellant le dernier en lui ordonnant de se bouger. Visenya regarda son père passer le casque à Ser Rodrick avant qu'ils ne regardent tous devant à nouveau, attendant.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la poterne fut elle aussi envahi. Tout d'abord par un homme portant une armure de plates ainsi qu'un casque dorée et un manteau blanc, marquant son appartenance à la Garde Royale, une confrérie prestigieuse parfois surnommée la Blanche Épée, la Blanche Garde.

Les membres de cette confrérie au nombre de sept, sont tous des chevaliers chargés de la protection du Roi des Sept Couronnes et de la famille royale. Fondée par Aegon I Targaryen après sa conquête des Sept Couronnes. Les membres de la Garde Royale sont les seuls à porter un blason blanc immaculé, couleur se retrouvant dans l'ensemble de leurs tenues vestimentaires et de leurs armures. Les chevaliers de cet ordre sont nommés à vie par le roi, et sont intronisés par le Grand Septon lui-même au Septuaire du Donjon Rouge de King's Landing, et sont accueillis dans l'ordre par leur Lord Commandant. Le nouveau membre prononce alors solennellement ses vœux ainsi que devant les Sept dieux.

Leurs vœux sont caractérisés par le fait qu'ils jurent de ne posséder ni fief, ni femme, ni avoir de descendance et s'engagent à protéger le roi et sa famille, fut-ce au prix de leur vie, d'obéir à ses moindres ordres et de conserver ses secrets. Cependant, les membres de la Garde peuvent aussi être détachés pour des missions particulières telles que la protection de la Main du Roi, la résolution de conflits particuliers. En l'absence de membre de la Garde, notamment lorsqu'ils se réunissent, la protection du roi est assurée par des personnes détachées par eux-mêmes et dont ils garantissent la loyauté. En contrepartie, cela leur donne le prestige de servir dans l'ordre qui abrita les plus grands chevaliers de l'histoire des Sept Couronnes.

Le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale est un personnage important de la Couronne qui siège au Conseil restreint du Roi bénéficiant ainsi d'un pouvoir politique non négligeable. Les membres de la Garde Royale logent au Donjon Rouge, dans la tour de la Blanche Épée, et son histoire est consignée par les lords Commandants successifs dans un livre blanc nommé Le Livre des Frères.

Un jeune homme d'environ quatorze ans portant une tenue en cuir rouge assorti d'une cape pourpre et d'une fourrure noire. À sa ceinture se trouvait une flamberge à double tranchant, forgée en acier bleu miroitant. Sa poignée couverte de cuir et son pommeau fait d'or avec une tête de lion. Le jeune et séduisant homme ne pouvait être que le prince héritier Joffrey Baratheon. Il fut suivi par son bouclier-lige, un homme en armure plate possédant un casque coulissant en forme de tête de chien.

Reconnaissant immédiatement le prince alors qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, Visenya eu un sentiment de nausée en le voyant. D'après ce que les rumeurs racontaient et les conversations avec Sansa, la beauté du prince, disant qu'il était l'un des plus beaux hommes de tout Westeros était tout simplement de la vantardise. En voyant l'attitude du prince, Visenya le trouva imbu de lui-même, arrogant et le regard plein de dédain et d'ennui. Elle sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes et regarda Robb faisant un geste de la tête vers Sansa. Celle-ci regardait le prince avec adoration et la réciprocité agacée les trois ainées Jon, Robb et elle.

Peu de temps après, le cortège royal arriva dans la cour, un carrosse en bois orné de rouge, d'or et portant la bannière de la Maison Lannister à la tête. Suivis par plusieurs hommes d'armes équipés d'hallebarde s'arrêtant au côté du carrosse, des valets, ouvrèrent les portes au moment où plusieurs autres membres de la Garde Royale entrèrent. Au milieu. Un homme. Robert Baratheon. Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume.

Le Roi Robert Baratheon est surnommé l'Usurpateur par les fidèles de la dynastie Targaryen est l'actuel Roi des Sept Couronnes et le premier Roi de la dynastie Baratheon. Fils aîné de Lord Steffon Baratheon et de Lady Cassana Estermont, tous deux morts sous ses yeux dans le naufrage de leur navire, La Fière-à-Vent, dans la Baie des Naufrageurs. Robert est le frère aîné de Lord Stannis Baratheon, Seigneur de Peyredragon (Dragonstone) et de Lord Renly Baratheon, Seigneur d'Accalmie (Storm's End), qui siègent tous les deux à son Conseil Restreint, le premier en tant que Maître des Navires et le second en tant que Maître des Lois.

Le Roi Robert a une puissante carrure et est haut d'un mètre quatre vingt dix huit. Il a les yeux bleu clair, cernés par des œdèmes, et les cheveux noirs. Son rire tonitruant dévoile parfois des dents d'une grande blancheur. Dans sa jeunesse, sa puissante musculature lui permettait de manier son arme favorite un lourd marteau de guerre. Marié à Cersei Lannister depuis son couronnement en 284 avec laquelle il a eu trois enfants : Joffrey Baratheon, le Prince Héritier, Myrcella Baratheon et Tommen Baratheon. Il lui est notoirement infidèle et a engendré de nombreux bâtards.

Depuis son jeune âge, Robert fait montre d'une sensualité, d'une vigueur et d'une voracité hors-normes. Porté sur la boisson et la bonne chère, il goûte grandement la chasse et les tournois (où il apprécie la mêlée). Mais son activité préférée est assurément de guerroyer. Il est d'ailleurs un bon stratège, privilégiant l'action rapide et déterminée pour prendre l'initiative sur ses ennemis. Ombrageux, il tolère difficilement qu'on bafoue son autorité. Il est toutefois capable de pitié et de respect pour les adversaires qu'il a soumis et se montre magnanime à leur égard. Séducteur, il multiplie les conquêtes. Brave, volontaire et charismatique, Robert est un ami loyal. Il est toutefois coléreux, emporté, borné et incapable de se calmer lorsqu'il entre en fureur. Doté d'un sens aigu de la contradiction, il prend quasi systématiquement le contre-pied de ce que l'on prétend lui imposer. Extrêmement dépensier et d'une grande prodigalité, il est peu à même de préserver les finances du royaume. Il possède une voix de stentor qui lui permet d'être entendu au cœur des batailles et des mêlées. Il s'est beaucoup empâté au fil des ans, tant et si bien que son tour de ventre égale maintenant sa taille, et que sa barbe en broussaille qu'il a laissé pousser depuis quelques années cache mal son double menton et ses bajoues. Il n'aime guère son épouse, qu'il rudoie à l'occasion et viole lorsqu'il est ivre. Il hésite cependant à la contrarier et cède souvent à ses récriminations acerbes pour avoir la paix. Il éprouve également peu d'affection pour Joffrey, son fils aîné. Il laisse sa Main porter de plus en plus la charge du Royaume, tout en prenant des décisions sans lui demander son avis (surtout lorsqu'il sait que celui-ci sera défavorable). Donal Noye, le Forgeron de la Garde de Nuit, qui connaît bien les trois frères Baratheon, compare Robert à une arme d'acier, tranchante dans la bataille, mais qui rouille si on la laisse pendue au mur.

Il passe son enfance à Accalmie auprès de ses parents et de son jeune frère Stannis. Lors de la mort de ses parents c'est son grand-oncle, Harbert, qui assure alors la direction d'Accalmie en attendant sa majorité. C'est probablement à ce moment que Robert devient le pupille de Lord Jon Arryn et qu'il part pour les Eyrié. Une fois là-bas, il se lie d'amitié avec Eddard Stark, et engendre au moins une bâtarde, Mya Stone. Il constitue d'ailleurs une dot à cette dernière et va la voir fréquemment, en compagnie d'Eddard, alors même que la mère de l'enfant lui est devenue indifférente. Impétueux et farceur, Robert pousse parfois la patience de son tuteur à bout. Il voue toutefois une grande tendresse à ce dernier qu'il considère comme un second père.

En l'an 281, Lord Robert assiste avec Lord Jon Arryn et Eddard Stark au tournoi d'Harrenhal qui attire de nombreux chevaliers et nobles du royaume. Là, il se distingue notamment lors de la mêlée. Lors du tournoi, Robert fou amoureux de la fille de Rickard Stark demande à celui-ci la main de Lyanna Stark qu'il obtient, mais celle-ci étant amoureuse et entretenant une relation avec le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen depuis plusieurs mois décide de partir avec lui après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Quelques temps après Lyanna Stark se rendit à la Tour de la Joie dans le Royaume de Dorne en compagnie du Prince. Pensant que cette dernière s'était faite enlevée et violée à de nombreuses reprises, par le prince Rhaegar Targaryen, et après l'exécution de Brandon Stark et de Lord Rickard Stark sur ordre du roi Aerys II Targaryen, il mène une rébellion contre la dynastie des Targaryen en l'an 282.

C'est tout d'abord Lord Jon Arryn qui lève le ban du Val d'Arryn et gagne à leur cause les seigneurs du Val. Robert participe notamment à la prise de Goëville qui est tenue par des loyalistes. Robert rallie ensuite Storm's End pour soulever à sa cause les seigneurs de l'Orage. Toutefois, ces derniers ne le suivent pas immédiatement, et Robert remporte avec audace trois batailles successives à Lestival contre trois de ses bannerets. Il confie ensuite son fief à son jeune frère Stannis avant de diriger son ost vers Cendregué où il subit une cuisante défaite face à l'avant garde de l'armée de Lord Mace Tyrell qui est conduite par Lord Randyll Tarly. Blessé, Robert se replie alors sur Pierremoûtier poursuivi par l'armée de Lord Jon Connington, nouvelle Main du Roi. Il se cache dans la ville et est sauvé par l'intervention de Lord Jon Arryn, de Lord Eddard Stark et de Lord Hoster Tully qui prennent à revers les loyalistes. Alors que les cloches des septuaires de la ville sonnent le tocsin, Robert lui-même se jette dans la bataille et tue Ser Myles Mouton, ancien écuyer du prince Rhaegar Targaryen. La jonction des forces rebelles dans le Conflans amène les loyalistes à masser une imposante armée à Port-Réal dont le prince Rhaegar prend bientôt la tête. La bataille décisive se déroule sur les berges du Trident où Robert tue le prince Rhaegar en combat singulier. Blessé, il dépêche Lord Eddard avec l'avant-garde pour entamer le siège de la capitale. Mais ce dernier arrive juste après l'irruption des forces de Lord Tywin Lannister qui vient de mettre la ville à sac. Grâce au meurtre du Roi Aerys II Targaryen par Ser Jaime Lannister et des enfants du prince Rhaegar, Robert devient Roi des Sept Couronnes et prend possession du Trône de Fer. Il a alors une violente dispute avec Lord Eddard, qui prône l'envoi de Ser Jaime sur le Mur pour le punir de son régicide. Mais Robert préfère suivre les conseils de Lord Arryn, et pardonne à Ser Jaime, ainsi qu'à Lord Tywin pour lui avoir présenté les cadavres des enfants de Rhaegar. Lord Eddard quitte alors la capitale pour mener les derniers combats et lever le siège d'Accalmie. Ce n'est qu'après la mort de Lyanna Stark que les deux amis se réconcilient enfin. Robert ignorant tout des promesses et de la naissance de Visenya qu'Eddard lui cacha.

À son accession au trône en l'an 283, Robert fait de Jon Arryn sa Main, et épouse Cersei Lannister sur les conseils de ce dernier, qui pense ainsi lier plus solidement au trône cette famille puissante, mais à la loyauté incertaine. Il pardonne à tous les dignitaires de l'ancien règne : Lord Varys, Mestre Pycelle, la Garde Royale (y compris Ser Jaime Lannister, pourtant parjure et régicide, le Roi Robert lui demandant cependant de ne pas en faire une habitude…), tous sont confirmés dans leurs charges.

Son épouse lui donne trois enfants, mais Robert n'assiste à aucun de ses accouchements, préférant rester à la chasse jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Il éprouve d'ailleurs peu d'attirance pour son fils aîné, le prince héritier Joffrey, celui-ci, bébé, étant effrayé et pleurant dans ses bras. Robert préfère les rires de ses nombreux bâtards. Ses rapports avec la reine sont vite exécrables son beau-frère Ser Jaime, en faisant d'ailleurs les frais, le Roi ne manquant jamais une occasion de le blesser). L'union entre les deux époux, si éloignés dans leurs aspirations et leurs tempéraments, est un échec complet. La reine supportant, au fil du temps, de plus en plus mal les attouchements de son mari et évitant, dans la mesure du possible, de partager sa couche. La haine de Cersei pour Robert est toutefois fort précoce puisqu'elle semble avoir pour origine leur nuit de noces. Durant cette dernière, Robert totalement ivre susurre à la mariée le nom de son ancienne promise, Lyanna, ce que la nouvelle épousée vit comme un insupportable affront.

Les quinze ans de son règne sont marqués par une période de paix et d'abondance consécutive à un été long et prospère qui débute en l'an 289. Cette même année se déroule le seul trouble majeur de son règne : la brève tentative de rébellion de Lord Balon Greyjoy qui se proclame Roi des Îles de Fer. Après une attaque surprise contre Port-Lannis par la flotte des Fer-nés, la rébellion est matée rapidement par la destruction de la flotte de Fer par Lord Stannis Baratheon puis par l'assaut donné contre Pyk par les forces de Robert et de Lord Eddard Stark.

Pendant son règne, Robert a comme écuyer notamment Justin Massey. À une période indéterminée, Lord Jon Arryn présente au Conseil restreint les résultats d'une enquête sur les détournements et la corruption de Janos Slynt, le commandant du guet de Port-Réal qu'il avait fait lui-même nommé à ce poste après la mort de son prédécesseur. Cependant, ces pièces à conviction ne suffisent pas à déclencher une réaction du Roi qui préfère passer l'éponge, prétendant que le successeur de Janos pourrait se révéler pire. Monarque passif, Robert n'a que peu d'intérêt pour la gouvernance du royaume et il délègue énormément. Méprisant les activités de gestionnaire et les intrigues de cour, il est très nostalgique de l'époque où il guerroyait.

En voyant l'homme approchait à cheval, Visenya supposa qu'il s'agissait du Roi Robert Baratheon, mais la description que son oncle lui avait décrit, grand, mince et intrépide, ne reflétait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Quand le Roi Robert descendit de son cheval à l'aide de ses écuyers et palefrenier, Lord Eddard Stark s'agenouilla, ployant le genou au sol imité par toute la cour de Winterfell. Visenya garda les yeux vers le sol entendant les bruits de pas du Roi s'approchant d'eux. Le Roi semblait furieux. Il s'arrêta juste en face de Lord Stark et lui fit signe de se relever. Ned Stark fut le premier suivi par sa femme, son frère, ses enfants et le reste de sa cour.

Lord Stark fut surpris de voir que le Roi avait autant changé, lui qui était autrefois toujours rasé, l'œil clair, et des muscles issus tout droit d'un rêve de pucelle. Haut de six pieds et demi, il dominait la plupart des gens, et, une fois revêtu de son armure et coiffé du grand heaume fait de bois de cerf, blason de sa maison, devenait vraiment gigantesque. Sa force ne l'étant pas moins, Ned Stark pouvait à peine soulever le marteau de guerre de Robert. Et de sa personne émanaient, en ces temps lointains, des relents de cuir et de sang aussi entêtants qu'un parfum. A présent, le parfum qu'il répandait était du parfum, et son ampleur nécessitait une sous-ventrière. Il avait pour le moins pris quarante cinq kilos, depuis leur dernière rencontre. Conscient toutefois que le roi désormais primait l'ami, Ned dit simplement :

- Votre Majesté ! Dit Lord Eddard Stark en inclinant la tête de respect à l'égard de Robert Baratheon.

Le Roi l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu as grossi. Dit le Roi. Il eut pour seul réponse un regard et un hochement de tête vers son ventre enflé de la part de Ned avec un léger sourire. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, avec un rugissement familier puis s'étreignirent chaleureusement, le Roi lui broyant les os dans une accolade interdisant toute méprise.

- Cat !

- Votre Majesté !

Le Roi étreignit Lady Catelyn l'embrassant sur la joue et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Rickon.

- Ned ! Quel bonheur de revoir ta gueule de croquemort ! Neuf ans… Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu ? Où diable étais-tu bon sang ?

- Je gardais et gouvernais le Nord pour vous, Votre Majesté. Winterfell est à vous.

Sur ces présentations, les membres de la famille royale ainsi que la Garde Royale démontèrent, et des palefreniers s'empressaient autour des destriers quand, accompagnée de ses enfants, l'épouse du Roi Robert Baratheon Cersei

La Reine Cersei Baratheon née Lannister, fille de Lord Tywin Lannister et de Joanna Lannister. Elle est la sœur jumelle de Jaime Lannister le Régicide, et la sœur aînée de Tyrion Lannister. C'est une très belle femme au teint pâle pouvant faire montre de beaucoup de grâce, dotée des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds ondulés caractéristiques de la maison Lannister.

Elle est également une femme terriblement orgueilleuse et ambitieuse qui méprise son mari et à qui le prestige de sa maison tient particulièrement à cœur. Elle n'est pas dénuée d'astuce ni d'esprit mais se laisse souvent aveugler par sa vanité. Elle enrage d'être cantonnée à un rang secondaire parce qu'elle est une femme, alors que tant d'hommes de pouvoir sont faibles et pusillanimes. De fait, la condition que lui impose son sexe l'irrite au plus haut point. Extrêmement défiante et paranoïaque, elle soupçonne l'ensemble de son entourage de fomenter des complots. Elle estime à ce titre que l'amour est un poison, et qu'il ne faut pas chercher à être aimé si on veut gagner au "jeu des trônes". Elle est courageuse et peut faire montre d'une détermination ainsi que d'une rancune farouche. Ressemblant à cet égard à son père, elle n'a que mépris pour la faiblesse et se fait fort de savoir la déceler. Très fière et susceptible, elle peut entrer en fureur si elle se sent ridiculisée. Ayant passionnément le goût du pouvoir, elle est convaincue que la volonté de celui qui gouverne prime sur le bien public et le sens du devoir. Manipulatrice, elle sait se faire affable pour amadouer ceux qu'elle entend duper. Elle peut également faire montre d'une grande cruauté pour la préservation de ses intérêts. Elle est, à cet égard, persuadée que ce sont la dureté et le caractère impitoyable d'un seigneur qui permettent de lui concilier la loyauté de ses sujets, sujets dont elle méprise au plus haut. Ombrageuse et implacable lorsqu'elle a décidé de se venger, Cersei peut également être d'une mauvaise foi considérable. Les seuls êtres pour lesquels elle éprouve de l'affection sont son frère jumeau Jaime et ses enfants. Elle considère d'ailleurs que Jaime et elle constituent un seul être scindé en deux corps distincts. Très élégante, elle prend grand soin de son apparence.

La Reine Cersei grandit à Castral Roc (Casterly Rock) dans une relation fusionnelle avec son jumeau Jaime. Dès la naissance de Tyrion, Cersei a ce petit frère difforme en horreur. Elle pense un temps qu'il ne vivra pas, et ne se prive pas de le brutaliser. Au contraire, Jaime prend souvent la défense de son cadet. Si proche et si semblable à son frère jumeau, Cersei est très vite heurtée par les différences dans l'éducation qu'ils reçoivent et le destin qui leur est promis : à Jaime l'entraînement martial et l'héritage de Casterly Rock, à elle l'apprentissage du chant et de la séduction, et la perspective d'un mariage et de la soumission à un époux inconnu. Sa mère lui a d'ailleurs répété durant son enfance que ses seules armes en tant que femme seraient les larmes, ce qui la plonge dans la colère.

Lors d'une de ses visites à Castral Roc, Lord Tywin annonce à Cersei qu'il projette de la marier au Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, l'héritier du Trône de Fer. Cersei s'enorgueillit déjà d'être reine, et, accompagnée de deux amies, Mellara Cuillêtre et Jeyne Farman, elle va consulter une vieille voyante connue sous le nom de Maggy la Grenouille. Cette dernière peut, soi-disant, voir l'avenir dans une goutte de sang. La voyante lui prédit qu'elle sera bien Reine, mais qu'une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, viendra la détrôner et lui prendre tout ce qui lui est cher. Elle lui annonce également qu'elle aura trois enfants, alors que son mari en aura seize. Elle lui prédit enfin que lorsque toutes les larmes de son corps l'auront noyée, viendra le _Valonqar_ qui lui prendra la vie.

Mais le Roi Aerys II Targaryen refuse cette alliance, le Prince Rhaegar épousant Elia Martell de Dorne. Lord Tywin ne renonce cependant pas et fait venir Cersei à la cour en l'an 278. Il espère pour elle la main du Prince Viserys, voire celle de Rhaegar si son épouse à la santé fragile venait à mourir prématurément. Séparée de son jumeau et amant, la jeune Cersei apprend vite à jouer un rôle dans les intrigues de la cour. En l'an 281, lors d'un bref séjour de Jaime, tout juste adoubé, à Port-Réal, elle lui apprend que leur père, envisageant de le marier à Lysa Tully, a déjà convié Lord Hoster à venir discuter de la dot. Lors d'une nuit dans une auberge de la ville, elle parvient à le persuader d'accepter de devenir membre de la Garde Royale où elle se fait fort de le faire entrer. Ce faisant, Ser Jaime sait qu'il renonce à toute prétention sur Castral Roc, mais Cersei et lui espèrent ainsi ne plus être séparés. Ce plan fonctionne, et, avant la fin de l'année, Ser Jaime devient le plus jeune membre de la Garde. Mais, furieux de cette nomination qui fait de Tyrion son seul héritier, Lord Tywin démissionne de sa charge et rentre à Castral Roc, emmenant Cersei avec lui, ruinant ainsi sans le savoir les plans des jumeaux pour demeurer ensemble.

Après la rébellion de Robert Baratheon et l'arrivée de ce dernier sur le Trône de Fer, son mariage avec Cersei scelle le ralliement de la maison Lannister à la nouvelle dynastie régnante. Celle des Baratheon, cousin éloignés de la dynastie Targaryen.

La reine Cersei donne à son royal mari trois enfants dont l'aîné, le Prince héritier Joffrey, lui coûte un jour et une nuit d'un douloureux travail d'accouchement. À chacune de ses délivrances, le Roi Robert part à la chasse, ne revenant qu'une fois l'enfant né. Restent en revanche auprès d'elle, outre le Grand Mestre Pycelle et un bataillon de sages-femmes, son frère jumeau, Ser Jaime. L'union entre les deux époux, si éloignés dans leurs aspirations et leurs tempéraments, est un échec. La reine supporte, au fil du temps, de plus en plus mal les attouchements de son mari et évite, dans la mesure du possible, de partager sa couche. Pendant ses premières années à la cour, elle voit en Lord Varys son plus fidèle ami, mais elle se rend compte qu'il ne révèle des informations que pour mieux persuader ses interlocuteurs qu'il leur est indispensable.

- Où est le Lutin ? Entendit Visenya venant de la part d'Arya désignant ainsi Lord Tyrion Lannister que la Beauté de Westeros était pressée de rencontrer.

- Peux-tu te taire ? Répondit Sansa à sa cadette.

Le Roi s'avança vers le reste des Stark, voulant ainsi faire connaissance des membres de la Maison Stark.

- Qui voilà ? Benjen Stark ! Ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Et depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cette satané Garde de Nuit ?

- Depuis le Grand tournoi d'Harrenhal Votre Majesté, et j'ai rejoint la Garde de Nuit depuis le retour de mon frère à Winterfell une fois votre couronnement.

- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Jon Stark précédemment Snow, Votre Majesté. Répondit simplement Jon avant que les deux hommes se serrent la main.

Avant que le Roi ne lui adresse la parole et ne l'aperçoive, Visenya eu le réflexe de détourner la tête et de baisser son visage. Le Roi s'approcha d'elle, curieux.

- Allons, Allons, ne soit pas timide. Je présume que tu es la beauté de Westeros dont tout le monde parle dans mon royaume. Celle que l'on nomme le Corbeau blanc de Winterfell, la noble guerrière-paysanne et Sorcière du Nord. Une belle femme sans égale qui passe plus de temps à s'entraîné aux armes, la chasse, et à labourer les champs qu'à faire ce que les demoiselles de son rang doivent faire.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, mon Roi ! Répondit courtoisement Visenya après avoir fait sa révérence en effectuant une génuflexion. Le Roi fronça les sourcils en apercevant son collier, représentant le symbole des Targaryen. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais ne se souvenait plus d'où… il invita ensuite la jeune femme à se relever, visiblement mal à l'aise face aux honneurs qu'il avait reçu de la part de la Maison Stark depuis quelques minutes. Puis, alors que celle-ci relevait la tête, son regard croisa aussitôt celui de Visenya, qui lui offrit un large sourire. Elle aperçu alors que le Roi, ainsi que les autres personnes accompagnant le cortège royal présent dans la cour, furent choqués en apercevant son visage et ses yeux.

- Je vois que les chansons et les éloges que les bardes font de vous, sont de pâles vérités comparés au fait de me tenir… ici à Winterfell et de pouvoir avoir la chance d'admirer devant moi, la Beauté de Westeros. Les bardes disent que l'anomalie présente dans vos yeux ne fait qu'accentuer votre beauté, et je dois avouer qu'ils ont raison. Vous êtes la beauté incarnée. J'espère un jour pouvoir vous entendre chanter ! Le Roi porta la main pâle et froide de Visenya à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser, alors que Visenya rougissait sous les compliments du Roi.

Voyant le Roi Robert effectué ce geste, en plus de marivauder en la personne de Visenya, la Reine Cersei, jeta un regard noir et méprisant envers la jeune Stark Targaryenne. Elle ne l'a connaissait pas, mais voyait déjà en elle, une rivale, simplement car le Roi Robert s'intéressait à elle. Son époux. Le Roi des Sept Couronnes était pour elle, entrain de courtiser la jeune femme, et de lui témoignait de l'affection.

Visenya fut encore plus confuse quand le Roi ne l'a quitta pas des yeux, la dévisageant avec intensité. Avant que celui-ci ne lui adresse de nouveau la parole :

- Mais… quelque chose m'intrigue, pourquoi portez-vous un collier représentant le symbole des Targaryen ?

N'entendant que le tambourinement de son cœur anxieux dans sa poitrine, Visenya lui répondit.

- C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait il y a de nombreuses années votre Majesté. Mais, je… je ne peux vous en parler davantage, je suis désolée.

- Très bien, je n'insisterais pas davantage. Répondit le Roi Robert, voyant le malaise de la jeune femme et devinant que son ami Ned y était pour quelque chose. Tu dois être Robb ? Continua-t-il, en serrant la main de celui-ci. Il passa ensuite devant Sansa. Quelle beauté. dit-il avant d'avancer pour parler à Arya. Tu t'appelles ?

- Arya, répondit simplement la cadette, en restant formelle. Le Roi avança encore, vers Brandon, le dernier des Stark. Il sourit légèrement à Bran, avant de parler d'un ton amusé.

- Oh, montre-nous tes muscles ! Demanda le Roi. Aussitôt Brandon écarta son manteau et fléchit son bras, montrant ses biceps au Roi, ce qui l'amusa.

- Tu seras un soldat. Dit-il provoquant la joie chez Bran remerciant le Roi de sa franchise. Brandon rêvait de devenir un jour un chevalier ou un membre de la Garde Royale.

Alors que le Roi s'écarta de Bran, l'homme de la Garde Royale ôta son heaume, dévoilant ses cheveux blonds.

- C'est Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la Reine. Murmura Arya.

- Peux-tu s'il te plait là fermé ! Répondit de nouveau Sansa, agacée par l'attitude de sa sœur.

Ser Jaime Lannister dit le jeune Lion, ou plus fréquemment Kingslayer (le Régicide), est le fils aîné de Lord Tywin Lannister, le Seigneur de Castral Roc, Suzerain et Gouverneur de l'Ouest, et ancienne Main du roi Aerys II Targaryen, et de feu Lady Joanna son épouse. Jaime Lannister est le frère jumeau de la Reine Cersei et le frère de Lord Tyrion avec lequel il entretient une relation complice et envers qui il adopte une attitude protectrice. Ser Jaime est par ailleurs l'un des frères jurés de la Garde Royale de son beau-frère, le Roi Robert Baratheon, qui ne manque jamais une occasion de le rabaisser.

Ser Jaime Lannister est un jeune homme blond aux cheveux longs et ondulés, aux yeux verts et de bonne stature. De fait, il est beau, vigoureux et a un port royal. Son sourire est aussi acéré qu'une dague. Courageux et commandant compétent et éprouvé, il est toutefois impatient, impétueux, arrogant et sûr de lui. Il peut également se montrer borné, violent et irascible. Provocateur et moqueur, il prend peu de choses au sérieux. Par ailleurs, c'est un chevalier réputé pour son habileté à l'épée et à la joute. Meneur né, ses hommes le suivent avec enthousiasme et il sait se concilier leur loyauté. Il ne se sent, d'ailleurs, pleinement vivant que lorsqu'il combat et frôle la mort. Il n'est absolument pas dévot et ne croit guère en l'existence de dieux quels qu'ils soient. Bien qu'il fasse partie de la Garde Royale, Jaime préfère arborer les couleurs de sa maison, l'écarlate et l'or. De même, au combat il porte le plus souvent une armure dorée et heaume à tête de lion sous le manteau blanc traditionnel de la Blanche Épée. En dehors des champs de bataille, son unique préoccupation est l'amour qu'il porte à sa sœur Cersei.

Depuis leur enfance, alors que Cersei hait et méprise depuis toujours leur petit frère Tyrion, Jaime se montre protecteur et parfois tendre envers lui, lui offrant de nombreux jouets et même son premier poney, qu'il lui apprend à monter. En l'an 277, Jaime devient l'écuyer de Ser Sumner Crakehall. Ce dernier l'envoie à Vivesaigues pour délivrer un message de la plus grande importance à Lord Hoster Tully. Lord Hoster le retient une quinzaine de jours. Lors des repas, il écoute passionnément les anecdotes guerrières de Ser Brynden Tully. Un an plus tard, son père fait venir Cersei à la cour, espérant pouvoir la marier au Prince héritier Rhaegar en cas de décès de la princesse Elia Martell qui est de santé fragile ou, à défaut, au Prince Viserys, séparant alors les deux jumeaux. En l'an 279, il remporte sa première mêlée de tournoi. En l'an 281, lors de la lutte contre la Fraternité Bois-du-Roi, il sauve la vie de Ser Sumner que Ben Gros-Bide s'apprêtait à tuer, et il se bat en duel contre le Chevalier Badin, bien que ce dernier soit finalement vaincu par Ser Arthur Dayne. Celui-ci le fait chevalier pour sa bravoure au combat.

Ser Jaime Lannister fait alors un bref séjour à Port-Réal peu de temps après son adoubement, essentiellement pour revoir sa sœur jumelle. Celle-ci lui apprend alors que leur père, envisageant de le marier à Lysa Tully, a déjà convié Lord Hoster à venir discuter de la dot. Une nuit, elle parvient à le persuader d'accepter de devenir membre de la Garde Royale. Ce faisant, Ser Jaime sait qu'il renonce à toute prétention sur Castral Roc, mais qu'il pourra veiller sur sa sœur et les deux espèrent ne plus être séparés. Et en effet, à peine un mois après son retour dans les terres de l'Ouest, il apprend qu'il a été choisi par sa majesté Aerys II Targaryen pour intégrer la Blanche Garde, ce qui fait de lui le plus jeune chevalier à y être jamais entré. Son investiture se déroule cette même année 281, lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal, au printemps trompeur. Pour le roi, cette nomination présente l'avantage de montrer son pouvoir à sa Main et de se ménager un potentiel otage contre elle. Mais cela implique également que Tyrion, nain difforme, devienne l'unique héritier de la lignée des Lannister. Furieux, Lord Tywin rentre à Castral Roc, emmenant Cersei avec lui, ruinant ainsi sans le savoir les plans de Jaime et Cersei pour demeurer ensemble. En outre, le Roi gâche la joie et la fierté de Ser Jaime en lui interdisant de jouter à Harrenhal, alors qu'il se sent de force à triompher de tous. Ser Jaime assiste, impuissant et effaré, au basculement du Roi dans la folie et la paranoïa. Il est notamment le témoin de nombre d'exécutions d'opposants supposés et des violences infligés à la reine Rhaella Targaryen par son époux.

En l'an 282, lorsque le Prince Rhaegar et Lyanna Stark s'enfuit vers le Royaume de Dorne, et que le frère de celle-ci Brandon vient réclamer justice au Roi pensant que sa sœur s'est faite enlevée, Ser Jaime est obligé d'assister à l'atroce supplice de celui-ci et de son père Lord Rickard, sans bouger, et doit pour cela puiser des forces au plus profond de lui-même. "Tu as juré de protéger ton roi, pas de le juger" lui dit alors Ser Gerold Hightower, le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale.

Ces meurtres sont en partie à l'origine de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Au début de celle-ci, les Lannister restent d'abord neutres, mais finissent par se ranger du côté des rebelles une fois la guerre presque gagnée. Alors que King's Landing était mise à sac par leurs troupes, le Roi fou et ses pyromants décident de faire incendier la ville entière grâce à leurs immenses réserves de feu grégeois. Ser Jaime, alors resté seul pour protéger le roi, revêt alors son armure d'or (et non son harnois blanc) et assassine d'abord sa dernière Main, Lord Rossart le pyromant, puis le Roi lui-même, alors que ce dernier venait de lui demander la tête de son père. Pour ce geste il est surnommé "Kingslayer" et décrié par tous comme un parjure ayant tué le Roi qu'il avait juré sur sa foi de protéger. Dans les jours qui suivent, il traque et tue les pyromants complices de Rossart, Belis et Garigus.

Juste après la mort du Roi, Lord Roland Crakehall et Ser Elys Ouestrelin, menant les troupes Lannister, pénètrent dans la salle et lui annoncent la victoire (même si la citadelle de Maegor tient encore). Ser Jaime leur ordonne d'annoncer la mort du Roi pour faire cesser les combats. Lorsque Lord Crakehall lui demande s'il doit proclamer un nouveau Roi, Jaime envisage un instant les fils du Roi défunt comme potentiels successeurs, puis, fataliste, enjoint à Lord Crakehall de proclamer qui bon lui semble. Il va alors s'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer, attendant l'arrivée des forces de Robert à Port-Réal. Leur chef, Lord Eddard Stark, entre à cheval dans la salle du trône et le contemple longuement sans mot dire. Éclatant de rire, Ser Jaime se lève, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, car il ne faisait que garder chaude la place pour leur ami Robert. Mais Eddard n'oublia jamais cette scène, qu'il révèlera bien plus tard à Robert (celui-ci n'y voit d'ailleurs rien de menaçant). Il presse Robert de contraindre Ser Jaime à prendre le noir, mais Lord Jon Arryn est d'avis contraire, et Robert préfère pardonner à Jaime, lui demandant seulement de ne pas faire du régicide une habitude. Malgré ce pardon, Ser Jaime ne parviendra jamais à se défaire de son image de régicide et de parjure, d'autant plus qu'il garde le secret sur le projet de destruction de la ville nourri par Aerys.

Lorsque sa sœur jumelle est choisie pour sceller la grande alliance entre l'Est et l'Ouest en épousant le nouveau Roi Robert Baratheon, Ser Jaime participe à son escorte jusqu'à Port-Réal, et les deux sont enfin de nouveau réunis. Cersei haïssant rapidement son nouvel époux, elle fuit autant qu'elle le peut ses étreintes. Si Ser Jaime méprise l'époux de sa sœur pour son ivrognerie et les traitements qu'il inflige à sa jumelle, il semble avoir de la sympathie pour son cadet, Lord Renly Baratheon.

En l'an 289, au tournoi de Port-Lannis, organisé pour célébrer la fin de la Rébellion des Greyjoy, Ser Jaime est l'un des deux derniers jouteurs en lice ; il affronte alors Lord Jorah Mormont, qui manque de le désarçonner. Après avoir rompu neuf lances sans résultat, le Roi Robert déclare Lord Mormont vainqueur. En l'an 298, lors du tournoi du prince Joffrey, Ser Jaime est démonté, à la grande surprise des spectateurs et des parieurs, par Ser Loras Tyrell.

Visenya le regarda descendre de sa monture avec le Prince Joffrey et le Limier, avant de détourner les yeux et prêter son attention à la Reine, qui après plusieurs minutes, décida finalement de s'approchés, faisant un léger sourire que Visenya devina être un sourire forcée. Lord Eddard Stark porta la main de la Reine à ses lèvres et y déposa un rapide et léger baiser.

- Ma Reine ! Dit-il, et Lady Catelyn s'inclina et répéta ses mots, gagnant un autre petit sourire. Sitôt accomplies ces formalités, le roi se tourna vers son hôte :

- Maintenant, conduit moi à ta crypte. Je souhaite m'y recueillir, et payer mes respects. Profondément touché que, Robert se souvînt, après dix neuf ans environ de sa sœur. Ned demanda une lanterne. Les phrases étaient inutiles.

- Nous chevauchons depuis un mois, mon amour. De plus, le voyage fut éprouvant, et on meurt de froid ici. Il faudrait mieux que l'on se restaure avant. Les morts peuvent surement attendre. Protesta la Reine effaçant son sourire de ses lèvres, mais le Roi ne prêta pas attention à son épouse, lui offrant uniquement un simple regard rempli de colère qui l'a réduisirent au silence.

- Ned. Appela-t-il de nouveau avant de tourner le dos à sa femme, disparaissant de leur vue. Lord Eddard Stark regarda la Reine, et lui adressa un regard d'excuse, avant de suivre le Roi.

Tout comme son oncle, Visenya fut profondément touchée par le geste du Roi, se souvenant de ce que Lord Eddard, lui avait avouée plusieurs années auparavant : "Robert aimait profondément Lyanna. Il ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort." Ainsi que de ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques heures avant la venue du cortège Royal à Winterfell. "J'ignore comment il va réagir, c'est pour cela que je préfère lui annoncer moi-même et voir sa réaction quand il apprendra que tu es la fille de ma sœur et du Prince Rhaegar."

- Où est le Lutin ? Demanda de nouveau Arya un peu plus fort, dirigeant sans le vouloir l'attention de la Reine sur ses propos.

La Reine Cersei se dirigea vers son frère jumeau.

- Où se cache notre frère ? Trouve ce petit monstre.

- Cela risque d'être difficile, je ne connais pas cette ville, il pourrait se trouver n'importe où…

- Trouve le, il doit se trouver dans un de ces bordels… son absence m'irrite et nos hôtes risquent de se poser des questions quant aux goûts de ce misérable.

Alors que le Roi descendait en compagnie de Lord Eddard éclairant l'étroit colimaçon menant à la crypte de Winterfell, afin de le mener à la statue à l'effigie de sa sœur, Lyanna Stark, le Roi Robert soupira :

- Bon sang, cela fait du bien d'être enfin arrivé chez toi, et ne plus à avoir supporté la seul présence de tous ses flagorneurs qui parlent et qui parlent sans arrêt du vaste domaine qui sont les Sept Couronnes, et oublie que le Nord est aussi vaste que les six autres réunis…

- J'espère que Votre Majesté a fait bon voyage ?

- Tu parles ! Des marais, des forêts, des champs à pertes de vue et pas une seule auberge digne de ce nom. Où se cache ton peuple, nous n'en avons vu que quelques uns sur la Route Royale.

- À l'approche de l'hiver, ils viennent pour la plupart se réfugié dans les environs de Winterfell. Un souffle glacée envahi les lieux, faisant frémir le Roi qui s'appuya marche contre marche pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu devrais venir dans le sud. Il fait si bon et on ne gèle pas, comme ici. À Hautjardin, les champs sont remplis de roses jaunes qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Les fruits sont si mûrs qu'ils vous explosent dans la bouche. Melons, pêches, prunes-feu..., sont d'une saveur ! Tu n'imagines même pas comme le doux baisée d'une vierge. Je t'en ai apporté, tu verras. Même à Accalmie, il fait si chaud, malgré la bonne brise en provenance de la baie. Et tu verrais les villes... ! Des fleurs partout, les étals croulent de mets multicolores, les vins coûtent trois fois rien, et sentent si bon que tu t'enivres, rien qu'à les humer... Oh, Ned, là-bas, tout le monde est riche, tout le monde est gras, tout le monde est saoul ! Éclatant de rire, il gratifia son énorme ventre d'une affectueuse bourrade. Et les donzelles_, _Ned..., les donzelles! S'écria-t-il, l'œil allumé, la chaleur, parole ! Les rend d'une impudeur ! Elles se baignent à poil dans la rivière, au bas du château. Et tu les verrais dans la rue... C'est qu'avec cette putain de chaleur, vois-tu ? La laine, les fourrures... Alors, leurs robes, toujours trop longues ! Et en soie, mon vieux, quand elles ont les moyens, du coton, sinon, mais dès qu'elles suent et que ça leur colle à la peau, on voit parfaitement leurs formes que ça te met en appétit.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au bas de l'escalier, dévoilant la crypte de Winterfell.

- Nous y voilà Votre Majesté. Dit Ned Stark d'un ton respectueux. Elle repose là-bas, tout au bout, avec Père et Brandon. La crypte était une construction possédant des dallages et des piliers de granit dont, deux à deux, les flammes vacillantes des torches éclabousser les effigies des précédents Seigneurs de Winterfell. Tout du long, les effigies sculptées fixaient les deux hommes avançant en direction de la statue de Lyanna Stark. À leurs pieds se lovaient de grands Sombre-Loups de pierre. La tradition voulait que tous ceux d'entre eux qui avaient porté le titre de Suzerains de Winterfell aient en travers de leurs genoux une épée de fer censée maintenir dans la crypte les esprits vindicatifs. La rouille avait dès longtemps réduit à néant les plus anciennes, dont seules quelques taches rouges attestaient encore la position, et Ned appréhendait sourdement que leur disparition ne permît aux fantômes de venir hanter le château. Ses premiers ancêtres s'étaient en effet signalés par une rudesse digne du pays et, jusqu'au débarquement des Targaryen, refusés durant des siècles, en qualité de Rois du Nord, à quelque allégeance et envers quiconque que ce fût. S'arrêtant enfin, il brandit la lanterne. La crypte se poursuivait au-delà, mais les caveaux y étaient, vides, attendant leurs prochains locataires, Ned Stark, ses enfants... Une pensée qui le répugnait.

- C'est ici ! Dit-il. Robert acquiesça d'un signe et, s'agenouillant, s'inclina. Comme annoncé, trois tombes se trouvaient côte à côte à cet endroit. Lord Richard Stark, dont le sculpteur avait de mémoire parfaitement rendu la longue figure sévère, trônait là, digne et paisible, ses doigts de pierre fermement serrés sur l'épée qui lui barrait le giron, quoique, de son vivant, toutes l'eussent trahi. De moindres dimensions, les sépulcres de ses enfants l'encadraient. Brandon Stark mort, quelques jours à peine avant son mariage avec Lady Catelyn Tully de Riverrun. Etranglé sur ordre d'Aerys Targaryen le Dément qui, pour comble, avait contraint Lord Richard d'assister au supplice tout en le brûlant vivant. Brandon, l'aîné, l'authentique héritier du titre, né pour gouverner... Femme enfant d'un charme incomparable, Lyanna Stark était morte, elle, à seize ans. Et si Ned l'aimait de tout son cœur, Robert la chérissait encore davantage. Elle devait devenir sa femme. Des larmes de tristesse perlèrent des joues du Roi.

- Elle était plus belle que cela, Dit le Roi au bout d'un moment, envisageant l'effigie avec autant d'intensité que si son regard eût pu l'animer, avant de se relever pesamment, encore émue par le fait de revoir dix sept ans après, le visage de sa bien-aimée, mais cette fois-ci sur une statue. Fallait-il vraiment que tu l'enterres dans un tel endroit, Ned ? S'exclama le Roi d'une voix attristée et toujours enroué par le souvenir de sa promise. Elle méritait mieux que ce trou remplit d'obscurité…

- Elle était une Stark de Winterfell ! Elle était ma sœur. Répondit Ned, posément. Sa place est ici, auprès des siens.

- Sa place était à mes côtés. Pas ici. Elle devrait reposer sur une colline quelque part à l'ombre d'un arbre fruitier, avec le ciel au-dessus d'elle, avec le soleil, les nuages, la pluie pour la baigner…

- Je me trouvais auprès d'elle quand elle est morte, rappela Ned. Elle souhaitait revenir chez elle, ici, près de Père et de Brandon. Il entendait encore retentir son dernier souffle et ses dernières paroles…

* * *

**_Royaume de Dorne à la Tour de Joie l'an 283, quinze ans avant : _**

_Après avoir combattu bravement et tués les trois membres de la Garde Royal en compagnie d'Howland Reed, l'écuyer sauvé deux ans auparavant à Harrenhal par Lyanna Stark, seul survivant du combat. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce où la sœur d'Eddard Stark se trouvait en compagnie d'une enfant âgée d'à peine deux ans, qui tenait la main de sa sœur mourante, allongée sur un lit. La pièce était en réalité une chambre, où l'odeur du sang était mêlée à celle des roses bleus de Winterfell que Lyanna Stark aimait tant et plusieurs autres espèces de roses. Une rose pratiquement fanée où se tenaient encore dix pétales se trouvait à côté du lit où gisait Lyanna. Voyant sa sœur dans un tel état de faiblesse, Ned courut directement à son chevet, la prenant dans ses bras et s'adressa à son compagnon._

_- Lord Howland Reed, je vous prie d'emmener cette enfant, sa place n'est pas ici. Avant que celui-ci puisse éloigner l'enfant de sa mère, Lyanna intervint dans un murmure presque inaudible, alors que l'un des pétales se détacha._

_- Non… Ned, justement sa place est ici. Je veux… je veux que ma fille reste._

_- Ta fille ? Que nous racontes-tu là Lyanna ? Lord Eddard se retourna pour voir le visage de l'enfant qui tenait la main de sa mère, la gamine avait des cheveux or argentée avec quelques mèches noirs et l'un de ces yeux étaient gris et l'autre violet. Comprenant de qui étais l'enfant, Lord Eddard s'adressa de nouveau à sa sœur. Ainsi ce que Robert a dit est vrai, Rhaegar Targaryen t'a non seulement enlevée mais en plus de ça, il t'a violée à plusieurs reprises, et à engendrée une bâtarde… puis le second pétale._

_- NON, QU'ELLE RESTE ! Cria Lyanna, qui à bout de force commença à cause de sa fièvre à cracher et à vomir du sang sur sa literie, ainsi que sur son frère et sur sa fille qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de réclamer sa mère en lui disant : Je t'aime. Eddard commença à sentir le pouls de sa sœur faiblir, et la respiration saccader de celle-ci avec les halètements et la transpiration sur son front annonçait qu'elle allait très vite passer de vie à trépas. _

_- Lord Eddard, votre sœur n'en a plus pour très longtemps… je le crains._

_- Lyanna… ma très chère sœur, que puis-je faire pour te soulagée ? Demanda Lord Eddard, les larmes aux yeux, et voyant que le troisième pétale tombait._

_- Howland Reed… vous… vous souvenez-vous… de notre rencontre… lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal ?_

_- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ma Dame, ce jour-là vous m'avez sauvé la vie et risquée la vôtre en me défendant ardemment contre les trois écuyers des Maison Foin, Frey et Blount. Puis vous m'avez fait rencontrés vos frères. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Le quatrième…_

_- Je n'ai… pas fait… que cela… vous souvenez-vous… du mystérieux chevalier ?_

_- __ Celui qui __arborait un__Barral__blanc doté d'une face rouge hilare sur son écu ? Demanda Lord Howland Reed avant de comprendre où la mourante voulait en venir. C'était… vous Lady Lyanna, le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur ? Et cinquième…_

_- Le Roi Aerys… a demandé au Prince… de le retrouver… ce qu'il fit… en me trouvant… alors que j'accrochais l'écu… dans un arbre… c'est depuis… ce jour-là… que nous étions amants. _

_- Comment ? Robert pensait qu'il t'avait enlevée et violée, et tu nous dis que ce n'était pas le cas ? Le sixième…_

_- __Mon frère… Rhaegar ne m'a jamais enlevée… ni violée, nous nous aimions… et nous étions amants… après le tournoi d'Harrenhal… Et que… quelques mois plus tard… je découvrais… que j'étais enceinte de lui… pour partir avec lui… ici._

_Mais alors, Père et Brandon sont… septième…_

_- Pardonne-moi, Eddard… supplia Lyanna les larmes aux yeux, connaissant le sort que son père Lord Rickard et son frère ainé Brandon eurent. Tout est de ma faute… la mort de Père… de Brandon, la guerre…, la mort de Lady Elia et maintenant la mort de l'homme que j'aime… et de ses deux enfants… tout est de ma faute… j'ai voulu faire passer… mes sentiments et mon cœur avant ma famille… je suis stupide…_

_- Non, chère sœur, tu as simplement écouté ton cœur. Que puis-je faire ? Tenta Lord Eddard essayant de réconforter sa sœur lui tenant tendrement sa main._

_- Visenya, ma très chère… fille… implora Lyanna continuant à cracher davantage de sang. Les huitièmes et neuvièmes pétales tombant au sol._

_- Je t'aime, maman. _

_- Eddard… ramène… Aube… l'épée de… Ser Arthur Dayne… à Sabrecaux… va voir… ton fils… et Lady Ashara… et… je t'en supplie… __protège-là… aime ma fille… ma douce Visenya… comme si… c'était la tienne… et chéris là… instruit là… de l'histoire… des Targaryen… et des Stark... Apprends-lui… à se défendre… encourage-là… à faire ce… qu'elle aime. Robert… s'il apprend…que Visenya est… ma fille et… celle de Rhaegar. Je… je ne sais pas… comment il va réagir… mais si c'est le cas… protège-là. Supplia de nouveau Lyanna, mais cette fois-ci avec un regard anxieux et ses pleurs se mêlant à son sang. Je veux reposer avec eux… Père et… Brandon… à Winterfell. Pardonne-moi… oh ! Pardonne-moi… mon cher… et tendre frère… pardonne-moi… de vous laissez… toi et Benjen… et ma douce Visenya… seuls… dis à… Benjen… qu'il… n'y est… pour rien… c'était… mon choix… Promets-moi ! Promets-moi… Ned ! Ned, promets-le moi ! _

_Tenaillait par la fièvre qui lui ôtait le peu de force qui lui resta et réduisant sa voix à un simple murmure imperceptible, Lord Eddard se rapprocha d'elle pour entendre ses dernières paroles, alors que le dixième et dernier pétale commençait à se détacher de la rose, résistant tant bien que mal… entamant sa chute vertigineuse vers le sol…_

_- Sur mon honneur, je le jure devant les Anciens et les nouveaux Dieux, je respecterais tes vœux._

_Le regard anxieux de Lyanna s'apaisa au moment où son frère lui donna sa parole. Et lui donna un sourire que Lord Eddard voyait encore aujourd'hui quinze ans. Un sourire le remerciant… alors que sa main sentait encore se refermer sur les siens l'étau de ses doigts, il revoyait enfin la paume s'ouvrir et répandre, noirs et fanés, les pétales de roses. _

_De la suite, __remplie d'hébétude…__ Lord Eddard Stark n'eut aucun souvenir.__ On l'avait trouvé, muet de douleur et, étreignant convulsivement la morte, et Lord Howland Reed avait, paraît-il, dû dénouer leurs mains. Après… aucun souvenir._

* * *

- Je lui apporte des fleurs quand je puis, reprit-il. Lyanna, les… les aimait tant.

Tendrement, le Roi caressa la joue de la statue comme une joue de chair. de nouveau les larmes aux yeux,.

- J'avais juré de tuer Rhaegar pour la venger.

- C'est déjà fait... Votre Majesté.

- Hélas, une seule fois ! Répondit Robert avec amertume. Repensant à la Bataille du Trident.

Le Trident est le nom du fleuve formé par la confluence des trois rivières de la Verfurque, de la Ruffurque et de la Bleufurque, et qui se jette dans la Baie des Crabes. La Route Royale le traverse au Gué des Rubis, non loin de l'auberge du carrefour et un bac permet de le franchir à Lord Herpivoie-Ville. C'est une importante zone d'échanges et ses affluents, les voies les plus commodes pour le transport d'hommes et de marchandises à travers le Conflans. La région du Conflans est parfois appelée le Trident. Le Trident fut le lieu de la célèbre Bataille du Trident qui fut l'affrontement décisif où se joua l'issue de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon

Après la défaite de ses armées à la Bataille des Cloches, Aerys le Fol réalisa l'importance de la menace posée par la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon et de ses alliés. Il envoya alors le Prince Lewyn Martell prendre le contrôle d'une armée dorniennes de dix mille hommes, après avoir rappelé aux Martell qu'Elia de Dorne était en son pouvoir. Pendant ce temps, Ser Barristan Selmy et Ser Jonothor Darry rassemblèrent ce qu'il restait des troupes de Lord Jon Connington. Le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen de retour de la Tour de Joie arriva alors à King's Landing, après avoir passé tout le début de la guerre loin des combats. Après avoir persuadé son père de demander de l'aide à Lord Tywin Lannister, il prit le commandement de l'armée royale alors rassemblée et fit route vers le Trident pour affronter les rebelles qui se trouvaient au nord de celui-ci. L'armée royale sous le commandement direct de Rhaegar regroupait : Dix mille hommes de Dorne, les survivants de la Bataille des Cloches ainsi que des troupes des Terres de la Couronne et des environs comptant un total de quarante mille hommes, dont quatre mille chevaliers. Alors que l'armée rebelle rassemblait, probablement un très grand nombre des Maisons du Nord, une grande majorité des Maisons du Val d'Arryn car quelques-unes étaient restées fidèles aux Targaryen, une partie des Maisons du Conflans d'autres étaient restées fidèles aux Targaryen, et les Frey sont restés neutres, des troupes des Terres de l'Orage. Ce contingent ne devait pas être très important car des troupes étaient restées à Storm's End et d'autres avaient été tuées dans les batailles précédentes. Comptant un total de trente cinq mille hommes. Elle était donc moins nombreuse que l'armée royale, mais avait plus d'expérience du combat.

Le choc entre les deux armées eut lieu autour du gué par lequel la Route Royale traverse le Trident. Pendant la bataille, Robert affronta Rhaegar en combat singulier. Autour, la mêlée faisait rage lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au gué du Trident, Robert équipé de son marteau de guerre et coiffé de son heaume fait d'andouillers de cerf, le Targaryen dans son armure noire avec, sur la poitrine, étincelant d'innombrables rubis, le dragon tricéphale. Le torrent roulait des flots écarlates que les sabots de leurs destriers faisaient à grand fracas rejaillir vers les berges en voltant sans trêve, jusqu'au moment où l'issue de la bataille fut réglée quand Robert ajusta un coup foudroyant de son marteau de guerre qui perça l'armure de Rhaegar et pulvérisa le dragon. À son arrivée, Ned découvrit le cadavre de Rhaegar ballotté par les eaux et, spectacle ahurissant, les soldats des deux armées qui, à quatre pattes dans les remous, se ruèrent sur les rubis qui tombèrent de celle-ci le gué est depuis appelé Gué des Rubis ne rivalisaient plus qu'à repêcher les pierreries. Après cela, l'armée royale partit en déroute.

En plus de la mort du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, la bataille causa la mort du Prince Lewyn Martell et de Ser Jonothor Darry.

Avec la mort de Rhaegar et la route vers King's Landing dégagée, l'issue de la guerre ne faisait plus de doute. Robert ayant été blessé, c'est Lord Eddard Stark qui prit le commandement de l'armée pour faire route vers la capitale. Il n'arrivera cependant qu'après les Lannister, qui à la suite des événements amenèrent la mort de ses deux enfants lors du sac de Port-Réal, et la découverte par Lord Eddard Stark de Lyanna Stark mourante à la Tour de la Joie sous la garde de trois membres de la Garde Royale. Le corps de Rhaegar fut incinéré, selon la coutume des Targaryen. Bien que maudit par l'enlèvement et le supposé viol de Lyanna, Rhaegar semble jouir encore d'une bonne réputation dans les Sept Couronnes.

- Mais je le tue nuit après nuit, en rêve… mille morts n'expieraient pas son crime à lui et à tout les Targaryen.

- Les Targaryen sont morts. Annonça Ned Stark.

- Pas tous. Les enfants d'Aerys sont toujours en vie, ce fou de Viserys a fui avec sa sœur Daenerys vers les Cités Libres de l'autre côté du détroit. Ils sont sur le continent d'Essos. Et puis, je ne suis pas stupide Ned. La jeune femme que tu m'as présentée comme étant ta fille ainée, en la faisant mettre dans les rangs de tes enfants à côté de ton bâtard, Jon.

- Visenya…

- Oui, celle là même, la Beauté de Westeros, c'est une Targaryenne. Dis-moi donc pourquoi tu l'a considère comme ta propre fille et pourquoi je devrais la laisser vivre ? J'ai déjà vu son bijou quelque part.

- Tu as vu son médaillon à Harrenhal, il s'agissait du médaillon de Rhaegar Targaryen. Son père.

- Je le savais… pourquoi, Ned ? Pourquoi considères-tu cette fille comme ta propre chair ?

- Car elle est de ma chair, Robert ! Elle savait que ce jour arriverait.

- Elle ? Bon sang, explique-toi !

- Je… très bien… après les meurtres des enfants de Rhaegar Targaryen de la main des Lannister et notre dispute, je suis parti comme tu le sais à la Tour de Joie, pour y trouver Lyanna agonisante. Et bien, ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai trouvé, il y avait aussi sa fille, Visenya.

- Que… Quoi ! Comment ?! Es-tu entrain de me dire que cette jeune fille, Visenya, et la fille unique de Lyanna et de Rhaegar ?

- Oui.

- Elle est issue de son viol ! Pourquoi la gardes-tu près de toi ?

- Car j'ai fait la promesse à Lyanna de protéger et d'aimer sa fille comme si c'était la mienne jusqu'à ma mort, devant les Anciens et les nouveaux Dieux. Cette enfant n'y est pour rien dans la mort de Lyanna, et ne mérite pas que tu l'a déteste, simplement parce qu'elle est la seule héritière vivante de Rhaegar. Elle n'a aucun désir de monter sur le Trône de Fer.

- J'aimerais lui parler en privé, Ned. Je dois en être sûr et savoir où va son allégeance.

N'y trouvant rien à redire, Ned observa un moment de silence avant de suggérer :

- Très bien. Nous devrions remonter, je pense. La reine attend Votre Majesté...

- Que les Marcheurs Blancs emportent ma femme ! Grommela Robert d'un air aigre, non sans prendre aussitôt, à pas lourds, le chemin du retour. Et si tu m'appelles "Votre Majesté" une fois de plus, je fais empaler ta maudite tête sur une pique.

- J'ai bonne mémoire, trancha Ned paisiblement puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse : Si tu me parlais de Jon Arryn, que lui est-il arrivé ? Robert secoua la tête.

- Jamais je n'ai vu un homme dépérir si vite. Si tu l'avais vu, le jour du tournoi que j'ai donné pour la fête de mon fils, tu l'aurais juré immortel. Et il s'éteignait deux semaines après. Une minute, il allait parfaitement bien et se portait comme un charme et soudainement… un mal étrange l'a consumé en lui incendiant les tripes. Le perforant comme un fer rouge. Il marqua une pause auprès d'un pilier, devant la tombe d'un Stark mort depuis des éternités. J'aimais ce vieil homme.

- Nous l'aimions tous deux, murmura Ned .

- Tu étais un bon élève, il n'a jamais eu besoin de t'enseigner énormément, mais moi ? Tue te souviens de moi à seize ans ? Je ne pensais qu'à fendre des crânes et baiser les filles. Il me remettait en place.

- Oui. Remarqua Ned Stark, en mettant sa main sur sa barbe et regardant le Roi.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute, si je désobéissais. Répondit Robert à son tour alors qu'il riait avec son ami d'enfance. Et, au bout d'un moment, Lord Stark reprit la parole : Catelyn s'inquiète pour sa sœur. Lysa prend la chose comment ? Une moue navrée tordit les lèvres de Robert.

- Assez mal, pour parler franc. Ça l'a rendue comme folle, Ned, et elle a emmené son fils aux Eyrié. Contre mon gré. Je désirais l'élever, conjointement avec Tywin Lannister, à Castral Roc. Son père n'ayant pas de frères ni d'autres enfants, devais-je, en conscience, l'abandonner à des mains de femme ?

Quoiqu'il eût plus volontiers confié la tutelle d'un enfant à une vipère cornue qu'à Lord Lannister, Ned préféra garder ses réserves pour lui. Il est de vieilles plaies qui, loin de jamais se cicatriser, se rouvrent et saignent au moindre mot.

- La femme a perdu son mari, dit-il prudemment, la mère peut craindre de perdre son fils. Il est si jeune...

- Six ans, maladif, et seigneur des Eyrié. Les dieux aient pitié de lui. Quant à Lysa, elle aurait dû s'honorer de la faveur de Lord Tywin. Or, bien qu'il n'eût jamais pris de pupille et soit issu d'une noble et grande maison, non contente de refuser d'en entendre seulement parler, elle s'est enfuie comme une voleuse, en pleine nuit, sans daigner même demander congé. Cersei en était hors d'elle. Il exhala un long soupir. Sais-tu qu'au surplus l'enfant porte mon prénom ? Je suis tenu de le protéger. Mais comment remplir mes obligations, si sa mère me le subtilise ?

- Je le prendrai pour pupille, si cela t'agrée. Lysa y consentirait. Jeune fille, elle était très proche de Catelyn, et nous l'accueillerions ici de grand cœur.

- Ton offre est généreuse, ami, mais elle vient trop tard. Lord Tywin a déjà donné son consentement. Faire élever l'enfant ailleurs l'offenserait grièvement.

- Le bien-être de mon neveu m'importe infiniment plus que l'amour-propre des Lannister.

- Parce que tu ne couches pas avec l'un d'entre eux ! S'esclaffa le Roi, d'un rire à effondrer les voûtes de la crypte et qui, dans le hallier de poil noir, laissait fuser la blancheur des dents. Ah, Ned, Ned, tu es un monstre de sérieux. Il lui entoura les épaules de son bras massif. Je comptais attendre quelques jours avant de te parler, je vois bien que j'avais tort. Viens, marchons un peu. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, longeant les sépulcres dont les yeux de pierre semblaient redoubler d'attention. Le Roi, sans retirer son bras, reprit tout à coup : Tu n'as pas dû manquer de t'interroger sur les motifs de ma visite, après tant d'années.

Au lieu de confesser ses conjectures à cet égard, Ned répondit d'un ton léger :

- La joie de ma compagnie, sûrement. Puis le Mur. Vôtre Majesté brûle de le voir, d'inspecter ses créneaux, de faire la causette à ceux qui les garnissent. La Garde de Nuit n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. D'après Benjen...

- Je saurai sans doute bien assez tôt ce que dit ton frère. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il tient, le Mur ? Huit mille ans ? Il tiendra bien quelques jours de plus. J'ai des soucis autrement urgents. Ces temps-ci sont difficiles. J'ai besoin d'hommes sûrs. D'hommes comme Jon Arryn. Il servait à la fois comme seigneur des Eyrié, comme Gouverneur de l'Est et comme Main du Roi. J'aurai du mal à le remplacer.

- Son fils...

- Son fils, coupa sèchement Robert, héritera des Eyrié et de leurs revenus, un point c'est tout. Suffoqué, Ned s'arrêta pile et le dévisagea.

- Mais ! protesta-t-il sans plus pouvoir se contenir, mais les Arryn sont depuis toujours Gouverneurs de l'Est. Le titre est indissociable de la terre...

- On le lui restituera, le cas échéant, lorsqu'il sera d'âge à le porter. Il me faut, moi, penser à cette année-ci et à la prochaine. Un gamin de six ans ne fait pas un chef de guerre, Ned.

- En temps de paix, le titre est seulement honorifique. Laisse-le-lui. Ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir de son père. Tu lui dois bien cela. Fort mécontent, le roi le désenlaça.

- Jon remplissait seulement ses devoirs de vassal envers son suzerain. Je ne suis pas ingrat, Ned. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Mais le fils n'est pas le père. Un simple enfant ne saurait tenir l'Est. Cela dit, il reprit d'un ton radouci : Assez là-dessus, veux-tu ? Il me faut t'entretenir d'une affaire importante, et sans que nous nous disputions. Il lui empoigna le coude. J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aides, Ned.

- Je suis aux ordres de Votre Majesté. Toujours. Ces mots, il était obligé de les prononcer, et il le faisait, quelque appréhension qu'il eût de la suite. Robert semblait n'avoir guère entendu.

- Ces années que nous avons passées aux Eyrié..., bons dieux,le bon temps que c'était. Je te veux de nouveau à mes côtés, Ned. Je veux que tu me suives à Port-Réal, au lieu de rester ici, au bout du monde, où nul n'a que foutre de toi, et où tu ne sers à personne. Un moment, il scruta les ténèbres avec une mélancolie digne des Stark eux-mêmes. Je te jure, il est mille fois plus dur de régner que de conquérir un trône. Je ne sache rien de si ennuyeux que de faire des lois, hormis compter des sous. Et le peuple... Avec lui, c'est sans fin. Assis sur ce maudit siège de fer, il me faut écouter geindre jusqu'à en avoir la cervelle gourde et le cul à vif. Et tous demandent quelque chose, argent, terre, justice. Des menteurs fieffés... Et les gentes dames, les nobles sires de ma cour ne valent pas mieux. Je suis entouré d'imbéciles et de flagorneurs. De quoi devenir fou, Ned. La moitié d'entre eux n'osent pas me dire la vérité, les autres sont incapables de la trouver. Il m'arrive, certaines nuits, de déplorer notre victoire du Trident. Bon, non, pas vraiment, mais...

- Je comprends, murmura Ned. Robert le regarda.

- Je crois que oui. Mais, dans ce cas, tu es bien le seul, mon vieux. Il se mit à sourire. Lord Eddard Stark, Je souhaiterais vous faire Main du Roi.

Ned mit un genou en terre. La proposition ne le surprenait pas. Dans quel autre but Robert eût-il entrepris un si long voyage ? La Main du Roi occupait la deuxième place dans la hiérarchie des Sept Couronnes. Elle parlait de la même voix que le roi, menait les armées du roi, préparait les lois du roi. Elle allait parfois jusqu'à occuper le Trône de Fer, lorsque, malade, absent ou indisponible, le souverain devait renoncer à dispenser la justice en personne. Ainsi Ned se voyait-il offrir des responsabilités aussi étendues que le royaume même. Seulement, c'était la dernière des choses au monde qu'il ambitionnât.

- Que Votre Majesté me pardonne, s'excusa-t-il, je ne suis pas digne de cet honneur

Robert émit un grognement d'impatience badin :

- Au diable l'honneur ! Si j'avais simplement l'intention de te mettre à l'honneur, j'accepterais que tu te défiles. Or, si je projette de te confier la gestion du royaume et la conduite des armées, c'est que je veux que tu gouvernes, pendant que je me consacre uniquement à manger et boire pendant les banquets et que les putains écourtent mon existence et me mène jusqu'à la tombe. Il se tapota le ventre et, sur un sourire moqueur : Tu connais le dicton sur le roi et sa Main ?

- "Ce que le roi rêve, la Main l'édifie."

- Un jour, j'ai couché avec une poissarde qui m'a révélé la variante en usage dans la populace : "Ce que le roi bouffe, la Main s'en farcit la merde." La tête rejetée en arrière, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sans égards pour la crypte qui répercutait ses éclats narquois, ni pour les Winterfell défunts qui, tout autour, se pétrifiaient de réprobation. Peu à peu, toutefois, son accès de gaieté finit par s'estomper, s'éteignit sous le regard de Ned, toujours un genou en terre. Bon sang, Ned, lève-toi. Gémit le Roi. Ne pourrais-tu au moins émettre un léger sourire.

- Au Nord, on prétend, rétorqua Ned, que l'extrême rigueur des hivers gèle le rire dans les gorges et en fait un garrot fatal. De là vient peut-être que les Stark ont si peu d'humour.

- Accompagne-moi dans le sud, je t'enseignerai les ressources de l'ironie. Tu m'as aidé à conquérir le Trône de Fer, maintenant, aide-moi à le conserver. Nous étions destinés à régner ensemble. Si ta sœur Lyanna avait vécu, les liens fraternels du sang auraient complété ceux de l'affection et nous serions liés par le sang. Du reste, il est encore temps. J'ai un fils, et toi, une fille. Unissons nos maisons. Mon Joffrey et ta Sansa uniront nos maisons de même que nous l'aurions fait, Lyanna et moi.

Cette offre-là, Ned ne s'y attendait nullement.

- Sansa n'a que treize ans...

- Et après ? D'un revers agacé de main, Robert balaya l'objection. Elle est assez grande pour des fiançailles. On les marierait dans quelques années. Il se remit à sourire. A présent, dis oui, et que le diable t'emporte !

- Rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir, répondit-il d'un ton assuré, mais..., mais je m'attendais si peu... M'est-il permis d'y réfléchir ? Il me faut consulter ma femme...

- C'est ça, consulte-la, si tu le juges nécessaire, et mûris ta réponse sur l'oreiller. Garde-toi seulement de me faire languir. La patience n'est pas mon fort. Alors, de funestes pressentiments envahirent Lord Eddard Stark. Sa place était ici, dans le nord. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur les effigies de pierre qui l'entouraient, prit, dans le silence glacial de la crypte, une profonde inspiration. Il sentait les yeux des morts peser sur lui. Il les savait tous à l'écoute. Et l'hiver venait. Une fois terminé, les deux hommes repartirent vers la cour afin de rejoindre le reste du cortège.

Visenya en avez assez d'attendre et l'attitude hautaine de la Reine l'irritait au plus haut point. Celle-ci n'avait même pas eu la décence d'aller à la rencontre des enfants Stark, et n'avait même pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'une parole à Lord Eddard. Mais ce qui vexa davantage Visenya, fut son mépris à l'égard de la volonté du Roi de se rendre dans les cryptes de Winterfell présenté ses respects à la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. La Reine repartit vers ses deux plus jeunes enfants.

Visenya regarda le frère jumeau de la Reine soupirait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la jeune femme regardait dans sa direction. Oubliant les instructions que sa chère sœur lui avait transmis, Jaime Lannister avait désormais centré son attention sur elle. Tout comme son beau-frère, le Roi Robert Baratheon, il avait très souvent entendu les chansons et les rumeurs concernant la beauté et la voix envoûtante de l'aînée des Stark mais, en l'a voyant, Ser Jaime Lannister eu le souffle coupé, le Roi avait raison, les bardes avaient complètement atténué sa beauté.

À ses yeux, la beauté de Visenya était extraordinaire presque comme surnaturelle, et les conversations qu'il avait entendu dès son arrivée au Nord, jusqu'à l'arrivée du cortège Royal à Winterfell, lui fit comprendre que Lady Visenya était tout aussi bien respectée dans le royaume du Nord, qu'aimée aussi bien auprès des nobles que du peuple. Son intelligence, son calme, sa gentillesse, sa bravoure et son habilitée aux armes ainsi qu'à l'équitation étaient légendaires, de même que son sens aigu de l'honneur et de la justice. Mais Ser Jaime Lannister ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les origines de la jeune femme en voyant ses cheveux or-argent typique de la maison Targaryen et les mèches noires. Il comprit en voyant le médaillon qu'elle portait qui était son père. Il n'y avait qu'une seule famille à sa connaissance qui était le propriétaire de cet objet et la dernière personne l'ayant porté n'était autre que, Rhaegar Targaryen. Le médaillon était le même qu'il portait lors du grand tournoi d'Harrenhal. Il ne l'avait plus porté depuis ce jour. Jaime Lannister regarda langoureusement le visage et le corps de la jeune femme d'environ vingt ans sa cadette, alors que celle-ci s'accroupissait pour caresser sa Sombre-louve, les cheveux ondulés de Visenya tombaient dévoilant un peu plus son corps, ce qui n'échappa guère aux yeux du Lannister, qui dévora goulûment les formes de la jeune femme.

Visenya était une femme svelte et élégante, fine à la taille et à la poitrine généreuse. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres plantureuses, et ses yeux vairons étrangement larges et très espiègles, faisait fondre les cœurs des hommes.

Sa sœur, le surpris entrain d'épier la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec dégoût, voyant la bête à ses côtés celle-ci ne put s'empêchée d'intervenir :

- Mettez donc ce monstre en chaîne, sa place n'est pas ici ou mes gardes s'en chargeront. Ordonna la Reine à l'égard de celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa rivale avec un regard rempli d'aversion. Provoquant le grognement de la louve qui retroussa ses babines dévoilant ses crocs envers la Reine, aux soldats Lannister, ainsi qu'à des Blanches Épées commençant à avancer vers la louve et la Beauté de Westeros.

- Je vois que ma douce Rhaenys ne vous aime guère ! Se moqua Visenya, n'appréciant guère la remarque que la Reine fit au sujet de sa sombre-louve.

- Comment osez-vous ainsi parler à votre Reine ? Intervena l'un des Garde Royales

- Du calme Ser Meryn, Ser Boros. Ordonna la Reine, aux deux membres de la Garde Royale qui s'approchait de Visenya, mettant la main sur la garde de leur épée.

Ser Meryn Trant de la maison Trant, une maison vassale de la maison Baratheon est l'un des chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Celui-ci fut nommé par le Roi Robert Baratheon après son couronnement. D'un naturel froid et arborant un visage austère, une large bouche revêche, des poches sous les yeux, des cheveux et une barbe couleur rouille, avec des mèches grisonnantes. C'est un combattant valeureux mais faible et passe pour un être rusé et cruel, il ne paraît guère ressentir d'émotions ni de scrupules. Il obéit sans se poser de questions aux ordres de la Reine Cersei, même si ceux-ci sont ridicules et vont à l'encontre des codes de la chevalerie. Il est donc réputé pour être l'une de ses créatures au même titre que Ser Boros Blount, lui aussi un chevalier de la Garde Royale du Roi Robert Baratheon. Ser Boros Blount est un homme laid et gros, avec une large poitrine et de petites jambes arquées. Il a un nez épaté, des joues tombantes avec des bajoues, des cheveux gris et cassants. Sa forte charpente lui permet de supporter sans mal l'excès d'embonpoint qu'il a acquis depuis quelques années. Il arbore en permanence un air revêche. Il a mauvais caractère et s'emporte très facilement. Il peut, de surcroît, se montrer extrêmement violent et brutal, même à l'encontre des plus faibles. Il passe pour un pleutre et un combattant moyen. Malgré ses serments de chasteté, il fréquente régulièrement les prostituées.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous êtes peut-être des membres de la Garde Royale, mais vous devez respectée les Lois de l'Hospitalité qui stipule clairement qu'un hôte doit respecter le droit de l'occupant des lieux à fixer les règles de vie à tous ceux qu'il accueille. Non seulement votre Reine s'est permis de menacée ma louve, mais en plus de cela vous deux ainsi que plusieurs soldats de la maison Lannister viennent dans le but de mettre ma louve en cage ? Vous devriez apprendre à tenir vos animaux de compagnie en laisse, Reine Cersei au lieu de me dire d'enchaîner ma louve.

Voyant que les deux membres de la Garde Royale commençaient à sortir leur épée de leur fourreau en réponse aux propos de Visenya, Jaime Lannister avança vers eux, se mettant entre la jeune Stark et les deux autres membres de la Garde.

- Elle a raison, je ne sais pas quels sont vos intentions à l'égard de cette jeune femme Ser Meryn, Ser Boros, mais vous devriez laisser vos armes dans leur fourreau. Un chevalier ne s'abaisse pas à lever la main sur une dame, et le Roi risque de ne pas apprécier votre geste déplacé à l'encontre de l'aînée des Stark. L'intervention du Lannister dissuada les deux autres Gardes qui retournèrent auprès de la Reine. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère prendre la défense de la louve blanche.

- Merci Ser Jaime… mais j'aurais très bien pu me chargé d'eux.

- Oh, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute connaissant votre réputation, Lady Stark, néanmoins, je ne connais pas votre ville, et ma sœur, la Reine m'a demandé de retrouver notre petit frère. Pourriez-vous m'aider à le retrouvé ? Demanda Jaime Lannister en arborant un sourire narquois. Alors que Visenya allait lui donner sa réponse, elle fut interrompue par le Roi venant tout juste de sortir de la crypte accompagné de Lord Eddard Stark.

- Régicide ! Où se trouve le Lutin ?

- Je l'ignore votre majesté !

- Alors trouvez-le ! Dites-lui de venir se présenter aux Stark avant le repas de ce soir qu'ils organisent pour nous.

- Bien. Lady Visenya, j'aimerais vous parlez en privée.

- Avec tout mon respect mon Roi, Ser Jaime m'a demandée si je pouvais l'aidais à retrouver son frère et cela fait longtemps que je nourris l'espoir de rencontrer Lord Tyrion. J'ai ouïe dire qu'il était un passionné de lecture.

- Très bien, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir ce soir.

Alors que Jaime Lannister remontait en selle et demanda à ce qu'on donne un cheval à Visenya, celle-ci siffla, appelant sa jument qui vint immédiatement vers elle.

- Très beau cheval. Remarqua le Roi. Comment se nomme-t-il ?

- J'ai appelée ma jument Lyanna. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mon Roi.

Elle partit directement accompagnée par Rhaenys et avec pour compagnon Ser Jaime Lannister à l'extérieur de Winterfell recherché Tyrion Lannister.

- Lyanna… murmura le Roi. Elle a appelée sa jument en souvenir de sa mère.

- Si vous voulez lui parler, votre majesté… Elle va aller se recueillir au Bois Sacré près de l'Arbre-Cœur dans l'après-midi.

Un quart d'heure après, Visenya et Jaime Lannister arrivèrent devant des écuries, une jument appartenant au cortège était présent, elle était attachée devant une maison à colombages, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie s'en échappés.

- J'aurais dû m'en doutée… c'est vrai qu'après un voyage d'un mois de King's Landing à Winterfell, et avec sa réputation, Lord Tyrion doit être excitée à l'idée de goûter au plaisir de la chair.

- Ne serait-ce pas une pointe de jalousie, que je sens provenir de votre voix, Lady Stark ? Annonça Jaime Lannister arborant un sourire narquois. Et provoquant le rougissement des joues de Visenya, pendant quelques secondes.

- Moi ? Jalouse ? Ha ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous, Ser Jaime ? Après tout, l'un des vœux des membres de la Garde Royale est de faire preuve de chasteté. Cela doit être dur de retenir vos pulsions, afin de vous attirés les faveurs d'une dame et de vous glisser dans son lit. Répliqua Visenya, lui souriant avec un sourire sarcastique. Allez ne perdons pas de temps.

Visenya descendit de sa jument imité par Ser Jaime Lannister avant de rentré dans le bordel.

Dans une autre pièce du bordel, un nain était entrain de boire de l'alcool et d'apprécier ce qu'une femme rousse nue lui faisait. Une caresse buccale. Avant que celui-ci ne l'a ramène dans son lit.

- La réputation des filles du Nord se confirme.

- Avez-vous entendu, le Roi serait à Winterfell ?

- J'ai entendu quelque chose comme ça.

- Avec la Reine et son frère jumeau. Ils disent qu'il serait le plus bel homme des Sept Couronnes.

- Et son autre frère ?

- La Reine a deux frères ?

- Il y a le beau… et l'intelligent.

- Mmm. On l'appelle le Lutin.

- J'ai entendu qu'il déteste ça.

- Oh ? Le surnom serait mérité. On le dit soiffard, coureur de jupon et maître dans l'art de la perversion.

- Maligne.

- Nous vous attendions, Lord Tyrion.

- Vraiment ?

- Déjà ?

- Les Sept m'ont bien pourvu. La prostituée s'installa sur le nain, le chevauchant. Tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant Ser Jaime Lannister ainsi que Visenya entraient.

- Ne vous levez pas.

- Ne te dérange pas pour si peu Ros.

- Mon Seigneur. Ma Lady.

- Dois-je vous enseignez le sens de close, dans maison-close ?

- Ser Jaime, maintenant que je vous ai aidés à retrouver votre frère, je vais vous laisser… n'oubliez pas notre petit arrangement. Lord Tyrion… Ros, faites-vous plaisir.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, ma Lady. Alors que Visenya sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers sa jument, Jaime Lannister ferma la porte de la chambre avant de reprendre la discussion avec son frère cadet. Tu as sans doute beaucoup à m'apprendre, mais notre sœur désire ta présence.

- Notre sœur a d'étranges désirs.

- C'est de famille. Les Stark organisent une fête en notre honneur. Ne me laisse pas seul avec eux. Il n'y a que l'aînée que je trouve intéressante.

- J'aimerais bien l'a voir, la Beauté de Westeros, sans vouloir vous offensés.

- Vous l'avez déjà vu, mon Seigneur, la femme qui vient à l'instant de sortir n'est autre que Lady Visenya.

- Vraiment ? Ha ! Au moins, elle aura de quoi se souvenir pour très longtemps. D'ailleurs, comment te connait-elle ?

- C'est… une longue histoire ! Répliqua la prostituée nommée Ros, gênée.

- Avoue, c'est l'une de tes clientes ?

- Tyrion…

- Désolé cher frère, je festoie en avance. Et ce n'est que l'entrée.

- Je me doutais de ta réponse. Mais le temps presse. Déclara Jaime, se dirigeant vers la porte. Qui une fois ouvert, trois nouvelles prostituées attendaient. Entrez, les filles. Avec les compliments de Lady Visenya, petit frère.

- Remercie notre hôte de ma part, je la remercierai plus tard.

- À ce soir. Et il partit.

- Ferme la porte.

Lord Tyrion Lannister, dit le Lutin, est le troisième enfant de Lord Tywin Lannister et de Lady Joanna Lannister. Tyrion est un nain. Il a les jambes difformes lui conférant une démarche dodelinante et a une tête disproportionnée avec un front trop bombé. Ses cheveux sont raides et ternes, d'un blond si pâle qu'ils peuvent paraître blancs. Enfin il a les yeux vairons, l'un noir et l'autre vert, et le nez camus. Ses bras trop courts ne manquent toutefois pas de force.

Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde, ce qui, joint à son état de nain laid et difforme, lui vaut la rancœur et le mépris de son père. Tyrion hait son père en retour, mais il cherche aussi à gagner son estime car il n'est pas sans admiration pour ce qu'il incarne. Il espère d'ailleurs qu'il sera reconnu par ce dernier comme héritier légitime de Casterly Rock. Sa sœur Cersei et son neveu Joffrey le détestent, ce qu'il leur rend bien. Ceci ne l'empêche pas de connaître extrêmement bien son aînée et de pouvoir déceler ses manifestations de peur et de désespoir. Il a, en revanche, une grande affection pour son frère Jaime, dont il est complice même s'il connaît bien ses travers, et aime beaucoup ses neveux Tommen et Myrcella.

Tyrion est très intelligent et sait se montrer pragmatique, voire rusé. Doté d'un sens de l'humour et de l'ironie très affûté, il n'hésite pas à railler les ridicules et l'hypocrisie de son entourage. Son grand sens de la répartie est d'ailleurs redouté. Courageux et opiniâtre, il peut faire preuve de sang-froid et prendre des décisions dans l'urgence. Très conscient de sa disgrâce physique, il sait qu'elle provoque fréquemment moquerie ou répulsion, il en rit le premier. Il se fait d'ailleurs fort de savoir admettre, à contrario de la plupart de ses contemporains, les cruelles réalités de l'existence. En effet, il a pour coutume de dire que : "Les gens se prétendent volontiers affamés de vérité, mais ils la trouvent rarement à leur goût lorsqu'on la leur sert." S'il est lucide au sujet des avantages que la puissance et la richesse de sa famille lui procurent, il veille à ne pas en abuser. Mais sa langue bien pendue et ses mauvaises manières le mettent souvent dans des situations impossibles. Semblable à son géniteur sous de nombreux aspects, Tyrion peut se montrer fort chatouilleux sur son honneur et il ne goûte guère le fait d'être ridiculisé. Il sait également, à l'instar de Lord Tywin, anticiper et montrer de belles capacités de tacticien ainsi que jouer des arcanes de la diplomatie. Tyrion, bien qu'il fasse preuve de plus d'humanité que les membres de sa maison, n'est pas dénué d'ambition et prend grand plaisir à exercer le pouvoir. Jouisseur et épicurien, il goûte les plaisirs de la chair et de la table. Il aime profondément la lecture, qu'il voit comme le moyen d'exercer son intelligence, son atout majeur. Insomniaque, Tyrion met souvent à profit ses nuits pour dévorer nombre d'ouvrages concernant les thèmes les plus divers. Parmi ses sujets de prédilection figurent les dragons à qui il voue une passion depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Afin de pouvoir monter à cheval en s'épargnant le ridicule de chevaucher un poney, Tyrion a mis au point une selle adaptée. Il ne dédaigne pas les paris et les jeux de hasard.

Du fait de la froideur de son père et de l'attitude odieuse de sa sœur, Tyrion s'est toujours senti rejeté, malgré l'amitié qui le lie à son frère aîné qui lui offre de nombreux jouets et même son premier poney, et lui apprend à le monter et à ses oncles Gerion et Tygett. Il reçoit cependant une éducation conforme à son statut de fils d'une des plus puissantes maisons des Sept Couronnes. Il apprend notamment le Haut Valyrien qu'il sait un peu lire. Sa soif de connaissance se manifeste par ses nombreuses lectures, ainsi que par son aptitude à saisir toutes les opportunités d'enrichir sa culture. Il apprend ainsi également des notions de Braavien, des rudiments de Myrien et quelques mots de Tyroshi d'un mercenaire engagé à Castral Roc. Son oncle Gerion lui ayant offert les deux ouvrages du scribe Lomas Grandpas sur les merveilles du monde, il les sait vite par cœur et aime à les réciter lors des repas. En outre, si son père ne lui manifeste aucune affection, il ne lui refuse jamais d'or pour ses besoins et ses loisirs. Tyrion est fasciné par les dragons, ces créatures qui lui permettraient de compenser ses difformités et de voler librement dans les cieux de Castral Roc. Enfant, il passe des heures à fixer les flammes en les imputant à ses monstres favoris. Conscient qu'il ne pourra jamais être chevalier, il envisage de devenir Grand Septon et commence à étudier les livres saints. Vers six ou sept ans, son oncle lui apprend quelques cabrioles et acrobaties, grâce auxquelles il fait sourire sa sœur, jusqu'au jour où son père lui interdit de s'y livrer dorénavant.

Après l'entrée de Jaime dans la Garde Royale, Lord Tywin, qui avait proposé à Lord Hoster Tully de le marier à sa fille Lysa, essaie de le remplacer par Tyrion, mais Lord Hoster lui oppose un refus méprisant. D'autres tentatives de marier le Lutin avec une Martell, une Royce ou une Hightower échouent également. Même Ser Colin Florent refuse de le laisser épouser sa fille Delena, pourtant déshonorée par le roi Robert Baratheon.

Alors qu'il a treize ans Jaime et lui chevauchent non loin de Castral Roc lorsqu'ils tombent sur des brigands en train de violenter une jeune fille, Tysha. Ils la sauvent et, malgré son apparence hideuse, Tyrion et elle tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sachant qu'il est impensable pour un Lannister de Castral Roc d'épouser une femme du commun, Tyrion et Tysha se marient en cachette avec l'aide d'un Septon ivre. Ils vivent quinze jours de bonheur seuls dans une petite masure au bord de l'océan. Malheureusement, leur idylle ne dure guère, Lord Tywin apprend la vérité, découvre leur retraite et les ramène de force à Castral Roc. Là, il ordonne à Jaime de raconter la vérité à Tyrion : Tysha est en réalité une prostituée que son frère a payée afin de lui faire perdre son pucelage, l'attaque des brigands n'étant qu'une mise en scène. Lord Tywin fait alors violer la jeune fille par sa garnison, la payant d'une pièce d'argent par homme. Puis en dernier, il la fait payer par Tyrion d'une pièce d'or pour leur dernière étreinte, avant de chasser la jeune fille. Depuis ce jour, Tyrion voue une véritable haine à son père, et s'est juré de le tuer de ses propres mains quand le moment serait venu.

À l'âge de seize ans, il demande à son père de pouvoir faire le circuit des neuf cités libres, comme l'ont fait ses oncles avant lui son frère Jaime en ayant été privé par sa nomination à la Garde Royale. Mais Lord Tywin refuse de voir son fils difforme promener la honte de sa maison sur Essos. En contrepartie, il confie à son fils, qui s'en acquitte avec réussite, la responsabilité des canalisations et des citernes de Castral Roc. Parmi les leçons dispensées par Lord Tywin, figure, en outre, cette préconisation : "Un seigneur ne laisse jamais son cœur se mettre en travers de ses ambitions.". Il semble également que Lord Tywin évoque parfois avec son fils tactiques et stratégies, il lui confie ainsi que "La bataille est finie dès lors que l'un des deux osts se débande et fuit. Peu importe si les effectifs sont les mêmes que l'instant d'avant, s'ils demeurent armés, couverts de leurs armures; une fois qu'ils ont détalé, vous ne les verrez pas retourner au combat.".

Pour son vingt-troisième anniversaire, Tyrion reçoit de Jaime une jument.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera de la conversation entre le Roi Robert Baratheon et Visenya la louve blanche, ainsi que du festin royale.**


	6. The Things I Do For Love

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voilà ! Désolé pour le retard, je poste le chapitre 4 après quelques jours de retard.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier le chapitre qui est en réalité la fusion de deux chapitres**

**Je tiens par contre à préciser que dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques passages à caractères érotiques**

* * *

"Tous les nains sont des bâtards aux yeux de leur père." Tyrion Lannister

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**The Things I Do For Love**

**(Que ne ferait-on pas par amour ?)**

**Winterfell**

Après sa courte entrevue avec Lord Tyrion, Visenya se dirigea vers le Bois Sacré de Winterfell afin de se recueillir. Son oncle Benjen Stark était partie à la rencontre des hommes près à prendre le Noir que le Roi avait emmené avec lui, afin de s'entretenir avec eux, et de voir les futures recrues de la Garde de Nuit. Lord Eddard lui avait dit que celui-ci reviendrait le soir pour le festin royal.

Elle resta assise les larmes aux yeux auprès de l'Arbre Cœur toute la matinée, en compagnie de sa jument, de sa Sombre-Louve, et de son œuf de dragon. La sérénité de ses lieux agrandissait l'esprit mélancolique, rempli de regret et de tristesse de Visenya. La proximité du Barral était le seul endroit où celle-ci pouvait pleurer librement en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu ; sa mère Lyanna, son père Rhaegar, son demi-frère Aegon et sa demi-sœur Rhaenys. La fière et grande dynastie avait était pratiquement anéanti à cause de la folie de son grand père Aerys le Fol. Ignorant que sa tante et que son oncle Viserys et Daenerys Targaryen étaient toujours en vie et avait fuis le continent de Westeros pour celui d'Essos, Visenya pensait qu'elle était avec Mestre Aemon l'unique Targaryenne en vie. Néanmoins, la présence de l'œuf de dragon qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Mains-Froides, Au-delà du Mur l'apaisait, elle pouvait sentir la bête qui hibernait à l'intérieur attendant son heure pour éclore, afin de prendre son envol. Visenya inclina sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, se reposant ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, alors que sa louve se couchait auprès d'elle imitait par son cheval. Une Corneille à trois yeux l'observait depuis les hauteurs du Barral depuis son arrivée, après plusieurs minutes, Visenya ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient de nouveau rouge sang. Elle était encore entrain d'avoir une vision.

Dans celle-ci, Visenya chevauchait un dragon de couleur bleu sombre, aux cornes et aux ailes écarlates, possédant des écailles avec des reflets noire. Elle était entourait de trois autres dragons. Le premier était de couleur noir et ses écailles avaient des reflets rouges. Le second était de couleur crème et or et possédait des yeux dorés. Quant au dernier, ses écailles étaient vertes et ses yeux de couleur bronze. Les Dragons avaient pour nom ; Rhaegar, Drogon, Rhaegal et Viserion.

Visenya était équipée d'une combinaison d'armures en cotte de mailles rouge et de plaque métalliques argentées couvrant la totalité de son corps. Sur sa tête, un diadème incrustait d'un rubis et d'un saphir au centre qui maintenait ses cheveux, l'armure de Visenya avait également au niveau de la poitrine, des rubis formant le blason des Targaryen, un dragon tricéphale rouge. Elle tenait son épée en Acier Valyrien Noire Sœur ainsi qu'un bouclier avec son blason personnel représentant une tête de Sombre-loup blanc avec un œil gris et l'autre bleu pleurant des larmes de sang et retroussant ses babines et dévoilant ses crocs, au dessus de lui, se tenait une tête de dragon bleu sombre l'œil opposé aux gris du loup était violet et l'autre bleu le tout sur champ noir illuminés par une pleine lune. Elle tenait sous son bras un heaume dont les gravures et les estampes riches détaillés les traits d'un dragon. Le côté gauche de son visage arborait une cicatrice ouverte partant de la base de son œil jusqu'à la mâchoire. Celle-ci semblait gelée. Son œil gris avait des nuances de bleu enflammé.

À ses côtés se trouvait deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'un des deux avait les cheveux argentés et les yeux violet et portés une épée en Acier Valyrien que Visenya reconnut tout de suite, Feunoyr. Il y avait aussi plusieurs hommes, chacun portait un casque conique orné d'une pointe aiguë et ils étaient habillés d'une tunique matelassée, d'un ceinturon et de sandales, ils étaient armés de lances, de braquemarts et de boucliers. Les soldats semblaient protégés une femme svelte au teint clair, aux yeux améthyste et aux cheveux d'or et d'argent. La femme était vêtue d'une armure composée d'anneaux métalliques s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres appelé cotte de mailles. Elle portait par-dessus une couche de tissu matelassé rouge pour éviter les irritations et pour amortir l'impact des coups. Sa cotte de maille était de la même couleur que celle du charbon.

Derrière eux, se tenait des centaines d'étendards arborant des emblèmes différents, celui de Visenya accompagné de l'étendard des Stark, deux qui était le même que l'original de la Maison Targaryen, un dragon tricéphale rouge, mais l'un d'entre eux avait été modifiés car plusieurs crânes dépouillés de leurs chairs et plongés dans l'or étaient accrochés à l'étendard. Il y avait également un étendard portant le blason de la Maison Martell, la Maison Suzeraine du Royaume de Dorne : un soleil rouge transpercé par une lance dorée sur champ orange. Un autre appartenant à la Maison Tyrell, la Maison Suzeraine du Bief : une rose d'or sur champ vert. Au loin, Visenya aperçut un étendard arborant une seiche dorée sur champ noir, blason de la Maison Greyjoy, la Maison Suzeraine des Îles de Fer. La vision de Visenya s'arrêta au moment où elle s'envola sur le dos de Rhaegar accompagné par les deux autres personnes qu'elle avait reconnu comme des Targaryen, pour apercevoir que derrière son ancienne position se trouvait une armée comptant plus d'une quarantaine de milliers d'hommes ainsi que plus de vingt mille navires. Au loin se trouvait le Donjon Rouge, la puissante forteresse qui se dresse sur la colline d'Aegon à King's Landing. Le Trône de Fer était là cible de l'armée mené par les derniers Targaryen.

Au moment où son don de Vervue s'arrêta et que Visenya sortit de sa transe, sa louve Rhaenys entendit au loin le craquement de plusieurs brindilles et émit des grognements. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Visenya posa son œuf de dragon et se retourna pour apercevoir les deux membres de la Garde Royale qui avait essayé de l'a frappée quelques heures plus tôt s'avancer vers elle. Sur ses gardes, Visenya se précipita vers sa jument et s'empara de son épée ainsi que de son arc qu'elle pointa en direction de l'un des deux chevaliers, elle décocha une flèche au moment où Ser Boros dégaina entièrement son épée, le faisant lâcher son arme, et encocha une nouvelle flèche avant de diriger la pointe de celle-ci dans la direction de Ser Meryn Trant.

- J'ignore vos attentions en venant ici, mais vu le comportement que vous avez adopté avec moi ce matin, croyez-moi je n'hésiterais pas à tirer, si vous vous approchez davantage de moi.

- Ser Meryn ! Ser Boros ! Retournez à l'intérieur, je souhaite m'entretenir en privé avec Lady Visenya. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer, obéissant ainsi à la volonté du Roi. Pensant que la femme bluffait et qu'elle n'oserait pas tirer en présence du Roi, Ser Meryn avança de nouveau vers elle. Il eut pour seule et unique réponse une flèche qui comme précédemment toucha la garde de son épée, l'envoyant voler à quelques mètres de lui.

- Laissez vos épées et faites demi-tour ! La prochaine flèche sera non pas sur la garde de vos épées mais dans votre corps, me suis-je bien fait comprendre !?

Les deux chevaliers de la Garde Royale laissèrent le Roi, seul face à la jeune femme qui abaissa son arc une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue. Le Roi Robert Baratheon qui était resté en retrait observant la scène avança vers Visenya qui rangeait maintenant ses deux armes, ainsi que l'œuf de dragon. Avant de se retourner et de faire une révérence au Roi. Ce qui agaça celui-ci face au respect que les membres de la Maison Stark lui firent depuis son arrivé.

- Relevez-vous Lady Visenya, et arrêter de respecter ce foutu protocole, soyez simplement honnête avec moi. Pourquoi avoir menaçait mes deux gardes ?

- Vos gardes ou plutôt les chiens de gardes de la femme qui vous sert d'épouse Cersei Lannister, votre majesté ?

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle franchise, opiniâtreté et impulsivité de la part de la jeune femme.

- J'attends votre réponse Lady Visenya, pourquoi les avez-vous menacés, et humiliez ainsi ?

- Avant que vous ne reveniez des cryptes, vos gardes m'ont simplement menacée. Je leur ai simplement fait la même chose. Et puis ils pourront récupérés leurs épées après, si je leur redonne.

Le Roi éclata de rire avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux.

- Vous avez le même caractère qu'elle… ma Lyanna… Ned Stark m'a dit qui était vos parents. Quelqu'un d'autre c'est que vous êtes une Targaryenne ?

- Tout les membres de la Maison Stark ainsi que les hommes les plus proches de mes oncles, le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, Qhorin Mimain et Mestre Aemon.

- Je vais peut-être regretter mon geste, mais… je tiens à respecter les derniers vœux de Lyanna en l'honneur de sa mémoire. Je vais vous laisser la vie sauve, mais je voudrais savoir jusqu'où votre allégeance à l'encontre de mon règne se situe.

- Je n'ai aucune vue sur le Trône de Fer si cela vous inquiète votre majesté, vous avez tout comme les ancêtres que nous partageons en commun, démontré la légitimité de votre règne. Néanmoins, tout comme mes oncles, je suis réticent envers les membres de la Maison Lannister et je vous avoue que je n'ai aucune confiance envers Cersei Lannister, elle cache quelque chose, votre majesté. Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane et à ses hommes les meurtres de mon demi-frère Aegon, de ma demi-sœur Rhaenys, d'Elia Martell ainsi que son viol. Le Roi soupira en entendant les mots prononcés par la jeune femme.

- J'espère que Ned acceptera ma proposition de devenir ma Main pour remplacer Jon Arryn et que vous viendrez à King's Landing. Après la prestation que vous avez fait avec un arc, j'aimerais bien voir le niveau que vous avez à l'épée, j'aurais peut-être une proposition pour vous, mais il me faut en parler à votre oncle avant. Retournons dans la cour voulez-vous ? Visenya se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à sa jument. Tira les rênes en direction des écuries de Winterfell et afficha un sourire satisfait en avançant d'un pas confiant, tout en récupérant les épées de Ser Boros et Ser Meryn.

- Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous et moi, nous partageons des ancêtres en commun ? Demanda le Roi Robert curieux.

- C'est exact votre majesté, à vrai dire, les Maisons Targaryen et Baratheon ont à l'origine le même sang, celui d'Aeron Targaryen. Son épouse Valaena Velaryon donna naissance à Visenya, Aegon et Rhaenys Targaryen qui à l'aide de leur demi-frère bâtard, Orys Baratheon ont unifiés le royaume. Il y a aussi Rhaelle Targaryen… votre grand-mère qui est également mon arrière grande tante.

- Ce qui fait de vous une cousine éloignée, je suppose. Visenya acquiesça. Impressionnant, vous connaissez bien l'histoire des Royaumes et des différentes maisons j'imagine.

- Oui, mon Roi.

- Très bien, dans ce cas si votre oncle Ned accepte de devenir la Main du Roi, je serais honoré que vous deveniez le bouclier-lige de ma fille Myrcella ainsi que de mon plus jeune fils Tommen et qu'ils deviennent vos pupilles.

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Visenya s'arrêta et posa un genou au sol.

- Votre majesté, je… j'en serais honorée.

- Gardez cela pour vous, pour l'instant, ayant entendu votre réputation j'ai aussi envie de vous voir chanter lors du festin ainsi que de vous voir combattre, que diriez-vous d'affrontez quelques gardes Lannister, ainsi que les membres de ma Garde Royale demain pour un entraînement ? Cela me divertira avant que je m'entretienne avec Ned ainsi que votre oncle Benjen au sujet de la Garde de Nuit.

- Mon Roi, à ce propos, j'aimerais assistée à cet entretien, je me suis rendu au Mur et même Au-delà du Mur et je pense qu'oncle Benjen voudra vous parlez de ce que l'on a vu également.

- Très bien. Mais rassurez-moi, vous ne comptés pas les affrontés dans ce genre de tenue ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Plaisanta Visenya. Non, mon Roi, j'ai la tenue parfaite pour cela, si possible j'aimerais combattre Jaime Lannister ou contre le bouclier-lige du Prince Joffrey, Sandor Clegane.

- Le Régicide ou le Limier ? Si vous voulez, mais vous risquez de perdre. Visenya s'esclaffa de rire. Ai-je dit quelque chose d'amusant ? Interrogea le Roi, surprit par le rire de la jeune femme.

- Non, votre majesté, mais de tout les hommes que j'ai rencontré, aucun ne fut capable de me battre.

- J'ai hâte de voir cela.

Après sa discussion avec le Roi Robert Baratheon, Visenya s'était dirigeait vers la chambre de Sansa entrain de se préparer pour le festin de ce soir. Connaissant sa cousine, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, elle savait que celle-ci voulait que tout soit parfait pour plaire à l'héritier du Roi, le Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Quand il s'agissait de festins, de princes et de robes, Sansa n'était pas une de celles avec qui on pouvait argumenter.

Allongée sur le lit de sa sœur, Visenya fut perdu dans ses pensées ne songeant qu'à la proposition du Roi, pour faire d'elle le bouclier-lige et la tutrice de ses plus jeunes enfants qu'elle avait uniquement aperçu près du cortège royal.

- Visenya ! Visenya !

- O…oui ! Excusez-moi, Lady Catelyn j'étais ailleurs.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? C'est à cause de la conversation que tu as eu avec le Roi Robert, c'est ça ? Confuse, Visenya se redressa du lit, s'asseyant en seiza.

- Il sait que je suis la fille de Rhaegar Targaryen et de Lyanna. Il… il m'a fait une proposition concernant… ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Tommen et Myrcella. Le Roi voudrait que je devienne leur tutrice.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que j'en serais honorée, mais… Il faut d'abord que Lord Stark accepte sa proposition.

- Je vois… que penses-tu de la robe de ta sœur ? Demanda Lady Catelyn tout en tressant les beaux cheveux auburn de Sansa dans un style sudiste élaboré en l'honneur de leurs invités. Sansa portait une des ses créations, une jolie robe bleue.

- Croyez-vous que Joffrey m'aimera ? Et s'il me trouve laide ? Questionna Sansa, Visenya roula des yeux, voyant que celle-ci avait attendu l'opportunité. Pour elle, rien n'importait plus que l'approbation du prince et de toute la famille royale.

- Alors il serait le prince le plus stupide qui n'ait jamais vécu. Dit Catelyn à sa fille.

- Et aveugle en plus de cela. Ajouta Visenya, faisant rire Lady Catelyn et regardant la jeune Stark qui fixait son reflet dans le miroir de sa main.

- Visenya ! Mère ! S'indigna Sansa.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie.

- Il est si beau. Quand nous marierons nous ? Bientôt ? Ou devons-nous attendre ? Visenya fronça les sourcils. Sansa était amoureuse de l'idée de l'amour, d'épouser un Prince et de porter ses enfants. Elle ne semblait pas en comprendre la réalité.

- Chut maintenant. Ton père n'a même pas encore accepté. Lui rappela Lady Catelyn, continuant de tresser les soyeuses mèches rousses des cheveux de sa fille.

- Pourquoi dirait-il non ? Il serait le deuxième homme le plus puissant du royaume. Répliqua Sansa, Visenya soupira comprenant ce qu'Arya disait sur sa sœur, elle était égoïste et ne comprenait pas ce que cela impliquée.

- Il lui faudrait partir de Winterfell. Il lui faudrait me laisser. Ainsi que toi.

- Vous avez tout laissé pour venir ici. Et je deviendrais Reine un jour. Dit Sansa, avant de se tourner pour l'a regardé avec de grands yeux suppliants. S'il vous plait, poussez père à accepter.

- Sansa…

- S'il vous plait !

- Mettons cette discussion de côté pour le moment.

- Je vous en prie ! C'est là seule et unique chose que j'ai toujours voulu. Visenya en eut assez des supplications immatures de Sansa et intervena en essayant de raisonner sa cousine.

- Ne soit pas si pressée à l'idée de l'épouser, tu devrais apprendre à le connaître avant de tomber amoureuse de lui, il a peut-être l'air charmant et gentil en apparence, mais il peut-être complètement différent à l'intérieur. Et ce jour-là, il sera trop tard.

- C'est facile, pour toi de dire cela, Visenya, tu n'es qu'une bâtarde issue des infidélités du Prince Rhaegar envers tante Lyanna qui a était kidnappée et violée à plusieurs reprises. Que pourrais-tu savoir de l'amour ?

- Tu ne sais rien de mon père et de ma mère ! Ma mère n'a jamais voulu épouser le Roi Robert alors que notre grand-père Lord Rickard l'avait obligée. Elle était amoureuse depuis longtemps du Prince, et Elia Martell était de santé fragile et a failli mourir deux fois en donnant naissance à ma demi-sœur et à mon demi-frère ! Tu penses vraiment que mon père n'était pas attristé de l'état de son épouse ? Ou même de lui faire des infidélités ? Tu es idiote de penser que le Prince Joffrey va t'aimer simplement pour ta beauté ou qu'il te plaira uniquement parce que tu le trouve séduisant ! Que vas-tu faire si une fois mariée à lui, tu découvres qu'il est cruel envers sa fratrie ? Envers toi ? Envers le peuple de King's Landing ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine stupide qui ne connais rien de l'amour, la réalité n'est pas un conte de fée Sansa, l'année dernière tu as eu le béguin pour Ser Waymar Royce qui a était tué par les Marcheurs Blancs, aujourd'hui tu as le béguin pour le Prince Joffrey, demain ce sera au tour de qui ?

Sur ces mots, Visenya sortit de la chambre d'une Sansa choquée et se rua vers sa chambre. Visenya essaya de se calmer face à la provocation de sa cousine en câlinant et en cherchant le réconfort auprès de sa louve Rhaenys. Le festin était dans moins d'une heure. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Jon frappa à la porte de Visenya afin qu'elle se joigne à lui pour aller au repas. Ils sortirent accompagnée de Rhaenys et de Fantôme pour se rendre vers la salle des banquets, la fête allait commencer. Alors que Fantôme, le Sombre-Loup de Jon avait la robe complètement blanche et des yeux rouges, la Sombre-Louve de Visenya, Rhaenys avait pour seul différence, un œil gris et l'autre bleu, elle avait aussi une particularité hétéroclite.

Il y avait plus d'une centaine de tables disposées en U, de façon à laisser un espace libre au centre et éviter que des convives ne tournent le dos aux autres. La table centrale formant la base du U était réservée au Seigneur organisant le festin et à ses invités de marque. Respectivement à Lord et Lady Stark pour le Roi Robert Baratheon, la Reine Cersei Baratheon qui avait la table d'honneur, celle-ci était dressée sur une estrade en face de l'entrée principale de la salle, de manière à ce que la table d'honneur pouvait voir ceux qui entrés et sortais lors du festin. La seconde table d'honneur était située en bas de l'estrade et était réservée aux héritiers et enfants de la Maison Stark et du Roi. Les autres tables étaient réservées pour les autres invités, en plaçant les plus prestigieux au bord de la table centrale. Ainsi, plus on s'éloigne de la table centrale et moins le rang social est élevé. Un banneret ne pouvant se trouver à côté d'un simple écuyer.

Jon et Visenya partirent en direction des cuisines afin de voir si tout était préparé pour le festin, et nourrir leurs loups.

- Jon, je vais aller vérifier s'il ne manque pas d'instruments de musique pour les bardes.

- Tu va chantée ce soir ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure le Roi Robert m'a demandée si je pouvais chantée. Je stresse un peu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Visenya, tu as la même réputation que ton père en ce qui concerne ta voix. Les joues de Visenya s'empourprèrent face à l'éloge de Jon. Visenya sortit de la cuisine en courant, laissant Jon perplexe, avant que celui-ci ne lui adresse la question qu'elle attendait. Que vas-tu chantée ?

- Ça sera la surprise ! Attrape-moi et tu le sauras Jon ! Se moqua Visenya, tout en riant et courant en direction de la sortie de la salle des banquets, contournant chacune des tables. À ces mots et en entendant Visenya se moquait de lui, Jon sortit aussi vite que possible et après quelques secondes, l'a rattrapa aux écuries. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jon avant de se blottir contre lui, et de lui susurrer la chanson à l'oreille, provoquant un rire amusé de la part de Jon Snow. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Il s'agissait de Robb.

- Je vois que certains ont commencés la fête sans nous. Plaisanta Robb. Père m'envoie vous quérir, étant donné que nous sommes les organisateurs du festin royal, nous allons devoir entrer chacun notre tour avec l'un d'entre eux, ainsi qu'avec le Régicide et le Lutin.

- A-t-il dit qui les accompagnera ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, il préfère nous l'annoncer de lui-même. Allons'y.

Les trois aînés de la fratrie de la Maison Stark se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Lord Eddard Stark. Après que chacun pris connaissance de son rôle, le cortège entra dans la grande-salle sous les yeux des cinq cents personnes déjà présentent. Malgré la fumée qui, agrémenté et lourde de relents des différents gibiers, venaison et viandes rôties, de pain chaud, stagnait dans la grand-salle, se discernait sur les parois de verre grise l'éclat des bannières alternées. Or, écarlate, blanc..., le cerf couronné des Baratheon, le lion des Lannister, le Sombre-Loup des Stark. Un barde, là-bas, tout au bout, entonna une ballade aux accords de la grande harpe, mais sa voix passait à peine la clameur du feu, le fracas des plats et des pots d'étain, la rumeur confuse de cent ivresses, la fête allait durer plus de cinq heures. Jon pris place au banc des jeunes écuyers obéissant aux ordres de Lady Catelyn qui lui avait, refuser de s'asseoir à la table d'honneur, en raison de bâtardise. En voyant le comportement de sa tante à l'encontre de Jon, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, Visenya s'en trouva indignée et contrariée. Elle aussi était une bâtarde et devait par conséquent se trouvait au même endroit que Jon mais contrairement à lui qui avait été le fruit de l'infidélité de Lord Stark et d'une inconnu pendant la Rébellion du Roi Robert, elle, elle n'était que la fille unique de Lyanna Stark et de Rhaegar Targaryen, ce qui faisait que Lady Catelyn ne lui reprochait rien, excepté son désir de ne pas prendre d'époux, car celle-ci aimait particulièrement profité de la vie et de ses plaisirs, notamment celui de la chair, passant pour aimer et offrir son lit aussi bien aux hommes qu'aux femmes et ceux peu importe leur rang social.

Au moment où les membres de la Maison Stark accompagné de leurs invités d'honneur entrèrent dans la grande salle, les bardes joués de leurs instruments, propageant dans toute la salle, une mélodie harmonieuse et entraînante à l'aide de luth, de flûte à bec, de flûte traversière, d'harpe, de vièle à archet et de tambourin. Jon se tourna pour apercevoir son père, Lord Eddard Stark qui marchait en tête. Celui-ci menait la Reine Cersei Baratheon aussi belle qu'on la réputait mais dont la beauté n'égalait pas celle de Visenya vers l'estrade et l'y installa, celle-ci était parée d'émeraudes aussi vertes que ses prunelles, ainsi que d'une tiare de pierreries qui rehaussait son opulente chevelure d'or. À son bras, Lady Catelyn venait avec le Roi Robert. Derrière eux, avançait Rickon ouvrant le ban, houspillait par Bran qui devait sans cesse le dissuader de s'arrêter. Sur leurs talons, Robb, aux couleurs des Stark, conduisait la jeune Princesse Myrcella et Arya le jeune Prince Tommen, les deux futurs pupilles de Visenya.

La Princesse Myrcella Baratheon est le second enfant de la Reine Cersei Baratheon et du Roi Robert Baratheon. C'est une jeune fille douce et timide à la carnation laiteuse, aux longs cheveux d'or bouclés et aux yeux verts. Dotée de la grande beauté de sa mère, mais ne partageant aucun trait de son caractère. La Princesse Myrcella est délicate, douce et attentionnée, elle affectionne, à l'instar de son frère cadet Tommen, son oncle Tyrion et se montre tendre. Toutefois, elle se distingue de son cadet par une plus grande intelligence, un plus grand courage et une plus grande assurance. Elle ne se laisse abattre par rien, pas même par Joffrey et se montre d'une grande courtoisie. En véritable princesse, Myrcella ne verse d'ailleurs jamais de larmes en public et sait se montrer digne en toutes circonstances.

Le Prince Tommen Baratheon arbore un visage rond et poupin, il a les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux blonds et bouclés de sa mère. Rondouillard et enjoué, mais manquant de détermination, il raffole des histoires de chevaliers, et n'a rien en commun avec son frère aîné Joffrey, qu'il apprécie au demeurant fort peu. Comme sa sœur Myrcella, dont il est d'ailleurs très proche, il affectionne son oncle Tyrion. Contrairement à son aîné, Tommen est un garçon doux, malléable et soumis. Il est tendre, consciencieux et gentil, aime les animaux et semble d'une santé plus délicate que ses aînés. Il peut toutefois faire preuve de courage et se montrer opiniâtre si le sujet lui tient à cœur. Malgré son côté pataud, il rêve de devenir un champion de tournoi et a une passion pour la joute.

La jeune Princesse allant sur ses douze ans avait les boucles d'or de ses cheveux cascadaient sous une résille sertie de joyaux. Surprenant au passage les regards furtifs et les sourires timorés qu'elle dédiait à son frère, Jon la décréta insipide, et l'air béat de celui-ci le convainquit qu'il était trop niais pour la juger stupide. La Princesse Myrcella n'avait d'yeux que pour Robb Stark.

Sansa, escortait l'héritier du Trône de Fer. Le Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Aussi blond que sa sœur, il avait les yeux vert sombre de sa mère, et sa nuque, ainsi que son écharpe d'or et son grand collet de velours, disparaissait sous ses boucles tumultueuses. Agacé de voir Sansa radieuse en telle compagnie, le bâtard n'apprécia guère non plus la moue d'ennui dédaigneux que le jeune Baratheon promenait sur les aîtres de Winterfell, en particulier Visenya qui quant à elle, venait de faire son entrée accompagnée par Ser Jaime Lannister. Le Lion se distinguait tant par sa stature, sa chevelure d'or et la fulgurance de ses yeux verts que par un sourire aussi acéré qu'une dague. Ses cuissardes noires et un manteau de satin noir contrastaient avec sa tunique de soie écarlate. Brodé sur sa poitrine en fils d'or rugissait d'un air de défi l'emblème de sa maison. De là venait le surnom qu'on lui décernait de face, quitte à l'affubler, dans son dos, du sobriquet moins noble de Régicide. En entrant d'un pas nonchalant, la tête haute et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L'élégance et la beauté que dégageait la Beauté de Westeros mirent un terme aux différentes conversations des invités ainsi qu'à la musique. Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, en particulier sur la jeune femme que les hommes dévisageaient avec admiration. Jon, quant à lui, fut hypnotisé, par l'élégance et la beauté que dégagé ensemble Ser Jaime Lannister et Visenya. Voilà à quoi devrait, se dit-il, ressembler un Roi et une Reine. Derrière eux, à moitié dissimulé par son frère aîné, se trouvait Tyrion. Le Lutin. Qui se dandiné. Hideux benjamin de la fratrie des Lannister. Autant les Sept Dieux s'étaient montrés généreux envers ses aînés, autant ils l'avaient, lui, mis à la portion congrue. Nabot, il n'arrivait pas à la ceinture de Ser Jaime et, pour conserver l'allure, devait désespérément courir. Outre un crâne démesuré, il avait un faciès écrabouillé de brute qu'empirait la saillie monstrueuse du front. En dégoulinait une tignasse raide, filasse au point de paraître blanche, et entre les mèches de cheveux de laquelle vous scrutaient si méchamment des yeux dépareillés, l'un vert et l'autre noir. Jon demeura médusé.

Visenya avait mis dans ses cheveux une rose d'hiver. Une variété de roses bleu pâle de givre, la spécialité des jardins de verre de Winterfell. Elle portait également sa pièce de joaillerie préférée. Un épais collier d'argent avec une alternance d'émeraudes et de saphirs étoilés, de qualité supérieur au grand dam de la Reine qui se sentit humiliée par la présence de la jeune louve blanche. La fureur montait en elle. Visenya n'avait pas uniquement sa beauté et sa joaillerie mises en avant, mais celle-ci avait le privilège d'escortait le jumeau de la Reine. Et Cersei Baratheon était enragée que Visenya lui vole la vedette, et qu'elle était le centre de toutes les attentions, elle n'était pas la Reine des Sept Couronnes, seulement une pauvre fille d'un Seigneur du Nord, et malgré cela, elle. Cersei Baratheon. Fille de Tywin Lannister. Reine des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Suzeraine des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume se retrouva cantonnée au second rang. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Alors qu'elle avançait avec Jaime Lannister à son bras, Visenya aperçut le regard froid de la Reine à son égard, amusée par la réaction de colère qu'arborait le visage de la Reine, la jeune louve blanche pinça ses lèvres et fit un sourire sardonique à son encontre. Irritée et las par l'expression faciale acerbe et moqueuse de la Beauté de Westeros, la Reine Cersei Baratheon détourna le regard en direction de son frère jumeau, au plus grand amusement de Ser Jaime qui témoin du combat mentale se déroulant sous ses yeux opposant les deux femmes, eu soudain une idée.

Sentant qu'il pouvait utiliser la situation à son avantage, le jeune lion arbora un sourire narquois et descendit doucement sa main droite vers le bas du dos de Visenya, s'approchant dangereusement de ses fesses. Sentant la main froide qui commençait à parcourir avec délicatesse son postérieur, Visenya s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres d'un peu plus près de son "partenaire" … de façon à n'être entendu que de lui. La Reine Cersei grinça des dents en voyant la main de son frère disparaître dans le dos de la jeune femme et celle-ci discuter avec son jumeau.

- Si vous tenez vraiment à votre main droite, Ser Jaime, vous devriez la retirer. On ne le dit peut-être pas dans les chansons que les bardes ont écrites sur ma beauté, mais… j'ai un argument tranchant que je dissimule sous mes bas. Au cas où… que… quelque chose, comme ce que vous êtes entrain de faire en ce moment… arrive. Murmura Visenya avec le même sourire que précédemment. La menace eu pour conséquence de faire déglutir Ser Jaime,

- Vous ai-je offensée, ma Dame ? J'espère que vous accepterez mes plus humbles excuses. Dit-il tout en continuant à parcourir le fessier de la jeune femme de sa main ferme. Au plus grand énervement de cette dernière ainsi que la Reine.

- Vous m'envoyez navrée Ser mais je ne prête aucune attention à vos mots crus rempli de suffisance et d'arrogance.

- Vos paroles me blessent, Lady Visenya. Pourquoi tant de cynisme, qu'ai-je fait pour vous déplaire ?

- À part me caresser les fesses depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la grande-salle Ser ? Rien…

- Quel mal y-a-t-il à faire cela devant ma sœur ? Visenya détourna son regard de Ser Jaime pour regarder la Reine. Celle-ci, lui lança un regard noir.

- … Vous m'utilisée pour rendre jalouse votre sœur ? Voilà qui n'est pas très vertueux et courtois pour un chevalier, Ser Jaime.

- Ma sœur, Cersei tiens trop à cœur mon vœu de chasteté, Lady Visenya. À telle point qu'elle n'aime pas quand je m'approche d'une femme aussi magnifique que vous.

- Elle doit sûrement pensée que vous voulez vous glisser dans mon lit, d'où son attitude méprisante envers moi. Répliqua la louve blanche avec un sourire sarcastique. Très bien, au point où nous en sommes, votre sœur jumelle me déteste déjà, autant lui donner une bonne raison de me détestée davantage et de s'amusée un peu

- Tant que cela n'implique pas la perte de ma vertu ou d'un de mes membres par votre main, ma Dame ? Lança le jeune lion d'un sourire narquois tout en retirant sa main pour de bon, alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de la table d'honneur. Visenya roula des yeux et rit au visage de Jaime Lannister sur un ton de moqueries.

- Ne me faites pas croire Ser, qu'un bel homme comme vous, n'a jamais réussis à faire perdre la vertu à une demoiselle. Cela reviendrait à n'avoir pas goûté à l'épouse du Dornien.

- Pas plus que vous Lady Visenya, d'après les rumeurs à votre encontre, vous n'avez que très peu défendue votre vertu. Répondit Ser Jaime, avec un irritant, mais beau, sourire sur son visage.

- Malheureusement, pour vous Ser Jaime, cela ne vous regarde en aucun point de ce que je fais de mes nuits, ni avec qui je les passe.

- Je ne veux pas être impolie, ma Dame, mais après tout, la devise des Stark étant Winter is Coming, ce serait une bonne raison pour vous de réchauffer votre couche, non ?

- J'apprécie votre offre, Ser Jaime, et je dois dire que si vous n'étiez pas un lion, peut-être y conjurais-je et accepterais votre proposition indécente, mais un loup est un prédateur, ce qui signifie qu'il se nourrit uniquement de proie.

- Un peu comme le vieux loup et la truite. Se moqua le chevalier l'a regardant avec un air amusé, légèrement surpris lorsque celle-ci rit à son tour, avant de s'asseoir à la table d'honneur.

Le festin débuta peu après, une fois que tous les invités eurent gagné leur place, qu'on eut porté les toasts et échangé les compliments de rigueur. Le cuisinier de Winterfell avait préparé l'un des plats de base de la cuisine de Westeros un ragoût de légumes mélangeant des navets, des carottes, des oignons, des tomates et toute autre sorte de légumes et des céréales notamment de l'orge. Le tout était agrémenté de viande et de poisson, en quantités variables. Il y avait également du pain noir, qui était lui aussi une base essentielle de l'alimentation des habitants des Sept Couronnes, mais étant généralement utilisé sous forme de tranchoirs, une épaisse et large tranche servant d'assiette pour les plats en sauce. Le tout était accompagné de viande provenant de différents animaux, volailles, bœuf, veau, porc, sangliers et auroch rôtie à la broche, le chef de Winterfell en avait même cuisinée en croûte et en tourte. Il y avait également du vin, et de la bière.

Alors que le banquet battait son plein, et que les bardes jouaient avec les divers instruments à leurs dispositions, Ser Jaime Lannister qui, depuis son entrée dans la grande salle, n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Visenya, la voyant sourire, et rire avec la fratrie des Stark ainsi qu'avec les deux plus jeunes enfants du Roi. L'attitude de Visenya agacée la Reine Cersei, et celle-ci ne pouvait supporter davantage la présence de la jeune femme ainsi que de son animal de compagnie. C'est alors que Ser Jaime entendit un gloussement à côté de lui, qui à son plus grand regret l'obligèrent à baisser son regard en direction de Tyrion, son frère cadet. Le nain se tenait maintenant à côté de lui regardant à son tour, l'objet de leur désir. La Beauté de Westeros. Le Corbeau Blanc du Nord, la Louve Blanche de Winterfell. Visenya.

- Il faudrait te montrer plus discret, mon frère. Suggéra Tyrion.

- Je suis certain de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles, petit frère. Dit Jaime, regardant de nouveau la jeune femme.

- Je doute que notre sœur bien aimée approuve en ce moment même le désir qui t'habite, et qu'elle ait appréciée le petit geste déplacé que tu as eu à l'encontre de Lady Visenya. Mais je dois dire, que voir la réaction de notre sœur et surtout de la Louve Blanche à était depuis toutes ses années l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Plaisanta le nain, tout en en buvant une petite gorgée de sa coupe de vin, avant de reprendre. Les chansons des bardes des Sept Couronnes l'a décrive comme étant la plus belle femme dans tout Westeros, avec une voix, lorsqu'elle chante, qui est capable d'attirer même le plus honorable des hommes dans son lit. Dit nonchalamment Tyrion, alors qu'il buvait de nouveau son vin à petites gorgées et regardait le visage de son frère. Ros, m'a également dit que Lady Visenya avait refusée une fois les avances d'un homme et qui après avoir essayé en vain de la prendre de force et bien… Apparemment, le pauvre bougre s'est retrouvé avec le service trois pièces coupé, par ses propres soins, tu devrais faire attention, cela pourrait t'arriver, plus tôt que prévu. Se moqua le nain.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu chanter mais en ce qui concerne sa beauté, ça je ne peux pas le nier. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Elle me fait penser à Lyanna Stark que j'ai rencontré à Harrenhal, lors du tournoi ou le Prince Rhaegar l'a couronnée Reine d'Amour et de Beauté. Par contre, je ne sais pas pour ses capacités avec une lame mais elle a une langue bien aiguisée. Elle pourrait rivaliser avec la tienne, mon frère. Sais-tu pourquoi elle a les cheveux or argenté ? Aux dernières nouvelles, seul les Targaryen avaient ce genre de cheveux...

Après s'être fait servir du vin par une serveuse, Tyrion repris la conversation.

- Tu as vu son pendentif ?

- Oui… c'est celui du Prince Rhaegar.

- Tu as ta réponse mon cher frère…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Jaime surpris de l'affirmation de son frère. Qui eut pour seule réponse de sa part, celle de boire une autre gorgée.

- Le jeune Stark que tu vois là-bas, Robb Stark est le premier enfant que Lord Eddard Stark a eu avec Lady Catelyn Stark et c'était pendant la rébellion où tu as reçu ton titre de Régicide. Apparemment, il aurait également eu un bâtard avec une autre femme.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Réfléchis, Robb Stark a entre seize et dix sept ans et Lady Visenya est plus âgée que lui. Apparemment, quand Lord Stark est revenue de la guerre, celui est revenu avec deux enfants, un bébé et une fille qui avait environ deux ans. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris après ton départ de la maison close. Quand Lady Catelyn est venue à Winterfell, celle-ci était accompagnée de son fils Robb.

- Elle n'est donc pas la fille des Stark… Comprit le jeune lion.

- Exactement, et connaissant les rumeurs et la réputation qui circulent encore sur la mort de Lyanna Stark ainsi que sur les dernières paroles du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen qui apparemment à prononcé son nom juste avant de mourir.

- … Son enlèvement ainsi que son supposé viol que le Roi Robert affirme… cela veut dire que…

- Oui, cela veut dire que Lyanna Stark avait les mêmes sentiments que le Prince Rhaegar et que ce n'était pas un enlèvement, elle l'a rejoint et malgré son jeune âge, celle-ci a enfanté avant de mourir à seize ans à Dorne. Toi qui as connu le Prince Rhaegar personnellement, tu y crois ?

- Ne le dis à personne, Tyrion, mais… à cause de ce qu'à ordonné père et que Ser Gregor Clegane a fait lors du sac de Port-Réal, je fais des cauchemars. Des cauchemars, où le Prince Rhaegar m'apparaît me reprochant et en me demandant pourquoi j'ai manqué à mon devoir en ne protégeant pas ses enfants et sa femme, Elia Martell. Et si tu as raison… cela veut dire que Lady Visenya est…

- La fille bâtarde du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen et de Lady Lyanna Stark, que Lord Stark cachent aux Sept Couronnes depuis plus de dix sept ans. Ce qui fait d'elle, l'héritière des Dragons et des Sombre-Loup, l'héritière légitime du Trône de Fer ainsi que du Royaume du Nord.

- Elle est peut-être ma chance de rédemption pour retrouvez l'honneur que j'ai perdu depuis que j'ai tué Aerys II. Ne le dis à personne, surtout pas à père ou à notre sœur, cela mettrait Lady Visenya en danger.

- C'est déjà fait mon cher frère, avec ton attitude en lui caressant les fesses, tu as rendu notre sœur jalouse.

Au moment où Ser Jaime allait répondre à son frère, Lord Stark se leva de son siège, exigeant ainsi le silence de tous les convives, ainsi que des bardes et troubadours.

- Ma fille, Visenya, il me semble que le Roi Robert t'a demandée s'il était possible que tu chantes ce soir.

À ces mots, Visenya se leva de la table et se dirigea vers les bardes suivit par sa Sombre-louve sous les yeux des cinq cents personnes. Après avoir fait signe aux différents bardes, de ne pas s'inquiéter de la louve, ceux-ci jouèrent le morceau qu'elle leur avait dit avant le début du festin. Après une quinzaine de secondes, Visenya se mit à chanter. Révélant une voix particulièrement douce, et séduisante qui comme le disait Lord Tyrion, était capable d'attirer même l'homme le plus honorable dans son lit.

Torches of war under hatred's sails  
A whisper of doom on a wary breeze  
Scorching the shores in a blazing trail  
Cinder and fume foul the air we breathe

Blood of fallen kings  
Blades of chaos ring  
Steel and silver sing for justice

Keen to the scent, the hunt is my muse  
A means to an end this path that I choose  
Lost and aloof are the loves of my past  
Wake the White Wolf  
Remembrance at last

Wake the White Wolf at the dawn of war  
The end of the age is a coming now  
Cause Winter is Coming now

Sign of flame will sting  
Punishment I bring  
Steel and silver sing for justice

Keen to the scent, the hunt is my muse  
A means to an end this path that I choose  
Lost and aloof are the loves of my past  
Wake the White Wolf  
Remembrance at last

Wake the White Wolf at the dawn of war  
The end of the age is a coming now  
Cause Winter is Coming now

Ravaging the rivers scorching the shores  
Fires in the night the torches of war

Ravaging the rivers scorching the shores  
Fires in the night the torches of war

WAKE THE DIREWOLF  
WAKE THE WHITE WOLF

WAKE THE DIREWOLF  
WAKE THE WHITE WOLF

Ravaging the rivers scorching the shores  
Fires in the night the torches of war

Ravaging the rivers scorching the shores  
Fires in the night the torches of war

WAKE THE DIREWOLF  
WAKE THE WHITE WOLF

WAKE THE DIREWOLF  
WAKE THE WHITE WOLF

Wake the White Wolf at the dawn of war  
The end of the age is a coming now  
Cause Winter is Coming now

Après avoir finit sa chanson, alors que les convives applaudissaient, Visenya s'aperçu que le Roi s'était approchés d'elle, accompagné du Prince Joffrey, du Limier, de la Reine, ainsi que de Lord Stark et de Lady Catelyn. Cette dernière partit néanmoins vers la table des écuyers.

- Ma Lady, je dois dire que vous avez une voix magnifique. Complimenta le Prince Joffrey alors qu'il approcha ses lèvres de la main de la jeune femme afin de lui donné un baisemain. Aussitôt suivi d'une révérence de la part de Visenya.

- Vous ne devriez pas gaspiller un tel talent en restant cloitrée à Winterfell, Lady Visenya. Le Roi Robert, et moi, nous serions ravi de votre présence à King's Landing.

- En fait... commença le Roi. Lady Visenya et moi avons parlés ce matin, et je lui ai proposée de venir au Donjon Rouge, afin de devenir non seulement le bouclier lige de nos enfants Tommen et Myrcella, mais également pour que ceux-ci deviennent ses pupilles.

- Ce serait une immense joie, que vous deveniez la tutrice de mes deux enfants cadets, Lady Visenya. S'exclama la Reine Cersei en lui offrant un sourire que Visenya savait faux. Mais… mon époux, comment pourrait-elle devenir le bouclier lige de Tommen et de Myrcella alors qu'elle n'est pas chevalier ?

- Il me semble ma Reine. Que Sandor Clegane, ici présent n'est pas un chevalier. Visenya inclina la tête en signe de respect envers le Limier, alors que celui-ci fit pour réponse, un simple grognement.

Surnommé le Limier ou Chien, Sandor Clegane est le bouclier lige du prince héritier Joffrey Baratheon. Combattant exceptionnel, c'est un homme aux cheveux noirs clairsemés, de carrure imposante et doté d'une musculature puissante. Sandor a la moitié droite de son visage complètement brûlée, ce qui lui donne un aspect effrayant. Le feu a calciné l'oreille, qui est désormais réduite à un trou béant, l'œil a résisté mais est noyé dans un amas de cicatrices et de chairs noirâtres. Ces dernières sont lisses et dures à certains endroits, creusées de cratères et sillonnées de fissures à d'autres. Au bas de la mâchoire, s'aperçoit l'os dénudé. Son côté gauche est décharné et présente une pommette aiguë, un œil gris, un sourcil épais ainsi qu'un nez épaté et crochu. Il rabat ses cheveux longs sur le côté droit, aucun cheveu ne poussant plus sur la moitié de son crâne. Ses cicatrices calcinées lui tordent un côté de la bouche lorsqu'il parle . Pour dissimuler sa disgrâce, il porte un heaume reproduisant une hideuse gueule de chien (ce que Tyrion considère comme une amélioration par rapport à l'aspect de son visage à moitié carbonisé). Sa voix, rauque et râpeuse, est très désagréable et ses mains calleuses sont énormes. Volontiers railleur, agressif et provocateur, Sandor peut s'avérer fort susceptible. Il peut toutefois faire preuve d'une délicatesse surprenante. Malgré sa grande loyauté envers les Lannister, il n'est pas chevalier, contrairement à son frère, Ser Gregor. Il méprise d'ailleurs ouvertement les chevaliers, leur prétendu honneur et bon nombre de conventions sociales qu'il juge hypocrites. Pétri de haine à l'encontre de son frère, il vit dans l'espoir de se venger de lui. Il a une personnalité sombre, coléreuse et laconique, et s'adonne fréquemment à la boisson.

- Savez-vous au moins vous battre Ma Lady ? Intervint le Prince Joffrey, ignorant tout des capacités de la jeune femme.

- Lady Visenya aura l'honneur de participer à l'entraînement qui aura lieu demain, entre les héritiers Stark et ceux de la couronne. Tu pourras ainsi voir par toi-même si elle sait ou non s'en servir ! Visenya remarqua que Lady Catelyn, venait de les rejoindre, et vu Jon s'éclipser, celui sortait de la grande salle. Que diriez-vous de devenir chevalier ? Questionna le Roi.

- Ce serait un immense honneur, votre majesté.

- C'est décidé, la cérémonie d'adoubement aura lieu dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor dans les jours qui suivront notre retour à King's Landing. Pour le moment continuons de festoyer et de profiter de la fête.

La Reine retourna s'asseoir sur la table d'honneur accompagné de Lady Catelyn, tandis que le Prince Joffrey retourna, quant à lui à sa place, poursuivit par le Chien. Le Roi se mélangea aux restes des convives car celui-ci n'avait cessé de boire depuis des heures, et sa large face prenait, derrière le poil noir, un ton violacé. Il portait santé sur santé, riait à gorge déployée pour la moindre blague, se précipitait sur tous les mets tel un homme affamé. Puis quelques minutes après héla une serveuse, afin qu'elle remplisse son gobelet de vin, ainsi qu'à d'autres hommes, dont Rodrick Cassel, le maître d'arme de Winterfell.

- Allez remplis ça ! Les gars, Rodrick allez ! Buvez ! Une fois le service fini, et le Roi ivre, celui-ci commença à embrasser une des serveuses sous les yeux dégoutés de la Reine Cersei qui semblait de glace.

Inquiète du comportement de Jon et de sa mystérieuse disparition, Visenya commença à se diriger vers la sortit du hall, alors que les convives commençait à danser. Visenya erra dehors, seule, sous le froid éclat que faisait la pleine lune à la recherche de Jon. Comme lui avait dit Main-Froide après l'attaque des Marcheurs Blancs, ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour devenir bleu, et sa peau devint pâle et aussi froide que de la glace. Elle ressentit subitement une douleur lancinante au niveau de son abdomen, comme ci on l'a transpercée de part et d'autre avec une épée, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La jeune femme continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende au loin le bruit d'une épée contre un mannequin en paille. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui serait dehors capable de pratiquer l'épée à la place de boire et de manger. Jon. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit, espérant que la pleine lune serait dissimulée par un quelconque nuage lorsqu'elle arriverait à sa destination. Elle entendit cependant le galop d'un cheval arrivant à l'endroit où Jon s'entraînait. Un cavalier venait d'arriver, et celui-ci descendit de sa monture. Il s'agissait de Benjen Stark. Celui-ci avait troqué pour la fête l'austère tenue de la Garde de Nuit contre une riche tunique de velours noir, une large ceinture à boucle d'argent et de hautes bottes de cuir. Une lourde chaîne d'argent pendait à son cou.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore tué ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Jon qui se retourna.

- Oncle Benjen ! Les deux s'enlacèrent, heureux des retrouvailles.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de la journée, tu as grandi ! J'ai chevauché toute la journée pour voir les nouvelles recrues de la Garde de Nuit et revenir. Je ne vais pas vous laisser seuls face aux Lannister. Mais, dis-moi... Son regard s'appesantit sur lui. Pourquoi n'est tu pas au festin ? Ne manges-tu pas à la table de tes frères d'habitude ?

- Si, répondit Jon d'un ton neutre. Mais, ce soir, Lady Stark juge et a craint d'offenser la famille royale en mêlant un bâtard aux princes. Apparemment un bâtard même reconnue n'a pas sa place au côté du Roi.

- C'est donc ça... et bien… il l'a sur le Mur. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu là-bas. Aucun bâtard n'a jamais était refusé.

- La Reine est furieuse, observa Jon d'un air détaché. Comme tu as vu, Père a emmené le Roi dans les cryptes, quand ils sont arrivés alors qu'elle s'y est opposée. Depuis, elle n'a pas arrêtée de dissimuler sa colère, j'ai l'impression aussi qu'elle n'aime pas énormément Visenya. Benjen le jaugea d'un regard appuyé.

- Il ne t'échappe pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas, Jon ? Nous aurions besoin d'hommes de ta trempe, au Mur...

- Robb manie mieux la lance, mais je le domine à l'épée. Et Hullen me prétend aussi sûr cavalier que quiconque dans le château, excepté Visenya.

- Pas mal...

- Emmène-moi avec toi quand tu repartiras, supplia Jon, brusquement.

- Jon

- Père m'accordera la permission, je le sais, si tu lui demandes. Je sais qu'il sera d'accord.

Après avoir réfléchis à la demande de son neveu, Benjen Stark lui répondit :

- … Le Mur n'ira nulle part. Et puis, ce n'est pas un lieu de tout repos, Jon. Pour un garçon de ton âge…

- Je vais sur mes 17 ans, et Mestre Luwin assure que les bâtards sont plus précoces que les enfants ordinaires.

- Connaissant Visenya, ce n'est pas faux. Jon insista.

- Daeron Targaryen n'avait que quatorze ans lorsqu'il conquit Dorne !

- Une conquête sans lendemain, objecta Benjen. L'ancêtre de ta cousine, a perdu dix mille hommes pour s'emparer de la ville et cinquante mille autres pour tenter de la conserver l'espace d'un été. On aurait dû le prévenir que la guerre n'était pas un jeu. Sans compter qu'il mourut à dix-huit ans. Tu sembles oublier ce détail...

- Je n'oublie rien ! Fanfaronna Jon que l'alcool ingurgité au banc des écuyers rendait effronté et qui, pour se grandir, essayait de se tenir très droit.

Daeron Targaryen. L'un des héros favori de Jon, est né en l'an 143. Il fut couronné Roi sous le nom de Daeron I Targaryen, dit Daeron le Jeune Dragon, et était le fils aîné d'Aegon III Targaryen et de sa seconde épouse, une Velaryon. Il accéda au trône à l'âge de quatorze ans seulement, en l'an 157. C'était alors un homme jeune, charmant et charismatique, rasé de près et portant les cheveux longs. Il arborait la couronne d'acier Valyrien d'Aegon I Targaryen et portait au combat une suite de plates noires et dorées.

Dès son accession au Trône, et au prix de près de dix mille morts et d'un an de conflit, le jeune Daeron se rendit célèbre en conquérant le Royaume de Dorne, ce qu'aucun autre roi Targaryen n'avait réussi avant lui. Malgré la mort des derniers dragons de la maison Targaryen quelques décennies plus tôt, Daeron décida d'attaquer Dorne sur trois fronts. Il commanda en personne l'armée attaquant par les Osseux, et qui contourna les tours de guet Dorniennes en empruntant des sentiers de chèvre. Une autre armée, commandée par Lord Lyonel Tyrell, attaqua la Passe-du-Prince et parvint jusqu'aux régions désertiques de l'ouest. Enfin, la flotte royale commandée par Lord Alyn Velaryon rasa Bourg-Cabanes et remonta la moitié du cours de la Sang-vert, coupant la principauté en deux.

Pendant les campagnes militaires de Daeron, le royaume était administré par son oncle Viserys qui officia en tant que Main du Roi pendant les quatre années que dura le règne du Jeune Dragon. Outre la confiance appuyée que le jeune Daeron semble avoir accordé à son oncle en lui déléguant les affaires du royaume, il était très apprécié par sa sœur cadette Daena qui l'idéalisait.

Après sa conquête victorieuse de Dorne, qu'il relata dans un livre, en y exagérant peut-être son rôle, Daeron nomma Lord Tyrell à la tête de la principauté. Cependant, ce dernier fut rapidement assassiné, entraînant une prompte révolte des Dorniens. Cette conquête fut donc de courte durée, le peuple de Dorne ne s'étant jamais soumis réellement. Daeron perdit plus de cinquante mille hommes pour tenter de conserver sa conquête, sans succès. Il perdit la vie à Dorne, à l'âge de dix-huit ans en l'an 161 sans descendance bien qu'il fut marié. Il aurait vraisemblablement été assassiné lors de sa tentative de reconquête avec une partie des frères jurés de sa Garde Royale. A la mort du Jeune Dragon, le Trône fut transmis à son jeune frère Baelor qui entreprit de faire la paix avec la principauté Dornienne et amorça son annexion pacifique au royaume.

Le jeune conquérant écrivit le récit de ses aventures dans un livre intitulé "La Conquête de Dorne" qu'il ne manqua pas d'étoffer de nombreuses observations sur les Dorniens et leur culture. Daeron I Targaryen et son autobiographie sont souvent utilisés pour l'instruction des jeunes nobles par les Mestres. Sa jeunesse lors de ses premiers succès militaires, ainsi que sa vie courte mais épique, en font généralement le personnage favori des enfants de la noblesse qui s'identifient aisément à lui. Par ailleurs, la vie de Daeron I est décrite dans l'ouvrage "Vies de quatre Rois" du Grand Mestre Kaeth qui relate son règne ainsi que ceux de ses successeurs, Baelor I Targaryen, Aegon IV Targaryen et Daeron II Targaryen. Enfin, une grande statue équestre de Daeron se dresse à la Citadelle des Mestres de Villevieille, l'épée brandie vers Dorne.

- Je veux entrer dans la Garde de Nuit.

Ce projet, Jon y avait longuement réfléchis au cours des longues nuits d'insomnies qui, dans le noir, l'isolaient de ses frères et sœurs endormis. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Un jour, Robb hériterait de Winterfell et, en tant que Gouverneur du Nord, commanderait des armées puissantes. Bran et Rickon, lui serviraient de bannerets, et tiendraient en son nom chacun des places fortes. Arya et Sansa épouseraient quelque aîné de grande maison et iraient dans le sud régner sur leurs propres terres. Quant à Visenya… Jon avez-vu à quel point les habitants de Winterfell l'apprécier malgré le fait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours son attitude, mais, en l'a voyant rentrée dans le hall de la grande salle. Jon, avez-vu la grâce que Visenya dégagée ainsi que l'admiration que tout les convives avaient envers elle. Jon voulait que celle-ci siège sur le Trône de Fer en tant que Reine. Mais lui ? Un simple bâtard, le bâtard de Lord Eddard Stark et d'une mère qu'il ne connaissait point. Que pouvait-il se flatter d'obtenir ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jon. La Garde de Nuit se compose de frères assermentés. Nous n'avons pas de famille. Nul d'entre nous n'engendrera de fils. Le devoir nous tient lieu d'épouse, l'honneur de maîtresse.

- Un bâtard aussi peut être un homme d'honneur ! Je suis prêt à prononcer vos vœux.

- Tu n'as que seize ans, tu n'es pas un homme. Pas encore. Aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas connu et mis de femme dans ta couche, tu seras incapable de concevoir à quoi tu renoncerais.

- Je me moque de cela !

- Parce que tu ignores tout ce que ça signifie. Si tu évaluais exactement de quel prix se paie ce serment, tu serais peut-être moins chaud, mon fils.

- Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Explosa Jon, sans plus pouvoir maîtriser son exaspération.

- Je le déplore bien assez ! Soupira Ben. Puis il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et ajouta : Écoute..., reviens me trouver quand tu auras quelques bâtards à ton actif. Alors, nous verrons comment tu t'en portes.

- Je n'aurai jamais de bâtard ! Répliqua Jon d'une voix tremblante, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Répéta-t-il, au bord des larmes. Jon prit alors conscience qu'il s'était brusquement énervé contre son oncle. Veuillez m'excuser, mon oncle. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Benjen Stark l'enlaça de nouveau avant de lui répondre de nouveau.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller à l'intérieur. Secourir ton père de ses hôtes. On en reparlera plus tard.

Une fois son oncle partie, Jon trouva, à cet instant, qu'une cour calme, paisible et déserte. Il trouva seul, aux créneaux du premier rempart, tout là-haut, frileusement enveloppée dans son manteau de fourrure, une sentinelle à qui son attitude lasse, pelotonnée, et son isolement donnaient un aspect misérable, que Jon eût volontiers pris sa place. Hormis lui et la sentinelle veillant sur Winterfell, la forteresse semblait abandonnée. Rien n'animait celle-ci excepté les flots de musique, des chants et les rires des convives, bardes et autres troubadours. Énervé par le fait que Lady Catelyn ne voulait pas de lui dans la grande salle, et de son attitude avec son oncle, Jon se dirigea de nouveau vers le mannequin de bois. Mais, alors qu'il allait reprendre son entraînement, et qu'il fut rejoint par Fantôme et Rhaenys.

- Hé, toi ! Ton oncle est dans la Garde de Nuit ? J'ai toujours voulu voir le Mur. Émit une voix que Jon ne connaissait pas, l'obligeant à se retourner. Pour voir un nain, une gourde à main, assis, sur une barrière en bois de l'aire d'entraînement et aussi laid qu'une gargouille qui lui grimaçait un sourire affable. Ce sont des loups ?

- Des Sombres-Loups. Le mien est celui avec les yeux rouges, il s'appelle Fantôme.

- Et celui avec l'œil gris et l'autre bleu ? À qui appartient-il ?

- Rhaenys, elle appartient à ma sœur Visenya. La vue du gnome avait instantanément dissipé la détresse de Jon. Mais que faites-vous donc, là ? Vous n'êtes pas au festin ?

- Trop chaud, trop de bruit. Et puis j'ai trop bu de toute manière et, si j'en crois ce que raconte les gouvernantes de Casterly Rock, il est malséant de vomir sur son frère. Du coup, je prends l'air et je me prépare à passer la nuit avec votre famille. C'est possible de voir la bête de ta sœur ou la tienne de plus près ?

- Dois-je aller vous chercher une échelle ?

- Ha ! Au diable, l'échelle ! Je suis assez grand pour descendre ! Ricana le nain avant de sauter et d'atterrir sur les mains. Fantôme, recula, méfiant, au contraire de Rhaenys qui resta immobile, avant de s'asseoir. Tout en se frottant les mains, il se mit à glousser. Désolé, je crois avoir fait peur à votre sombre-loup.

- Pas du tout. Déclara Jon qui, s'agenouilla vers Fantôme. Fantôme…, allez viens mon grand. Allons… Là.

Le Sombre-Loup se rapprocha lentement vers Jon jusqu'à lui lécher la figure, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas le nain des yeux, et lorsque Tyrion Lannister s'avança dans l'intention de le caresser, Fantôme retroussa ses babines, alors que Rhaenys se laissa simplement caressée par le nain.

- Houlà ! Farouche contrairement à l'autre. Commenta Tyrion.

- Assis, Fantôme ! Bien. Calme, maintenant, calme… À présent, vous pouvez le toucher lui aussi, il ne dira rien. Je l'ai dressé à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

- Je vois, dit le nain, qui se mit à flatter la bête en la caressant entre les oreilles. Gentil petit loup.

- Si je n'avais pas été là, il vous aurait sauté à la gorge, affirma Jon.

- Dans ce cas, heureusement pour moi que tu es là, rétorqua le nain en inclinant son énorme tête. Mais pourquoi l'autre n'a pas réagi pareil ?

- Ma sœur Visenya, l'a dressée pour qu'elle obéisse à ses ordres, donc si sa Sombre-Louve avait senti de l'hostilité de votre part envers moi, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation en ce moment même.

- C'est… charmant ! Annonça le nain au moment où Jon se releva

- Vous êtes Tyrion Lannister… le frère de la Reine ?

- Ma plus grande réussite. Quant à toi… tu es le bâtard de Ned Stark, n'est-ce pas ? En entendant ce mot, Jon serra les dents, et commença à faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner du Lannister. Je vous ai offensé ? J'en suis navré, ce n'était nullement mon intention. Mais les nains manque de tact. Nous sommes après tout des générations de bouffon censé être un divertissement pour les Seigneurs. Et à force, et bien, je profère à voix haute toutes les horreurs qui me traversent la cervelle. Tu n'en es pas moins le bâtard.

- Lord Eddard Stark est en effet mon père, admit Jon sèchement. Avec effronterie, le nain le dévisagea.

- Oui, et ça se voit. Tu tiens davantage du Nord que tes frères. Néanmoins Lady Stark n'est pas votre mère, ce qui fait de vous, un bâtard.

- Demi-frères, rectifia Jon qui, secrètement ravi de l'observation, préférait n'en rien montrer.

- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, bâtard, reprit Tyrion. N'oublie jamais ce que tu es, car le reste du monde ne l'oubliera pas. Fais-en une armure, et nul ne pourra l'utiliser pour te blesser.

- Comme si vous saviez ce que c'est d'être un bâtard ! S'énerva Jon à l'encontre de son interlocuteur.

- Tous les nains sont des bâtards aux yeux de leur père. Annonça-il tristement avant de boire de nouveau dans sa gourde.

- Mais vous êtes par votre mère un Lannister légitime…

- Oui… mais ça, riposta Tyrion d'un sardonique, va en persuader ta Reine, ma sœur bien aimée ainsi que mon Seigneur de père. Comme ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie, il n'a jamais pu obtenir de confirmation.

- Vous avez au moins la chance de savoir qui était votre mère, moi je l'ignore complètement.

- Une femme, je présume. Après tout, femme comme homme, nous entrons et sortons tous des cuisses d'une femme, il n'y a guère d'exceptions. Annonça-t-il en gratifiant Jon d'un sourire. Souviens-toi de ceci, mon garçon : Tous les nains peuvent être des bâtards, mais tous les bâtards ne sont pas forcés d'être des nains. Salut Lady Visenya de ma part quand tu l'a verra. À ces mots, le nain tourna les talons et, sans se presser, repartit festoyer tout en sifflotant. Mais, au moment où il poussa la porte, la lumière en provenance de l'intérieur offrit à Jon une vue qui le figea. La silhouette de Tyrion Lannister en travers de la cour lui décerna une prestance véritablement royale.

Jon allez reprendre son entraînement à l'épée, quand il fut de nouveau interrompu par Visenya. Celle-ci avait écouté toute la conversation entre lui et le nain.

- Il a raison tu sais ! Nous devrions être tous les deux fiers de nos origines. Que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs à la place d'être au festin ?

- Lady Stark m'a expressément demandé de partir après ta chanson, qui était magnifique je dois dire.

- Nous avons beau être tout les deux des bâtards des Stark, tu es celui à qui elle reproche le plus de chose alors que tu n'es pas responsable. Jon se retourna et frôla la main de sa cousine au moment où celle-ci lui saisit l'épée qu'il tenait.

- Visenya, tes mains ! Elles sont glacées et tes yeux ?

- Ce n'est rien Jon.

- Tu es sûre ? Car aussi belle que tu paraisses, tu as l'air d'être sur le point de te transformer en glace, si tu restes dehors plus longtemps. Tiens ! Jon enveloppa Visenya dans son manteau de fourrure, je vais te raccompagnée jusqu'au hall.

- Viens avec moi, tu as était absent toute la soirée à notre table, et je préfère que tu sois là, le Prince Joffrey m'exaspère, il n'arrête pas de me faire les beaux yeux et à Sansa aussi. Et je n'ai pas apprécié sa phrase tout à l'heure après la chanson, quand il m'a demandé si je savais me battre.

- En même temps, vu comment tu chantes, il doit se dire … Jon fut interrompu par Visenya qui le frappa brutalement à l'épaule. Aie ! J'ai fait quoi ?

- Ça c'est pour l'idiotie que tu allais sortir.

- De toute manière, Lady Stark ne permettra pas que je vienne m'asseoir avec vous. Elle pense que ce serait une insulte pour la famille royale d'avoir le bâtard de Père parmi eux.

- Je me fiche de ce que Lady Catelyn pense à ton sujet Jon, tu as était reconnu comme étant un Stark, pas un Snow. Lady Catelyn te reproche quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute, et elle ne se mettra pas en colère devant la Reine. Elle fait tout pour que Sansa soit parfaite, pour qu'elle puisse épouser cet idiot efféminé de Prince Joffrey. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'entraînement et de réaliser que je sais me battre quand il sera au sol. Et puis tout le monde est trop saoul, allez viens, viens t'amuser, fais-le pour moi ou je demande à Rhaenys de se jeter sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu décide à venir.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Au moment où Visenya allait demander à sa louve de se jeter sur Jon, celle-ci manqua la marche, et dans sa chute entraîna Jon au sol. Les deux se mirent à rire. Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir Visenya. Celle-ci lui sourit et Jon la conduisit à l'intérieur, souriant à ses gloussements.

Benjen Stark était là, après plusieurs minutes à la recherche de son frère Ned Stark. Il l'aperçu en retrait, seul, vers une des fenêtres de la grande salle avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Lord Stark avait été témoin de l'échange entre son fils Jon et de sa nièce depuis le début. Quand son frère cadet le rejoint, Ned Stark l'enlaça de nouveau.

- Ned ! Toi à un banquet, on dirait un ours pris au piège.

- Le garçon que j'ai décapité… tu le connaissais ?

- Bien sûr, un simple cadet. Il était fort Ned. Un vrai garde.

- Je pensais qu'il délirait. Il disait que ses frères jurés avaient été tués par les Marcheurs Blancs.

- Les deux étaient portés disparus. Nous n'aurions jamais pu savoir ce qui leur était arrivé si notre nièce n'avait pas été là. Elle possède le même tempérament que notre défunte sœur… Je m'inquiète pour elle, Ned. Elle a tuée plusieurs White Walkers avec Noire Sœur avant d'être à son tour blessée. Tu aurais dû voir la blessure, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de similaire. Ned. Je… Je pensais qu'elle était morte. Elle ne respirait plus. Jusqu'à son réveil. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si elle aussi…

- Benjen, tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort de Lyanna, de Brandon ou de père.

- Au contraire Ned, je lui ai dit d'écouter son cœur, et elle est partie avec le Prince Rhaegar ce qui a entraîné sa mort, ainsi que celle de notre frère et de notre père.

- Benjen… c'est pour ça que tu es rentré dans la Garde de Nuit après mon retour de Dorne ?

- Ça, et parce que tu avais aussi des enfants, des héritiers pour Winterfell.

- … Benjen. Tu n'a rien à te reprocher pour leur mort. Parle-moi plutôt de ce qui s'est passé, après le réveil de Visenya.

- Un Autre et apparu devant nous. Il semblait intéressé par l'œuf de dragon que Visenya portait.

- Un Marcheur Blanc à la recherche d'un œuf de dragon ? C'est étrange, d'après les légendes, l'Acier Valyrien tout comme le Verredragon a était créer à partir des dragons, et selon elles, il s'agit du seul moyen de tuer un White Walker.

- Ned, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais ce que je suis sûr, c'est que Visenya a acquis la même magie que ses créatures. Elle parlait leur langue, et se déplaçait sans s'enfonçait dans la neige. Apparemment, elle n'est affectait que sous l'effet de la lumière de la pleine lune.

- C'était un piège des White Walkers tu penses ?

- Peut-être. Visenya nous a parlés d'une créature, un certain Mains-Froides qui lui aurait donné l'œuf et aurait mis un terme à la magie des Autres l'empêchant ainsi de devenir un Marcheur Blanc. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passer si elle ainsi que la créature serait tombée sous l'emprise des White Walkers. Des Sombres-Loups au sud du Mur, des histoires de Marcheurs. Et mon frère futur Main du Roi. Il n'y a aucuns doutes à avoir. Winter is Coming.

- Winter is Coming. Répéta Ned Stark, avant que les deux frères soient rejoints par l'un de ses fils. Robb Stark.

- Oncle Benjen.

- Robb. Ça va ?

- Très bien. Venez donc vous asseoir, Visenya et Jon sont rentrés et nous serions heureux que vous vous joignez à notre table.

- Très bien, je te suis Robb.

Ils s'asseyèrent tout les deux à la table d'honneur où Visenya et Jon les attendaient déjà en compagnie du reste de la fratrie Stark, de Theon Greyjoy et des héritiers Baratheon. Visenya avait tiré Jon jusqu'à la table sous l'œil désapprobateur de Lady Stark et lui avait servi à boire. Elle l'avait embrassé sur le front et s'était assit à côté de lui, buvant de nouveau un verre de vin, s'agrippant à son bras pour non seulement le rassurer, mais également éviter qu'il s'enfuit. Depuis lors, Jon et Visenya n'avaient cessé de boire et passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'amuser, riant avec le reste des convives et des Stark, ce qui rendit Eddard Stark et Benjen Stark heureux. Visenya fit la connaissance de ses futurs pupilles et leur raconta plusieurs anecdotes qui les firent rire. Ils passèrent tous une agréable soirée ainsi que le Prince Joffrey qui, quant à lui, passait son temps à racontait et se vantait de ses exploits guerriers lors du tournoi de Port-Réal, organisé par son père à son attention afin de fêté ses douze ans. Lady Catelyn, en revanche, n'appréciait pas que Visenya ait défié ses vœux et ait amené le garçon au festin.

Soudain, quelque chose se frotta contre la jambe de Visenya ainsi que celle de Jon, et des yeux leur adressèrent une prière muette.

- Encore faim ?

- Donnons-leur les deux demi-poulets au miel qui traînent sur la table. Personne ne les a mangés.

Alors que Visenya donna l'un des poulets entiers à Rhaenys, Jon, lui. Tendit la main pour y prélever un pilon puis, se ravisant, ficha son couteau dans la carcasse et la laissa choir entière entre ses pieds. Visenya et Jon avaient été les seuls de la fratrie à avoir eu la permission d'amener leurs loups. Le reste du chenil pullulé, en revanche, la salle. Fantôme et sa sœur Rhaenys n'offusquait personne.

Tout en maudissant la fumée qui lui piquait affreusement les yeux, Jon s'offrit une nouvelle lampée de vin puis s'amusa de la voracité de son protégé. Dans le sillage du service, entre les tables, erraient des chiens. Flairant le poulet, une femelle noire de race indécise s'immobilisa tout à coup, patte en l'air, avant de se faufiler sous le banc pour réclamer sa part. Avec un sourd grondement de gorge, la chienne approchait. Fantôme releva la tête et, en silence, darda sur elle ses prunelles incandescentes. Trois fois plus grosse que lui, l'intruse le défia d'un jappement rageur mais lui, sans bouger d'une ligne, se contenta de défendre son bien en découvrant ses crocs. Elle retroussa ses babines et se hérissa comme pour bondir, mais elle dut juger la partie risquée car, non sans un dernier grognement de pure dignité, elle finit par s'esquiver, tandis que, nullement ému, Fantôme se remettait à manger. Avec un large sourire, Jon se pencha pour ébouriffer la fourrure blanche de l'animal qui, un instant, s'interrompit pour lui mordiller doucement la main.

- Est-ce là l'un des Sombres-Loups que tes frères et sœurs me bassine ? Dit alors son oncle Ben qui, tout en parlant, ébouriffait l'animal d'une main et saisit la coupe de vin de son neveu de l'autre.

- Oui, je l'ai nommé Fantôme.

- Hm ! S'extasia-t-il sur une gorgée, du vin d'été..., rien de meilleur. Et tu en as déjà ingurgité beaucoup ? L'air malicieux de Jon le fit s'esclaffer : Je vois..., autant que je craignais. Je n'avais même pas ton âge quand je me suis saoulé pour la première fois… mais, là, saoulé raide, tout comme Visenya bravo les jeunes ! Là-dessus, il attrapa un oignon grillé tout dégoulinant de graisse juteuse dans lequel ses dents mordirent en crissant. Tout en croquant dans son oignon, il examinait tour à tour Fantôme et Rhaenys d'un air amusé. Terriblement paisible..., lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Ils ne ressemblent nullement aux autres, expliqua Jon. On ne l'entend jamais. C'est pour ça que j'ai baptisé Fantôme. Et aussi parce qu'il est blanc. Alors que les autres ont un pelage sombre, du gris au noir à part celle de Visenya.

- On en trouve encore, Au-delà du Mur. Nous les entendons hurler, durant nos expéditions.

- Je me rappelle intervint à son tour Visenya. Quand parlerons-nous au Roi au sujet des White Walkers mon oncle ?

- Demain, Ned a prévu une partie de chasse en compagnie du Roi, naturellement vous êtes tous deux invités. Bon je reviens je vais aller voir mon frère.

Le festin royal arrivant à son paroxysme. Le Roi Robert saoul, depuis au moins deux heures, caressait la serveuse sous les yeux écœurés de la Reine. Lady Catelyn, témoin de ça essaya de distraire celle-ci.

- Est-ce votre première visite dans le Nord, votre grâce ?

- Oui, c'est charmant. La Reine, posa ses yeux sur Sansa, qui discutait avec sa meilleure amie Jeyne Poole, quand l'une des servantes de la Reine les interrompa, invitant la jeune fille à se joindre à la conversation.

- Ça doit vous paraître bien sinistre après Port-Réal. Je me souviens de ma peur quand Ned m'a amenée ici pour la première fois. La Reine ignora complètement Lady Catelyn, focalisant son intention sur la jeune Stark. Qui se présenta devant eux. Sous les yeux de Visenya qui fronça les sourcils. La Louve Blanche n'appréciait l'attitude de la Reine et n'avait aucune confiance envers elle, se demandant ce que celle-ci complotait.

- Bonjour, ma colombe. Tu es très jolie. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Treize ans votre grâce.

- Tu es grande. Tu grandis toujours ?

- Je crois, votre grâce.

- As-tu déjà saigné ? Demanda la Reine, mettant mal à l'aise aussi bien Lady Catelyn que Sansa. La jeune fille fit non de la tête avant de répondre, comme l'exigeait les convenances appris auprès de Septa Mordane.

- Non, votre grâce.

- Tu as cousu ta robe ?

- Oui, votre grâce.

- Quel talent. Tu en feras une pour moi ?

- Oui, votre grâce. Sansa repartit s'asseoir et échangea un autre sourire avec le Prince Joffrey.

- J'ai entendu que nous pourrions avoir un jour un petit fils commun.

- Paraît-il.

- Votre fille sera parfaite, à la capitale. Il ne faut pas cacher une telle beauté. Bouleversée par les propos de la Reine, Lady Catelyn adressa un faux sourire à celle-ci. Mais avait que celle-ci puissent dire quelque chose, sa plus jeune fille Arya envoya de la nourriture avec sa cuillère sur le visage ainsi que sur la robe de Sansa, provoquant l'hilarité générale au sein de ses frères, ainsi que Visenya.

- Arya ! Ce n'est pas amusant ! Elle fait toujours ça ! C'était ma robe favorite, elle fait toujours ça et ce n'est pas drôle ! Annonça-t-elle outragée par l'attitude de sa sœur devant la famille royale et son fiancée. Robb et Visenya qui riait face aux singeries de la cadette rencontrèrent le regard de Lady Catelyn. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, ils se levèrent. Visenya alla chercher Brandon et Rickon pendant que Robb se dirigea vers Arya.

- Il est temps d'aller au lit. Annonça Robb soulevant Arya qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle devait faire. Allez dans sa chambre.

Au moment où Visenya allait rejoindre ses cousins ainsi qui était déjà dehors, la jeune femme se retrouva devant Jaime Lannister. Le jeune lion lui bloqua la sortie.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous allez devenir chevalier dès le lendemain de notre arrivée à King's Landing, Lady Visenya. C'est plutôt rare pour une femme d'obtenir ce titre honorifique, vous devez être très forte, surtout pour que le Roi vous ai demandée d'être la protectrice de ses deux cadets. J'espère que je vous verrai concourir au tournoi, ce serait intéressant de voir si votre réputation n'est pas exagérée, concernant votre maniement de la lance bien sûr.

- Vous aurez un avant goût demain lors de la chasse, ainsi que lors de l'entraînement entre mes frères, le Prince Joffrey ainsi que le Prince Tommen et moi-même contre quelques uns de vos frères de la Garde Royale. Une chose est sûre Ser, abandonné l'idée que je veuille un jour manier votre lance.

- Votre fille est fougueuse, Lord Stark ! Annonça Jaime Lannister avec un sourire narquois. Entendant le nom de son oncle, Visenya s'empourpra de honte et jura intérieurement. Elle était maintenant coincée entre les deux, sans espoir de s'échapper.

- Excusez-moi, Ser ! Dit Visenya espérant que Jaime bougerait, mais elle fut simplement et promptement ignorée.

- J'ai entendu dire que l'on pourrait être bientôt voisin. J'espère que c'est vrai. Annonça Jaime, la jeune femme soupira, sous le regard amusé du chevalier et attendit que la conversation entre les deux hommes se termine.

- Oui, le Roi m'a honoré de son offre. Répondit Ned, faisant reculer sa nièce en la tenant par les hanches. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la proximité de Visenya et du Régicide. Celle-ci s'apprêta à passer à côté des deux hommes quand le lion fit un pas de côté, s'assurant qu'elle soit coincée entre la table et lui. Frustrée, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu que la seule personne qui les regardait était Tyrion Lannister. Il semblait beaucoup trop apprécier la situation, et se contenta de rigoler dans son gobelet de vin, secouant la tête à son attention.

- Je suis sûre que nous aurons un tournoi pour célébrer votre nouveau titre ainsi que celui de votre fille, si vous acceptez. Ce serait bien de vous voir de nouveau. La compétition est devenue lassante. Répondit Ser Jaime,

- Je ne combats pas dans les tournois. Déclara Ned Stark, au grand amusement de Jaime.

- Non ? Un peu trop vieux pour ça ? Nargua-t-il

Le Seigneur de Winterfell se contenta de rire en retour, laissant couler le commentaire.

- Je ne combats pas dans les tournois, ainsi lorsque je combats un homme pour de vrai, il ignore mes capacités. Et vous devriez éviter de sous estimé les capacités de combat de ma fille. Visenya se contenta d'émettre un rire discret à la très subtile menace dans ses mots. Ça n'apporterait rien de bien de menacer un Lannister, mais son oncle savait cela.

- Bien dit. Le lion Lannister lui sourit et laissa Visenya partir. Le festin se termina une heure après. Pratiquement tout le monde dans le château dormait. Excepté une chambre, toujours éclairé par la lueur des chandelles, ainsi que par le feu présent dans la cheminée.

De tous les appartements de Winterfell, ceux de Lady Catelyn et de Lord Stark étaient les plus douillets. Il était rarement nécessaire d'y faire du feu. Les bâtisseurs du château avaient capté les sources chaudes sur lesquelles il s'élevait pour en irriguer les fondations et murailles, afin de tempérer les immenses salles de pierre, de disposer d'une chaleur humide afin d'entretenir les jardins d'hiver et empêcher la terre d'y geler, afin de faire pousser les roses d'hiver. Dans les nombreuses courettes à ciel ouvert flottait nuit et jour la vapeur des bassins. Et si ces aménagements n'importaient guère, en été…. la belle saison, ils séparaient, durant l'hiver, la vie de la mort. Ainsi l'eau brûlante embuait-elle en permanence les bains de Lady Stark, et les murs de sa chambre avaient sous la main cette douce ambiance qui lui rappelait Vivesaigues. Quant à Ned, "L'élément naturel des Stark est le froid", disait-il volontiers, s'attirant chaque fois la réplique moqueuse que, dans ce cas, ils s'étaient singulièrement trompés de site pour édifier leur demeure. Lord Stark écarta les lourds draperies de leur couchage, et selon son usage, roula de côté sautant à bas du lit, pour ouvrir une à une, les hautes fenêtres en forme de meurtrière de la pièce. Ce qui poussa Lady Catelyn, à remonter les fourrures jusqu'à son menton dissimulant sa nudité à son mari. Là, elle le contempla. Debout. Nu. Malgré les ténèbres peu dissimulé par la pleine lune et les mugissements glaçant du vent du nord. Elle se souvint du jeune homme qu'elle avait épousé il y a de cela plus d'une quinzaine d'année auparavant. Les reins encore endoloris, mais non sans agrément, par la frénésie du précédent assaut, elle se surprit à souhaiter que la graine soit encore vigoureuse afin de mettre à nouveau à bas. Puis Lord Stark effleura langoureusement les deux lèvres douces et agréables de sa femme, attendant la réaction de celle-ci. Elle répondit à ce baiser avec une joie non dissimulée, et il sentit bientôt les mains de son épouse parcourir son dos balafré, témoignage d'un passé depuis longtemps oublié. Ses ongles lui griffant la peau. Il plaça une main sur l'une de ses hanches. Elle sentit soudain la main sur sa hanche remonter légèrement, puis glisser sur son ventre. Elle se cambra à la sensation de cette caresse sur son ventre, et continua à l'embrasser passionnément. Une fois l'échange terminée, elle blottit son visage dans le cou de son époux.

- Je vais refuser. Annonça-t-il l'air hagard et la voix mal assurée. Je suis du Nord. Ma place est ici. Mon devoir est ici avec toi, pas dans le sud, dans ce trou à rat qu'ils nomment capitale. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la Main de Robert.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il est hors de question qu'il t'emmène au Sud.

- Le Roi fait ce qu'il désire. C'est pourquoi il est Roi.

- Je lui dirai : écoute, mon gros. Tu n'emmèneras pas mon mari. Il m'appartient.

- Comment est-il devenu si gros ?

- Il ne cesse de manger que quand il est l'heure de boire. Les deux rirent. Catelyn Stark reprit néanmoins la conversation. Il ne le comprendra pas. Il est roi, maintenant, et les rois diffèrent du commun des mortels. Si tu refuses de le servir, il s'en étonnera puis, tôt ou tard, te suspectera d'être un opposant. Ne vois-tu pas quel danger tu nous ferais courir ? Il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Aucun. Il ne saurait vouloir de mal ni à moi ni aux miens. Nous étions plus liés que des frères. Il m'aime. Mon refus le fera rugir, maudire, tempêter puis, dans huit jours, nous en rirons tous deux. Je le connais... par cœur !

- Tu connaissais l'homme. Le roi, lui, t'est étranger. L'idée de la louve morte dans la neige, un andouiller fiché en travers de la gorge, la hantait. L'orgueil est tout pour un roi. Robert s'est donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici t'offrir en personne ce titre honorifique, et tu les lui jetterais à la face ?

- Trop d'honneur ! Ricana-t-il amèrement.

- Pas à ses yeux, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ni aux tiens, c'est ça ?

- Ni aux miens, riposta-t-elle vertement. Tant d'aveuglement l'irritait.

- Et sa proposition de fiancer nos enfants, comment la qualifies-tu ? Sansa régnerait un jour, et ses propres fils exerceraient un pouvoir absolu sur les territoires allant du Mur aux pics de Dorne. Que trouves-tu là de si fâcheux ?

- Bons dieux ! Catelyn..., Sansa n'a que treizeans, et Joffrey..., Joffrey est...

- L'héritier du Trône de Fer, conclut-elle vivement. Moi, aussi je n'étais qu'une adolescente quand mon père m'engagea à ton frère. Cette riposte amena sur les lèvres de Ned un rictus aigre.

Se détournant d'elle, il affronta de nouveau la nuit. Les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres, que scrutait-il ? La lune et les étoiles ? Ou, tout simplement, les sentinelles du chemin de ronde ? En le voyant si malheureux, elle se radoucit. Il l'avait épousée, selon la coutume, pour suppléer Brandon, et l'ombre du frère disparu n'avait cessé de s'interposer. Tout comme celle de la femme dont il avait eu son bâtard et qu'il se gardait de nommer. Elle le rejoignit face à la nuit, et s'habilla d'une chemise. Quand, contre toute attente, on heurta à la porte, et sans ménagements. Ned se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Mestre Luwin, mon Seigneur. Répondit un des gardes derrière la porte. Il est là, dehors, et demande à être reçu d'urgence.

- J'avais interdit que l'on me dérange.

- Oui, messire. Mais il insiste.

- Bon. Laissez-le entrer Desmond. Comme Ned enfila à la hâte sa chemise, Catelyn se réfugia sous les fourrures, même habillée, celle-ci grelottait de froid.

- Ne pourrait-on pas fermer les fenêtres ? Il acquiesça d'un air absent, tandis que pénétrait le visiteur.

Mestre Luwin est le vieux Mestre de Winterfell au service de la Maison Stark. C'est un petit homme chauve dont l'âge avait passablement clairsemé le peu de mèches grises qu'il possédait et aux yeux gris, vifs et pénétrants. Il est pourvu d'un cou épais et sa chaîne s'y ajuste fort étroitement. Les longues manches de sa robe de laine grise à parements de fourrure blanche sont dotées de poches intérieures dans lesquelles il ne cessait de fourrer des objets divers (livres, fioles, messages etc.). Son logement sous la roukerie est d'une grande saleté et dans le plus grand désordre.

Il est un des rares Mestres (un sur cent) à avoir dans sa chaîne un maillon d'Acier Valyrien, symbolisant l'étude de la magie. Il a trouvé cette étude passionnante, mais sans grande utilité, car la magie n'a plus aucun pouvoir, et son étude n'a d'autre intérêt qu'historique. Mestre Luwin est en effet doté d'un esprit rationaliste : il ne croit pas aux récits et contes des vieilles femmes, ni aux rêves, et pense que nul homme ne peut connaître la magie. Celle-ci a pu être puissante dans les temps anciens, à l'époque des enfants de la forêt, et jusqu'à Valyria, mais aujourd'hui, les dragons ne sont plus, les géants sont morts, Valyria a disparu, les enfants de la forêt et leur savoir sont oubliés, et la magie n'est plus qu'une trace imperceptible en train de s'évanouir. Selon lui, les Autres n'ont d'ailleurs jamais existé. Intelligent et mesuré, Mestre Luwin est un conseiller apprécié par Lord Eddard Stark et Lady Catelyn. Juste et partageant nombre de valeurs avec Lord Eddard, il a à cœur d'inculquer respect et droiture aux enfants qu'il a à sa charge. Il a pour habitude de tripoter sa chaîne lorsqu'il se sent mal à l'aise.

Mestre Luwin met au monde les cinq enfants de Lady Catelyn Stark. Il est chargé de leur instruction ainsi que de Visenya, de celle du bâtard de Lord Eddard, Jon Snow, et de celle de son pupille, Theon Greyjoy. Parmi les nombreux enseignements qu'il leur dispense figurent l'astronomie, la lecture, le calcul, l'histoire, le métier militaire et l'héraldique.

À la demande de Lady Catelyn, il tente de dissuader le jeune Bran d'escalader les murs de Winterfell. Pour ce faire, il lance un mannequin de glaise vêtu comme Bran depuis les remparts afin que celui-ci soit à même de constater l'ampleur des dégâts causés par une chute. Mais cette démonstration n'effraye guère son élève.

Il attendit que la porte soit refermée pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mon Seigneur, ma Dame. Daignez me pardonner de troubler votre repos, mais on m'a laissé… ce message.

- Laissé?grogna Ned d'un air agacé, qui, on? Est-il venu un courrier ? Je n'en ai rien su...

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, mon Seigneur, mais d'un coffret de bois sculpté que l'on a déposé sur la table de l'observatoire pendant que je sommeillais. Mes gens n'ont vu personne, mais seul un membre de l'escorte royale a pu opérer, puisqu'aucun autre visiteur ne nous est arrivé du sud.

- Un coffret en bois, dites-vous ? Intervint Catelyn.

- Oui, ma Dame. À l'intérieur se trouvait une lentille astronomique. Le dernier cri. Une merveille, manifestement fabriquée dans la Cité Libre de Myr. Les opticiens de Myr n'ont pas de rivaux. Ned s'était renfrogné. Ce genre de sujet l'impatientait vite.

- Une lentille..., et alors ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé, répondit Mestre Luwin. À l'évidence, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux dehors d'un tel envoi.

- Une lentille est un instrument censé vous acérer la vue... répondit Catelyn

- Exactement. Il tripotait le collier de son ordre. À nouveau, Catelyn éprouvait les prémices d'une terreur sourde.

- Mais, dans ce cas, que prétend-on nous faire voir avec davantage de netteté ?

- Je me suis posé la même question, dit Mestre Luwin en extirpant de sa manche un document soigneusement roulé, et j'ai découvert ceci, la véritable réponse, dissimulé dans un double fond. Mais il ne m'appartient pas de le lire.

- Dans ce cas, donnez, dit Ned, main tendue.

- Sauf votre respect, mon Seigneur, s'excusa le vieux, il ne vous est pas destiné non plus. Il porte la mention "Pour Lady Catelyn, et pour elle seule". Puis-je approcher, ma Dame ? De peur de trahir son trouble, elle se contenta d'un signe affirmatif, et il vint déposer sur la table de chevet le message. Et une révérence annonçait son intention de se retirer quand Ned l'arrêta :

- Restez. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton grave. Cat ? Tu trembles...

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. Elle tendait une main fébrile vers la lettre. Celle-ci était cacheté dans de la cire bleue. Elle portait le sceau de la Maison d'Arryn. Un faucon bleu ciel volant devant une lune blanche, sur champ bleu. Ça vient des Eyrié. C'est de Lysa, murmura-t-elle avec un regard perdu vers son mari. Que fait-elle dans les Eyrié ? Elle n'y est pas retournée depuis son mariage.

- Ouvre, dit-il, encore rembruni. Elle rompit le cachet. Puis ses yeux parcoururent des mots qui, de prime abord, ne signifiaient strictement rien. Enfin, brusquement, elle se souvint.

- Elle a pris toutes ses précautions. Elle m'écrit dans la langue qu'enfants nous nous étions inventée...

- Tu comprends ?

- Oui…

- Lis.

- Peut-être devrais-je prendre congé ? Suggéra Mestre Luwin.

- Non, répondit-elle. Vos conseils nous seront précieux. Elle se glissa hors du lit, et après avoir traversé la chambre, jeta la lettre dans le feu.

Un instant suffoqué, Ned se précipita, la prit par le bras, la contraint à se relever et, la maintenant d'une main ferme, martela, face contre face :

- Parle, dame ! Que dit le message ? Il la sentit se raidir.

- C'est un avertissement, répondit-elle doucement, pour qui veut entendre. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle a fui la capitale... Elle dit que Jon Arryn est mort assassiné. Les doigts se crispèrent sur son bras.

- Par qui ?

- Par les Lannister... La Reine. Elle dit que le Roi serait en danger. Il la relâcha, marbrée d'empreintes rouges.

- Bons dieux ! Souffla-t-il, puis, d'une voix rauque : Ta sœur est complètement folle. Elle vient de perdre son mari, Cat. Elle divague son chagrin la fait délirer.

- Elle ne délire pas. Toute exaltée qu'elle est, je te l'accorde, elle a froidement chiffré son message et mis toute son intelligence à le dissimuler. La tête de Lysa serait sur un pic si cette lettre était tombée dans de mauvaises mains. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle risquerait sa vie et celle de son fils, si elle n'était pas sûre de son fait ? Tenter de nous alerter prouve assez qu'elle ne se berce pas de vagues soupçons.

- Mes vérités à moi se trouvent ici. Le sud est un nid de vipères, je ne tiens pas à m'y aventurer. Grommela-t-il en leur tournant le dos pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre. Depuis un moment, mestre Luwin triturait sa chaîne, en homme qui n'ose intervenir, au point où celle-ci lui échauffait la peau fragile de la gorge.

- Si cette nouvelle est vraie et que les Lannister conspirent contre le trône, qui d'autre que vous peut protéger le Roi ? La Main du Roi dispose d'immenses pouvoirs, messire. Notamment celui de faire la lumière sur la mort de lord Arryn et celui de livrer ses éventuels meurtriers à la justice du souverain. Plus, accessoirement, celui de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, si le pire devait s'avérer...

- Ils ont tué la dernière Main. Et maintenant vous dites que Ned devrait prendre sa place ?

- Le Roi a chevauché un mois pour demander l'aide de Lord Stark. Il est le seul en qui il a confiance. Vous avez prêté serment au Roi, mon Seigneur.

- Il a passé la moitié de sa vie à combattre dans des guerres pour Robert. Il ne lui doit rien. Ton père et ton frère ont autrefois chevauchés en direction du sud, sur la requête d'un Roi.

- Une époque différente, un roi différent. L'un et l'autre attendirent, muets, qu'il eût achevé ses adieux silencieux à la demeure qu'il chérissait. Et lorsque, enfin, il revint vers eux, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat humide, et c'est d'une voix lasse et pleine de mélancolie qu'il bougonna :

- Catelyn ! Tu resteras à Winterfell. Ces mots la glacèrent.

- Non, protesta-t-elle, affolée. Que voulait-il donc ? La punir ? L'empêcher de jamais le revoir ? La priver pour jamais de ses baises ?

- Si. Le ton se voulait sans réplique. Tu dois gouverner le Nord à ma place, pendant que je... ferai les courses de Robert. Winterfell ne peut se passer de Stark. Robb a dix sept ans, mais il ne tardera guère, hélas, à être un homme fait. Il convient qu'il apprenne à tenir son rôle, et je ne serai pas là pour le lui enseigner. Associe-le à tes Conseils. Qu'il soit prêt, quand sonnera l'heure.

- Les dieux veuillent qu'elle ne sonne pas de sitôt, bredouilla Luwin.

- Mestre Luwin, j'ai autant de confiance en vous que dans mon propre sang. Secondez ma femme en toutes choses, petites et grandes. Apprenez à mon fils ce qu'il doit savoir. L'hiver vient... Le vieil homme acquiesça gravement. Puis le silence se fit, sans que de longtemps Catelyn trouvât le courage de poser les questions qui l'angoissaient par-dessus tout.

- Et les autres enfants ? Ned se leva, la prit dans ses bras de manière que leurs visages se touchaient presque et dit tendrement :

- Vu son âge, tu garderas aussi Rickon. Les autres, je les emmène.

- Je ne le supporterai pas, dit-elle, horrifiée.

- Tu le dois. Sansa épousera Joffrey, voilà qui est clair, désormais, sans quoi nous leurdeviendrions suspects. Il est d'ailleurs largement temps qu'Arya s'initie aux manières d'une cour du sud. Elle aura dans peu d'années l'âge aussi de se marier. Sansa serait l'ornement du sud, pensa Catelyn, et Arya, certes, avait grand besoin de se dégrossir... Non sans répugnance, elle se laissait amputer de ses filles. Mais pas de Bran. Pas de Bran, jamais.

- Soit, dit-elle, mais, par pitié, Ned, laisse-moi Bran. Il n'a que dix ans...

- J'en avais huit lorsque mon père m'expédia aux Eyrié, répondit-il. En outre, Ser Rodrik m'a mis en garde contre l'aversion que se portent Robb et Joffrey. Cela complique encore les choses, mais Bran est capable de les calmés, avec sa douceur, son caractère aimable et rieur. Permets qu'il grandisse dans la compagnie des petits princes, permets-lui de s'en faire des amis tels que Robert et moi. Notre maison n'en sortira que renforcée. Il disait vrai, mais elle avait beau le savoir, le déchirement n'en demeurait pas moins atroce. Elle allait donc les perdre tous les quatre, lui, leurs deux filles et Bran, Bran le bien-aimé ? Il ne lui resterait que Robb et Rickon ? D'avance, elle se sentait orpheline. Quel désert immense que Winterfell, sans eux...

- Alors, tu l'empêcheras de grimper partout, supplia-t-elle bravement, tu sais comme il est casse-cou... Il baisa les larmes prêtes à ruisseler.

- Merci, ma dame, souffla-t-il, je sais combien te coûte ce sacrifice.

- Et Jon messire ainsi que votre nièce Visenya ? S'enquit mestre Luwin.

À ce nom, Ned sentit sa femme se raidir. Il la repoussa. Que nombre d'hommes eussent des bâtards, elle l'avait toujours su. Aussi ne s'étonna-t-elle guère en apprenant, dès leur première année de mariage, que Ned avait engrossé l'on ne savait quelle fille de rencontre au cours de ses campagnes. Eux-mêmes étaient séparés, à cette époque-là, lui guerroyant dans le sud, elle à l'abri derrière les remparts de son père, à Vivesaigues, et la virilité a ses exigences, après tout. Au surplus, nourrir le petit Robb lui tenait alors plus à cœur que les fredaines lointaines d'un époux tout juste entrevu. Les plaisirs que celui-ci pouvait prendre entre deux batailles, elle leur accordait sa bénédiction, sûre qu'il pourvoirait, le cas échéant, aux besoins de sa progéniture... Seulement, il ne se contenta pas d'y pourvoir.

Les Stark n'étaient pas des hommes ordinaires. Il ramena le bâtard et, au vu et au su du nord tout entier, l'appela "mon fils". De sorte que lorsque, la guerre achevée, Catelyn elle-même fit son entrée à Winterfell, Jon et sa nourrice y étaient déjà établis à demeure. Elle en fut intimement blessée. Ned ne soufflait mot de la mère, mais il n'est pas de secret qui vaille, dans un château. Catelyn n'eut que trop lieu d'entendre ses femmes colporter les ragots cueillis aux lèvres mêmes des soudards.

Tout susurrait un nom, Ser Arthur Dayne, l'Epée du Matin, le plus redoutable des sept chevaliers qui formaient la garde personnelle d'Aerys le Dément. Tout détaillait sa mort au terme d'un combat singulier avec le maître de céans. Tout contait comment, par la suite, ce dernier avait rapporté l'arme du vaincu à sa sœur, dans la forteresse des Météores, au bord de la mer d'Eté. Tout vantait la jeunesse et la beauté de cette Lady Ashara Dayne, sa taille, sa blondeur, la fascination de ses yeux violets. Tout... Et il ne fallut pas moins de deux interminables semaines à Catelyn pour oser enfin réclamer la vérité là-dessus, pour la réclamer sans détours, une nuit, sur l'oreiller. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois, la seule en une quinzaine d'années, où elle eut peur de lui.

"Ne me questionnez jamais sur Jon, trancha-t-il, glacial. Il est de mon sang, voilà qui doit vous suffire. Et à présent, madame, dites-moi d'où vous tenez vos informations." Son vœu d'obéissance la forçait d'avouer. Dès cet instant cessèrent les rumeurs et, plus jamais, les murs de Winterfell n'entendirent prononcer le nom de LadyAshara Dayne. Cette femme, au demeurant, quelle qu'elle fut, Ned devait l'avoir follement aimée, car Catelyn eut beau dépenser des trésors d'adresse, jamais il ne se laissa convaincre d'éloigner son Jon. Le seul de ses griefs qu'elle ne parvînt pas à lui pardonner. Elle en était venue à le chérir de toute son âme, à ceci près que son âme demeurait close pour le bâtard. Elle aurait pu, pour l'amour de Ned, lui en passer dix, à condition de ne pas les voir. Celui-ci, elle l'avait constamment sous les yeux. Et plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à son père, infiniment plus que les enfants légitimes de celui-ci. Et cela, dans un certain sens, empirait l'aversion qu'elle lui vouait.

- Il doit partir, articula-t-elle.

- Il s'entend si bien avec Robb, plaida Ned, j'avais espéré...

- Il ne peut rester, coupa-t-elle. Il est ton fils, non le mien. Je ne veux pas de lui. Pour être durs, ces mots exprimaient la stricte vérité. Il ne serait pas généreux à Ned de laisser Jon à Winterfell. Il eut un regard d'angoisse.

- Mais..., mais tu sais bien que je ne puis le prendre. Il n'aura pas sa place à la Cour. Même si je les reconnus en tant que Stark, avec le sobriquet qu'il porte..., tu sais ce qu'on dira de lui. On le traitera en paria. Elle cuirassa son cœur contre cette prière implicite.

- On assure pourtant que ton ami Robert a une bonne douzaine de bâtards à son palmarès.

- Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se montre à la Cour ! Explosa-t-il. La Lannister y a veillé... Oh, Catelyn, Catelyn, comment peux-tu te montrer si cruelle ? Jon n'est qu'un gosse, au même titre que Visenya. Il... Peu soucieux d'en entendre davantage ou de le voir passer les bornes, Mestre Luwin s'interposa.

- Il existe une solution, dit-il d'un ton placide. Voilà quelques jours, votre frère, Benjen, est venu me consulter à propos de Jon. À ce qu'il semble, ce dernier aspire à la tenue noire.

- Il aurait... Ned semblait révulsé… il aurait demandé à entrer dans la Garde de Nuit ? Catelyn se garda de piper mot. Autant laisser Ned ruminer la chose. Toute intervention serait oiseuse, voire malvenue. Mais elle aurait volontiers sauté au cou du vieil homme. Sa solution était parfaite. L'état de frère juré interdisait à Ben la paternité. Jon lui tiendrait lieu de fils puis, le temps venu, prononcerait à son tour ses vœux. Ainsi n'engendrerait-il jamais de rivaux éventuels aux héritiers naturels de Winterfell.

- Mais c'est un grand honneur, dit Luwin, que de servir au Mur, messire.

- Sans compter que même un bâtard peut y accéder aux plus hautes responsabilités..., ajouta Ned, soudain songeur, encore que sa voix trahît encore maintes réserves. Mais il est si jeune... Il le demanderait une fois adulte, pourquoi pas ? Mais à seize ans...

- Rude sacrifice, convint le vieux, mais ces temps sont rudes, messire. Serait-il là vraiment plus mal loti qu'à votre place vous-même ou Madame ? À la pensée des trois enfants qu'il lui fallait perdre, Catelyn se retint difficilement de hurler. À nouveau, Ned alla confronter à la nuit sa longue figure chagrine puis, sur un long soupir, pivota et un rompit le silence.

- Hé bien, dit-il à mestre Luwin, je suppose que l'on ne saurait trouver mieux. J'en toucherai deux mots à Ben.

- Et Jon, quand l'avertirons-nous ? demanda le vieux.

- Quand je le jugerai nécessaire. Songeons d'abord à tous nos préparatifs. Il nous reste une quinzaine de jours avant de pouvoir partir. Je préférerais ne pas lui gâcher ce délai de grâce. L'été s'achèvera bien assez tôt, tout comme l'enfance... L'heure venue, je l'aviserai en personne. En ce qui concerne Visenya, Robert veut qu'elle devienne la protectrice et la tutrice de ses deux plus jeunes enfants ainsi que l'a faire adouber. Elle viendra, elle aussi. Mais j'ai peur que quand elle découvrira que j'ai envoyé Jon au Mur, que celle-ci m'en veulent, elle aime profondément celui-ci.

Visenya s'éveilla avec les rayons du soleil illuminant son doux visage en forme de cœur, les yeux ensommeillés et une vive douleur au crâne provoqué par l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille. La chambre de Visenya, était constituée de plusieurs meubles où étaient posé d'anciens rouleaux de parchemins, des volumes traitants de l'histoire et des coutumes des Sept Royaumes ainsi que des Cités Libres, des différents langues des continents de Westeros et d'Essos dont le Dothraki et le Haut Valyrien, il y avait aussi des tomes parlant des Targaryen et qui lui avait permis de découvrir son arbre généalogique. Visenya était une très bonne lectrice, et à l'aide des différents livres en sa possession, celle-ci avait réussi à apprendre une douzaine de langues. Sa chambre était une vraie bibliothèque rivalisant avec celle de Winterfell dont certains livres parlés des dragons, de la religion des Sept, du Peuple Libre…l'un des livres possédait par la jeune femme avait pour titre Vie de quatre Rois.

Il y avait également plusieurs outils alchimiques. Des mortiers et pilons permettant de réduire des matières premières en poudre ou en bouillie afin de pouvoir les mêler aux diverses préparations. Des récipients à bec appelés cornue qu'elle utilisait pour transformer, purifier ou raffiner les matières premières afin d'obtenir les substances dont elle avait besoin pour ses potions. Deux ou trois alambic, un récipient en verre dans lequel on distille les substances naturelles ou surnaturelles afin d'en extraire les propriétés magiques. Cela se fait par calcination, c'est-à-dire chauffage à très haute température. La vapeur résultante est recueillie dans un autre récipient, à l'intérieur duquel elle se condense, et les éléments distillés se déposent par précipitation sur les parois de ce dernier. Ainsi que plusieurs petit réceptacle du nom de creuset permettant de réduire métaux et autres substances en poussière afin d'isoler leurs propriétés magiques (dans le cas du Verredragon) après évaporation de toutes leurs composantes liquides. Les creusets devaient être en porcelaine ou en fer afin de pouvoir résister aux températures élevées auxquelles on l'utilise.

La chambre de Visenya était située en face des appartements du nain. Pendant la nuit, celle-ci avait ouverte la fenêtre afin de faire rentré la fraîcheur dès l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil. Se souvenant qu'elle devait participer à l'entraînement avec les héritiers de la couronne ainsi que sa fratrie, Visenya ne prit pas garde que ses fourrures glissaient, révélant ainsi les courbes parfaites de son corps musclé. Repoussant les fourrures, pour les mettre sur la personne qui avait partagée sa couche la nuit-même. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser hors du lit, une main avec des doigts fins la retint, caressant tout d'abord son dos, avant que des baisers sur ses épaules ne la fassent se retournée. Là, les lèvres plantureuses de la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrèrent naturellement et elle embrassa, celle qui lui prodiguait des caresses à l'instant même sur ses bras et ses hanches. Visenya enserra la jeune femme aux cheveux roux répondant au nom de Ros, qui partageait sa couche depuis déjà plus d'une année, et passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la femme. Complètement absorbée par ce langoureux baiser, Ros, gémit de plaisir, quand Visenya le rompit afin de continuer son baiser, en l'embrassant délicatement le long du cou et en remontant légèrement jusqu'à son oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe. La jeune femme rousse sentit les lèvres de Visenya sur son menton, puis de nouveau vers son cou. Ros inclina sa tête en arrière afin de lui permettre un accès plus facile, et Visenya descendit encore. Arrivant sur sa poitrine, habilement, Visenya descendit avec sa bouche sur les seins de la femme, tout en abaissant progressivement les fourrures, alors qu'elle descendait de plus en plus bas. Ros se mordit les lèvres inférieures sous l'effet de l'excitation provoquée par ceux que les lèvres, la langue et la bouche de Visenya lui faisait.

Elle respirait déjà difficilement, son cœur s'emballait, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle perdait la tête car encore une fois, Visenya l'emmena à un endroit où aucun homme que sa profession lui faisait rencontrée ne l'avait jamais emmenée. Elle perdit complètement pied et poussa un gémissement sonore qui fit sourire la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent, qui en retour, lui couvrit son corps de baiser, la caressant avec fougue et revint l'embrasser, là, Ros rencontra sa peau… et la chaleur de son corps. Elle sentit alors sa poitrine sur la sienne, lui procurant une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son propre corps. Attisant les flammes du plaisir déjà présent. Elle se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Visenya prit les mains de la femme, l'invitant à les posées sur ses fesses.

Soudain, le décor bascula, Visenya se rendit compte que la rousse était au dessus d'elle, et qu'elles étaient maintenant au bord du lit, bien que le lit de la jeune Targaryenne était assez large pour trois personnes. À ce moment, la prostituée lui caressa les jambes, pour remonter le long de ses cuisses, parcourant sa superbe paire de fesses d'une main, et lui fit la même chose qu'elle venait de se faire subir sur son intimité par la jeune femme. Après plusieurs minutes, celle-ci retourna embrasser son amante, et mit une de ses propres jambes entres celles de Visenya, pour caresser de son genou ses lèvres. Puis les deux femmes, se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, leurs ébats avaient pris fin.

- C'est dommage que tu partes pour le sud, les nuits ne seront plus pareil sans toi, j'ai appris que le roi voulait te faire devenir chevalier et la protectrice de ses enfants.

- Oui, mais seulement celle de ses plus jeunes enfants, Myrcella et Tommen. Il veut que j'instruise son fils aux arts militaire et sa fille aux différentes cultures.

- Tu seras parfaite à King's Landing toutes les autres nobles seront jalouse de ta présence, et puis, peut-être viendrais-je un jour te voir dans la capitale. Visenya embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son amante.

- Je l'espère… je vais aller me changée, l'entraînement va bientôt commencer, et le Roi Robert insiste sur ma présence, de plus j'ai bien envie de donner une leçon à deux de ses gardes ainsi qu'à son fils.

Visenya repoussa les fourrures près d'elle, et se glissa hors du lit. Sur sa peau nue, le vent frais de la journée, la fit frissonner. Elle traversa la chambre sous les yeux de sa Sombre-Louve, et après une vingtaine de minutes où elle avait passé à se laver dans le bain constamment bouillant qu'elle avait fait faire pour le mettre à sa disposition, ainsi qu'à son œuf. Elle se vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir marron et de la même armure que lors de l'entraînement de Castle Black en rajoutant une cape au niveau de sa taille et une fourrure sur ses épaules. Après s'être saisie de ses armes dont Noire Sœur, Visenya se dirigea vers la cour d'entraînement où l'attendait déjà ses cousins, ainsi que Rodrick Cassel. Les Princes n'allaient pas tarder à arrivés en compagnie du Roi et de ses Gardes Royales.

Alors que leurs frères et Visenya patientaient tranquillement dans la cour, Sansa et Arya étaient comme à leurs habitudes, en plein travaux d'aiguilles. Comme toujours Arya délaissa ses points car ceux-ci partait de travers, elle soupira avant de lancer un coup d'œil du côté de Sansa, puis de la Princesse Myrcella. La couture de Sansa était absolument parfaite, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et Septa Mordane focalisa son attention uniquement sur la Princesse. Elle souriait, lui faisait des éloges au sujet de son travail d'aiguilles. Lassée, Arya posa ses aiguilles et regarda sa sœur. Sansa était entrain de discutée avec ses deux amies, la petite Beth Cassel et Jeyne Poole.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda brusquement Arya. La jeune Jeyne Poole se mit à rire d'un air niais, alors que Beth rougit. Sansa, elle, ne dit rien. Arya insista. Hé bien ? S'assurant que Septa Mordane n'écoutait pas, Sansa lui répondit.

- Nous parlions du Prince. Répondit Sansa, de sa voix suave comme un baiser. Du prince ? Il pouvait uniquement s'agir du Prince Joffrey. Du grand, du beau prince. Du cavalier de Sansa, durant les festivités. Pas du lardon bouffi dont Arya, elle-même avait escortée.

- Il a le béguin pour ta sœur, se vanta Jeyne. Il lui a dit qu'elle était très belle...

- Il va l'épouser, prononça Beth d'une voix rêveuse en se berçant dans ses propres bras. Sansa régnera sur tout le royaume. Sansa rougis avec grâce.

- Voyons, Beth ! Cesse de dire des sottises ! Annonça Sansa. Arya roula des yeux face à tant de manière, se réservant de dire que ça sœur était niais. Et, se tournant vers Arya, Sansa lui demanda son opinion : Et toi, que penses-tu du prince Joffrey ? N'est-il pas d'une exquise galanterie et séduisant ?

- Jon le trouve très efféminé. Et Visenya qu'il se vante trop. Simultanément, Sansa poussa l'aiguille et un joli soupir.

- Ce pauvre Jon, et cette idiote de Visenya s'apitoya-t-elle, leur bâtardise les rendent jaloux. Pas étonnant que Visenya ne soit pas mariée !

- Il est notre frère ! Et elle est notre cousine ! Respecte-les ! S'insurgea Arya, en ne maîtrisant pas sa véhémence.

Arya qui avait malencontreusement haussait le ton, se fit entendre par Septa Mordane.

- De quoi parlez-vous, les enfants ?

- De notre demi-frère, et de Visenya rectifia Sansa, aussi douce qu'intransigeante sur le choix des termes. Arya et moi nous parlions de la joie que nous donne la présence de la Princesse. Septa Mordane acquiesça.

- Assurément. C'est un honneur pour nous toutes. Myrcella salua le compliment d'un sourire vague. Mais ! s'écria la vieille, Arya, vous ne travaillez pas ? Montrez-moi vos points.

- Voici, dit-elle en tendant son œuvre.

- Arya, Arya, Arya, ronchonna Mordane en examinant le tissu, ceci ne va pas, ceci ne va pas du tout.

Tous les regards posés sur elle, furent la goutte d'eau qui fit débordés le vase. C'en était trop. Jeyne Poole qui se moqua d'elle, Sansa, qui était fière de sa cruauté pour avoir dit que Jon et Visenya étaient des bâtards, Beth qui ne disait rien, et la Princesse Myrcella qui l'a regarda avec un air compatissant. Arya se rua vers la porte.

- Arya ! Revenez ! Pas un pas de plus ! Je vous préviens, ma Dame votre mère le saura ! Et en présence de notre Princesse ! Vous nous couvrez de honte, tous ! Sur le seuil, Arya stoppa net et, se mordant la lèvre, fit volte-face, en dépit des pleurs qui l'inondaient.

- Daignez me permettre, ma Dame, bégaya-t-elle en adressant un semblant de révérence gauche à Myrcella. De stupeur, celle-ci battit des paupières, puis son regard consulta les dames sur l'attitude à adopter. Sans montrer tant d'indécision, Septa Mordane se fit hautaine :

- Et où donc prétendez-vous aller de la sorte, Arya ? Qui la regarda d'un œil flamboyant.

- Voir ma vraie sœur, s'entraînait aux armes avec mes frères contre les Princes et mettre à terre le beau Prince de l'idiote qu'est Sansa. Susurra-t-elle, heureuse de voir le scandale et l'effet instantané s'insinuée dans le petit groupe.

Arya courut aussi vite que possible vers la cour d'entraînement. Essayant d'essuyer ses larmes face à la honte, la colère qu'elle ressentait à cause et contre Sansa. Celle-ci avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle et se comportait comme si elle était supérieure à tout le monde, Arya la détestée, elle n'avait rien en commun avec Visenya au niveau caractère, Sansa était vraiment méchante. Le fait qu'elle savait coudre, chanter, danser, écrire des poèmes et exceller dans la plupart des activités d'une Dame l'a rendait arrogante et hautaine. Visenya aussi savait chanter, danser et écrire des poèmes, mais, elle. Elle se comportait comme une harpie. À cause de la forme de son visage, l'amie de sa sœur, n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler ganache. L'équitation ainsi que l'économie domestique étaient les seules choses qu'Arya maîtrisait mieux que Sansa. Si le Prince Joffrey devait l'épousait, il aurait tout intérêt à prendre un bon Grand Argentier.

Arya arriva après quelques minutes au bas de la tour du poste de garde, où Nymeria l'attendait attachée. Sa Sombre-Louve sauta de joie dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Au plaisir d'Arya qui souris à la vue de sa louve. Nymeria lui mordilla passionnément la main alors que celle-ci la délivrait. La Sombre-Louve d'Arya, avait des yeux jaunes brillants et une fourrure grise. Comme sa maîtresse, Nymeria est sauvage et ne prise guère la brosse et le toilettage. La louve ne quittait pratiquement jamais Arya partageant d'ailleurs sa chambre.

Arya avait appelée sa Sombre-Louve Nymeria, en souvenir de la Reine Nymeria.

La Reine Nymeria était une Reine Guerrière du peuple Rhoynar originaire du fleuve Rhoyne sur le continent Essos qui vécut près de sept cent cinquante ans avant la Conquête. Elle vivait dans la cité de Ny Sar où elle possédait un colossal palais de marbre rose et vert dont les coupoles et tours en ruines se dressent toujours à la confluence de la Rhoyne et de la Noyne. Suite à une guerre désastreuse contre Valyria, elle fit partir son peuple à bord de dix mille navires à destination de Dorne, la région la plus méridionale des Sept Couronnes, où elle prit Lord Mors Martell (Nyméros) pour mari. Le jour de leur mariage, Nymeria brûla ses vaisseaux afin que son peuple comprenne qu'il n'était plus question de revenir en arrière. Avec son aide, Lord Martell vainquit ses rivaux et unifia la principauté Dornienne. La Reine Nymeria est très présente dans la culture Dornienne. Elle fut l'objet d'au moins deux ouvrages littéraires, Amours de la reine Nymeria et Dix Mille Navires et de chansons, célèbres dans toutes les Sept Couronnes. Une étoile porte également son nom.

Encore un scandale... pensa Arya qui avait pris exemple et conseil auprès de Visenya. Passionnée d'histoire, notamment sur les différentes Maisons qui parcouraient son sang, Visenya avait récupéré la plupart des ouvrages de l'histoire des Sept Couronnes ainsi que d'Essos. Enfant, Visenya avait contait les deux ouvrages littéraires parlant de la Reine Nymeria à sa cousine qui depuis, avait rêvée d'être un jour comme celle-ci. Et quand Visenya avait choisi pour nom Rhaenys en référence à la Reine Rhaenys Targaryen, à sa Sombre-Louve, Arya baptisa la sienne Nymeria. Alors que la sage Sansa baptisait la sienne Lady. Tellement plus original, songea-t-elle avec une grimace tout en embrassant Nymeria dont les coups de langue lui arrachaient de petits rires chatouilleux.

Une fois les retrouvailles avec sa louve, Arya partit en courant vers la galerie suspendue qui joignait l'arsenal au donjon. Elle aurait de là, une vue imprenable sur la lice. En y parvenant, rouge et hors d'haleine, elle trouva la place occupée. Assis dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, Jon, le menton posé sur un genou, suivait les assauts avec tant d'attention qu'il ne parut noter l'arrivée des intruses qu'à l'émoi subit des deux Sombre-Loup blanc. Nymeria s'avança d'un pas circonspect. Plus grand déjà que le reste de leur portée, Rhaenys et Fantôme la flairèrent, et lui taquina prudemment l'oreille avant de se rallongés.

- Tiens ! S'étonna Jon. Et tes travaux de couture, sœurette ? Elle plissa le nez.

- J'avais envie d'assister aux assauts. J'ai hâte de voir le Prince des Galants mordre la poussière sous les coups de Robb. Il sourit.

- Ou de Visenya ?

- Ou de Visenya oui.

- Grimpe, alors. Elle escalada la fenêtre et s'y installa, contre lui. À son grand dépit, c'était le tour des cadets.

L'entraînement avait commencé. Les deux jeunes garçons, Brandon et Tommen haletés, ahanés, leurs épées en bois s'entrechoquant sous l'œil vigilant de Ser Rodrik Cassel.

Ser Rodrik Cassel est le maître d'armes de la Maison Stark de Winterfell. Il est chargé de l'entraînement des fils de Lord Eddard Stark et de Lady Visenya. Marié trois fois, il n'a eu que des filles dont une seule est encore en vie, la jeune Beth. C'est un homme grand et corpulent, doté de magnifiques favoris blancs, et sujet au mal de mer. Ser Rodrik avait un frère, Martyn, décédé à la fin de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Celui-ci avait un fils Jory, qui est donc le neveu de Ser Rodrik. D'une loyauté sans faille, Ser Rodrik est un homme courageux et dévoué. Il peut se révéler d'un caractère emporté voire bougon et se montrer conservateur. Selon lui, en effet, un homme se doit de manier une épée et non une harpe. Il voue, à ce titre, un grand mépris aux rhapsodes. À l'instar de Lord Eddard Stark, il se défie des joutes, des tournois et des joueurs en général. En tant que maître d'armes de Winterfell, l'un des principes qu'il tente d'inculquer à ses élèves est de ne tirer l'épée que pour l'utiliser vraiment_._

Une poignée de spectateurs, tant adolescents qu'adultes, encourageaient les combattants de la voix, celle de Robb dominant les autres. Aux côtés de celui-ci, Arya repéra Theon Greyjoy, sa bouche tordue par un souverain mépris. Visenya, elle regardait aussi bien son cousin que le Prince Tommen, analysant leurs postures. En voyant les adversaires tituber, Arya jugea la rencontre fort avancée.

- Un tantinet plus épuisant que le petit point, railla Jon.

- Un tantinet plus excitant que le petit point, riposta-t-elle. Avec un sourire, il leva la main et l'ébouriffa gentiment. Elle rougit de plaisir. Ils s'étaient toujours entendus. Jon avait comme elle les traits de Père. Eux deux seuls. Robb, Sansa, Bran et même Rickon étaient des Tully tout crachés, avec leur jovialité naturelle et la flamme de leurs cheveux. Tout enfant, Arya s'était effrayée de la différence : était-elle donc une bâtarde, aussi ? Et c'est Jon qu'elle avait consulté sur ce point. Et c'est lui qui l'avait rassurée.

- Pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas avec les autres, en bas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas permis aux bâtards d'avarier la chair de roi.

- Pourquoi Visenya s'y trouve alors ?

- Ordre du Roi. Afin que celle-ci juge la qualité du jeu d'armes des Princes, et aussi parce qu'apparemment elle a un compte à régler avec les deux types que tu voies là-bas.

Arya regarda les deux hommes que Jon lui montra du doigt, Ser Meryn et Ser Boros. Les deux Gardes Royales venaient de rentré de la chasse en compagnie du Roi et de son oncle. Alors que le Roi et Benjen Stark partait en direction des salles, mes deux chevaliers se dirigèrent vers la lice. Pendant ce temps, Bran administrait à Tommen une somptueuse raclée.

- J'en pourrais faire autant, décida-t-elle.

- Trop maigre, pontifia Jon du haut de ses dix sept ans. Il lui palpa les biceps, et soupira : Tu n'aurais même pas la force de soulever une épée, sœurette. Ni, à plus forte raison, celle de la manier. Elle se dégagea vivement, si vexée qu'il l'ébouriffa de nouveau. Sous leurs yeux, Bran et Tommen se tournés autour.

- Tu vois le Joffrey ? Demanda-t-il. Elle le chercha, et finit par le repérer dans l'ombre du rempart, en retrait. Des gens l'entouraient, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De jeunes écuyers portant la livrée Lannister ou Baratheon. Tous étrangers. Et quelques hommes plus âgés. Des chevaliers, probablement. Celui-ci fut rejoint peu de temps après par les deux membres de la Gardes Royal. Examine les armes de son surcot... conseilla-t-il. Il s'agissait d'un riche écusson brodé. Du superbe travail d'aiguille. Strictement mi-parties, les armes comportaient le cerf couronné d'un côté, de l'autre le lion. L'arrogance des Lannister, intervint Jon. L'emblème royal devrait suffire, tu diras ? Et non. Voilà qui met à égalité la mère et le père...

- La femme compte aussi ! S'indigna Arya. Il étouffa un ricanement.

- Alors, imite-le, sœurette, en mariant dans tes armes les Maisons Tully et Stark ?

- Le poisson dans la gueule du loup..., pouffa-t-elle, voilà qui serait amusant !

D'en bas soudain, montèrent des clameurs. Le Prince Tommen avait roulé dans la poussière et se débattait sans parvenir à se relever. Prêt à frapper derechef sitôt qu'il le verrait debout, Bran brandissait sur lui son épée de bois. L'assistance se mit à rire.

- Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui n'êtes-vous pas d'accord Ser Rodrik ? Intervint Visenya.

- Vous avez raison ma Lady tonna Ser Rodrik alors que Visenya aider le Prince à se remettre sur pied.

- Vous vous êtes bien défendue, mon Prince. J'ai pu voir ce qui n'allait pas lors de votre combat, une fois à King's Landing, je vous aiderais à vous améliorés, je vous le promets.

- Beau combat. Intervena à son tour Ser Rodrik. Lew, Dennis, veuillez les désarmer. Il jeta un regard circulaire : Prince Joffrey ? Robb ? Que diriez-vous d'un nouvel assaut ? Déjà mis en nage par l'essai précédent, Robb s'avança néanmoins, plein d'ardeur :

- Volontiers !

Le Prince Joffrey sortant de l'ombre maugréa :

- Vous nous prenez pour des gamins, Ser Rodrik…

- Gamins vous êtes ! Répliqua Greyjoy, avec un sourire narquois.

Visenya émit un petit rire suite à la moquerie de Theon.

- Robb, admettons. Moi, je suis Prince. Et j'en ai assez de mettre des raclées aux Stark avec une épée en bois.

- Hé, Joff ! S'écria Robb, des raclées, vous en avez moins donné que reçu... Vous ferais-je peur ?

- Vous me terrifiez ! Riposta le prince d'un air hautain. Vous êtes tellement plus grand que moi... Des rires retentirent, côté Lannister.

Visenya grinça des dents.

- Quel petit merdeux ! Décréta Jon avec une moue de dégoût. Ser Rodrik finit par demander gauchement :

- Que préconisez-vous donc, Prince ?

- Un combat réel.

- Soit ! Approuva Robb, et vous vous en repentirez ! Dans l'espoir de le rendre plus raisonnable, Ser Rodrik lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- Trop dangereux. Les lames seront mouchetées, voilà tout ce que je puis tolérer. Par son mutisme, Joffrey semblait consentir quand son bouclier lige avança brusquement.

- Qui êtes-vous donc, Ser, pour oser moucheter l'épée de votre prince ?

- Le maître d'armes de Winterfell, et je vous saurais gré de vous en souvenir, Clegane.

- Entraînez-vous donc des femmes ? Ironisa l'autre, créant une réaction de la part de la louve blanche. Visenya commença à serrée du poing, sous l'effet de la colère, celle-ci ragea intérieurement, elle n'avait pas apprécié la remarque à l'égard du sexe faible de la part du Limier.

- J'entraîne des chevaliers, répliqua Rodrik. Ils manieront l'acier lorsqu'ils seront prêts. Lorsqu'ils auront l'âge.

- Quel âge as-tu, mon garçon ? Demanda la face calcinée, interpellant Robb.

- Dix sept ans.

- J'ai tuai mon premier homme à douze ans et certains gardes présent avec nous ont pris part à la bataille de King's Landing. Et crois-moi ce n'était pas avec une saloperie d'épée en bois ni mouchetée. Robb se cabra sous l'outrage.

- Laissez-moi l'affronter, dit-il à Rodrik, je me fais fort de le rosser.

- Alors, rosse-le avec une arme de tournoi.

- Allons, Stark..., intervint le Prince Joffrey d'un air dédaigneux, reviens me défier quand tu seras plus vieux. Seulement, n'attends pas de l'être trop_... _A cette saillie, le clan Lannister s'esclaffa si bruyamment que Theon Greyjoy dut le saisir à bras-le-corps pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le Prince. Arya s'en mordait les poings. Ser Rodrik, consterné, se rebroussait les favoris. Sur un bâillement simulé, Joffrey héla son petit frère : Tu viens, Tommen ? Assez joué. Laisse ces gosses à leur récréation.

Ces mots redoublèrent les éclats sardoniques des Lannister et les malédictions de Robb. Choqué et courroucé par l'attitude méprisante du Prince Joffrey, Ser Rodrik s'était empourpré sous ses blancs favoris. Et, sans l'implacable étau des bras de Theon, les Princes et leur suite ne s'en fussent pas tirés si impunément.

Mais alors qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloignés, Visenya qui fut rejoint par sa louve intervint à son tour. Elle n'en pouvait plus, sa colère, sa rage montait en crescendo et celle-ci avait fini par l'épuisée intérieurement. Non seulement le Limier avait eu l'arrogance de rabaisser Ser Rodrik, son cousin, et les Stark mais celui-ci avait également parlé du sac de Port-Réal. Sac qui avait eu pour conséquence la fin de la Dynastie Targaryenne et où les enfants de son père Rhaegar, son frère Aegon et sa sœur Rhaenys avaient trouvés la mort au côté de leur mère Elia Martell.

- Vous appelée ça une bataille Chien ? Intervint froidement Visenya, dont le fond des yeux avait pris une teinte bleue intense, et qu'une froide brise s'abattit sur la lice.

Témoin de la scène qui débuta sous ses yeux, Jon se tourna vers Arya.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Visenya, être aussi en colère, va quérir père, oncle Benjen et le Roi avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Arya courut immédiatement en direction de l'endroit où le Roi s'était dirigé. Jon commença à descendre vers la lice toujours témoin de la violente querelle.

- C'était un massacre. Les enfants du Prince Rhaegar et de Lady Elia ont étaient massacrés, des femmes et des enfants tués et violées comme la Princesse par l'armée de la Maison Lannister et Clegane. Vous êtes invités à Winterfell, et jouissez donc de notre protection selon les Anciennes traditions des Premiers Hommes. Et vous avez le culot d'insulté la Maison Stark et de manquer de respect à nos règles. Vous n'avez aucune bravoure, vous n'êtes en aucun cas des modèles de vertu, de droiture et de piété, et vous osez vous appelé Prince ? Vous n'êtes que des lâches.

Le Prince Joffrey se tourna en direction de la jeune femme, dégainant son épée Dent-de-Lion. Il fut imité par les membres de sa maisonnée. Sandor Clegane se tourna également vers Visenya, et avant de lui adresser la parole, cracha au sol.

- J'emmerde les Anciennes Traditions ! Dit l'homme provoquant l'hilarité générale au sein des membres de la Maison Lannister ainsi que du Prince qui prit à son tour la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous pour ainsi insulté votre Prince ? VOTRE PRINCE QUE VOUS DEVEZ RESPECTER ! Cria le Prince Joffrey, hors de lui faisant un pas de plus dans la direction de la jeune femme.

- Je suis Visenya de la Maison Stark et de la Maison Targaryen, Fille de Lyanna Stark et du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Le haussement du ton du Prince Joffrey envers Visenya, ainsi que le fait de s'être présenté provoqua davantage la colère de celle-ci et Rhaenys dévoila ses crocs, s'apprêtant à sauter sur quiconque s'approcherait davantage de sa maîtresse. Le Prince Joffrey recula, effrayé par la bête. Visenya s'avança vers eux, elle tenait une des épées en bois dans sa main gauche, se réservant de sortir Noire Sœur de son fourreau.

- Ser Meryn, Ser Boros, je veux que…. avant même que le Prince Joffrey n'eut finit sa phrase et ne réagisse, Visenya lui faucha violemment les deux jambes provoquant ainsi sa chute. Celui-ci fut affalé au sol, et se retrouva complètement immobilisé par la douleur vive que le coup reçu lui avait infligée.

Face à la situation, plusieurs membres de la Maison Lannister tentèrent en vain de secourir leur Prince. Visenya frappa violemment les hommes qui se jetèrent sur elle au casque, ce qui eut pour effet de les envoyés contre les râteliers, et les murs les rendant inconscients. Le Limier resta en retrait afin d'observer et de protéger le Prince Joffrey. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne resta plus que les deux membres de la Garde Royale ainsi que le Limier devant elle encore capable de se battre.

Les deux chevaliers se jetèrent sur la jeune femme, leurs épées dégainées. N'ayant plus d'autre choix si elle voulait mettre fin rapidement à la querelle sans verser le sang, Visenya lâcha son arme en bois et sortit son épée Noire Sœur d'un geste leste. D'un mouvement vif, elle arracha sa cape, la fit tournoyer en l'air de sorte que le tissu s'entoure autour de son avant-bras droit. Elle marcha sur eux d'un pas léger, balancé. Au bout de son bras gauche, dressée sur le côté, scintillait son épée ; de sa main droite, elle traînait le tissu de sa cape par terre. Visenya fit deux pas en arrière. Elle bondit, brandit le bras droit, le tissu claqua dans l'air, dérobant à la vue son épée qui brilla dans une botte courte, retenue. Le tissu ne frôla même pas l'un des chevaliers, mais la lame de la louve blanche glissa sur la parade oblique de Ser Meryn. Il riposta avec Ser Boros machinalement, croisant les deux lames en un bref moulinet, et ils essayèrent de la désarmer. C'était une erreur. Elle repoussa leur lame et aussitôt, les genoux fléchis, balançant les hanches, elle visa le visage de Ser Boros. C'est à peine s'il eut le temps de parer le coup, il fit un écart pour éviter le tissu qui s'abattait sur lui. Soudain, il tomba à la renverse, en se prenant le pied dans l'épée en bois. Visenya avait attiré l'un des deux hommes afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre pour trouver un angle d'attaque. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui et l'assomma puis, enchaîna plusieurs attaques sur le suivant dans le but de l'épuiser.

- On dirait qu'il se trouve dans ses derniers retranchements maintenant, les bottes de Visenya sont d'une telle efficacité, qu'il est difficile d'y survivre à moins qu'elle le veuille. Informa Ser Rodrik, à l'encontre du Prince Tommen et de son oncle Tyrion.

Tyrion avait insisté pour voir l'entraînement, afin de connaître les capacités de la Beauté de Westeros et fut donc témoin de la provocation de son neveu et de la colère de la jeune femme. Il attendait l'issu du combat. Prenant goût à voir les deux Gardes Royale se faire rosser par elle.

Visenya repassa à l'attaque, lança le tissu droit sur les yeux de Ser Meryn, lui porta un coup à plat, tout près, en pivotant sur les talons. Il esquiva le coup en faisant volte-face juste à côté d'elle. Elle connaissait cette feinte. Elle se tourna en même temps que lui et, tout près, si proche qu'il sentit son souffle, elle décida de le frapper au visage avec le plat de son épée plutôt que de lui transpercer la poitrine. La douleur le fit chanceler, mais elle ne troubla pas son rythme. Elle exécuta une nouvelle volte-face, dans l'autre sens, repoussa la lame qui volait vers sa tempe, exécuta une feinte rapide et passa à l'attaque. Après un bond en arrière, elle feinta cependant de baisser sa garde afin de donner l'initiative à son adversaire. Sans réfléchir Ser Meryn, passa à l'attaque. Visenya le frappa à l'arrière des genoux déjà fléchis du chevalier. Et comme Ser Boros, celui-ci se retrouva affaler au sol, avant de perdre conscience par un coup fulgurant du plat de l'épée de la louve.

Elle avait mis au sol plusieurs soldats des Lannister ainsi que deux chevaliers chargés de la protection du Roi. C'est alors que des applaudissements parvinrent à son oreille, celle-ci se retourna vers Tyrion Lannister.

- Excellente performance, je vous prie d'excuser le comportement outrageant de mon neveu envers vous Lady Visenya. Non seulement celui-ci, a eu une attitude déplacée envers vous, en disant que la place d'une femme telle que vous n'avez n'était pas sur l'aire d'entraînement mais, j'ai vu que celui-ci vous avez blessée, il se retourna vers le reste de la fratrie des Stark ainsi que vers Ser Rodrik et Theon Greyjoy. Ainsi que sur les membres de votre charmante et aimable maison, Ser Rodrik, vous avez formé une personne redoutable au maniement des armes, ainsi que des garçons remarquablement doués. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais de ce pas, faire l'éducation de mon adorable neveu. Annonça ironiquement le nain qui leva la main sur celui-ci. Ça c'est pour ton arrogance envers le jeune Robb Stark, il leva de nouveau la main, celle-là pour n'avoir pas respecté l'adage son toit, ses lois, en demandant à ce que ce soit un combat réel, j'espère que tu as compris la leçon maintenant que Lady Visenya t'a humilié ainsi que la maison Lannister à cause de ces imbéciles. Il reçut de nouveau une claque qui empourpra davantage ses joues et le choquèrent. Provoquant l'hilarité de la fratrie Stark.

- Vous ne pouvez… une autre.

- Celle-là, pour avoir provoqué, et blessé Lady Visenya. Ne recommence plus jamais !

- Je vais… il reçut pour la cinquième fois la main du nain au visage.

- Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? Le jeune Prince, partit en courant en pleurant. Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est finie, j'espère que nous allons pouvoir mettre cette querelle de côté. Oh ! Une dernière chose à propos de ce matin, Lady Visenya, ce fut un plaisir d'entendre votre performance. Et merci de votre cadeau pour la dernière fois.

La jeune femme s'empourpra de honte après avoir entendu ce que le nain dit, sous le regard interrogatif des autres hommes présents à ses côtés. Néanmoins, cela prit un terme quand elle aperçu le visage stupéfait de ses oncles et du Roi en voyant les membres de la Garde Royale ainsi que six hommes Lannister à terre. Lord Tyrion et Ser Rodrik s'expliquèrent face à Lord Stark et au Roi. L'une des seules choses que Visenya retenu de ce jour fut qu'il se termina pour elle par une beuverie dans les appartements de Lord Tyrion et par ses derniers mots à son encontre : Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'un autre incident comme celui de l'entraînement n'arrive, Visenya passait énormément de temps avec la Princesse Myrcella et le Prince Tommen, s'excusant de son comportement envers leur frère aîné, en leur parlant de l'histoire de la Maison Stark, du Nord, et des différentes coutumes présente aussi bien au sud du Mur qu'Au-delà du Mur appartenant au Peuple Libre. Elle passait du temps avec Lord Tyrion, l'invitant dans sa chambre afin que celui-ci voit les différentes œuvres littéraire qu'elle possédait, Tyrion était heureux, mais ce qui le rendit davantage, fut de parler des Dragons avec celle qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Princesse, vu ses origines.

À l'aube de la veille du départ pour King's Landing, le Roi désirait dîner du sanglier. Le Prince Joffrey devait accompagnait son père, Robb et Jon avaient obtenu la permission de se joindre aux chasseurs. Oncle Benjen, Jory, Theon, Ser Rodrik, Lord Stark nul n'y manquait, pas même l'inénarrable Tyrion. Une quarantaine d'hommes s'étaient joins à la vènerie.

- Nuit difficile, Lutin ? Demanda Clegane

- Si je ne me vide pas par l'un des deux orifices, ce sera un miracle.

- Je ne te savais pas chasseur

- Je suis pourtant le plus doué de toutes les Sept Couronnes. Ma lance arrive toujours au but.

- Il n'y a aucun mérite si tu payes.

- Ned, es-tu toujours aussi doué avec une lance que tu l'étais autrefois ? Demanda le Roi

- Non, mais je suis toujours meilleur que toi. Le Roi éclata de rire, un rire sincère pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Je sais ce que je te fais endurer. Merci d'avoir accepté de devenir ma Main. Je te l'ai uniquement demandé, simplement parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es un ami loyal. Tu m'entends ? Un ami loyal. Le dernier que j'ai.

- J'espère bien te servir.

- Tu le feras. Et je m'assurerais de te faire abandonner cette tête de croquemort.

Vêtue de l'armure des Marcheurs Blancs par-dessus un simple corset et d'une robe attachée par des baleines au niveau des cuisses, ses longs cheveux ondulées qu'elle portait presque jusque derrière ses genoux, une fourrure drapée sur ses épaules, et ses bottes en cuir remontées jusqu'à ses genoux, Visenya avançait vers son cheval sellé suivit par sa louve. Excellant dans la chasse, le Roi Robert avait demandé à la jeune femme de se joindre à la dernière chasse avant de partir vers le sud.

Les soldats de la maison Lannister ainsi que le Prince Joffrey qu'elle avait humiliée la regardaient avec mépris, alors qu'elle attachait un carquois remplis de flèches empennées de plumes d'oies sur sa jument, et un autre dans son dos. Elle regarda son arc en bois d'if, le Prince Joffrey à cheval se mit à sa hauteur.

- La chasse à courre n'est pas faite pour les femmes, ma Dame, un incident est si vite arrivé.

- Ni pour les pleurnichards, mon cher neveu adoré intervint Tyrion, mais rassures-toi, tant que tu reste à côté de la Princesse Visenya, tu ne risqueras rien. Le nain passa au côté de la jeune femme avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, juste au moment où Robb et Oncle Benjen l'approchaient. Son père avait déjà monté son coursier, tout comme le Roi Robert. Ils allaient tous partir à la vénerie.

La vènerie, ou chasse à courre, est organisée dans les forêts entourant le logis seigneurial, elle a pour but de traquer un animal à l'aide d'une meute de chiens. Cette chasse est exclusivement réservée aux hommes, car elle est réputée dangereuse et agressive. Les gibiers recherchés sont nombreux: sangliers, lièvres, biches. Mais l'animal le plus prisé reste le cerf. Pour ce type de chasse il faut donc des chiens, obéissants et à l'écoute du veneur qui est en charge de la meute. Les chiens sont répertoriés en cinq catégories selon leur caractère, leur force et leur vitesse de course. Le déroulement de la vènerie est très codé : le veneur part en éclaireur accompagné de son limier (chien de chasse) afin de situer la proie. Il revient faire son rapport aux seigneurs qui attendent, déjà prêts sur leur monture. Et tous se lancent dans une folle cavalcade au son des cors et des aboiements d'une meute excitée. Tout l'art de la vènerie réside dans l'aptitude à contrer les ruses de l'animal traqué. En effet, la proie use de tactiques diverses pour échapper à ses assaillants qui sont répertoriées comme suit :

Le change, la proie se confond parmi d'autres congénères afin de tromper l'odorat des chiens.

Le passage d'eau, le gibier traverse un ruisseau ou une étendue d'eau et distance ainsi les chiens.

Le forlonger, l'animal prend une grande avance et réussit à semer les chiens.

Le hourvari, la bête revient sur ses pas créant un enchevêtrement de traces et d'odeurs difficilement décelables par les chiens.

Une fois capturée, la cible de la chasse est mise à mort à l'arc, à l'épée ou au couteau; s'ensuivent le dépeçage et le découpage et chaque participant repart avec un morceau du trophée durement gagné. Le soir venu un repas est organisé, pour se remémorer les moments forts de la journée, ponctué par des rires et des chants.

Visenya partagea un regard irrité avec sa fratrie père qui était à côté du Roi, alors que les hommes commençaient à grommeler à propos de sa présence.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a un problème avec le fait que je vienne à la chasse ? Parce que je serais heureuse de vous laisser derrière et d'y aller seule avec ma louve.

- Lady Visenya se joindra à nous, c'est compris ? Tonna la voix du Roi, et les hommes redevinrent immédiatement silencieux de peur de mettre leur Roi en colère.

- Allez, messieurs, ma Dame, allons tuer quelques sangliers ! Dit le Roi alors qu'il tournait son cheval en direction des portes, mais il tourna la tête vers eux et fit un geste en direction de la jeune femme. Lady Visenya, venez, chevauchez à côté de moi.

Visenya, pris place à côté du Roi. Sous le regard à la fois concupiscent et méprisant des hommes et du Prince Joffrey qu'elle avait rossés et du regard appréciateur et désireux des autres. Lord Stark donna un dernier sourire à son fils Brandon qui insisté à leur départ pour la chasse.

- Comment trouvez-vous vos futurs pupilles Lady Visenya ?

- La Princesse Myrcella est adorable mon Roi, elle m'a demandée de lui apprendre l'histoire de votre Maison et de celle des Targaryen en plus du chant et d'autres activités. Le Prince Tommen veut que je lui apprenne à jouter ainsi que la chevalerie pour qu'il devienne un jour un chevalier à son tour. Vous avez de magnifiques enfants mon Roi. J'espère un jour avoir la chance d'en avoir comme eux.

- Quand nous serons à Port-Réal et que vous deviendrez chevalier, quel blason allez-vous prendre Lady Visenya ?

- J'aimerais mélanger les armoiries de mes deux maisons avec votre permission mon Roi.

- Stark et Targaryen, le Roi fut perdu dans ses pensées, vous avez une idée ?

- Oui, votre majesté, une tête de Sombre-loup blanc pleurant des larmes de sang qui retroussent ses babines pour dévoiler ses crocs, et au-dessus de lui, une tête de dragon bleu sur champ noir illuminés par une pleine lune.

- Accordé, et quand vous l'aurez fini, montrez-le-moi.

- Oui, mon Roi.

Environ une heure après leur départ pour la chasse, Brandon se retrouva donc seul avec Sansa, Arya et Rickon. Depuis l'annonce de son départ vers King's Landing, Bran était impatient. Il monterait sur son propre cheval sur toute la route royale, de Winterfell jusqu'à Port-Réal. Et le nouveau titre de son père, Lord Eddard Stark, la Main du Roi Robert Baratheon ainsi que de sa cousine Visenya Targaryen allez leur permettre d'aller vivre dans le Donjon Rouge. Vieille Nan l'affirmait peupler de spectres, creusé d'oubliettes abominables et tapissé de crânes de dragons. Rien que d'y songer lui donnait le frisson, mais il n'avait pas peur pour autant. Car son père serait là, sans parler de Visenya, du Roi, de ses chevaliers, de ses lames-liges.

Bran espérait lui-même, devenir un jour chevalier et servir au sein de la Garde Royale. La Garde Royale. Les plus fins bretteurs du royaume en faisaient partie, selon Vieille Nan. Sept en tout et pour tout. Ils portaient une armure blanche et, au lieu de se marier, d'avoir des enfants, se vouaient au seul service du roi. Mais malgré tous les éloges faits sur cette confrérie, Bran ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait vu. Visenya, avait réussi à battre facilement deux des plus grands bretteurs des Sept Couronnes alors que les deux hommes avaient attaquée en même temps celle-ci. Visenya avait esquivée avec grâce et élégance, Lord Tyrion avait complimenté le maître d'armes Ser Rodrik, mais celui-ci n'avait appris en aucun cas à Visenya les mouvements qu'elle avait fait, et Bran se demandait où celle-ci avait appris de telle mouvement qui était plus ou moins imprévisible.

La tête farcie de prouesses, Bran se repensait aux différents chevaliers ayant marqués l'histoire et appartenus à la Garde Royale. Ser Serwyn au Bouclier-Miroir. Ser Ryam Redwyne. Prince Aemon Chevalier-Dragon. Les jumeaux Ser Erryk et Ser Arryk, célèbres pour s'être entre-tués des siècles auparavant, lors de la guerre que les rhapsodes appelaient Danse des Dragons et au cours de laquelle Aegon II Targaryen avait combattu sa sœur Rhaenyra Targaryen. Le Taureau Blanc. Gerold Hightower. Ser Arthur Dayne, l'Epée du Matin. Barristan le Hardi. Deux de ses gardes personnels escortaient présentement Robert. Bouche bée devant eux, Bran n'avait osé leur dire un seul mot. Ser Boros et Ser Meryn. Aux yeux de Bran, Ser Jaime Lannister évoquait mieux la chevalerie des légendes, mais il avait beau faire également partie de la Confrérie, le titre de Régicide qui l'avait reçue en tuant son Roi Aerys II Targaryen, l'avait totalement discrédité à en croire son grand frère Robb.

Ainsi, le plus éminent demeurait Ser Barristan Selmy, Barristan le Hardi, Grand Maître de la Garde. Lord Eddard avait promis à Visenya ainsi qu'à Bran, Sansa et Arya de leur faire connaître ce grand chevalier, à Port-Réal. Il lui restait peu de temps pour faire ces adieux avant de partir pour la capitale. La chasse partie, il s'y était employé, parcourant tout Winterfell, escorté de son Sombre-Loup, voir Vieille Nan et Gage le cuisinier, puis le forgeron Mikken, puis Hodor le palefrenier qui, hormis sourire de toutes ses dents et soigner le poney, ne savait que répéter "Hodor", puis le jardinier des serres qui, à chaque visite, lui donnait une mûre… mais à force de faire ses adieux, Bran finit par avoir envie de pleurer. Il décida d'arrêter de faire ses adieux pour se réfugier dans le bois sacré. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la vue de l'Arbre-Cœur, le Barral comme disait son père et sa cousine le terrifiait, pour lui, un arbre ne devait pas avoir de visage ni encore moins de feuilles en forme de mains. Il traversa le bois sacré pour aller vers la vigie.

- Reste ici Été, couché, je vais revenir. Voyant son loup obéir, Bran le caressa puis d'un bond, agrippa une branche et se mit à grimper la tour de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres.

À peine Bran avait commençait à escalader, passant d'une pierre à l'autre avec facilité, son loup se dressa et se mit à hurler. Il se tut au moment où Bran lui jeta un regard mais repris aussitôt une fois celui-ci continuant son ascension.

- Calme ! Assis ! Tu es pire que Mère ! Mais le loup continua d'hurler.

Bran adorait grimper, et pour sa mère, Lady Catelyn, celle-ci aimait répéter qu'il avait su grimper avant de savoir marcher. Sous ses yeux, Winterfell se déployait dans toutes les directions, mais le garçon continua à grimper de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à arrivé pratiquement au sommet de la tour. Quand, des bruits étranges et des éclats de voix, juste derrière les pierres, faillirent lui faire lâcher prise. La tour avait toujours était déserte.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Disait une femme. C'est toi qui devrais être Main du Roi.

- Oh non, répliqua un homme d'un ton languissant alors que la femme gémissait, je ne souhaite aucunement devenir la Main de Robert, il n'arrêterait pas de me donner du travail.

Le petit Brandon, ne savait pas quoi faire, continuer à écouter la conversation ou simplement redescendre.

- La situation va vite devenir compliqué reprit la femme. Robert l'aime comme un frère.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Robert tolère à peine ses véritables frères, et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois, Stannis me donnerait une indigestion.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Stannis et Renly sont une chose, mais Ned Stark en est une autre. Regarde un peu, il a réussi à dissimuler la Princesse Visenya pendant plus de dix sept ans. Celle-ci pourrait très vite devenir un obstacle majeur pour nos plans. Une fois que Robert, sera mort, qui d'après toi, héritera du Trône de Fer, Joffrey ? Ou cette petite garce de Targaryen ? Elle est appréciée dans les Sept Couronnes et sa beauté va même jusqu'au cité libre, et si elle décide d'unir ses forces à son oncle et sa tante à Pentos ? Tu crois vraiment que nous ferons le poids ? Les Martell nous détestent depuis la mort de cette traînée d'Elia Martell. Ils se rallieront directement à elle. Non Robert écoutera Stark et la Targaryenne. J'aurais dû proposer ta nomination au lieu de me persuader que Ned Stark refuserait… !

- Nous sommes plutôt chanceux. Le Roi aurait pu désigner l'un de ses frères ou, pire encore, Littlefinger et alors, là nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Je préfère avoir pour ennemis des gens d'honneur plutôt que des ambitieux manipulateurs.

Comprenant que l'homme et la femme parlait de son père et de sa cousine, Brandon avança de quelques pieds.

- Il nous faudra les surveiller de près, dit la femme.

- Je serais plus tenté de te surveiller, toi, grogna l'homme tout en continuant de faire plaisir sa partenaire, qui s'obstina à continuer la conversation.

- Ned Stark ne s'est jamais intéressé à ce qui se passait au sud du Neck. Jamais. Crois-moi, il mijote quelques choses contre nous. Lui et sa nièce.

- La seule chose qui le poussa à avoir accepter la proposition du Roi c'est son honneur, son devoir, ou simplement le fait de vouloir se débarrasser de sa femme, plaisanta l'homme.

- Je te signale que sa femme, est la sœur de Lysa Arryn. Et je trouve étrange qu'elle n'est pas venue jusqu'ici pour nous reprochés la mort de son époux.

Bran se rapprocha davantage de l'ouverture pour savoir l'identité des personnes qui discutaient.

- Tu te fais des idées. Ta Lysa n'est qu'une peau de vache apeurée qui couchait avec Jon Arryn. Si elle savait quelque chose, elle serait allée trouver Robert avant de filer pour les Eyrié avec son fils.

- Oui, maintenant que lui et elle, sont à l'abri dans le nid d'aigle des Eyrié, libre à elle de renforcer sa position et de convoquer le ban de Jon Arryn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être paranoïaque, vous êtes toutes les mêmes une fois mère. Cela vous détraque toutes. Toutes folles. Il se mit de nouveau à rire, avant de reprendre. Laisse-là renforcer sa position au pire, elle n'a pas de preuve. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Robert n'aurait que faire de preuve. Je te le répète, il ne m'a jamais aimé.

- Et à qui la faute ?

- Tu es aussi aveugle que Robert.

- Si tu veux dire que je vois la même chose que lui sous le même angle, j'en suis d'accord. Dit l'homme avec un sourire narquois. Stark aimerait mieux mourir plutôt que trahir Robert.

- Il en a déjà trahi un, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Je ne mets pas en doute sa loyauté envers Robert, elle crève les yeux. Seulement, qu'en serait-il si Joffrey montait sur le Trône de Fer ?

- Et tu crois que cela améliorera notre sécurité ?

- L'aversion de mon mari s'aggrave de jour en jour. La présence de Ned Stark va raviver ses souvenirs, et son mépris envers moi ne sera que doubler. La passion qu'il avait pour cette gourde de Lyanna morte à seize ans. Il ne l'a jamais oubliée. Et maintenant, nous devons supporter la présence de sa fille à la cour ? Qui plus est va devenir la protectrice et tutrice de Tommen et de Myrcella ? Cette Targaryenne n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, ni sa mère. Combien de temps, Robert mettra-il pour me congédier afin de mettre dans son lit cette petite vierge écervelée de Visenya ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle est vierge, je pense même qu'elle a du te battre à ce jeu là, et plus d'une fois vu sa fougue.

- Quand je pense, que tu t'es permis de lui peloté les fesses tout ça dans le but de me rendre jalouse.

Horrifié, parce qu'il venait d'entendre, Bran n'eut tout à coup plus qu'un seul désir, revenir en arrière, et aller trouver sa famille. Mais que leur dire, alors ? Il lui fallait auparavant se rapprocher, voir qui parlait. L'homme soupira :

- Si tu pensais moins au futur et davantage aux plaisirs à portée de main ?

- Veux-tu bien... ! S'exclama la femme, tandis que retentissait quelque chose comme le choc de deux chairs, suivi par le rire de l'homme.

Bran se rapprocha de l'ouverture, et commença à apercevoir l'ombre des deux personnes, il essaya de se rapprocher davantage.

- Toute cette conversation m'assomme ! disait l'homme, tout en cramponnant les cheveux de la femme d'une main et lui abaissant le bassin afin de la mettre à quatre pattes devant lui de l'autre. Ce qu'elle fit.

Bran était assez près, il regarda par delà l'ouverture. À l'intérieur, le couple luttaient, nus tous deux. Qui étaient-ils ? Brandon Stark les regarda, effaré, le souffle coupé, choqué par ce qu'il était témoin. L'homme et la femme était entrain de s'accoupler. C'est là qu'il remarqua la couleur de cheveux des deux personnes. Blonds. Il s'agissait de cheveux blonds ondulés.

La femme gémit au moment où son partenaire de jeu lui mis sa main entre les cuisses, après un râlement de gorge, celle-ci pris la toison blonde de celui-ci et se redressa, sous les oscillements provoqué par le bassin de son homme, sa chevelure balançait également. C'est là que le petit Bran l'a reconnut. La Reine ! Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit et son regard froid se fixa droit sur lui, en poussant un cri.

- Arrête ! Arrête !

La suite des événements se réalisa en un éclair. Cersei Baratheon, la Reine repoussa brutalement l'homme pour désignait le jeune garçon témoin de l'adultère. Paniqué, Bran essaya de descendre aussi vite qu'il le put les pierres, mais… sa main dérapa sur la pierre qui le maintenait, et la panique lui fit desserrer les jambes, il se sentit brusquement tomber. Mais une puissante main le retint, au-dessus de lui se trouvait bien la Reine, et… Bran reconnut également l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Aussi semblable que celle-ci : le frère jumeau de la Reine, le Garde Royale qui avait tué Aerys II, Aerys le Fol, celui que l'on surnommé Kingslayer, le Régicide, le jeune lion ; Jaime Lannister.

Le jeune Brandon Stark, n'avait pas était seulement le témoin d'un complot visant le Roi, un complot fomenté par la Reine Cersei, mais également un acte de vilénie envers les préceptes de la religion des Sept qui régie les Sept Couronnes. Un adultère incestueux.

- Il nous a vus ! Piaula la femme toujours nue.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, je ne te ferais aucun mal, calme-toi !

Ses doigts commençant à glisser, Bran essaya à l'aide de son autre main, d'attraper la main de son sauveur, en vain. Ser Jaime Lannister se pencha vers lui.

- Ta main, essaye d'attraper mon bras petit dit-il avant que tu ne tombes.

Bran lui empoigna le bras et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, le chevalier le hissa jusque sur le bord.

- As-tu perdu la tête ? Il nous a vus et entendus ! Grinça sa sœur jumelle.

- Je t'ai entendu la première fois. Tu es un sacré grimpeur quand même, cet édifice doit faire, aller quoi vingt mètres non ? Quel âge as-tu mon garçon ?

- Dix ans. Dit Bran, aussi bien terrifié que soulagé.

L'homme se retourna et jeta un regard rempli de tristesse à sa sœur.

- Ce que me fait faire l'amour, quand même ! Lâcha-t-il d'un air écœuré.

Puis, d'une main, le Régicide poussa l'enfant dans le vide. Dans le ciel, des corneilles faisaient des cercles au-dessus de la tour en ruine. Au loin, on pouvait entendre un loup hurlait, et dans quelques heures, les cloches allaient sonnés après la découverte du corps de garçon. Brandon Stark, l'un des héritiers des Sombres-Loups, l'un des enfants de la Main du Roi. Venait de faire une chute de plus de vingt mètres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer le chapitre, l'un des passages que j'ai aimé écrire est la leçon de Tyrion envers son charmant neveu.**

**De mon point de vue Joffrey est une tête à claque**

** Le prochain chapitre ne se passera pas à Westeros mais sur le continent d'Essos. Nous allons faire la connaissance des autres héritiers de la Dynastie Targaryenne Viserys et Daenerys. Ainsi que du magnifique Khal Drogo et son Khalasar, de Illyrio Mopatis et de Ser Jorah Mormont. **

**Bienvenue chez les Dothraki, là où le soleil se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est**


End file.
